Red Rose
by blackandblood
Summary: Sequel to "Bloodbath". Zoe had barely survived the bridge incident and found her way back to Takuya's, on the brink of death. However, danger lies before Zoe and her friends as both old and new enemies vow to find and make her their's once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is the first chapter of my newest story! Yay! Alright, if you haven't read Bloodbath, the story before it, then I advise you to read it or else you'll be completely lost. I am still working with the Elfen Lied storyline in a way, as I am using some characters. However, I have written up a new storyline to work off of how the last story ended. I also developed OCs to replace the character deaths in Bloodbath. I'll try to re-explain things along the way so that you won't get lost and can somewhat remember what the hell I'm talking about, haha.**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 1**

Director Kakuzawa impatiently tapped his pen against his desk, a glower clearly written on his face. It had been nearly two weeks since the collapse of the bridge, and he was still waiting on the final body count. With an annoyed sigh, he pressed the button to the intercom.

"Miki, report to my office at once! This is your last warning!" He growled, then released the button. "Impossible to find good help nowadays...."

Seconds later, his young assistant, Miki, burst through the door. She was panting and trying to catch her breath as she made her way to her boss's desk.

"I'm sorry, Director Kakuzawa. I was caught up-"

"I don't care what you were doing," he interrupted her harshly. "Don't ever make me call you more than once again. Do I make myself clear?"

The woman fearfully nodded, adjusting her glasses. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now where is Professor Itami? I've been looking for him along with Professor Silverman," Kakuzawa told her. "Where are they?"

"They are on their way with the two new subjects," Miki told him. "They should be here any minute-"

Just then, the phone rang. Kakuzawa picked it up, an anxious expression on his face.

"Yes?"

"Director Kakuzawa? It's Sam Wilkes," the man on the other end told him.

"Ah, I've been expecting your call. What is the latest update?" He demanded.

The man sighed. "Well, we've finally cleared all of the wreckage. The bodies are being calculated as we speak-"

"I don't really care about that at this particular second," Kakuzawa hissed. "Did you find the girl?"

There was a brief hesitation, then yet another tired so. "No, sir."

Director Kakuzawa chuckled. "I didn't think so. Thank you Wilkes. Call me back when you get the final tally."

"As you wish," Wilkes responded before hanging up.

Kakuzawa sat back in his chair and laughed softly. "How did I know that they wouldn't find her? I had known that the entire time that she had gotten away."

"Are you referring to Zoe, sir?" Miki asked meekly.

"Yes, you half-wit. That is exactly who I'm talking about," he replied impatiently. "Now that I am positive that she's alive, all I have to do now is track her down...."

"Do you plan on using the new subjects to help find her?" Miki inquired.

Kakuzawa smirked. "Yes, how else would I find her? She could be anywhere, though I don't think she went very far..."

A voice beeped into the intercom. "Director Kakuzawa? It's Itami, and I'm with Silverman. We have the two new test subjects. Could you buzz us in?"

"Of course." Kakuzawa pressed a button to open his steel door, allowing the pair of scientist to enter. They were followed by four security guards, who were in the process of wheeling in two gurney-like contraptions in.

In each contraption there was a figure, their bodies completely covered by full-body strait-jackets. Both subjects' heads were encased in a thick, metal helmet. They were strapped to the gurneys and were kept at a position where they were almost standing up straight.

"Give me their information," Kakuzawa demanded.

Professor Touya Itami, a man in his mid-forties, stepped up handed his boss two separate sheets of paper. His black hair was graying at the temples, and his mustache was spotted with gray specks as well.

"We've compiled as much information about them as possible," Itami told him.

Kakuzawa scanned his eyes across the first sheet of paper, a thin smile on his face.

_Subject Number: 51_

_First Name: Kanae_

_Last Name: Sarumara_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 17_

_Date of Birth: January 16, 1992_

_Height: 5'5 (165 cm)_

_Weight: 115 lbs (52 kg)_

_Eyes: Amber_

_Hair: Pink_

_Place of birth: Tokyo, Japan_

_Backround: Was born at Aiiku Hospital on January 16, 1992. Daughter of Michio and Arisu Sarumara. Was found at her parents' house at age three with her parents both dead in their bedroom. They were dismembered, yet no suspects were ever convicted. Was sent to live with relatives until the age of eleven, when her aunt and uncle were killed under mysterious circumstances. Sent to the Odiba Orphanage where she stayed until the week before her seventeenth birthday. She ran away, and was not found for almost a year. Was finally located in an abandoned house by the Special Assault Team, who captured her and sent her to the facility._

Director Kakuzawa grinned and looked at the smaller figure.

"I'm sure you'll find yourself feeling quite at home, Miss Sarumara. Or should I say, Number Fifty-One?"

"Fuck you," the girl hissed through her metal helmet. "Get me out of here before I rip you to shreds."

Kakuzawa laughed. "Don't be silly, my dear. As long as that mask is covering your head, your abilities will be rendered useless."

"Screw you...." the girl mumbled.

Kakuzawa moved the piece of paper away, and looked down at the second sheet of paper.

"We found considerable less information on the second subject," Itami told him. "We did the best we could."

Director Kakuzawa grunted in reply and scanned the paper.

_Subject Number: 45_

_First Name: Masaki (may not be his real name)_

_Last Name: Unknown_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: Unknown, appears to be around 21 years old_

_Date of Birth: Unknown_

_Height: 6'2 (188 cm)_

_Weight: 182 lbs (83 kg)_

_Eyes: Navy blue_

_Hair: Dark blue_

_Place of Birth: Unknown_

_Backround: Little is known where this young man has come from. He has no records or birth certificate from what we have tried to find. His only known information is his first name, as well as a lengthy list of crimes. Has twelve counts of known murder, six counts of theft, eleven counts of breaking and entering, four counts of arson, and over fifty counts of assault and battery. Was found in Detroit, Michigan, after one of the soldiers saw the young man's hood fall off, revealings. The soldier quickly managed to subdue Masaki, then immediately shipped him to the facility._

Kakuzawa looked at Masaki, the larger of the two subjects. "You are a man of mystery, huh? Not for long."

Masaki didn't reply, instead remaining completely silent.

Unfazed, Kakuzawa continued. "You seem to have an extensive history of crime from what I see. You will be very useful to what I need done."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kanae asked icily. "We'll kill you the moment you release us."

"I doubt that," Kakuzawa replied. "While you two were unconscious, I took the liberty of having my men install a few...devices in you to ensure your loyalty."

"What do you mean by that?" Kanae snapped. "What devices?"

Director Kakuzawa grinned. "Just a few explosives. The moment you dare to defy me, you'll be blown to smithereans."

For the first time, he heard a soft chuckle coming from Masaki.

"Yes, you could do that," Masaki said in a low voice. "But then you'll have to go through all the trouble of finding more subjects like us. And I'm sure you don't feel like going through that again, now do you?"

The director's smile faltered as he tried to keep his composure. "Let me assure you, I won't hesitate to blow the two of you up if you so much as hesitate to follow my orders."

"Hmm, go ahead," Masaki replied.

Kanae cursed from under her helmet, yet made no objections.

Kakuzawa gritted his teeth at Masaki's defiance. "I will. Trust me, I don't mind going out of my way to find another killing machine."

"Killing machine, eh? Now what exactly did you have in mind?" Masaki asked with amusement.

The gray-haired man pulled out a picture, then walked over to the gurneys. "This is your target. She is just like you, a Diclonius."

Kanae snorted. "Is that what we're called? A Diclonius? What exactly is that?"

"A species that are evolutionary branch-off of normal humans. The only physical difference between a human and Diclonius are the two horn-like protrusions at the top of the head. As you know, you have telekinetic abilities and the usage of invisible arms, what we like to call 'vectors'. Your vectors can cut through anything and rip your enemies to shreds within a matter of seconds," he explained to them.

"Are you supposed to be showing us a photograph of the girl?" Masaki asked him with chuckle.

Kakuzawa frowned. "Yes, I am holding one up. Do you not see it?"

"Actually, no. These helmets don't have transparent visors, you know," he replied.

"Dammit," Kakuzawa cursed at his foolishness, pressing a single button to unshield the visors covering their faces. "And don't try anything. Your powers are still disabled."

Kanae's amber eyes glared at him, then lowered down to the photograph. "So, that's her?"

"Yes," he said. "I want you to find her and bring her back to me."

"What? I thought you said we get to kill," Kanae demanded.

Kakuzawa smiled. "You will. I have a very strong feeling that she is not alone."

Masaki's navy blue eyes glanced at the picture of the girl. She was about eighteen years old, with long blond hair and piercing emerald eyes. Though completely emotionless in the photograph, the girl was undeniably gorgeous.

"It would help to know what her name was," Masaki said. "Or is she only known by a number?"

"Her name is Zoe. Like you, we don't know much about her, other than her first name," Kakuzawa told him.

Kanae scowled at the man. "So when are we getting out of here? Anytime in the near future?"

"You will be released the day after tomorrow, after we run a few simple tests on you," he replied. "Your task is to track her down, find out what her status is, and then bring her back to the facility."

"How strong is she?" Kanae asked.

"Before the accident on the bridge, she was my second strongest Diclonius in the facility. The strongest one was killed in an explosion, and Zoe disappeared shortly after. My assault team closed in on her to take her out, but the bridge collapsed, killing all of my men who were present. She may have been injured, for we found a single horn lying amongst the debris. Zoe may be weakened, but we are not sure," Kakuzawa explained.

Kanae stared at the photo. "What makes her so special?"

"She is the only Diclonius known to have the ability to reproduce," he said.

"We can't reproduce?" she asked, surprised.

"Correct."

Kanae smirked. "At least now I don't have to worry about getting pregnant by someone and can fuck whoever the hell I want."

"Yes, great," Kakuzawa said monotonely, uninterested. "Now as I said, I want you to find her and report back to me when you get more information about her. I want to make sure I know her strengths and weaknesses before I send you to retrieve her. There is another subject missing, though I am not concerned about her. If you should happen to see her or notice her, just kill her. I won't bother showing you a photograph of her, so if you see a young girl with short purple hair and horns, then kill her."

"As you wish," Masaki said with a quiet laugh.

"Fine," Kanae added with a sigh. "Now can you get me out of this damn thing? It's uncomfortable."

Kakuzawa signaled to one of the scientists. "Loosen her jacket only slightly, then take them to the experimental chamber."

"Yes, sir."

Erin Silverman stepped forward and loosened the straps of the jacket. She was an attactive woman in her early thirties with smooth, chocolate skin and onyx eyes. Her sleek raven hair was pulled back neatly in a bun.

"Good, now get them out of here," Kakuzawa said. "I have more business to attend to."

"As you wish," Silverman replied.

She left the office, followed by Itami, the guards, and the restrained Dicloniuses. When they were gone, Kakuzawa looked back down at their information.

Miki, who had remained quiet during the ordeal, finally spoke up. "Why are they given numbers? And why so randomly? Wouldn't their numbers be consecutive?"

Kakuzawa gave her an annoyed look. "Don't waste my time by asking foolish questions. Now go. I will call you should I need anything."

Miki timidly nodded. "Yes, sir."

With that, she left the office, tugging gently on her black, braided hair. Kakuzawa looked back down at the picture of Zoe, then gently tugged his gray wig off. He idly began to trace one of his tiny horns with his finger, all the while staring at the photograph.

"You'll be mine soon enough," he muttered. "And together, we will rid the world of the human species....."

**Okay, that wraps up chapter one. So yeah, not only do we have two new scientists, but now we have two new Dicloniuses who are gonna be sent after Zoe! Dun dun dun! Haha, ignore my stupidity. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get the second one out as soon as possible. Instead of opening the story with Zoe, I chose to do it this way, and I'm happy with my decision. Don't worry though, she'll be here soon enough ^_^ So on that note, please review and let me know what you think. And below are the deaths from Bloodbath so that you know why these characters won't be in this story, unless it is a flashback.**

**1. Chief Daichi Kurama- Head scientist of the facility that was holding Zoe captive. Was killed with his daughter, Mariko.**

**2. Mariko- Daughter of Chief Kurama. Was a Diclonius (the most powerful one of all) who was orderd to eliminate Zoe. Was killed when the explosives in her body were set off.**

**3. John Bando- Psychotic and violent Special Assault Team soldier sent to elimate Zoe. Was decapitated by her near the end of the story.**

**4. Courtney- Bitchy OC who was in love with Takuya and hated Zoe. Tried to drown Zoe, only to be impaled to death by a falling tower (caused by Zoe).**

**5. Miss Shirakawa- Chief Kurama's assistant. Was sliced in half by Zoe on the bridge.**

**6. Professor Yu Kakuzawa- Son of Director Kakuzawa, kidnapped Zoe and tried to rape her. Was decapitated by Zoe before he could succeed.**

**So there you have it, the deaths from the last story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter 2! Hopefully it doesn't suck (wouldn't be surprised if it did, though) It may be a little confusing near the end, but you'll understand what the hell is going on as the story unfolds.**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 2**

_The blond girl slowly began to walk over to him. _

_"Liar........." she muttered under her breath._

_Shinya jumped forward. "Stay away from us, you freak!"_

_"Shinya!" Takuya scowled at his brother. "That was rude. Apologize to her right now!"_

_"No! I'm not gonna apologize to a killer!" The six year-old screamed._

_Unbeknownst to Takuya, Zoe released her vectors. As she approached them, Shinya jumped forward and shoved her as hard as he could._

_Surprised, Zoe fell backward and landed on the floor with a thud._

_"Shinya! You little brat!" Takuya was about to help her up, when Shinya grabbed him and pulled him back._

_"She's a killer, stupid! She's-"_

_Shinya was suddenly sliced in half, both halves of his body crumpling to the floor in a bloody heap. Takuya's jaw dropped and he screamed._

_"What's going on?" Mr. Kanbara asked, coming up behind him, followed by his wife._

_A second later, they were both decapitated, thick pools of blood forming around their corpses. Takuya jumped away and screamed again._

_"What did you just do?!" He yelled at Zoe. "Shinya was right, you did kill all those people!"_

_Zoe stared at him. "Yes, I did. And when I get off this train I'm going to find that friend of yours. As soon as I find her, I'm going to kill her just like I did everyone else." _

_She began to walk away, but Takuya tackled her to the ground. He sat on top of her and pinned her arms above her head._

_"No! Stop kililng everyone!" Tears were running down his face. "What is the matter with you?"_

_Zoe's expression didn't falter. "I'm only repaying for what was done to me. And if it means that I must kill everyone, then so be it-"_

_She was cut off as Takuya took her head in his hands. He slammed her head into the floor repeatedly out of rage. "Stop it! Stop it already! You've done enough!"_

Zoe bolted awake, her skin covered with a thin layer of persperation. She was panting and her head felt as though it was on fire.

"Dammit," she muttered, gently herself out of bed. "What's wrong with me?"

Zoe glanced over at Takuya, who was still asleep, undisturbed by her sudden outburst. She sighed in relief, then made her way out of the room. All was silent in the house, and Zoe quietly crept down the hallway to make sure that it didn't change. She walked to the front door, grabbing her jacket on the way out. The girl shrugged it on, hugging herself in the cold night's breeze. She was only wearing a cami and a pair of shorts, so the air quickly chilled her despite the jacket.

It had been almost two weeks since she had returned, and every day she felt herself regretting it more and more.

"I shouldn't be here," she mumbled to herself. "They'll be killed if I stay...."

Wanta, Tommy's puppy, came bouncing over to her. He yipped happily and wagged his tail. With a smile, Zoe took the small dog in her arms and held him to her chest.

"What do you think, Wanta? Do you think I should leave?" She asked.

The dog seemed to have a serious look on his face, but he yipped a moment later and licked her cheek.

Zoe smirked. "Well, thanks for your opinion. But still....I know that I don't belong here."

Wanta jumped out of her arms and Zoe sank down onto the front step, where she sat hugging her knees to her chest. She gingerly reached up and felt the two jagged remains of the horns that had been on her head. Ever since they had been broken off, her vectors had not been working. She was grateful for this, as this was the most normal she had ever felt. However, at the same time, it felt as though that each day the horns were growing longer. They were regenerating, and no matter how much she tried to file them down, they continued to grow.

"Is this my fate, Wanta? Am I destined to be nothing more than a freak? A monster?" She asked, feeling tears run down her face. "I just want to be normal...."

"Zoe?"

The blond whipped around to see Takuya standing in the doorway. The brunette was rubbing his sleepy eyes and he walked over to the girl.

"What are you doing up?" He asked. "Another nightmare?"

Zoe dropped her gaze. "Do you even need to ask? They won't go away, no matter how hard I try not to think about what happened...."

Takuya sank down beside her, wrapping an arm around her. "I know that it's hard..but you need to let it go-"

"How?" She demanded. "How the hell am I supposed to just forget about it everything?"

He cringed at the harshness of her tone, then gave her a sympathetic sigh.

"I'm sorry." Zoe buried her face in her hands. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I just...don't know anymore. They know I'm still alive."

"You can't be sure about that," Takuya offered.

Zoe shook her head. "No, Yu Kakuzawa may have been an idiot, but his father.....I can't fool him. And he knows it too."

After a brief hesitation, Takuya looked at her. "The wreakage from the bridge has been cleared away."

He saw Zoe's face contort with anxiety, but he quickly took her hand.

"Don't worry, Zoe. I won't let them take you away," he assure her. "They'll have to kill me to get to you."

The girl stood up, gently freeing her hand. "But that's the thing, Takuya. I don't want you to die. And if I stay here for much longer-"

Takuya interrupted her, pulling her in his arms. "No. You're not going anywhere. I lost you once...I'm not going through that again."

"But-"

The brunette silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. Zoe responded by kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're staying here," Takuya said firmly as he pulled back. "Now let's go inside before we freeze."

He ushered her inside, then tightly closed the door behind them. He led her back to their room, keeping his voice as quiet as possible.

"Besides, that Mariko girl is dead, so they can't send her after you. Same with that soldier, What's-his-name..."

"John Bando," Zoe replied softly. "Sure, they may be dead. But it still isn't over yet. They'll send more soldiers after me...and more Dicloniuses."

Takuya closed their bedroom door, giving her a surprised look. "You mean....there are more Dicloniuses out there?"

Zoe nodded solemnly. "Yes and Kakuzawa will capture as many as possible."

"Damn...." Takuya pulled her over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "How many are there?"

"I don't know," she replied. "There could only be a few....or for all we know there could be hundreds. Maybe even thousands."

Takuya winced. "Fuck....that's not good."

"No, it's not. And ever since Kurama and Shirakawa died, I'm sure he's recruited new scientists. Soldiers as well," Zoe said. "You'll probably see soldiers everywhere you go, that's how much they'll be hunting for me."

"Well, when they show up, I'll be ready," he told her.

The blond chuckled and shook her head. "Hmmm, maybe. Let's go back to bed."

"Sounds good to me," the brunette said.

He laid down, dragging her down with him. Zoe rested her head in the crook of his arm, one of her hands on his well-defined chest. She sighed, then closed her eyes.

Takuya leaned down and gave her soft kiss on the forehead. "Night."

"Goodnight," she replied in a tired voice.

Within minutes, they had both fallen asleep. Takuya, however, wasn't having a peaceful slumber.

_He was standing on a train, and he could vaguely look out the windows to see the dimly lit walls of the tunnel. Turning his head, he could see that he was alone in the train car. However, the door in front of him slowly opened._

_"Hello?" Takuya called out. "Is anyone there?"_

_The door opened about halfway, and then a slumped, blood-covered figure poked its head through._

_"Fuck!" The brunette jumped back in horror, his eyes wide._

_The figure collapsed to the floor, only to drag its way through the rest of the door. Upon further speculation, it appeared to be a girl. Her matted red hair was sticking to her scalp, and her bikini-clad body was filled with crude holes._

_"C-Courtney?" Takuya stuttered, recognizing the dead girl._

_For the first time, Courtney looked up with her vacant eyes. She smirked, then proceeded to crawl closer to him. Takuya jumped back onto a seat, not believing what he was seeing. He fused his eyes shut, trying to ignore the gruesome image before him._

_"Sh-she's not r-r-real. She's n-not f-f-fucking real," he tried to tell himself._

_"Takuya....look at me...." Courtney's voice said gently._

_"No! Leave me alone!" He screamed. "You're not real! Now get away from me!"_

_Courtney chuckled. "Yes, Takuya...I am very real. And so is he."_

_"What?" Takuya opened his eyes to see Shinya standing in the doorway. _

_The boy's shirt had a thick, blood-soaked line across the waist, but other than that, his body seemed intact._

_"Sh-Shinya?" Takuya asked, shaking._

_His little brother glared at him. "I told you she was a freak! And a monster! But no! You wouldn't believe stupid little Shinya!"_

_"Shinya...I-I didn't-"_

_"You didn't know, right?" Shinya scoffed. "Yeah, well now look at me! Because of you, I'll never get to do any of things I wanted to. I'll never get to grow up and live my life! All because you wouldn't believe me!"_

_Courtney slowly rose to her feet, giving Takuya a cold scowl. "Do you honestly think that fallng tower was an accident?"_

_Takuya flinched, then dropped his gaze. "Well...I did at first-"_

_"You idiot! If you had just taken the time to open your fucking eyes, you would've seen her as the monster that she is!" She hissed. "Despite knowing that she killed Shinya, your parents, me, and hundreds of other people and you still lay down with her at night, don't you?"_

_This time, Takuya gave her an angered look. "She may have no excuse for Shinya and my parents' deaths, but if she hadn't killed you, then you would've drowned her!"_

_Courtney snorted. "No, if she hadn't killed your family, your entire life would've been different. You wouldn't have had to be admitted to a psyche ward for a year for one thing."_

_"Shut up!" Takuya yelled at her, covering his ears. "Just leave me the hell alone."_

_"Oh, we'll leave you alone," Shinya replied. "Just keep your eyes open on...that girl or whatever she is. If you think that the killings will stop, then you're an even bigger moron than I thought. You let me, our parents, and Courtney die at the hands of that girl. So make sure she doesn't finish off your friends while you're sleeping. I'm sure you wouldn't want to wake up one morning to find her gone and the corpses of your friends littered in the floor."_

_"Just shut up and go away!" Takuya repeated._

_Courtney smirked. "If you ever need to talk, we'll be in your dreams...well, nightmares I should say."_

_With that, she and made her way back to the door, all the while blood gushed from her puncture wounds._

_"And Takuya?" Shinya chimed in._

_His older brother looked at him with a look of dread. "....Y-yes, Shinya?"_

_"Hope you like mopping up blood!" Shinya screamed, before his upper torso split from his lower half._

_Takuya cried out in horror, feeling warm blood spray his face. As Shinya lay on the ground in a sickening mess, intestines splayed out and all, he gave Takuya one last snicker._

_"See ya later, big brother...maybe you'll be smart and do the right thing."_

Takuya sat up in bed, his eyes wide with terror. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he glanced over to the sleeping form of Zoe. The blond shifted slightly, then settled back in a comfortable position.

"A nightmare," Takuya whispered to himself. "It was just a nightmare.... It wasn't real..."

He looked down at Zoe, then gently stroked her long, soft hair. The silkiness of it felt good in his fingers and he lowered his lips to her forehead to give her a kiss. Propping himself on one elbow, he stared down at her face. It looked so angelic and innocent, not the face of a cold-blooded killer.

Takuya continued to stroke her hair, then felt his fingers bump into something. He already knew that it was the remains of one of her horns, yet it seemed to be growing longer. Although Zoe's vectors had been disabled ever since she returned from the bridge incident, her horns were growing back at a leisurely pace.

_'Wonder how long before they grow back,'_ he thought to himself. _'Not that it should matter. Horns or not, I still care about her....'_

Takuya sighed, then laid back down to hopefully get back to sleep. He pulled the sleeping girl into his arms, resting his head above hers. His tired eyes closed and snuggled up to Zoe even tighter, hoping that he wouldn't see Courtney or Shinya again....

**That wraps up chapter 2. Chapter 3 comes out sometime in the near future, so keep a lookout for it, okay? See ya later and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 and i hope it doesnt suck too much...probably does, but whatever ^_^ enjoy it if you can. Also in case anyone is wondering, the reason why I'm not continuing this like in the Elfen Lied manga, its cuz I've never read it. I only watched the episodes so I'm working off of that. But im still sticking to important facts were mentioned in the manga (yes even though I havent read it, I know a little bit of what happens) **

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 3**

"Nana, it's time to wake up."

The purple-haired Diclonius stirred, tiredly rubbing her eyes. "Why? Are we going somewhere?"

Tommy smiled. "Yeah, today's your first day of school."

Nana, remembering this, sat straight up. "What?! You mean, I'm going to school today?"

"Yup, now get dressed. I brought this for you," Tommy told her, laying a uniform onto the end of her bed.

Nana gave him a worried look. "Are you sure about this, Tommy? I mean...I'm really nervous that something might, you know...fall off...."

Tommy blinked, somewhat confused. "Oh, you mean your, uh...artificial limbs?"

"Yeah, I have them controlled pretty well but every now and again I lose concentration and they fall off," Nana told him, a twinge of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. And nowadays, it's not that uncommon to have artificial limbs," Tommy said.

Nana didn't look convinced. "Yeah, but mine look more real....it'll look really suspicious..."

"Eh, nothing will happen," Tommy assured her. "And if something does, I'll cover for you and give everyone some made-up story. Now come on or we'll be late."

"Okay, give me five minutes." Nana heaved herself out of bed and waited for the fourteen year-old boy to leave and shut the door.

As Tommy waited outside her room with his backpack, he glanced into the kitchen to see Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi, and Kouji at the table.

"Thanks for putting us up, Takuya. We owe you big time," Kouichi sighed.

Takuya shrugged. "You guys needed a place, and I have plenty of extra room. No big deal."

"Fucking asshole landlord," Kouji muttered. "He just _had_ to raise the damn rent even knowing that Kouichi was laid off. Bastard..."

"He hated us anyway," J.P. told him, taking a swig from his energy drink. "I think he used that to his advantage to kick us out. We just couldn't make enough between the two of us with Kouichi out of work."

Kouichi bit into a slice of toast, frowning. "I swear, no one is fucking hiring nowadays. I was hoping to have a job by now but there's nothing available. Sorry, guys."

Kouji snorted, uncaring. "Fuck 'em. I'll burn down the landlord's house next week."

"Can I help?" Takuya asked excitedly.

"We'll see," Kouji replied, then looked at J.P. "Dammit, slow down with those energy drinks. Don't want you throwing up on the floor..."

Kouichi laughed. "Why? Takuya's the one in charge of cleaning this place."

"Fuck you," Takuya replied, annoyed. "If I'm letting you guys stay here for pretty much free, the least you can do is mop up J.P.'s puke."

"Oh, shut up. I'm not gonna throw up," J.P. muttered.

"What? We do too pay," Kouji argued.

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Yeah, for your own food."

J.P. finished his drink, then picked up his large suitcase. "I gotta go catch my train. See ya in like...I dunno, two or three weeks."

With that, he rushed out the door with half a waffle hanging from his mouth.

"Where's he going?" Tommy asked, walking up to them. "Vacation?"

"Yeah, he's visiting his cousins for a few weeks," Takuya replied. "Where's Nana?"

As if in cue, Nana made her way over to them. "I'm right here."

She was wearing a navy blue skirt that ended a few inches above her knees, and a short-sleeved white shirt. There was a dark blue sailor-like collar like on many other school uniforms, as well as a red criss-cross ribbon at the end of the collar. She also wore white knee-socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She had tied blue ribbons over her horns to conceal them.

"You look great, let's go!" Tommy said, grabbing her hand rushing out the door.

"Wait, slow down!" Nana cried out, trying her best not to stumble.

Takuya smirked. "Hope everything goes okay with her today."

For the first time, Zoe spoke up. "I hope so, too. It'll be difficult for her though, seeing how she's been locked up for most of her life and hasn't had the opportunity to learn what other children her age have."

"Zoe, are you alright?" Takuya asked, noticing the somber tone in her voice.

Zoe sighed. "Yeah, I'm just worried about her. I know that when I was school, it was like living hell. Even though her horns are covered, she may have trouble with the other kids. Well, keeping up with the schoolwork, that is...."

Takuya gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure her experience will be better than yours. Or, I'm hoping at least."

"Yeah, she seems like a smart kid, so she should be okay. Just as long as there are no mishaps with her limbs....." Zoe said, her voice trailing off. "I'm surprised she even likes me since I'm the one who's responsible for that...."

Kouji rose, throwing his leftover breakfast away. "Eh, she probably realized that you weren't completely all there."

"Kouji!" Takuya growled.

"No, he's right," Zoe protested. "I wasn't all there at the time. I was in a state of...how should I say...bloodthirst. I knew who she was...but I didn't care."

Takuya watched her stand up. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the bedroom," she muttered. "Maybe if I relax, I'll be able to think of a plan."

"A plan for what?" He asked.

Instead of answering, Zoe quietly made her way back to their bedroom, softly closing the door behind her.

Takuya sighed, sitting back in his chair. "I don't know what to do. It's obvious that she's afraid and doesn't want anything to happen to us. But I can't bring myself to let her leave. Am I making the wrong decision?"

Kouji smacked him in the back of the head. "No, you idiot. Do you honestly want her to be killed? Or brought back to that crazy research facility?"

Takuya scowled at him, rubbing his sore head. "Bastard... But you're not worried that we might be killed for hiding her here?"

Kouichi shrugged. "We knew damn well of what might happen before we moved in. We decided to take the risk and we're perfectly fine with that. There's no reason to make her leave, especially since she was here before the rest of us."

"Good," Takuya said with a smile. "Because I don't want her to leave."

"Aw, Takuya's in love," Kouichi teased.

The brunette chuckled. "Shut up..."

"No, he's in lust," Kouji quipped. "You saw the way he stared at her in that tight cami of hers."

"Can you blame me for staring at a hot girl? Morons..." Takuya mumbled. "But yes, I do love her. I know I shouldn't...and I don't know how I am able to....but I do."

Kouji smirked. "Yeah, 'cause you're a crazy bastard. But she's hot, so I'll excuse you."

Takuya threw an empty can at him. "Asshole...."

_Meanwhile_

Tommy and Nana walked down the street, each of them fiddling with the straps of their backpacks.

"So.....what is school like?" Nana asked.

"Eh, it's alright as long as you don't have a crazy teacher," Tommy remarked. "The good thing is that you'll be in the same classes as me since I told my teachers I wanted to help you out. We only have one crazy teacher, and that would be Mr. Okamoro, our math teacher."

Nana sighed with apprehensiveness. "I'm not going to know what I'm doing, and I'm going to be so far behind, and-"

"Calm down," Tommy said with a laugh. "Half of the kids don't do any of their work anyway, so you won't stick out that much."

"Well, that's good I guess," Nana speculated. "I just hope that the teachers don't call on me...."

Tommy shook his head. "Nah, they won't on your first day. Mr Okamoro might, be he usually yells out the answer a second later before you can do it yourself. And if you see him shaking behind his desk, don't worry. It's completely normal for him."

Nana's eyes went wide. "Uh...okay...."

"Also, since you're only twelve, I told them that you were thirteen so that we could be in the same class," he said. "Speaking of which, when do you turn thirteen?"

"Um...I don't know," she replied in a defeated voice. "I don't know when my birthday is....."

Tommy smiled, taking her hand in his. "How about tomorrow? We can make tomorrow your official birthday."

"I-I don't know...I mean, can we do that?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" He replied nonchalantly.

"Well....okay," Nana said happily. "I'm not sure...but I think Papa told me that I was twelve and a half. And that was a few months ago I think. So...I'm almost thirteen I guess."

Just then, Tommy stopped in his tracks. "Nana, you see that street right there?"

Nana looked off to where he was staring. "Yes, what about it?"

"That's where my mother lives...with _him_," he told her in an icy voice.

"Your stepfather...." Nana held onto him more tightly.

Tommy led her to the entrance of the street, then stopped again. "See that gray house with the light blue shutters? The one with the silver car and the potted plants on the front steps? It's the third one on the left."

Nana nodded. "Is that your old house?"

"Yeah, that would be the one. I don't want to go back to that hellhole, but I figured that I'd show it to you," he said quietly. "But let's go before we're late."

He led her away from the street, pulling her along back onto the main road where the school was. Nana glanced back at the street one last time, before Tommy dragged her away from its sight completely.

_At Takuya's house_

"Aw, come on! You asshole! That was a friggen cheap shot!"

Kouji smirked. "You're such a sore loser, Kanbara. I don't even know why I even bother playing video games with you anymore....."

Takuya glared at the screen, angrily mashing the buttons on his controller. "You got a cheap shot and that's it. You haven't won yet...and I'm not a sore loser!"

Kouichi chuckled, looking down at his magazine. "Here we go again...."

"Shut up!" Takuya hissed, his eyes wide and almost crazy-looking. "I'm gonna kick his ass, you'll see! You'll all-"

"See? I told you that I'd win," Kouji said with a triumphant look on his face. "Dude, you suck at this game...."

Takuya stared at the screen in shock. "....How the hell did you beat me?! I was so close!"

Kouji sighed. "I'm tired of this game. Can't we play something else?"

"No! It's my Playstation 3 so I get to choose!" Takuya told him.

"But I bought you the Tekken game, you ungrateful bastard," Kouji shot back.

"Yes, therefore making it mine!" Takuya exclaimed.

Kouichi shook his head, not taking his eyes off his magazine. "Damn, would you two shut up already? You're so damn annoying... And Takuya, shouldn't you go check on Zoe or something? She's been in there for over an hour.... You know, just make sure she's alright."

Takuya rose, dropping his controller. "Yeah, you're right. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kouji took this opportunity to switch the game to Fallout 3. "Yes, finally!"

The brunette flipped him off, making his way to his and Zoe's room. "Be prepared to change it back. I'm not done kicking your ass in Tekken."

"Yeah, whatever," Kouji said absently.

Takuya threw him an annoyed look and knocked on the door. "Zoe? Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she said softly from inside.

He opened the door to see Zoe sitting on the edge of the bed, a tired smile on her face.

"Hey," she said, gesturing for him to come closer.

Takuya smiled, closing the door and making his way over to her. "Did you get to relax at all?"

"Somewhat," Zoe replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "I would ask you the same thing...but by the sounds of it, you weren't having a very good time."

"Kouji's just being his usual emo self, which means he's cheating at video games," he told her, angrily looking at the door. "Bastard."

Zoe gently took his face in her hands and turned his head back so that he was looking at her. "Takuya...are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," he replied, brushing a lock of her hair off to the side. "Now stop asking me that."

"Alright, I'll stop....for now," she said, a tiny smirk on her lips.

Takuya tackled her and pinned her arms above her head. "Oh, so that's how things are gonna go, huh? Well, two can play at this game."

He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. Zoe responded by nibbling on his lower lip, wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned in between kisses, then felt him move down to her neck, where he licked the area teasingly. Takuya ran his hands up and down her sleek body, his fingers lingering at her breasts.

They didn't notice the door quietly open and close, nor did they see the look on Kouji's face as he caught a glimpse of their actions.

"So, is Takuya coming back out?" Kouichi asked his twin as he walked back over.

"Nope." Kouji sat back down on the couch. "Something tells me that he won't be out for some time...."

Kouichi chuckled. "Don't tell me that you walked in on them having sex...."

"Not yet, but pretty damn close," Kouji replied, shaking his head. "The last thing I want to see is Takuya's naked ass."

"Or do you?" Kouichi teased, making a lewd gesture with his tongue.

Kouji threw a pillow in his brother's face. "Fucking gross, dude. Say that again and next time that pillow is going somewhere else."

"I don't think getting a pillow up the ass would be that bad," Kouich said, throwing it back.

"Will be after I fill it with bricks. So shut up," the long-haired twin snapped. "Trust me, I think I would go blind if I saw Takuya naked."

Kouichi snorted. "No, you would go blind after seeing J.P. naked."

"Can we stop talking about naked guys already? It's grossing me the hell out," Kouji muttered. "Now give me your magazine for a sec."

"Why, there are only pictures of cars in it?" Kouichi hid it behind his back.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the cover of a car magazine concealing the real deal. Give me the Hustler magazine or else."

"Or else what?" Kouichi challenged.

"Remember that Christmas party where you got completely shit-faced and-" Kouji didn't get a chance to finish as the magazine hit him squarely in the face.

"Never speak of that incident," Kouichi growled. "And don't take too long with that magazine...."

**Okay so Nana is going to school, she knows where Tommy used to live, Takuya and Zoe are making out, and Kouji is looking through a magazine to get rid of the image of naked guys in his head. And that has been our ten second recap (probably only took you like 5-7 seconds to read it though) ^_^ Please review and make my life worth living. See ya laterz and the next chapter should be out within two days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year! Although I am still hungover from my long night of *hiccup* drinking, I was somehow able to finish this chapter (without hopefully too many spelling errors, haha). So cheers to this new crappy year and lets see if it was better than the last crappy year. *takes another shot* Note to self, you cant get a hangover if you keep drinking....**

**Oh, and for the record, Kouji and Kouichi are NOT gay. I just wanted some comic relief in the last chapter ^_^ But no, they're straight so don't worry about incest or anything, haha. Also, this story probably should be in the crossover section...oh well, i might fix it later cuz I'm way too lazy right now :p**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 4**

Director Kakuzawa looked through the glass of the control room. In front of him was a large, metallic room, separated at the middle by a thick sheet of glass. In separate halves, Masaki and Kanae were being released from their gurneys, though their strait-jackets and metal helmets were kept on.

Kakuzawa pressed the button on the intercom. "Numbers Forty-Five and Fifty-One, pay attention. Today we will be seeing what your abilities are. You will be released from your restraints, but if you dare try anything, I will blow you up without hesitation. Do I make myself clear?"

The two figures nodded silently, waiting for their jackets to be removed. Kakuzawa nodded, signalling the scientists to go ahead. Silverman unfastened Kanae's jacket, then gently pulled off her helmet.

"Finally!" Kanae gasped, falling to her knees. "You're a fucking bastard for keeping us confined in those fucking metal chambers all night! And can we have some fucking clothes? And don't call me Number Fifty-One, you ignorant bastard. My name is Kanae."

The director only chuckled at her outburst, then watched as Masaki was freed from his restraints. He navy blue eyes seemed to burn into Kakuzawa's, yet a calm smile remained on his face.

"Hello, Director," he said. "Good to see that we're not being kept as prisoners, huh?"

"Cut the smart-talk," Kakuzawa growled. "I'm in no mood for your attitude."

Masaki's smile grew wider. "What attitude? I'm simply making a statement."

Kanae used her hands to fluff her pink hair, then looked at Masaki through the glass. Her amber eyes grew wide as she scanned up and down his naked nicely-toned body. Although Masaki was aware of her stares, he simply ignored them, uninterested.

"So, what exactly do you have in mind for us?" He asked Kakuzawa.

"I want to see what your abilities are," Kakuzawa replied. "I intend to find out how many vectors you have, their meter range, their strength, the whole nine yards."

"Is this really necessary?" Kanae asked, annoyed. "Can't we just leave and find the bitch?"

Kakuzawa groaned in irritation, rubbing his temples. "No, I want to make sure you can take her down before I send you. The strongest Diclonius I had was killed, and Zoe is the second strongest one I've ever studied. Not only is her strength amazing, but she is highly intelligent."

"But I thought you said she was injured," Kanae pointed out. "You did say that you found her horn on the pavement."

"Yes, but Dicloniuses can regrow their horns," he told her impatiently. "So they could've grown back by now and she could be stronger than ever. Now will you just do as I say before I detonate the explosives in your body? You're getting on my nerves."

Kanae glanced over at Masaki, taking a look at the twin horns on his head. Blue hair surrounded them for the most part, but they were still visible under the bright lights. Masaki turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. Kanae immediately looked away, then glared at Kakuzawa.

"Fine, let's just get this over with already," she muttered.

"Looking forward to going back in that chamber?" Masaki asked teasingly.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

Kakuzawa stood up, his eyes wide. "Silence!"

Kanae glowered at the man. "Fine. What are we doing then?"

"You will have metal disks shot at you and I want you to use your vectors to deflect them," Kakuzawa said. "I will study you one at a time. Number Fifty-One, you will be first."

The female Diclonius rolled her eyes. "Whatever....and my name is Kanae, you dumb prick...."

By now the two scientists had joined Kakuzawa in the control room. The director pressed a small blue button on the control panel, and watched as eight tube-like contraptions rose from the the sides of the walls. The metal objects resembled cannons, but much smaller. He pushed another button and this time, steel disks shot out of the tubes. Kanae narrowed her eyes and concentrated as the disks flew at her. She released her vectors and easily deflected them, sending them hurtling across the room.

Professor Itami scrutinized her actions, quickly jotting down notes, as did Professor Silverman. Kakuzawa watched in amazement as the girl knocked away each disk away, almost with a bored look on her face. A few minutes later, he pushed the blue button again, ceasing the disks.

"Is that it?" Kanae asked, clearly agitated. "You saw what I could do. Now give me some friggen clothes and get me the hell out of here!"

"But we are not finished," the director replied. "That was the first and more simple of the tests. But try your luck with this one and let me know how it goes."

Kanae rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I can guarantee you that I'll be able to stop whatever the hell you throw at me."

"We shall see," Kakuzawa said, pushing an orange button.

The cannon-like tubes remained positioned, but instead of disks, heavy steel balls shot out of them. Kanae looked at them in surprise, but quickly blocked them with her vectors. She gritted her teeth in concentration, for the balls were not only much heavier than the disks, but were also shooting out much quicker.

"Fuck," she muttered, struggling to keep her pace.

Masaki looked at her with an amused smile, but kept silent. The balls crashed into the metal walls, as well as the glass wall separating her from the male Diclonius. After several minutes of the grueling challenge, Kanae's face was turning slightly red and she broke out into a sweat.

"Shit......" She was rapidly losing her strength and felt her knees shaking. "I...I can't take m-much more!"

However, Kakuzawa didn't halt the hurtling balls. Kanae's eyes narrowed even more and after another ten seconds, her entire body was shaking. She was beginning to duck away from the steel spheres, as she no longer had the energy to deflect them all.

"S-s-stop!" She cried out. "I can't h-hold them off anymore!"

Kanae yelped as one of the balls hit the side of her shin. Professor Silverman looked at Kakuzawa with concern.

"Would you like me to stop it?" She asked.

"No, not yet," he replied. "I'll stop it when I'm ready."

Another steel ball hit Kanae squarely in the shoulder, causing her to fall back with a cry. "Stop them! Please!"

The smile that had been on Masaki's face was disappearing and his navy eyes darkened a shade. Although he didn't care for the girl, he was not happy about the way she was being treated.

After another thirty seconds of Kanae desperately trying to evade the spheres, Kakuzawa pushed the orange button again. The balls stopped shooting and then the cannons retracted back into the walls. Kanae was crouched on the ground, her body beginning to bruise from the blows.

"You fucking bastard!" She screamed at Kakuzawa. "I told you to stop! Why didn't you listen to me?!"

Kakuzawa chuckled. "Because I knew that you could continue for longer. Don't you feel more accomplished?"

"No, you crazy asshole! I don't feel better," she hissed, slowly rising to her feet.

"So, what are her results?" Kakuzawa asked Itami, ignoring the angry girl.

Professor Itami looked down at his notes, skimming over what he wrote. "Well, by my calculations, she has four vectors, like Zoe's. However, she seems to have a three meter range, as oppose to Zoe's two meters. She is definitely not as strong though."

Kakuzawa sighed in annoyance, then pressed the intercom. "Number Fifty-One, would you like to hear your results?"

"I honestly don't give a shit," she growled, yet had a somewhat interested look on her face.

"Well, you probably already know this but you have four vectors, each with a three meter range. Those factors themselves are pretty good," he told her.

Kanae smiled, satisfied. "Are they better than Zoe's?"

"Well, you have the same amount of vectors, but yours have a longer range. Zoe's have only a two meter limit," Kakuzawa said.

"Good, I should have no problem-"

He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "However, your strength is only adequate."

Kanae's face distorted with rage. "What? What do you mean by 'adequate'? Are you saying that I wasn't good enough?"

"Not exactly," he replied. "But Zoe could keep this very same training up for several hours without even breaking a sweat. You lasted about fifteen minutes."

"Bullshit!" She shouted. "There's no fucking way she could've kept it up for hours!"

Kakuzawa only grinned. "This was towards her last days at the facility before she escaped, that is. But even when we first started, she kept it up for well over an hour."

Kanae glared at him, her body shaking with fury. "Whatever....."

The director looked at Masaki. "Well, it looks like it's your turn now. Are you ready?"

Masaki shrugged nonchalantly. "Do I look like I'm going anywhere?"

"Then we will begin," he said, pushing the small blue button.

The cannons on Masaki's side of the room slowly made their way out of the walls, all pointed directly at him. Kakuzawa then pushed another button to begin the first test. Disks came flying at Masaki, who immediately deflected them with ease, as Kanae had done. Itami and Silverman glanced at each other, quickly scribbling notes down.

Masaki stood perfectly still as the disks bounced away from him and clatterd against the walls. His blocks seemed effortless and Kakuzawa decided to save himself some time and just change them to the metal spheres. He pushed the orange button, sending them flying forward. Masaki looked at the hurtling balls with little interest and continued to block himself with his vectors. The balls crashed every which way, and Kanae felt herself grow even angrier as he proved himself to be stronger than her.

"Let's increase the speed," Kakuzawa muttered, pressing a small black button.

The eight cylinders shot the balls out twice as fast, therefore two times harder. However, Masaki remained concentrated and didn't falter as the spheres pummeled into his fast-moving vectors. He smirked, deciding to have a bit of fun. Some of the balls were crushed and sliced in half before clattering to the floor. Kakuzawa rubbed his chin in fascination, increasing the speed one more time.

"If he wants to show off, let him," he said quietly.

By now the balls were being shot out almost as fast as bullets. Masaki quickly slammed them away with his vectors, causing several of them to become embedded into the walls and ceilings. One of them cracked the glass paneling separating him from Kanae. While he continued to deflect them, many more of them shattered and split, all the while he kept the same confident smirk on his face.

"Is this it?" He asked in a somewhat mocking tone.

Instead of being angered by his incredulous remarks, Kakuzawa grinned in excitement. He halted the barrage of spheres, then retracted the cannons back into the walls.

"What are his results?" He asked the scientists eagerly.

This time, Silverman gave him the answers. "According to his movements and the angles of the deflections, it has been determined that he has four vectors as well. But his have the range of four meters in length, and are very powerful by the looks of it. Possibly at the same level as Zoe."

"Excellent," Kakuzawa replied, holding down the button to the intercom. "I have good news for you, Number Forty-Five. While you only have four vectors like the others, yours have a range of four meters."

Masaki raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so, you insolent little bastard. Now let me continue before you really get on my nerves. It is obvious that you are much stronger than Number Fifty-One."

At that remark, Kanae glowered at them, furious to be outdone. However, they both ignored her angry stares.

"You are quite powerful and I think you are somewhere close to Zoe's level," Kakuzawa informed him. "Your powers rival hers and I'm hoping that your longer vectors will give you an advantage."

Masaki let out a dry laugh. "Well, when the time comes, we will find out. Won't we?"

"Tomorrow you two will be released. But keep in mind that you have tracking devices implanted in your bodies. So if you try to run away, I will still be able to detonate the explosives no matter where you are. You will be let out at ten o'clock in the morning, and you are to report back to the facility by six o'clock in the afternoon."

"Technically, six o'clock would be the evening," Masaki pointed out.

Kakuzawa slammed his fist down. "Stop trying to undermine me! Remember, you have eight hours to try to find Zoe, and get as much information about her as possible. Then report back to me and tell me everything you've learned."

"We will be getting clothes, right?" Kanae quipped.

"Yes, you will. But listen to me very carefully. Since you are both wanted for criminal charges, you may have an encounter with the authorities. Number Fifty-One, since you are still a minor, you may be able to get your way out of trouble easier. Don't cause a scene, and if you are arrested, call me and I will come get you," Kakuzawa said. "Just tell them that I'm your father."

Kanae made a disgusted face. "Gross, you're like eighty. You can't pass as my father."

"Then tell them I'm your grandfather," he hissed, then turned his attention to Masaki. "However, Number Forty-Five, you are more sought after. Therefore, I want you to run away if you can, rather than be arrested."

Masaki shrugged. "Running is one of the things I am best at. I have been doing it for quite some time now..."

"Yes, but if you must, kill the authorties who are pursuing you. I can't risk you getting arrested, seeing how you are wanted for murder," he told him.

"Why does he get to do what he wants?" Kanae complained.

"Because you don't have any known murder counts against you!" He practically yelled. "You were never charged with anything but shoplifting and breaking and entering, therefore nothing serious. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business matters to attend to."

Kakuzawa rose from his seat, then glanced at the scientists. He was seething by the Dicloniuses' comments and was in no mood to deal with them.

"Lock them back up," he commanded the scientists. "And don't bother me until I call you."

With that, he stormed out of the room, leaving Itami and Silverman to finish up their work. They exchanged glances and sighed, then went to the awaiting Dicloniuses.

**Hopefully this chapter didn't suck too much so please review, and tell me what you think ^_^**

**future stories (ones that will be out within 1-2 months)**

**Untitled- Another one-shot lemon, only a reviewer asked if I could make a lemon using Takuya and Zoe's digimon forms (Agunimon x Kazemon) Although I'm really not into making digimon have sex, I'm okay with this particular pairing because they resemble humans anyway. Just dont want to do animal-looking digimon go at it ^_^; If you dont like it or are not interested, then dont read.**

**Untitled- Based on the video game Left4Dead. Haven't played it and I need to do some research so that I dont fuck it up too badly. May take a few weeks to have it ready, so in the meantime I'll try to play it. Takumi of course (probably around 10 chapters or so)**

**Untitled- I'm still a bit unsure of this particular one, but I am definitely interested in it. Inspired by the movie, The Crow. Probably one of the best films I have ever seen, and I am hoping to get a good story off of this. Will only be around 5-7 chapters long (most likely), and will be Takumi. But again, I'm not sure if I'll do it. I need to think about it more and screw around with the story-line.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, here is chapter 5 so go and read it before I bore you with stories about the stupid things that I've witnessed today. Such as some dude walking around a 7-Eleven with sharpie marker all over his face....**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 5**

"Wow, today was one of the greatest days of my life!" Nana exclaimed.

Tommy laughed as he walked with her back to Takuya's house. "Yeah, I'm happy that things went so well for you. But keep in mind that today was only your first day of school, so it's going to get really annoying very soon."

"I didn't think that school would be this much fun," she added. "And none of the other kids made fun of me."

"Yup, no one saw your horns and you didn't have any mishaps with your limbs," he pointed out. "I'm surprised that you kept up with the schoolwork so well."

Nana smiled. "Yeah and the teachers were really nice to me. Even Mr. Okamoro, the weird one. But....why was he shaking behind his desk? I mean, why does he do that?"

"He was probably having trouble downloading porn online," Tommy said with a smirk. "Like I said, it's not unusual for him to have a seizure from behind the desk every now and again."

"Porn?" Nana had a puzzled expression on her face. "What's porn?"

Tommy leaned over to her and whispered something into her ear, not wanting to say it loudly. When he pulled back, Nana still looked confused.

"But...why would he want to look at pictures of naked women? I don't understand....." She looked at him questioningly.

The boy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Someday, when you're a bit older, you'll learn about what a lot of men think about constantly."

Nana thought for a moment, then asked him a question. "Do you ever look at porn?"

"Ah, what?" Tommy's face turned a deep shade of red and his mouth hung open.

"Do you look at pictures of naked women?" She asked as though it was no big deal.

Tommy grew even redder. "I, uh...you see...I, um....no! I don't!"

"Okay," she replied, satisfied with his answer.

"Um...I wonder what Takuya and the guys have been up to," Tommy blurted out, desperate to change the subject. "Probably fighting over the video games again..."

The Diclonius shifted her backpack. "Why do they fight over stuff like that? They can just have fun and play the game so that everyone wins."

"Eh, there is usually only one winner in video games, so therefore, it turns into a damn competition," he said, shaking his head. "Unless they play co-op and win together."

"Then they should play co-op...or whatever it's called," Nana replied. "I don't like it when they fight."

Tommy gave her a reassuring smile. "They're never mad at each other, though. It's just a friendly competition that involves a lot of arguing."

"Humans are confusing," Nana mused. "But interesting."

The brown-haired boy smirked, then noticed that the zipper of Nana's backpack was partially unzipped. "Here, let me get that for you."

As he went to pull it up, something caught on the zipper from the inside. He gingerly tugged the item free, then held it in his hands. Nana saw what it was and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Papa...." She took the photograph of Kurama, staring into it intently.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tommy apologized. "I didn't mean to make you upset. It was a complete accident, I swear."

However, Nana only smiled and wiped her eyes. "No, it's okay. Besides, I like looking at this picture. It makes me happy."

"Really?" Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't it kind of remind you of when you were kept in that research facility?"

"In a way it does, but it also reminds me how Papa made sure I wasn't completely alone. He understood me, while everyone else thought I was just as test animal," she explained to him. "I miss him...but I know that he'd be happy to know that I'm doing so well."

Tommy took her hand and continued his way back to Takuya's house. "He didn't like you being there, did he?"

"He never actually told me that, but I saw something in his eyes. I could kind of tell that he wanted me to be free, and I was proved right when he helped me escape," she told him.

"So, other than you and Zoe, there was only that one other Diclonius, right?" He asked.

Nana nodded. "She was only known as Number Thirty-Five. I had never seen her before, and didn't know anything about her. All I knew was that she supposably stronger than both me and Zoe. I'm so grateful that Papa stopped her before she destroyed us...but at the same time I'm sad because I lost him."

Tommy gave her a sympathetic look. "I know that I can't replace him, but I hope you know that I'll always be there for you if you need anything."

The girl stopped and looked into his eyes. "I know, Tommy. Thank you."

With that, she leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Tommy blushed slightly, a tiny smile on his face.

"Um...let's go," he said. "And hopefully Takuya and Kouji haven't killed each other while playing video games...."

_Meanwhile_

Takuya yawned and stretched his arms out, slowly getting off the bed. Zoe was waking up as well, and she tugged the sheet up to cover herself.

"Damn, didn't think I was going to fall asleep...." he mumbled, pulling his boxers on. "That was well needed though...."

Zoe smiled at him. "Yeah, no kidding...."

Takuya glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Well, Tommy and Nana should be back any time now. Wonder how school went for Nana...."

The blond heaved herself out of bed, tiredly putting her clothes back on. "I really hope that it went okay."

"Eh, I'm sure it did," Takuya replied nonchalantly. "If it didn't, we probably would've gotten a phone call or something."

Zoe glanced out the window, then squinted. "I...I think I see them coming down the road..."

Takuya looked outside as well, then smirked. "Yup, that would be them. Let's go."

"I'll be there in a second, okay?" Zoe yawned and flopped back down on the bed. "I just need another minute to wake up."

"Okay, take your time." Takuya leaned down and gave her a soft, yet passionate kiss. "But if you fall asleep, be prepared for me to jump on you and wake you up."

Zoe rolled her eyes but smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

The brunette made his way out of the room, leaving her alone. With a sigh, Zoe rolled over onto her side, a dreamy smile on her face. The smile quickly faded however as she noticed the photograph on the nightstand. She gently picked up the framed picture, her heart aching. It was a photo of Shinya, Takuya's younger brother. The same exact brother she had brutally murdered on the train.

She didn't realize she was crying until the teardrops fell onto the glass covering. "I'm so sorry...."

Zoe vaguely heard the front door opening, followed by the sound of Nana's excited voice. She quickly wiped her face, then set the picture back onto the nightstand. A moment later, she recomposed herself and began to walk out of the room.

_Killer..._

The Diclonius whipped her head around, her emerald eyes narrowed. The room was still empty, yet had an ominous presence. Still uneasy, Zoe turned back to leave the room, when the same sinister voice whispered again.

_Murderer..._

"Who said that?" Zoe quietly demanded, not wanting to alert the others. "Who's there?"

All remained silent once again, and Zoe felt her heartbeat quicken. The voice was strangely familiar, yet was too low for her to completely recognize.

"I'm losing it," she muttered to herself. "Just...ignore it... It'll go away...."

Zoe felt a searing pain suddenly burn through her skull and she hissed in pain. She bit her lip to avoid screaming as she fell to her knees, holding onto her burning cranium. The blond fused her eyes shut, hoping to ease the pain. Instead, images flashed through her mind at lightning speed, almost too fast for her to make out. She could see splatters of blood, followed by Takuya as a child, wailing in terror.

"Shit..." She groaned, her fingers digging into the sides of her head.

The image of young naked girl flashed through her mind, and her head was mummified in a thick wrapping of bandages.

"Oh, no...Not you again," Zoe said in dismay.

_'You?' I think you mean 'me'. After all, we are one in the same,_ the girl told her_. You honestly didn't think that I went away for good, did you? I will never go away, for I am who you truly are....a murderer....._

"No, go away," Zoe growled. "Get out of my head."

Her inner voice laughed. _I can't...and I won't.... Don't worry, you'll come to terms with who you are eventually. It'll take some time, but sooner or later, you'll break and accept yourself for who you really are. For who _we_ really are, I should say...._

"Zoe? You alright?" Takuya's voice came from the hallway, and Zoe knew that he was drawing closer.

_All in due time, Zoe...all in due time,_ the girl whispered. _Until next time, goodbye....._

As suddenly as the pain had come, it was gone. The blond immediately stood back up just as Takuya walked through the door.

"Zoe? Is everything okay?" He asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," she answered, trying her best to conceal her terror.

Takuya raised an eyebrow, not convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yup, I'm sure. Let's go see how Nana's day went," she replied, hurridly leaving the room.

The brunette stayed there for a minute, puzzled by her behavior. After an exasperated sigh, he followed her into the other room.

_I don't know what's going on with her,_ he thought to himself. _But I'll find out soon enough. I hope it's nothing too serious...._

"Hi, Nana. How was school?" Zoe asked the younger girl.

"Oh, it was great," Nana replied happily. "I was afraid that the other kids would see my horns, or that my limbs would fall off, or that I would have trouble keeping up, or-"

"To make a long story short, there were no mishaps," Tommy cut in with a chuckle.

Nana nodded. "Yup, everything went smoothly. And I caught on with the schoolwork very quickly for some reason. It's weird, considering that I've never learned any of this stuff before..."

Zoe gave her a tiny smile. "It's an advantage of being a Diclonius, I guess. Not only do we pick up on things very rapidly, but we can learn at a much quicker rate than a human."

"Too bad I'm not a Diclonius," Kouji muttered. "That would've helped me out big time in high school..."

"For some reason, virtually all Dicloniuses are female," Zoe explained. "The only males I've encounted have only been watered-down half-breeds. Director Kakuzawa and his son are examples of such."

"Well, Professor Kakuzawa _was_ one," Kouichi pointed out. "He's not anymore...."

Zoe looked down sheepishly. "Yeah...."

Nana dropped her backpack onto the floor. "That thing is heavy...for some reason they gave me a ton of big books that weight a lot."

"Those are our school books," Tommy said. "We need them for homework, and to learn stuff during class."

"Wow, you guys have teachers that actually teach?" Takuya asked. "Most of mine just told the class to sit down and shut up while they looked up porn online."

Nana blinked. "That's what Mr. Okamoro does. He looks at naked pictures of women during class. At least, that's what Tommy told me."

"Uh, where would you get a crazy idea like that? Hehe..." Tommy ushered her out of the room.

"But that's what porn is, right? Naked people?" Nana asked.

Tommy dragged her into another room. "C'mon, Nana. You can help me with my homework!"

Takuya smirked. "Ah, to be a kid again. I miss those days...."

Kouji snorted. "You still act like a kid, you moron. I mean, who digs through the cereal box just to find a prize?"

"Hey, in all fairness those were cool looking prizes," Takuya shot back.

"They didn't even come in the box, idiot! You had to order them by sending in the little card on the back of the box!" Kouji practically shouted.

Takuya glared at him. "It's not my fault that they don't put them directly in the boxes nowadays!"

Kouichi chuckled. "Yeah, they say you can have a 'free' prize if you send in the little card. But only if you pay thirty dollars for shipping and handling..."

"I know, it's ridiculous!" Takuya exclaimed. "Why would they expect someone to pay thirty dollars for a damn mug?"

"Why would you expect to find a damn mug inside a box of cereal?" Kouji asked, annoyed.

Zoe and Kouichi exchanged glances, then sighed.

"This is going to be awhile, huh?" Zoe asked.

The short-haired twin nodded. "Yup...so on that note, let's go get some popcorn and watch while they argue about cereal boxes..."

"Shut up!" Takuya and Kouji shouted unanimously.

The blond girl shook her head and smirked. "Well, I'll go get that popcorn."

She made her way into the kitchen and began to rummage through the cabinets for the bags of popcorn. As soon as she found them, the voice haunted her one last time.

_Killer....._

**Okay, that is the end of chapter 5. I wanted a bit of comic relief but at the same time, I didn't want it to completely void out the dramatic effect, haha....**

**Takuya: *sarcastically* Wow, dramatic effect? You're sad...**

**me: Better to be sad than stupid....Anyway, please review and let me know what you think ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I'm too lazy to think of anything interesting to say, so just read the damn chapter already! *spazzes out, then swallows a pill* Okay, I'm good...pill is good...but it makes me hallucinate a bit *sees an imaginary creature that looks like it was conceived from a squirrel and a spider* Aaaah! It's a mutated spider! Quick! Kill it with a stick! *swings stick around, hoping to hit the figment* Why isn't this working?! Anyway this is a long ass chapter. Sorry, I'll try to shorten them in the future if you want (or not! hahahahahah!)**

**Red Rose **

**Chapter 6**

Director Kakuzawa sat back and carelessly glanced at his clock. It read 9:30 p.m. exactly, therefore leaving twelve and a half more hours until the subjects would be released to begin to track Zoe down. With a sigh, he heaved himself from his chair and began to make his way out of the room.

"Miki!" He called to his assistant, who was standing in the hallway.

"Uh, yes, sir?" She hurried over, adjusting her glasses.

Kakuzawa gave her a cold look. "Take me to where Numbers Forty-Five and Fifty-One are being held. There is one last thing I must inform them about."

"Yes, sir." Miki led him down the corrider. "You don't know where they are being kept?"

"Of course I know where they are being kept," he growled. "But since Itami was running a few more experiments on them before the night ends, I want you to just bring me to the direct room where they are being held."

Miki nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. We'll be there in a minute."

Soon, they reached a large set of metal doors, and Kakuzawa quickly typed his password into the keypad. After a brief moment, he placed his hand over the scanner and waited for it to recognize him. The light above the door flashed green, and then the door slowly opened.

"You are dismissed," he said over his shoulder. "I'll call you if I need you for anything."

Before she could reply, he had made his way through the doorway and slammed the door shut.

"Waiting for the day he actually says 'thank you' for something," she mumbled before walking away.

Kakuzawa saw that the two Dicloniuses were chained against wall, nearly ten feet separating them. They were confined in their full-body strait-jackets, as well as their metal helmets.

Masaki looked up with a dry laugh. "It seems that the director has decided to grace us with his presence."

Kanae, who had been dozing off, looked up. "How can you tell if we can't see out of these godforsaken things?"

"I just know these things," he replied.

Kanae snorted. "Whatever...."

"Good, I see that you two are still awake," Kakuzawa said.

"Yes, it's a bit difficult to sleep when you have needles constantly being jabbed into you," Masaki told him. "I suggest that you hire help who actually know how to properly insert them."

"Enough with the attitude, Number Forty-Five. I do not find it amusing one bit, so it would be smart to knock it the hell off," Kakuzawa hissed.

Masaki smirked. "Why, are you not used to someone talking back to you?"

"Why you little-"

"Oh, shut up already!" Kanae exclaimed, annoyed. "Now what the fuck do you want?"

Kakuzawa glared at her. "Don't you dare speak to me in that tone again. I do not appreciate it-"

"Why are you here?" Kanae impatiently interrupted. "Just get to the point so we can get out of here and get some damn rest before we find that blond chick."

The director looked angry, but decided to let her attitude go for now. "I came to inform you a bit more of what Zoe is capable of."

"What do you mean?" Kanae asked. "I thought you said that you only know her first name and her age. How old is she anyway? You never told us that."

"She is eighteen years old, but we do not know when her birthday is. She claimed that she didn't know it either, though she may have just been hiding it from us. Anyway, just so you know how vicious she is, I decided to tell you how many people she has killed," he explained.

Kanae raised an eyebrow, though he could not see it. "Let me guess, she killed like, what, fifty people?"

"Not exactly," Kakuzawa replied. "You see, we first discovered Zoe when she was four years old. There had been a series of breaking and enterings, as well as household murders. Before we found her, there had been a grand total of ten households murders, with twenty-six people dead. After my assault team failed to capture her-"

"A four year-old got away from a special assault team?" Masaki asked with a laugh. "Your team must be pretty damn pathetic."

"Quiet!" Kakuzawa glowered at him, then continued. "As I was saying, after she got away, we lost sign of her for four years. It is unknown of where she went or how she survived. However, after those four long years, the household murders began again. Before we went crazy to track her down, we stood on the sidelines so that the police could investigate and wouldn't find us suspicious. There were fifty-five more households killed, with one hundred and sixty-three people dead. Shortly after that, she was the reason behind the Carnival Day Massecre. Forty-seven more people were slaughtered at the hands of the eight year-old. She killed a family of three on a train before my army finally caught up to her. Also, a few weeks before we found her, four children were dismembered in a classroom at a local orphanage. Although we're not sure Zoe was kept there, we suspected that she was behind the killings."

Kanae was staring at him in amazement. "Did she seriously kill that many people?"

"Yes and when she escaped the facility a few weeks ago, she killed twenty-three more people within the span of five minutes. Since then, she has killed one of my best soldiers, John Bando, as well as two other employees of mine, Nina Shirakawa and Kasumi Kobayashi. Another girl was found dead at the beach, and I think Zoe was responsible for that as well. And when the bridge collapsed, seventy-five of my soldiers were killed. Although I can't prove it and have no way of knowing, I suspect that Zoe somehow caused the bridge to collapse," he said.

Masaki thought for a moment. "So based on the figures that you gave us, Zoe killed three hundred and eighteen people altogether."

Kakuzawa nodded. "Yes, and those are only ones that we know of. She could've killed more for all we know."

"Holy shit! Are you serious?" Kanae cried out. "That's insane! What is she, like a psycho or something?"

"Not exactly. As a child, I'm sure she was teased mercilessly and that can accumulate into a bitter hatred. After the rage was pent up for so long, she probably had a breakdown and went on a killing spree," Kakuzawa said. "And Diclonius children under the age of five have a tough time controlling their abilities. We do not know where Zoe came from so it is possible that she either killed her parents at a young age or was abandoned."

A tiny smirk curled on Masaki's lips. "Well, I can already assume that this will not be a boring task. Quite interesting I must say...."

"How the hell does someone kill that many people?" Kanae hissed.

"Have you killed any?" Kakuzawa asked her. "There were no proven charges on your records sheet."

Kanae groaned in discomfort. "Damn, would you loosen these fucking straps already?"

"After you answer the question," he replied.

"Fine. Yes, I have. In case you couldn't figure it out, I killed my parents as well as my aunt and uncle," she told him.

Kakuzawa chuckled. "I figured that much. Anyone else?"

"Just a few people here and there," she said nonchalantly. "Muggers, a few girls who made fun of me...no one important."

The girl's restraints were slightly loosened, and she sighed in relief.

"What about you, Number Forty-Five?" Kakuzawa asked. "Have you killed any other people other than what was recorded in your sheet?"

"Maybe I have....and maybe I haven't..." the male Diclonius answered.

The director scowled at him. "Either answer me or I'll tighten your restraints instead of loosening them."

Masaki raised an eyebrow. "They're not bothering me one bit. In fact, I enjoy tight spaces....I can think better that way...."

"Freak," Kanae muttered. "The only thing I feel is claustrophobia."

"You get used to tight spots after spending so much of your time hiding in such spaces," Masaki said.

"Why? Did you spend most of your time hiding from other children?" Kakuzawa asked.

Masaki was able to shrug, despite his restraints. "Somewhat. I used to hide while other kids tried to find me and make fun of me. They followed me into abandoned alleys and streets, right where I wanted them. Once they entered, they were never seen again."

"How many children did you kill?" Kakuzawa inquired, his eyes narrowing.

"I won't give you a number," he simply replied.

The older man glared at him. "Number Forty-Five tell me this instant or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Masaki challenged. "Don't bother threatening me with your explosives because I know that you won't do it. If I wanted to, I could easily kill a dozen of your workers and you'll still hesitate to do it."

"Why do you think that?" Kakuzawa growled.

"Because you value your success more than the lives of your staff," he replied in an icy voice. "I'm not doubting Kanae's strength, but without me, you'll have a much harder time capturing Zoe. You know it and so does everyone else. But if you hate me enough and want to blow me up, then by all means, go ahead."

Kakuzawa was seething, his entire body shaking. "Your insolence is really getting on my nerves!"

"You act as though you've never had anyone show you up before," Masaki mused.

"That's it! I've had it with your backtalk. I'm going to my office and you two will be released tomorrow at ten o'clock. In the meantime I suggest that you watch what you say. While I do not want to go out of my way and find myself new Dicloniuses, I will if push comes to shove. You two are expendable. Especially you, Number Forty-Five," he said in a low voice.

Masaki soft laughs echoed in Kakuzawa's ears. "Good to know that I'm special."

Kanae snorted. "Conceited prick...."

The male Diclonius simply ignored her comment, directing his full attention to the director. "See you in the morning, Director. Try to get some sleep..."

Kakuzawa glared at them, then stormed off, leaving them alone. Itami and Silverman made their way over to the pair, then unshackled them. The scientists then ushered them into their separate metal chambers, locking them inside the constricting darkness.

Kanae groaned in aggravation, the metal harnesses holding her up uncomfortable. She shifted as best as she could, trying her hardest to let sleep overcome her.

However, in his chamber, Masaki's mind was concentrated on the blond Diclonius. _From what they said about her abilities and body count, she is_ _quite powerful,_ he thought to himself. _I'll have to make sure I get her at her weakest point. It may take awhile to figure out how to hurt her...but I will do whatever it takes to make her break..._

_Meanwhile_

_"Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_Zoe stood there alone, surrounded by endless darkness. Her voice seemed to echo, though there was nothing for it to echo off of._

_"Takuya? Kouji? Nana? Is anyone there?" She called out._

_The nothingness seemed to engulf her very soul, and she looked around, desperate to find anyone._

_Soft footsteps slowly approached her, yet she could not see anyone coming towards her. She squinted her eyes, hoping to see someone. Although she still couldn't see anyone, there seemed to be more sets of footsteps approaching._

_"Is someone there?" Zoe asked, her voice almost inaudible._

_Gradually, she could begin to make out forms surrounding her. The blond's eyes widened in terror as she immediately recognized each one._

_"Miss me, Zoe?" The naked girl asked, a single green eye shining through the thick bandaging covering her head. _

_Zoe jumped back, her heart quickening. As she scanned her surroundings, her anxiety only increased. _

_"Hey, Horns. How's it going?" The headless body of Isamu asked._

_She stared at him in horror, unable to speak. The boy she had killed in the classroom ten years ago laughed, along with his two dead friends, Ryoma and Yoshimi._

_"Just because I'm dead, it doesn't mean that I'll stop tormenting you. Oh, and I brought you a present." Isamu dropped the blood-covered corpse of her puppy. "I figured that you missed the mutt."_

_"No! You're not real!" She cried out, finally finding her voice. "Go away!"_

_A bikini-clad redhead took a step forward, her body filled with bloody holes. "We'll never leave you alone. You killed us, so therefore, we will always be haunting you...."_

_"Oh, god...." Zoe dropped to her knees, holding her head. "This isn't real...it's just a dream...."_

_"You fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you for this!" The mutilated body of John Bando screamed at her._

_The dismemebered form of Akane, the girl who had betrayed her ten years ago, smirked. "You can trust me, Zoe. I would never hurt you..."_

_The forms cackled around her, and Zoe frantically looked around at them. There were special assault team soldiers, security guards from the facility, murdered families...every last one of them...._

_"Eveyone you have ever killed is right here," the naked girl said, pointing to her head. "Right inside your mind. When will you just except it? Life will be so much easier once you do..."_

_"No!" Zoe screamed, tears coursing down her face. "Leave me alone!"_

_Her inner self let out a dry laugh. "It's okay, Zoe. They all deserved to die...each and every one of them...."_

_Although many of them were headless, the corpses began to laugh at at her, taunting her._

_"Become one with me," the naked girl continued. "You did it twice before...once when you destroyed the bridge...and the other when you killed those people at the carnival. Join me once and for all...."_

_"I said shut up!" Zoe yelled at her, then felt a familiar burning pain in her skull. "Aaaaaaahhhh!"_

_She lowered her hands from her head, then saw that they were coated with a layer of blood. The broken horns on her head seemed to be throbbing and she could feel more blood leaking from around them. The crimson fluid dripped onto the floor, one teasing drop at a time._

_"They'll come back," her inner voice said. "You already know this, though. Most Dicloniuses die when they lose their horns. But not you, Zoe. You're special...._we're_ special..."_

_Zoe looked up at her hopelessly, her body trembling._

_"It's time for us to go," the mummified girl told her. "But before we do, I have one last person to introduce to you."_

_A small figure limped over to her, his head down. He was young, probably around five or six years old. When he raised his head, Zoe's breath caught in her throat. The boy looked very much Takuya and she immediately realized that he was Takuya's deceased brother._

_"Surprise, Freak," he said, blood dribblng down the corners of his mouth. "Remember me? Takuya's little brother? The same one who you ripped into two pieces?"_

_Zoe began to sob, tears running down her face at a faster rate. "Oh, fuck...."_

_Shinya smirked. "Too bad Takuya didn't believe me when I called you a killer, huh? If he had, then maybe I'd still be alive. And do you honestly think he could ever love someone like you? He may think he does, but he's hopelessly confused. But someday, he'll realize that you're nothing more than what we all think of you....a monster."_

_"I'm sorry...." She wiped the tears away. "I wish I could go back and time and take back-"_

_"It doesn't matter what you wish for," he interrupted. "It's too late now so you'll just have to deal with the consequences for the rest of your life. And in the meantime, I'll be around to convince you that my brother doesn't want you. You'll see soon enough."_

_With that, his body viciously ripped in half, blood splattering all over the place. Zoe screamed in anguish, his blood covering her body._

"Zoe? Zoe, wake up!"

The blond suddenly found herself in Takuya's arms, who had an alarmed look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

Instead of answering, Zoe simply cried, burying her face against his bare chest.

**Sorry the chapter was so damn long, but whatever. ^_^ Anyway please review and let me know what you think, kay? See ya and the next chapter is coming some point this year.**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay, here is chapter 7. im lazy and out of it, so please just read the following words...yeah...and sentences..until you reach the end...im gonna go take a nap...zzzz.....**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 7**

_The next day_

"Hey, is everything okay with Zoe?" Tommy asked Nana as they made their way to school.

Nana sighed, a sad expression on her face. "No, not really. She's having trouble sleeping and keeps having nightmares."

"About the facility?" He inquired, curious.

"I'm not sure, but I think they're about the people she's killed. She hasn't told me this, but I think that's the cause of her nightmares. It comes back to haunt her every day," she told him. "This is why I'm so against killing....I don't know if I could handle the guilt...."

The boy hesitated for a moment, then asked her another question. "Do you....do you know how many people she's killed?"

Nana shook her head. "No, I don't have an exact number. I think it might be over a hundred though.... Papa told me a little about her while I was in the facility, but not much."

"Wow....." Tommy's voice trailed off.

"Yeah...." Nana looked uncomfortable, but then smiled. "Oh, hey. I can see the school."

"Well, at least we're almost there," he replied.

Just then, they heard a loud beeping noise coming up from behind them in the distance.

"What's that?" Nana asked, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Sounds like someone honking the horn in their car," Tommy said. "And whoever it is, they're coming down the street fast. We better move just in case they don't see us."

He pulled her off the side of the road, and onto the grassy lawn in front of someone's house. In the distance, he could see a silver car speeding down the road, and he could also hear angry cursing.

"Shit!" Tommy dragged Nana next to a nearby bush, huddling down with her.

"Tommy? What are you doing?" Nana asked him.

Instead, Tommy put his finger to his lips, signalling for her to keep quiet. A moment later, the silver car whizzed past them, bulleting down the road. After a few seconds, Tommy gently pulled Nana up, his face pale.

Nana gave him a worried look. "Who was that, Tommy? Who was in the car?"

"My stepfather, Kiyoto...." Tommy replied sullenly. "I recognized his car and his voice as he was yelling. It was definitely him."

They began to walk down the street again, making their way to the school.

"Sorry I dragged you into the bush," he apologized. "I just didn't want him to see me, or even you for that matter. If he finds me, I'm screwed."

Nana took his hand into hers, giving it a light squeeze. "Don't worry, Tommy. He won't be able to find you."

"I hope so," he said, his face still lacking color. "I can't let him see me, no matter what. Now let's go to school."

Tommy led her to the building, his eyes constantly scanning their surroundings. Minutes later, they were safely inside the school building, safe from the dangers outside.

Unbeknownst to him, the same silver car was parked down the street, hidden behind a pick-up truck.

Kiyoto smirked, then lit a cigarette. "See you soon, kid...."

With that, he peeled out of his parking space and bulleted down the street again.

_At the facility_

Director Kakuzawa stared at the two Dicloniuses, his expression stern.

"I want the both of you to return by six o'clock tonight," he told them in a firm voice. "If you are so much as a second late, I'll detonate the explosives. Do I make myself clear?"

Kanae rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever...And why can't I just wear the clothes that I was wearing when you fucking kidnapped me? I like those better."

"Don't argue with me," he hissed. "What you're wearing is fine, so stop complaining."

Kanae sighed, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of white jeans, a light blue tank top, and white sneakers. Two white ribbons were concealing her horns.

"But I don't like white and light blue!" She complained. "I like red and black. Besides, Masaki gets to wear something that looks okay."

Masaki had on a pair of dark blue jeans as well as a black hooded sweatshirt. He had pulled his hood up to conceal his horns, as he had refused to wear the baseball cap that they offered to him.

"Quit whining and let's just go," he said in a bored voice.

Kanae gave him a rude gesture, then looked back at Kakuzawa. "So, let me get this straight. All you want us to do for now is find that girl and then try to figure out how powerful she is, right?"

"Correct," Kakuzawa replied. "Don't attack her or even make yourselves noticable to her. Just watch from the sidelines and report back to me tonight."

"This is going to be fucking boring," Kanae muttered.

Masaki glanced at her. "For now at least."

"So do you you understand the mission?" Kakuzawa asked impatiently.

"Yes," they replied unanimously.

"Good, now go," he ordered them. "And remember, six o'clock."

Kanae snorted. "I think we can remember six o'clock seeing how you've already said it a hundred times."

Before Kakuzawa could say something in return, Masaki sighed.

"Let's just go already," he said to Kanae. "I want to find this girl."

"Fine," Kanae huffed.

"Itami! Silverman!" Kakuzawa called out.

The two scientists rushed over. "Yes, Director Kakuzawa?"

"Please escort Numbers Forty-Five and Fifty-One to the front exit," he told them.

"Yes, sir," they replied, then turned to the Dicloniuses. "Right this way."

Silverman and Itami led them to the front of the building, where a large set of metal doors awaited them.

"Right out through those doors," Silverman said, jerking her head slightly to exit. "It will be about a half hour walk to town, where you will begin your mission to find Zoe."

"Wait, we have to _walk_ to town?" Kanae asked unbelievingly. "That's ridiculous! Why can't we get dropped off?"

Masaki raised an eyebrow. "You act as though you've never walked that distance before. Are you really that high-maintainence?"

"High-maintainence?! I'll show high-maintainence!" She raised her hand to slap him, only to be slammed into a wall by his vectors.

Itami and Silverman exchanged nervous glances, but were too shocked to say anything. Coming between two Dicloniuses was not a very intelligent idea.

Masaki made his way over to Kanae's fallen body and crouched down in front of her, his navy eyes dark. "Don't you dare screw this up for us. If I have to put up working with you, then you better control your temper and stop being so wreckless. Do you understand?"

Kanae glared at him. "You fucking bastard! You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can't tell you what to do, but I have no problems ripping your head off if you blow our cover or purposely cause attention to yourself. If you do something like that, you'll regret it...."

The girl was still glowering at him, but she looked terrified nonetheless. "....Fine....Just don't touch me again!"

She shakily rose to her feet, brushing herself off. With that, she stormed out of the building, letting the doors slam shut behind her. Masaki looked at Silverman and Itami.

"See you tonight," he said, a tiny smirk curling on his lips.

He then followed Kanae out of the facility, on a hunt for Zoe.

Silverman let out a pent-up sigh. "That Kanae girl might be an annoying little brat, but the guy....he creeps the hell out of me..."

"Me too," Itami replied. "I hope they don't cause any trouble while they're out."

"For some reason, I don't think they'll be all that docile while they're out in public," Silverman speculated.

"Just as long as they don't get caught or noticed," the man said.

_An hour later_

"Kouji, where the hell are the chips?" Takuya asked, rummaging through his cabinets.

"....Uh...what?" Kouji responded from the other room, intent on a movie. "What did you say?"

Takuya sighed. "The chips! Where are they?"

"How the fuck do I know?" Kouji shot back. "Now shut up, I'm trying to watch this!"

"Bastard probably ate them all....dammit...." He sighed, looking through the rest of the cabinets. "Come to think of it, we are running a bit low on food. Better run into town and pick some up."

He made his way into the other room and grabbed his wallet. At the moment, Kouichi, Kouji and Zoe were sitting on the couch, watching _Scarface_.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Kouichi said loudly, quoting the movie.

"Can we watch anything without you quoting it?" Kouji asked, annoyed. "Now shut the hell up..."

Takuya shoved his wallet into his pocket and glanced at them. "I'm running into town to pick up some groceries. Does anyone want to come with me?"

"No," Kouichi and Kouji replied absently.

"I'll go," Zoe said, getting off the couch. "I'm tired of watching this movie. I think they've already watched it four times in the past week."

Kouji turned up the volume. "Hey, what can I say? _Scarface_ is a classic and never gets old."

"Trust me, it does," Takuya muttered. "Alright, let's go Zoe. It's a nice day out so you don't need a jacket or anything."

"Okay," she replied, following him out the door. "See you guys later."

"Later," the guys replied monotonely, almost in a trance.

The couple walked outside, where Wanta was excitedly bouncing around. He yipped, clearly in a playful mood.

"Later, Wanta." They gave him a quick pat on his head, then took off.

Takuya and Zoe made their way towards town at a leisurely pace, enjoying the warm breeze. Takuya couldn't help but notice the way the light wind rustled Zoe's tank top, giving him sneak peeks of her cleavage. Without realizing it, he had walked straight into a telephone pole.

"Ow! Sonofabitch..." He rubbed his aching forehead, feeling like a complete fool.

The blond didn't laugh, however, and gave him a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small bump," he grumbled, too embarrassed to look up.

Zoe placed her hands on either side of his head, and leaned up to gently kiss his forehead. "Do you feel any better?"

Takuya smiled. "Actually, I'm feeling much better already."

Just as he was about to close in for a kiss, a loud voice called out to him.

"Hey, wait up!"

Annoyed, he turned to see Kouichi running over to them, a wad of cash in his hands.

"Come to add requests for the groceries?" Takuya asked dryly.

Kouichi shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna come with you."

"Really? What happened to_ Scarface_?" He inquired, a bit disappointed that he was not going to be alone with Zoe.

"You know how Kouji gets while he watches movies. He points out everyone's flaws and then says what he would've done differently. It gets really damn annoying," Kouichi replied.

Takuya raised an eyebrow as they continued to walk towards town. "As oppose to your endless quoting?"

"Hey, it's still not as bad as him," he defended himself. "Besides, now I can pick out some other stuff while we're at the store. And you won't have to pay as much."

"Yeah, true," Takuya mused. "The least you guys can do is pay for your own damn food....it's not like I have a money tree in the backyard...."

"I stole some cash out of Kouji's wallet, too. That way, he contributes to the food bill as well," Kouichi added.

Twenty minutes later, they were coming up to the center of town, the grocery store in sight. Zoe yawned, her eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"You okay?" Takuya asked her, knowing all too well about her lack of sleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Just a bit tired."

Kouichi glanced at her. "What exactly happened last night? I mean, if you don't mind me asking...."

"No, it's okay. I just had a nightmare, that's all," she told him.

"Yeah, a nightmare so bad that you cried for almost an hour," Takuya said with a look of concern. "What was it about?"

Zoe's eyes darkened and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I....I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?"

Takuya opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, he gave Zoe a comforting smile and took her hand into his.

"About time you got yourself a girlfriend," Kouichi said with a laugh.

"You're one to talk," Takuya shot back.

The raven-haired teen shrugged. "Eh, eventually. I'm not in the process of looking for one any time soon."

"Suit yourself," the brunette replied.

The store was close by now, only about two minutes away. As Takuya dug into his pocket for his wallet, it fell out and dropped to the ground. Before he could pick it up, Kouichi swooped by and grabbed it.

"Haha! I'm going to buy myself a Playstation 3 so that I don't have to share with you and Kouji!" He teased, running off.

"Hey, get back here, you little bastard!" Takuya ran off in pursuit of him, half-amused and half-agitated by his friend's antics.

Zoe rushed after them. "Hey, wait up!"

As they drew closer, they barely noticed a group of men cutting down a tree. The tree began to fall, right where Takuya and Kouichi were heading. By the time they noticed, the tree was well on its way to crushing them.

"Oh, shit!" They exclaimed, the tree only a few feet above them.

"Takuya! Kouichi! Look out!" Zoe cried out in horror.

**oh! first real cliffhanger! no, there wont be a million cliffhangers, but i decided that this was a good time to end this chapter. so let me know what you think and the next chapter will be out soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meh, I'm so friggen tired its not even funny...but i got the motivation to finish it so now i can pass out in a good mood :)**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 8**

Takuya and Kouichi fused their eyes shut, knowing that they had no time to get out of the way as the tree was only inches above them.

"Noooo!" Zoe cried out and felt a sudden burst of energy as she ran towards them.

Two of her vectors shot out and shoved her friends out of the path of the falling tree. She herself was about to be crushed, but she managed to jump back before it could land on her. However, one of the branches came swinging down and slammed into the side of her head, causing her to fall to her knees.

Takuya and Kouichi opened their eyes, surprised to find themselves on the ground, unharmed. The men who had cut the tree down were rushing over, concerned that someone may have been hurt.

"What the hell just happened?" Kouichi asked, his eyes wide.

"Zoe must've pushed us away," Takuya said, scrambling to get up. "Shit, where is she?"

Kouichi turned pale. "You don't think she was crushed, do you?"

"I don't know," Takuya replied, circling around to the other side of the tree.

To his relief, Zoe was not lying under the thick trunk, but was on her knees, panting. One of the workers was gently knudging her shoulder.

"Miss? Are you alright?" He asked, then looked at Takuya. "Is this your friend?"

"Yeah, is she okay?" Takuya knelt beside her and began to shake her. "Zoe? Are you okay?"

Zoe didn't repy, and stared straight at the ground, her long blond hair falling into her face.

The man gave him a stern look. "I'm sorry if any of you were hurt, but next time, please pay more attention to your surroundings. We can't stop a falling tree and I find it hard to believe that you didn't see us."

"We're sorry," Takuya apologized, taking Zoe into his arms. "We'll try to be more careful."

"Good, I don't want to see any kids hurt, okay?" The man stood up and made his way back over to his co-workers, who were in the process of moving the tree.

Kouichi fell to his knees beside Takuya. "Is she alright?"

"I don't see any blood or anything on her, but she's not responding," Takuya said worriedly. "Zoe? Can you hear me?"

Finally, Zoe began to look up at him. After a brief second, she blinked and smiled.

"Takuya!" She excitedly wrapped her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. "Takuya!"

"Whoa!" Takuya regained his balance, then scratched his head. "Uh, are you okay?"

Zoe only continued to smile, gently snuggling against him. "Takuya...."

Kouichi chuckled. "I think I know what happened..."

"Yeah, me too." Takuya stood up, pulling the girl up with him. "She must've gotten hit in the head and reverted back to that child-like personality she had when I first met her."

"She hasn't been like that in almost two weeks," Kouichi speculated.

Takuya brushed his clothes off, as well as Zoe's. "Well, she hasn't gotten hurt since coming back."

"I'm sure it'll wear off within a few hours," Kouichi told him. "Just be patient. And don't be surprised if she acts like a little kid in the store."

Minutes later, they were inside the grocery store and Takuya grabbed a cart. "I hate using these things..."

"Eh, quit complaining." Kouichi picked up a basket. "I'll catch up with you in a little while, okay? I'll just grab the shit that I came for and I'll meet up with you when I'm done. Have fun with Zoe."

Takuya smirked and turned around to see Zoe staring at one of the fruit stands. Her emerald eyes were wide with fascination as she studied the apples.

"See anything you like?" Takuya asked with amusement.

Zoe tilted her head, then gathered up an armful of apples. Before Takuya could say anything, she dropped them all into the cart, then looked up at him proudly.

"Well, we don't need this many," the brunette said with a laugh. "But you can have a few."

He began to put them back on the stand, then noticed as Zoe walked away. Quickly stuffing three apples into a plastic bag, he hurried after her, hoping that she wouldn't wreck anything. To his relief, Zoe was only gazing at a selection of vegetables.

"C'mon, let's go." He gently took her hand, then led her away. "Don't even remember the last time I ate a vegetable. Unless you count pizza sauce...or potato skins...."

Takuya led her up and down the aisles, picking out the food he desired, which consisted of mainly junk food.

"Hey, Zoe. Do you want-" He turned around to see that Zoe had opened a package of cookies and was currently eating one of the treats. "Ah, found the cookies I see."

Zoe nodded happily, then proceeded to cram one into Takuya's mouth. "Cookie."

He coughed, then chewed up and swallowed the cookie. "Eh, thanks. If you see anything you want, just put it in the cart, okay?"

The blond gathered up ten more packages and put them into the shopping carriage, stuffing another cookie into her mouth. "Cookie!"

"I don't think we need ten packages...but good thinking," Takuya said, putting back five of them. "These cookies are pretty good..."

He took another one, then led her into the next aisle. At that moment, Kouichi walked over to them, holding up his basket.

"Got what I wanted," he said cheerfully.

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Pizza rolls....frozen pizza....french fries....so pretty much anything that can be cooked by either a microwave or an oven, huh?"

"Hey, I never claimed to be a good cook," Kouichi replied. "Besides, even if I was, I'm too lazy. And I know for a fact that you'll be heading to the frozen foods section for the same exact crap."

"True," Takuya said after a moment's thought. "I can't cook either."

Kouichi noticed that Zoe was happily munching on the cookies and smirked. "I see that you discovered the cookie section. Can I have one?"

Zoe handed him half a dozen before popping another one into her mouth. "Cookie!"

_Meanwhile_

"Uh, where the hell is she?" Kanae complained. "This is taking forever!"

Masaki rolled his eyes. "We've only been looking for an hour. Be patient."

"How can I be patient when we don't even know where to look?" She demanded. "Sense other Dicloniuses, my ass...I can't sense her at all."

"Shut up," he hissed, giving her a warning look. "Stop being so loud or you'll blow it."

Kanae snorted as they walked down the street. "Why the hell should I care? I already have Cock-Uzawa on my ass, and I don't need you adding to it either."

Masaki sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know what, let's just split up. That way we'll be able to locate her more quickly."

"How would that help?" She asked.

"Instead of the two of us looking in the same exact area, we'll be in different areas, therefore speeding up the process," he explained slowly as if she were a young child.

Kanae gave him a rude gesture. "Don't treat me like a fucking kid."

"Then stop acting like one," he replied in an icy voice. "I'll go this way and you can go wherever you want. I'm not your keeper so make sure you get back to the facility by six."

"Yes, sir," she said in a mocking tone. "I'll be sure to write that one done so that I don't forget."

Masaki shrugged and took off, leaving her alone. Kanae sighed, scanning her surroundings in the busy town.

"How the hell am I supposed to find this girl if this place is so damn crowded?" She complained. "This is so stupid...."

The male Diclonius made his way down one of the side streets, which led him towards a small plaza. He walked up to the stores, intending to check each and every one of them.

Just as he was about to step inside the first store, a book shop, he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Hey, there."

Masaki slowly turned around, his invisible vectors out and ready to strike if needed. Behind him stood an attractive girl around eighteen years old. She was wearing a short pink skirt, a tight pink halter top, and pink sandals. Her chestnut hair was tied into a ponytail, and she gave him a flirtatious smile.

"I haven't seen you here before," she told him, eyeing him up and down.

"I'm new around here," he replied, uninterested.

"I'm Christie by the way," the girl blurted out. "What's your name?"

Masaki inwardly groaned but gave her a half-smile. "Masaki."

"Oh, I like that name," Christie told him. "So, I see that you're going into the book store. Do you like books?"

"Yes, but I'm actually here to find my sister," he told her. "So if you don't mind, I must be going."

Christie waved her hand dismissively. "Eh, I'll help you find her. What's she look like?"

"No, really. I'm all set," he insisted, not wanting her to follow him.

Christie seemed more intent on staring into his handsome face as oppose to listening to him. "I insist. Really...."

Although he was seething on the inside, his smile did not falter. "If you want to tag along, you can. But I should be able to find my sister on my own."

"Okay," she replied happily, following him into the store. "I don't normally go into book stores because I don't like to read. Unless of course you count magazines and stuff like that. I also like to go online and read stuff about celebrities and see what's going on with them. I think the last place I actually had to go into a place with a lot of books was a library but that was only for a school project. And that was a long time ago."

Masaki rolled his eyes, his blood boiling from her nonstop babbling. _Can this girl keep quiet for ten seconds?_

"Interesting," he mused, uncaring.

Christie only followed him like a smitten schoolgirl, unaware that he was uninterested. "So how old is your sister? Is she like a little kid or is she my age, or is she older than you, or is she-"

"She's eighteen," he told her, trying his best to speak in a calm voice.

"Oh, so she's my age. I just turned eighteen so I had this big party and everything. It was awesome and I got so drunk that I woke up inside my car with ten empty bottles of alcohol. But I don't think I drank that much because I'm a lightweight and can't hold that much down. I hope you don't think that I'm an alcoholic because trust me, I'm not," she continued to ramble.

Masaki tuned out her voice, scanning the store. After a minute, he turned to leave, as Zoe was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, where are you going?" Christie asked, following him out of the store. "I thought you were looking for your sister."

"She's not there," he told her, making his way to the next shop.

Christie entered the store behind him, looking around the small cafe. "Doesn't she have a cell phone you can call her on? Oh, and speaking of cell phones, do you have one? I can give you my number if you want."

"My sister and I don't have cell phones," he replied monotonely.

"Then how do you get in contact with each other?" She asked.

"Telepathy."

Christie chuckled, then reached out to give his butt a light slap. "You're funny."

Masaki's lips twitched in annoyance and he half contemplated on decapitating the girl right then and there. However, he controlled his rage and simply scanned the cafe. Zoe was not there either.

"But seriously, how do you get in contact with her?" Christie asked as they went to the next shop, a small hardware store.

"Ever heard of a land phone?" Masaki asked.

"Yeah, but no one really uses those anymore," she replied.

Masaki walked up and down the aisles, tugging his hood slightly to keep it up. "Some people can't afford them."

"My father bought this one for me," Christie said, pulling one out of her purse. "He got me unlimited calling and texting so I can call whoever I want whenever I want."

"Does your father pay for everything?" He asked, glancing at her with his dark eyes.

"Yup, whatever I want," she told him. "I told him that I would get a job so that he wouldn't have to pay for as much, but I've been too lazy to look for one."

Masaki finished searching the hardware store and began to walk to the exit. "I see...."

"Hey, I was wondering...would you like to come back to my apartment with me? You know, grab something to eat," she offered.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to find my sister," he told her. "Maybe some other time."

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon," she said, trying to convince him.

Masaki thought for a moment, then smiled. "You know, maybe that's not such a bad idea. I can find her later."

Christie clapped excitedly. "Oh, good. C'mon, my car's this way."

The two of them got into her red convertable, where she proceeded to speed off to her apartment.

"Do you have any roomates?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but they're gone for the day," she replied.

Masaki smiled. "So then it'll be just the two of us then?"

"Exactly, so no one can come in and bug us." Christie accelerated a bit, speeding to avoid a red light. "Just you and me."

"Good to know...."

**Okay, thats the end of the chapter and the next one will be out within two days. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I now present chapter 9 so let's hope that it doesn't bore you to death ^_^ And for the record, currency will shown as American dollars, as I don't know how to convert it to yen. So deal with it! (and no, I don't need anyone to tell me how to convert it, cuz I'll only confuse myself)**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 9**

Takuya, Zoe, and Kouichi made their way out of the grocery store, each of them carrying bags. Zoe had stopped eating her cookies, but was still looking at the package as though it was a block of gold.

"I swear, how did I end up spending so goddamn much?" Takuya grumbled.

"Well seeing how you like to buy a ton of already-made frozen pizza and stuff, it adds up pretty quickly. I mean, each pizza can be up to five dollars and you bought half a dozen," Kouichi pointed out.

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Still, it shouldn't come to over a hundred dollars."

"Let's see, you bought soda, chips, dip, pizza, cookies, more soda, and pretty much whatever else a normal person would only buy for a party," Kouichi said.

"Okay, I get it...." Takuya shifted his bags, then took one that Zoe was losing her grip on. "In a way I'm happy that J.P. is going to be gone for a few weeks. He eats fucking everything in sight...."

Kouichi shrugged. "Then take some money out of his wallet and leave a note saying, 'Took money for food, Fatass'. That's what Kouji would do."

"Yeah, no kidding. I wonder what the hell he's up to," the brunette said, before getting a cookie rammed into his mouth. "Ah!"

"Cookie," Zoe held up the open package, smiling.

Takuya ate the cookie, then chuckled. "No more cookies, okay?"

Zoe blinked, registering what he said, then nodded happily. "Okay!"

As they walked, Kouichi glanced at the game shop. "Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later, okay? I just wanna take a quick look in that store."

"Alright. I would go with you, but then I would be tempted to buy ten games. So I'll see you later," Takuya replied.

The raven-haired teen made his way into the game shop, then began to browse around.

"Wonder if they have anything good," he mused to himself.

As he looked from one display shelf to another, he heard an exasperated groan coming from a few feet away.

"Where the hell am I supposed to find her?"

Kouichi glanced back to see a girl standing nearby. Her back was turned to him, and long pink hair cascaded down past her shoulders.

"Uh, excuse me?" He tried to get her attention. "Do you need help?"

The girl spun around, annoyed. "No, I don't need help."

"Sorry, I just figured that I'd ask," he said sheepishly.

However, the girl's face softened. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just in a bad mood."

Kouichi smiled. "Looking for someone?"

"Uh, yeah. My cousin," she replied. "And um, who are you? Do you work here?"

"No, I'm just a customer. And my name is Kouichi," he told her.

The girl hesitated, then spoke again. "I'm Kanae."

"That's a pretty name," he commented.

Kanae felt her face heat up slightly and she quickly scanned the attractive young man. He had short black hair and sapphire eyes, and was carrying several grocery bags.

"Went shopping, I see," she said, trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah, but I decided to stop in here before I went home. But I should probably leave soon seeing how I have shit that needs to be put in the freezer." He held up the bags to show her the frozen pizzas sticking out.

"Oh, okay. Maybe I'll see you around," she said, fiddling with one of the white ribbons in her hair.

Kouichi nodded. "Bye."

With that he left the store, leaving Kanae behind with a suspicious expression on her face. _There's something about him,_ she thought to herself._ I just don't know_ _what..._

_Twenty minutes later_

Kouji glanced at the door as he heard it opening, then looked back at his video game. "Did you get anything good?"

Takuya entered the house, followed by Zoe. "Yes, I did. And make sure you give me some cash later. I spent over a hundred bucks and you eat just as much as I do."

"Is that all you ever complain about?" Kouji rolled his eyes. "Besides, you have plenty of money in your bank account to keep you pretty damn comfortable for the next fifty years."

"Asshole," Takuya muttered, making his way into the kitchen.

Zoe walked up to Kouji and smiled. Just as Kouji opened his mouth to say 'hi', Zoe had stuffed a cookie in it.

"Cookie," she said, holding up the package.

Kouji coughed, caught off guard by the treat. He then ate it and gave her a confused look.

"What was that for?" He asked.

Zoe simply went into the kitchen, leaving a puzzled Kouji behind. She saw Takuya and immediately ran up to him, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Takuya!"

"Whoa!" He regained his balance and held onto her, just as Kouji came in.

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "What's up with her? Why is she acting like this again?"

"Long story," Takuya said, blushing as the blond girl snuggled up against him. "Okay, Zoe. I need to put these things away. Do you want to help?"

Zoe nodded, climbing off of him. She then proceeded to put one of the frozen pizzas in the cabinet, then put a bag of chips in the fridge.

"Good try, but these go in here," he said, correcting her.

"Dude, just tell me what happened," Kouji demanded.

Takuya put the pizza in the freezer. "Well, your brother took my wallet so I chased after him."

"Figures," Kouji muttered, rolling his eyes. "Then what?"

"As we were running, we were too stupid to notice that a group of guys were cutting a tree down. The tree fell, right where Kouichi and I were standing. Just as we were about to be crushed, we were shoved out of the way," Takuya explained.

Kouji glanced at the blond. "By Zoe?"

"Yeah, but she was too far away to push us away with her arms. I think she somehow was able to use her vectors," the brunette told him.

"But...haven't those been disabled ever since her horns broke off?" Kouji asked, surprised.

"I guess seeing that we were about to be killed triggered something in her head." Takuya looked at Zoe, who was taking everything out of the bags and placing them on the table. "She didn't get hurt too badly, but I think a branch might've come down and hit her in the head."

"Dammit," Kouji groaned. "Do you think she'll snap out of this?"

Takuya continued to put things away. "I think she'll snap out of it within a few hours like she used to do."

"Well, that's good I guess," Kouji said, then smirked. "You'll just have to deal with her jumping on you for the next few hours until she does."

"Never said I didn't like that," Takuya replied, glancing at Zoe.

Kouji rolled his eyes, then grabbed the bag of chips. "Whatever."

Just as he walked away, Takuya yelled after him. "Hey, don't eat all of those again!"

"Who, me?" Kouji glanced back at him.

"Yeah, you! Last bag we had was gone and I think you friggen ate them all without telling us," Takuya accused him.

The bandana-wearing boy snorted. "You idiot. You're the one who finished them off the other night. You were eating a burger, drinking a six-pack, and then ate the entire bag of chips."

Takuya turned red. "Uh, I did?"

"Yeah, stupid." Kouji shook his head in disbelief, getting back to his video game. "You did."

"Oh."

_A bit later_

Masaki stepped out of the bathroom, drying himself off with a towel. He glanced at the bed, where Christie was laying. The girl's blood was dripping from the ceiling and pooling around the bed. Bits of her intestines clung to the ceiling as well, where the chunks gradually plopped down next to her on the blood-soaked bed. Her vacant eyes stared upward, and her naked disemboweled body was sliced in half. The lower half hung off the bed slightly.

Masaki smirked, relishing the memory that had only happened less than an hour ago.

_"We're here," Christie said proudly, leading him inside her vast apartment._

_The apartment was a light pink shade, with several pieces of furniture and three rooms. Everything was either pink or close to the color, and there were several posters of celebrities hanging on the walls. Upon speculation, the nearby kitchen seemed messy, as there were dirty dishes piling up in the sink. The stove looked as though it had never been used before._

_Masaki looked around, pretending to be impressed. "Nice. Your father treats you very well, I see."_

_"Yup, I'll say. And he pays for my rent too, so I have everything going on for me," she proudly told him._

_The young man nodded. "Yes, I can tell."_

_"Um, if you need to use the restroom, I can make you sandwich and get you a cup of soda," she offered._

_"That would be great," he told her, making his way into the pink-painted bathroom._

_Christie smiled. "Alright, I should have it ready by the time you're done."_

_She went off into the adjoining kitchen and began to rummage through the fridge. Masaki went into the bathroom, splashing cold water into his face. He glanced around the messy bathroom and made a disgusted face. The tiny trash barrel was overfilled with make-up stained tissues and there was dried lipstick smeared on the sink and counter. Blush and specks of eyeshadow littered the floor and the mirror was grimy with caked on mascara._

_After another minute, he emerged from the bathroom, only to find Christie standing there, completely naked. Masaki raised an eyebrow, not even remotely surprised that she had pulled such a stunt._

_"I decided to give you something better than the sandwich," she said in a sultry voice, twirling her hair in her fingers._

_".....No, I'll take the sandwich, thank you," he replied dryly._

_Christie pouted, walking over to him. "Oh, come on. It'll be fun. I promise....."_

_"Alright, if you say so," he gave in._

_"Oh good!" She grabbed his wrist and hurried into her bedroom, slamming the door shut._

_Masaki had just enough time to look around the pink room and the adjoining bathroom inside before she jumped onto him. He did not fall, but cupped his hands beneath her ass, while she wrapped her legs around his waist._

_Christie leaned in to kiss him, only to be thrown onto the bed a moment later. She looked up at him, excited._

_"Oh, you like it rough, huh?" She patted the bed, gesturing for him to join her._

_Masaki smirked, then turned his back to her. He undressed from the waist down first, making sure to keep his hood up as long as possible._

_Christie gazed at him lustfully, staring at his bare legs and butt. Finally, he turned around to face her again._

_The girl smiled, but then her eyes narrowed as she noticed his horns. "What...what are those on your head?"_

_"Something that I don't normally allow other people to see," he replied._

_"No, seriously. What are those? They're fucking weird," she told him uneasily. "Are they part of a costume or something?_

_Masaki slowly drew closer. "No, they are very real..."_

_"I think you should go." She looked afraid and was backing up on the bed._

_His eyes glinted. "But I already have my clothes off, so it's too late to go back now."_

_"No, I'm not having sex with you," she told him in a disgusted voice. "Why the fuck do you have those sticking out of your head?"_

_"I didn't undress to have sex with you," he said in an icy voice. "No offense, but I prefer not to sleep with girls who look like they've slept with everyone else within a five mile radius."_

_Christie's face heated up and her heart quickened. "Then why the hell did you undress?"_

_Unbeknownst to her, he released his four vectors. "I took my clothes off so that I wouldn't get them stained."_

_"Stained? Stained with wha-" Before she could finish, his vectors sliced through her abdomen._

_She screamed in agony, feeling her body being ripped in half. After a few seconds, her blood and intestines exploded out of her and sprayed onto the ceiling. She gasped, her eyes wide with terror. Soon, they glazed over and she laid there lifeless, cut in half. Her left leg hung over the bed, where blood dribbled down it and rained onto the floor._

_Masaki smirked. "Told you I'd rather have the sandwich." _

_With that, he had entered her bathroom to take a shower, leaving her mutilated corpse behind._

The male Diclonius chuckled to himself and finished drying off, satisfied with his work.

"She had it coming from the second she bothered me," he said quietly as he pulled his shirt on.

Masaki pulled on his jeans and sneakers, then covered his head with his black hood. He spent the next ten minutes fixing himself a sandwich, then washed it down with a glass of root beer. Once he was finished, he opened the door to her apartment and scanned his surroundings. The coast was clear, so he quickly left the apartment building and headed back to town. Luckily, the girl only live a few minutes away from where she had picked him up, so he did not have a long distance ahead of him.

"Now to find Zoe," he muttered to himself. "Wonder if Kanae was able to find anything out about her..."

**Alright that is the end up the chapter. Read, review, and get a pizza ^_^ Yeah, I ran out of cookies and brownies so it looks like you're stuck with pizza =3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: The following content has Takuya somewhere in this chapter. Viewer descretion is advised :)**

**Takuya: What?! Hey, I don't even do anything stupid! What are you talking about?!**

**me: Due to its content, no one with all of their sanity should read it.**

**Takuya: But I don't even do anything wrong! (for once) *to readers* Don't listen to her! She's spreading lies!**

**me: ...Maybe! Mwahahahahahhaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 10**

"Nana, can you come out here?" Takuya called.

Curious, the girl walked into the kitchen, only to see everyone at the table. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nope, but Tommy told us that today was your birthday," Kouji said.

"Well, actually, it's not," she told them, embarrassed. "I mean, I don't know when it is."

Tommy smiled. "Which is why we're celebrating it today. I told you that we would do it, so I asked Takuya if he could pick up a cake for you."

Zoe, still in her child-like state, put the birthday cake down on the table. It was decorated with light purple frosting, and white flowers circled the border.

"Zoe picked it out," Takuya said to Nana.

"Oh, I love it!" Nana hugged Zoe. "Thank you, Zoe."

The blond hugged her back. "Nana!"

"Okay, let's eat already. I'm fucking starving," Kouji complained.

"Nope, we have to sing Happy Birthday to her," Kouichi pointed out.

Kouji sulked in his seat. "I don't sing."

"Ah, c'mon. Just do it already," Takuya said with a sigh. "Don't worry about looking like an idiot, 'cause we'll all look like one with you."

"Yeah, especially you," Kouji replied, smirking.

Instead of his usual outburst, Takuya only smiled. "You know what, I'm not gonna yell at you for calling me an idiot. Just because it's Nana's birthday, I'm not going to use this knife to shove into your chest like I normally would."

The long-haired twin rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll sing...but don't expect to hear me."

They sang 'Happy Birthday' to Nana, who looked completely surprised. When they were finished, she chuckled in amusement.

"Why do you sing that?" She asked.

"To make us look like idiots and to make the birthday person want to hide under a table in embarrassment," Takuya told her.

The purple-haired Diclonius sat down in an empty chair, her face slightly red. "It is a little overwhelming, but I enjoyed it."

"Okay, now blow out the candles," Tommy said.

"Blow them out? Why?" She asked.

Tommy shrugged. "To make a wish."

"I get to make a wish?" Nana looked at the candles in amazement. "But, what do I wish for?"

"Whatever you want," he explained. "But you can't tell us what it is. Just think about it and blow out the candles."

"Um, okay." She thought for a minute, then leaned forward to blow the tiny flames out.

Takuya picked up a knife. "Okay, let's eat."

As they ate, Tommy looked at Nana, who was devouring the cake as if she had never eaten before.

"Oh my god, this is so good!" She finished off her piece, wiping the frosting off her mouth with a napkin. "Can I have some more?"

"It's your birthday," he said with a laugh, putting another slice onto her plate. "So....do you ever remember having a birthday?"

Nana shook her head, taking a large bite. "Nope."

"How long were you...uh...never mind." Tommy looked down, ashamed of himself.

"No, it's okay. What were you going to say?" She asked.

Tommy hesitated for a moment. "Well...uh...I was gonna say...how long have you been at the facility?"

Nana paused, thinking as hard as she could. "Um...I honestly don't know. As long as I can remember, I guess."

"So, you've never celebrated your birthday then, huh?" The boy looked at her sympathetically.

"No, but that's okay. I didn't even know what a birthday was really until Papa explained it to me. That was a long time ago," she told him.

Takuya swallowed the last of his cake, then smiled at her. "Well, now you have an official birthday."

He didn't know that there was a tiny glob of frosting on his lip until Zoe leaned over to him. She wiped it off with her finger, then licked her finger clean.

"Mmmm." She smiled then sat back down.

Takuya turned pink and wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin as Kouji and Kouichi snickered.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "You're just jealous...."

"Oh, guess what," Kouichi said excitedly.

"Don't care," Kouji replied monotonely.

The older twin rolled his eyes. "Well, who asked you?"

"You did," Kouji said, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't direct the question to anyone in particular, therefore giving me the option of replying."

"Fuck you," his brother muttered. "But anyway, I met a girl today."

Kouji snorted. "Was she on the cover of a video game?"

Kouichi shot him an annoyed look. "No, asswipe. She's real."

"That's cool," Takuya said, not in the mood to hear them bicker. "What's she like?"

"Well, I didn't get to talk to her for very long 'cause I had to get back. But she seemed really nice. Pretty too," Kouichi said.

Kouji didn't look very impressed. "Oh, yeah? What's her name?"

"Kanae." He took a sip of of his drink. "I met her in the game shop. She was looking for her cousin and we talked for a minute."

"Wow, a whole minute," Kouji said sarcastically. "You're a real ladies man."

Kouichi glared at him. "Screw you. At least I met someone, unlike you."

Kouji shrugged. "What can I say? I'm playing 'hard-to-get'."

"More like 'emo-and-depressing'," Kouichi shot back.

Takuya stood up and groaned. "Would you two shut up already? Damn, you're friggen annoying."

"He started it," the twins said unanimously, pointing at each other.

"Yeah, whatever." Takuya picked up everyone's disposable plates and threw them into the trash bin. "I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm babysitting when I'm around you guys."

"You're one to talk," Kouji replied in a dry voice.

Tommy laughed nervously. "Uh, Nana, can you come with me?"

"Sure." The girl rose, then followed him outside.

As they sat on the front steps, Wanta came over, barking happily. The dog jumped onto Tommy's lap, excitedly wagging his tail.

"Hey, boy." Tommy gently pet the dog's head, causing Wanta to lazily lie down.

"Thanks for everything, Tommy." Nana looked down shyly. "I can't believe you would go through all this trouble for me."

"It was no trouble," he replied. "All we needed was a cake and candles. Besides, you deserve it. That, and so much more."

Nana glanced up at him, then stared at the sunset on the horizon. "Wow, look at the sky.....it's so pretty...."

"Yeah, it is," Tommy replied, barely paying attention to the sunset. "Well, just three hundred and sixty-five more days until your next birthday."

"That's a long time," she speculated. "But worth the wait."

A chilly breeze swept by, and Nana shivered. The puppy, who had been lounging in his owner's lap, jumped off and headed into his small doghouse. Tommy stood up, then pulled Nana up a moment later.

"We should go in," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's getting a bit cold. Sorry for dragging you out in the first place. I figured that it would be a bit warmer than this..."

"Yeah, but it was nice to go somewhere quiet for a few minutes," she pointed out. "Come on."

Tommy took hold of her arm, stopping her. "Um, wait."

Nana blinked, puzzled. "Is everything okay, Tommy?"

He didn't respond, and his heart was pounding as he debated what to do. After what seemed like an eternity, he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Nana was surprised by the gesture, as she had never experienced it before. However, she found herself enjoying the gentle, innocent kiss.

A moment later, Tommy pulled away, his face red. "Uh....I um...."

Nana smiled, a dreamy look on her face. She lost concentration for a brief second, causing her prostetic legs to fall off. Before she could fall, Tommy caught her.

"Hehe, lost concentration for a minute," she said, embarrased.

"Hey, I understand," he replied, setting her down so that she could put her limbs back in place. "I..um...I'm sorry I did that..."

Nana looked at him, confused. "You're sorry that you caught me? That doesn't make sense, because I would've fallen."

"No, it's not that...I shouldn't have kissed you like that." Tommy shuffled his foot nervously, unable to look at her. "I'm sorry."

"Well....I liked it." Nana stood up and stared at him. "It was a bit weird for me...but I still enjoyed it."

Tommy finally looked up at her with a smile. "Well...I liked it, too."

"Good. Now let's go inside," the girl said.

Just as they were about to walk in, Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi, and Kouji were waiting at the front door.

"Tommy and Nana sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Takuya and Kouichi sang.

"Oh, shut up!" Tommy exclaimed.

_Meanwhile_

"What?! You didn't find _anything_ out about Zoe?!" Director Kakuzawa exclaimed.

Kanae looked away, angry at the way he was screaming. Masaki only stared at him with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Did you honestly expect us to find her on the very first day?" Masaki asked dryly.

"Well, there's really no reason why you shouldn't have," Kakuzawa replied.

Kanae snorted. "Seriously, how the hell are we supposed to find her in a crowded city? For all we know, she may not even be in the area anymore. Ever think that she could've hopped on a plane to somewhere?"

"No, I know that she's somewhere around here," the directored inisisted. "I just know it. Trust me, she hasn't gone very far."

"But still, how are we supposed to find her so quickly?" Kanae asked.

Kakuzawa rubbed his throbbing temples and sighed. "I told you. Dicloniuses can sense each other, so therefore, you should've been able to find her."

"Well, I didn't sense her," Masaki told him monotonely.

"Me neither," Kanae added.

"Fine. You'll be sent out again tomorrow to keep looking," Kakuzawa told them.

Kanae huffed and crossed her arms. "Hey, if we're gonna be stuck wandering around for eight damn hours, the least you can do is give us money so that we can eat. I mean, you wouldn't want us to pass out from lack of energy, would you?"

The director groaned in aggravation. "Fine. You will each be given ten dollars a day and no more. If you do it wisely, ten dollars will be more than enough."

"I suppose...." Kanae mumbled.

"But you two didn't find anything about her?" He asked again. "Nothing at all?"

Masaki shrugged. "What do you want us to say? That we did find her just to shut you up?"

"No, I don't want you to tell me that you did if you didn't," the man retorted.

"Then no, we haven't found out anything about her. Haven't seen her, haven't sensed her, nothing. Now how many more times are you going to repeat yourself?" Masaki quipped.

Kakuzawa glared at him. "I grow tired of your attitude pretty quickly, Number Forty-Five. And as for you, Number Fifty-One, I am in no mood for your constant complaints."

"Well, get used to it," Kanae replied.

"Itami, Silverman, get them back into their chambers for the night," Kakuzawa ordered the scientists. "But make sure you get a blood sample from each of them before you do."

The female Diclonius glared at him. "Why do we have to go back in those godforsaken things?! I hate it in there!"

"That's not my problem, Number Fifty-One. And I need you to stay in those to ensure that you don't try to pull anything," he said to her.

"My name is Kanae, you stupid fuck! I'm not just a damn number so stop referring to me as one before I chop your nuts off!" She screamed at him.

Kakuzawa simply ignored her, paying attention to the scientists instead. "Once the samples have been taken, run them to the lab and see if you can find out anymore about these two. Tomorrow morning at ten o'clock, release the Dicloniuses. I will be down to give them the money I said I would give them."

With that, he left the Dicloniuses and scientists, making his way to his office. He glanced at Miki, who was looking through a file in the corrider.

"Miki, get me some fresh coffee," he demanded. "And don't burn it this time."

"Yes, Director Kakuzawa, right away." She adjusted her glasses, then rushed off, her long black braid swaying slightly.

The director walked to his office, locking the door behind him. He sat down on his leather seat, an exasperated sigh coming from him.

"I was so sure that Zoe was in this area," he growled. "Why couldn't they sense her?"

He impatiently tapped his pen on his desk, a frown on his face.

"Maybe they lied to me and just didn't bother to tell me that they did sense her," he grumbled. "I'll have to make sure they're not lying to me before I let them leave tomorrow. If they think that they can get away with defying me, then they are horribly wrong...."

**Okay, that is the end of the chapter. Yes, Kakuzawa is a paranoid little bastard ^_^ The next chapter is coming soon, so keep a lookout for it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here is chapter 11.... so yeah....read it....**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 11**

"Dammit, Kouji! Stop cheating!" Takuya groaned, angrily pressing the buttons on the controller.

"Kanbara, if you accuse me of cheating one more time, I'm throwing my damn controller at your head," Kouji muttered. "Just because I'm good at a game, it doesn't mean that I'm cheating."

Kouichi smirked. "I don't know, Kouji. When we were kids, you used to cheat all the time whenever we played board games."

"Well, yeah. But it's easy to cheat in those," Kouji pointed out. "Besides, how would I cheat in a video game like this?"

"Eh, good point," his brother replied, then looked at his cell phone. "Wish that I got her number...."

Takuya glanced at him, then looked back at the game. "Whose number?"

"Kanae's," Kouichi said, letting out a disappointed sigh. "I was in such a hurry to leave, I didn't think to ask her...."

"Probably better that way," Kouji told him. "Now you can't annoy the hell out of her."

Kouichi rolled his eyes. "Dude, shut the fuck up."

"Oh! I win!" Takuya exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Kouji sat there, completely dumbfounded. "How...how the hell did that just happen?"

"Looks like Hell froze over," Kouichi said with a laugh. "Takuya finally beat you in that game."

"...It's the alcohol," the bandana-wearing young man said. "It's affecting my gameplay."

Takuya chuckled. "Hey, I drank just as much as you did, if not more. So don't give me that bullshit."

"Whatever," his friend said dismissively. "You beat me one time. I'm still better than you at the game."

"Yes, but now I can rub it in your face." The brunette smiled, proud of himself. "And I'm only doing it because I know that it annoys the hell out of you."

Kouji stood up and sighed. "No it doesn't, you idiot."

"Does too," Takuya shot back.

Kouichi walked over them and smacked them each over the head with a magazine. "Will you two pipe down already? You'll wake up Tommy and Nana."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that they went to bed," Takuya speculated, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, they have something called 'school' in the morning. Maybe you've heard of it," Kouji said dryly.

Takuya pretended to think, mocking his friend. "School? Gee, I've never heard of such a thing. What on earth is this school that you speak of?"

"Moron," Kouji mumbled.

"And if you guys keep it up, you'll wake up Zoe, too," Kouichi said.

Takuya and Kouji looked over to see that blond lying on the couch, sleeping. Her face was peaceful and relaxed, much to Takuya's relief.

"Let's hope that she doesn't have any nightmares tonight," he said quietly. "It would be nice if she got a full night of sleep for once...."

Kouichi glanced at the clock and yawned. "Damn, it's one in the morning...I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to fucking bed. See you tomorrow afternoon when I decide to wake up."

"Yeah, that's actually not a bad idea." Takuya carefully picked Zoe up in his arms, trying his best not to disturb her. "Night."

With that, he slowly made his way to their bedroom, just as Kouji and Kouichi went to their own rooms.

"Night, douchebag," Kouji said to his twin teasingly.

"See ya, asshole," Kouichi replied with a smirk.

They shut their doors quietly, just as Takuya gently kicked his closed. He laid the blond down on the bed, then covered her with the sheets and blanket. After removing his shirt, he climbed into bed as silently as he could. However, Zoe moaned and shifted, slowly opening her eyes.

Takuya looked down at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay," Zoe said sleepily, smiling up at him.

"Well, I see that you snapped out of it," he told her, laying down beside her.

Zoe snuggled up close to him, her head against his chest. "Yeah, looks like sleep did the trick. Used to not work, but I guess ever since I got my headed straightened out a bit, I can revert back pretty quickly. Hope I didn't do anything too stupid while I was in that state. I hate being like that..."

"No, nothing stupid," Takuya replied. "Though you did try to shove half a package of cookies down my throat."

"Hey, at least it was cookies and not something like...I don't know...calamari," she said playfully.

Takuya frowned. "What's that?"

Zoe leaned to his ear and whispered. When she pulled away, Takuya made a disgusted face.

"Squid? Gross," he muttered.

"Hey, some people like it," the blond told him.

Takuya shook his head. "No thanks, I'll pass. Besides, most people are crazy..."

"And you're not?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll never admit it!" He exclaimed.

Zoe chuckled softly, then kissed him on the cheek. "Quiet or you'll wake the others."

"My bad," Takuya said with a yawn. "Well, we better get to sleep...."

"Yeah, sleep sounds pretty good right about now," she added.

Takuya leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "Night."

"Goodnight," she said softly, letting her emerald eyes close.

Zoe nestled in his arms, praying that she could have at least one night without a nightmare. She tried to sleep, though it proved to be tough. Every ten seconds, images flashed through her mind. Her heart seemed to be pounding so loud that she could almost hear it. Takuya noticed her stiffen against him, and gently stroked her hair.

"It's okay," he whispered to her.

Zoe nodded mutely, trying her best to ignore those horrifying images. Soon, she was able to drift off into a slumber, and she felt herself succumb to its darkness.

_She was walking through a tunnel, a pale light shining at the end of it. As she cautiously made her way down the path, her eyes scanned the pitch-black surroundings. She heard no voices, nor did she hear any approaching footsteps._

_Zoe began to relax slightly, finally making her way to the end of the tunnel. Instead of the light she had been following, she was greeted by a hazy billowing of smoke. She choked a bit, coughing as she tried to squint through the smog. Her steps quickened and she desperately headed away from the smoky mist. However, her expression turned to sheer terror once she did get through the hazy veil._

_All around her were buildings, many of them burning down to the ground. Others were no more than mere piles of rubble, ashes strewn over them._

_"Oh, god...." She slowly moved forward, her breath caught in her throat._

_There was no one in sight, and the ruined city seemed as though it were a ghost town. As she drew deeper into the city, pools of blood were splattered on the road, as well as on the buildings themselves. Glass was shattered on the street, and telephone poles were toppled over, many of them split cleanly in half._

_The roar of fire was overwhelming and Zoe couldn't help but cover her ears with her hands. Although she didn't want to venture any further, her legs seemed to be out of her control. With each passing step, her horns began to throb. After another minute of walking, she saw an array of bodies littering the sidewalk._

_The blond wandered over to take a good look at them, and she felt bile rise into the back of her throat. The corpses lying before her were those of Professor Kakuzawa, Miss Shirakawa, and John Bando. Unlike the last time she encountered them, they simply lay there, dead. Yu Kakuzawa's severed, bald head was lying a few feet away from his body, his tiny horns glinting from the fire. Nina Shirakawa was sliced horizontally in half, and her eyes were vacantly staring ahead._

_Zoe looked at Bando, who differed from the other two. Although she had decapitated him, his head was still attached to his body. Instead, his eyes were gouged out and blood leaked from his empty sockets, while his right arm ended with a bloody stump, rather than a hand. His left arm was twisted and the bone was sticking out through the skin. He was in the state she had left him in after their first encounter._

_Fusing her eyes shut, Zoe ran away from the them, unable to stare at their corpses. As she ran, she tripped over something, and fell forward. She collapsed to the ground, hesitant to see what she had tripped over. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally mustered up the courage to look back._

_"Oh, shit!" She scrambled away from Tommy's body._

_The boy had been disembowled, and his organs were scattered over the pavement around him. Zoe then realized that there were more bodies surrounding her. Upon further speculation, she was horrified to see Kouichi and Kouji, dead by decapitation._

_The Diclonius fell to her knees, tears spilling down her cheeks. She couldn't stand the sight of finding anyone else she cared about, and her horns burned now more than ever. To her dismay, she slowly rose back up against her will and continued to move forward._

_"No!" She cried out, unable to stop herself. "Stop doing this to me!"_

_Eventually, she came to two more figures, though they were still alive._

_"Takuya! Nana!" She called out, running over to them._

_Before she could reach them, Nana promptly exploded, sending her prostetic limbs hurtling forward. Zoe dodged them, but was sprayed with the younger girl's blood. Zoe screamed, her clothes and hair stained red and clinging to her._

_Takuya offered her a sympathetic smile, before he was sliced in half by an unseen force._

_"Takuya!" Zoe wailed, falling to her knees with a sob. "No!"_

_"This is what will happen in the end...." A familiar voice rasped. "The doom of mankind..."_

_Zoe's eyes angrily averted to see her inner self kneeling in front of her. "You bitch! You did this!"_

_"No, Zoe. I didn't do this. You did," the naked girl replied. "At least, you will eventually."_

_"You're lying!" Zoe tackled the girl, slamming her into the pavement. "I would never do this, so stop trying to fill my head with lies!"_

_Her inner self chuckled. "I'm not lying to you, though. You are lying to yourself by trying to convince yourself that you are not capable of such a thing. It is in your blood, Zoe. Your mission is to wipeout humankind and start a new and improved lifeform of only Dicloniuses."_

_"Shut up!" Zoe repeatedly rammed the girl's head into the pavement as hard as she could, her eyes darkening with hatred. "You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!"_

_"Yes, give in to your bloodthirst," the mummified girl said, laughing while her head was being slammed. "Kill everyone in sight...."_

_The Diclonius panted, her hold lessening. Finally, she released the naked girl and fell back with a sob._

_"Please...stop tormenting me," she begged. "Just leave me alone."_

_The girl stared at her for a moment, her one visible eye gleaming. "Okay...I'll leave you alone...for now. But remember, Zoe. You can't hide from your destiny and it will eventually eat you alive. However, for now, I will allow you to sleep peacefully."_

_The naked girl slowly backed away, eventually vanishing before her eyes. The bodies lying all around her disappeared as well, as did the ruined city. Gradually, Zoe was standing alone, surrounded by a desolate wasteland, with only bits of rubble here and there. She looked up into the sky to see a few ominous clouds hovering over her._

_"What?" She squinted at the billowing clouds, surprised at their color. "Why...why are they red?"_

_As if to answer her question, it began to rain. The steady drops landed all around her, splattering onto the pavement and herself. She gasped, realizing that the rain was not water...but blood._

_The drops fell quicker, soon completely covering her in the thick warmness. Zoe trembled, trying her best not to break down in tears. Suddenly, one last pain shot through her head and she screamed._

Zoe sat staight up in bed, her heart racing a mile a minute. Her shirt was clinging to her skin with persperation and her hair was a bit damp. To her relief, Takuya was still passed out next to her, one of his legs hanging off the bed.

The blond crept out of bed as silently as she could, then grabbed herself a pair of panties, as well as one of Takuya's shirt. She took a quick shower, letting the water pour down on her. Just as she was about to get out, the water flashed red, resembling the blood in her dream.

"What the hell?" Zoe shook her head, then looked back at the water.

However, it was clear, and she immediately turned the shower off.

"You're losing it," she mumbled to herself, stepping out of the tub.

Zoe pulled her clean clothes on, then brushed her damp hair. She quietly snuck back into the room, then gently pushed Takuya's leg back onto the bed. The Diclonius then crawled in beside him, avoiding contact with him so that her wet hair would not bother him. However, Takuya immediately pulled her into his arms, yawning.

"Where'd you go?" He asked, not completely awake.

"I just jumped in the shower," she replied quietly. "I was hot and needed to cool down."

Takuya opened his chocolate-colors eyes for a brief second, then closed them again. "We'll talk about it in the morning, okay? But for now, try to get back to sleep."

Zoe nodded, burying her face into his chest, her arms wrapped around her waist. She eventually fell back to sleep, only this time, it did not haunt her.

**Yup, the nightmares are getting worse! But the crazy naked girl in her dreams said that she would stay away...for now... Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens next in this exciting story! Haha, I sound like one of those annoying television announcers. But only read if you're interested ^_^**

**Also, here is a sneak preview of Kyosuke Nanbu's future story, coming out sometime in the future ^_^ Enjoy**

Takuya Kanbara woke up, a yawn emitting from him. He glanced over to see that his girlfriend, Zoe, was still asleep. He crept out of bed as quietly as he could, trying his best not to disturb her. While he dressed, he glanced over to see what time it was. The clock read 9:00 in the morning, relatively early for him. Once dressed, he snuck out of the room and gently closed the bedroom door. He headed towards another room and was about to go through the doorway when he suddenly jumped. He came face to face with Kouji and sighed, brushing past him. Kouji had been staying with them for some time now, due to the fact that he had lost his job. Yawning, Takuya sat down on the couch, turning the TV on. However, since he had immediately switched his PlayStation 3 on, he was not aware of the horrifying breaking news on nearly every channel. He and Kouji played a video game for some time, still not completely awake. After about an hour, there was a knock on the door. Takuya glanced at the clock, wondering who it could be so early in the morning. He slowly made his way to the door, while Kouji switched the channel on the television. At the door stood J.P, Tommy, who was also J.P.'s younger brother, Saomi, Kouji's girlfriend, and Ryuu, who was Saomi's brother and one of Takuya's best friends. Just as Takuya let them in, he heard Kouji nervously call to them from the other room.

"Uh, guys? You may want to see this on the TV...." Kouji's voice trailed off and his face was filled with anxiety.

**That is all you'll be getting until it is published, or unless Kyosuke gives out more previews. So until then, you'll just have to wait! Mwahahahaha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the very boring chapter 12. The next few should be more exciting so at least you have those to look forward to I guess...or not, haha. **

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 12**

Director Kakuzawa let out a tired sigh, then reluctantly rose from his seat. He already had a headache and he was in no mood to deal with the Dicloniuses' sarcastic comments. Miki was tidying up his office, piling up papers that had slipped out of a file.

"Miki, make sure you sweep as well," Kakuzawa told her as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Somewhat annoyed, Miki threw a cloth at the door. "What does he think I am? A maid?"

The director made his way down the corrider, where Numbers Forty-Five and Fifty-One would be waiting to be released. Before they left, he vowed to make sure that they were not keeping any secrets about Zoe hidden from him. He was not convinced that they had told him everything.

The Dicloniuses were waiting in a large steel room, restrained and strapped to the stand-up gurneys. Professor Itami and Professor Silverman stood close by, then walked up to the director.

"We took the blood samples last night," Itami told him. "The results should be ready by this afternoon."

Kakuzawa gave him a curt nod. "Very good. And take another sample from them tonight."

"Yes, sir," the scientists replied obediantly.

"You may release the subjects," he added a moment later.

Itami went to unstrap Masaki, while Silverman took care of Kanae. Once free, Kanae let out a groan, irritated that they were not allowed to wear clothes while inside the facility.

"Why do you like to stand here and look at us naked? What are you, a perv?" She quipped.

Kakuzawa's face turned red with anger and he threw a bag of clothes in her direction. "Just get dressed and wait for my directions."

Masaki, also released, raised an eyebrow. "She has a point you know. You do seem to have a fascination with staring at naked people."

"Silence!" Kakuzawa threw him a bag of clothes to him as well. "Get dressed and then keep quiet until I say so."

With an amused smirk, Masaki began to get dressed, as did Kanae. Today, Masaki had a pair of khaki pants, white sneakers, a white shirt, and a dark blue sweatshirt. Kanae put on blue jeans, a red shirt, white and blue sneakers, and a white sweater.

"This shirt is too loose," she complained, trying to somehow tighten it. "It makes me look fat."

"It's a small!" Kakuzawa practically yelled. "That is your size, isn't it?!"

Kanae snorted. "Normally it is. But I like extra-small t-shirts because I hate loose clothing. It doesn't look as good on me."

"Must you have a smart remark for every little thing?" His eyes were wild-looking.

"Yes, because I know that it annoys you," she replied. "And what about that ten dollars you promised to give each of us?"

Kakuzawa muttered curses under his breath while he pulled his wallet ouf of the pocket of his blazer. He shoved a ten dollar bill into their hands, then put his wallet away.

"Now listen to me," he ordered them. "I want to make sure that you did not lie to me."

Masaki sighed and shook his head. "You think we lied to you? Now why would we do that?"

"I'm sure you're not happy about being kept here," Kakuzawa accused. "You're probably lying to me so that I will never be able to find Zoe."

Kanae huffed. "Are you fucking serious? We didn't find the bitch, so get over it."

"Besides, if I was extremely unhappy, then I would've left by now," Masaki told him.

"You can't," Kakuzawa told him. "I'll blow you to smithereans if you try."

"True, but at least I have the capability of destroying the whole building before I die. Just one swipe of my vectors and it's all over...." His navy eyes narrowed. "And trust me, I am interested in finding this Zoe girl just as much as you. I find her fascinating from what you've told us."

Kanae tied two red ribbons around her horns, then looked at Kakuzawa incredulously. "I honestly don't give a shit on whether or not we find her. Obviously she outsmarted you and busted out of here despite your stupid security system. Why don't you just get on with your life and find another Diclonius?"

"Because I want her!" Kakuzawa exclaimed. "And the reason why she broke out in the first place is because my idiotic son disabled her security devices."

"Damn, your son must've really hated you if he did something like that," Kanae said with a laugh.

Masaki smirked. "Was he against your research, Director?"

"No, I never found out the reason he did it. He found Zoe about a week later or so, but she killed him before he could succeed in whatever crazy plan he had in mind," Kakuzawa told them.

Kanae chuckled. "Stupid bastard...."

"If you insist that you are telling me the truth, then I'll give you the benefit of the doubt...for now," Kakuzawa warned them. "But if I find out that you are keeping secrets from me, you will be extremely sorry."

"Is that a threat?" Kanae demanded, her amber eyes narrowing.

"Yes," he bluntly stated. "I will threaten you as much as I please if I feel as though you are defying me."

Masaki glanced at the exit, clearly bored. "Would you like us to go now or do you feel like making the same threats for the next half hour?"

Kakuzawa glared at him, his lips thin. "Go. You know when I expect you back by, so go."

"Yes, six o'clock in the evening," Kanae said in a mocking tone. "We'll try to come back on time."

"Make sure you come back on time," the director hissed. "No excuses. Now go."

Masaki and Kanae left the research facility, glancing back at the tall, dreary-looking building.

"I swear, I fucking hate it there," Kanae grumbled. "What about you?"

"Obviously I don't enjoy it," he told her monotonely.

Kanae rolled her eyes. "You don't act like it bothers you."

"Why should I show him that I dislike it? While I may not be crazy about it, I'm not devastated to be there," he said.

"You're a fucking nutcase," she remarked. "It feels like a maximum security prison."

Masaki glanced her. "Have you ever been to a maximum security prison before?"

"Well...no," she admitted. "But that's what it feels like, I'm sure."

"I've been to one," he told her. "About three years ago."

Kanae looked at him with disbelief. "No, you didn't. You would've been able to break out before they could."

"I was having a very boring week," he explained. "And then I just decided to kill an entire store full of people for my own enjoyment. The cops came and I didn't resist arrest."

"Why not?" She asked, clearly confused. "Why the hell would you let them haul your ass to jail?"

Masaki smirked. "I waited patiently while they decided on a verdict. When they determined that I would be sent to prison without possibility of parole, again, I didn't resist. However, the first night I was sent there, I decided to show them what I was capable of."

Kanae's eyes widened with fascination. "What did you do?"

"First, I bent the bars of my cell with my vectors. Some of the guards tried to shoot me, but I blocked myself from the bullets. I killed them, then made my way through the prison and slaughtered the rest of the guards. Before I left, I chose to release all of the inmates," he said. "There were over a hundred inmates, and I let them all escape."

"You're fucking insane," Kanae muttered. "But that was pretty awesome nonetheless."

Masaki pulled his hood up. "There was a huge riot, and while the police showed up and tried to stop it, I was able to slip away, undetected. But as I said, I was bored and in need of some type of excitement. It proved to be more than entertaining."

"What happened once you got away?" Kanae asked.

"I wasn't there to witness it, but the next day I hopped onto a train. I bought a newspaper and found out that half of the inmates had been shot dead, and twenty officers were killed in the riot. The remaining inmates were sent to a different prison, as I had destroyed the original one before the police showed up," he told her.

Kanae grinned. "Not bad. Maybe I should tell you about some stuff that I've done."

Masaki shrugged. "If you'd like. We still have about twenty-five minutes until we reach town."

"Well, unlike you, I've never been charged with murder," she began. "However, I have killed before."

"I see."

Kanae nodded. "Yup, besides my family members, I've killed ten people. Two of them was while I was in school. These girls were teasing me because my headband fell off and they saw my horns. So I ripped their fucking heads off."

"Interesting," Masaki mused.

"I killed two men who tried to mug me, and then another one who witnessed me killing the muggers," she said. "The other five were just random. But since I physically didn't touch any of the victims, no one could pin anything on me."

"I used to hide the bodies of my victims and did it in secret, but once I reached the age of twelve, I didn't care if anyone saw me," he told her. "I mean, what the hell could they do to me? Lock me up? We both know how that would end."

Kanae glanced at him. "Those kids you killed....what did you do with them?"

Masaki only smiled, not answering her question.

"Fine, be all secretive for all I care," Kanae muttered, then groaned. "This day is going to be so friggen boring. The only highlight of my day yesterday was talking to some cute guy in the video game store."

"Well, better than nothing," he replied. "Some girl was bugging me when I looked in the book store."

Kanae chuckled. "Crazy stalker-type?"

"Yes. But I got rid of her easily enough," he said.

"Good to know. Now let's see if I can have some fun today rather than just walking around hoping to find Zoe or whatever." Kanae yawned. "I hardly slept last night. Hell, I haven't had a decent night's sleep since being in that hellhole. Maybe Cock-Uzawa will change his mind and let me have a fucking bed....It's not like I'm stupid enough to try to escape."

Masaki shrugged. "Kakuzawa seems like the paranoid type, so he's expecting us to be plotting against him."

"That guy needs to get his his head out of his ass," Kanae grumbled.

Eventually, they arrived in town, ready to begin their second attempt to track down Zoe.

"Let's split up again," Masaki said, adjusting his hood. "It'll be quicker."

"Yeah, kinda figured," Kanae replied, not looking forward to walking around all day.

However, before either of them could begin their search, they abruptly jerked their heads. Kanae gasped in surprise, while Masaki's lips twitched into a smile.

"She's close by," he speculated. "I can sense her."

"Me too," Kanae said, somewhat excited. "This must be our lucky day."

"Indeed it is." Masaki scanned their surroundings, not seeing Zoe anywhere. "Let's go find her."

_Meanwhile_

"Takuya, why the hell do we need to go into town for?" Kouji complained. "Didn't you just go yesterday?"

"Well, Kouichi wanted to come back to buy a game, Zoe and I decided to buy Nana a late birthday present, and I figured that you wouldn't want to be lonely," Takuya teased.

Kouji snorted. "Lonely my ass. I enjoy being by myself. Did you not know that?"

Kouichi and Zoe exchanged amused glances, shaking their heads at the bickering.

"Besides, you've been bitching about wanting to get yourself a new cell phone anyway," Takuya added. "So now's your chance."

"I wasn't whining," Kouji shot back. "I was just stating that I would like a new one."

Kouichi chuckled. "Kouji, you are the worst procrastinator I know, other than Takuya."

"Hey! I don't procrastinate!" Takuya and Kouji replied unanimously.

"I beg to differ," the short-haired twin said. "No offense, but if the house was burning down and you were in the middle of watching a movie, you would wait until the cable went out before getting out."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "We're not that bad. Right Zoe?"

"Uh, right," Zoe said. "Whatever you say."

"See? She agrees with me," Takuya bragged.

Kouichi smirked. "Yeah, but that's because she doesn't know how bad you are. She'll learn soon enough."

"Eh, shut up," Takuya said dismissively. "Just go buy your game and get on with your life."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at a small shopping plaza, close by to the grocery store.

"Okay, Zoe and I will find Nana a present and then if you want, we can meet back here in half an hour," Takuya said. "Unless, you just want to head home when you finish."

"Don't really care," Kouji replied. "If I see you, then I see you. If not, then I'm going home so that I don't have to wait around."

Takuya shrugged. "Alright. See ya."

With that, he and Zoe headed to a gift shop, while Kouji made his way to cell phone retail store. Kouichi went to the game shop, debating on which game he should buy. None of them knew how close their enemies were.

**Okay, that is the end of the chapter. For the record, Zoe can't sense other Dicloniuses at the moment. Her vectors are beginning to work again, but she still does not have the ability to sense them. Nana can, but she's at school right now ^_^ I'll probably mention that in the next chapter in case not everyone reads this. But please review if you can spare ten seconds and make me happy (cuz I need it!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, here is the next chapter. But please read the announcement on my profile, its really important. This is the last chapter I may be able to post for the next week or two and the announcement will explain why.**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 13**

Masaki's pace quickened, his senses becoming more intense. Zoe was nearby, and all he had to do now was follow where his sensors led him.

_She's really close_, he thought to himself. _I'm almost there..._

He headed towards a gift shop and entered, making sure his hood was up. He pretended to browse around, glancing at his surroundings every now and again.

"Takuya, what do you think about this?" Zoe held up a stuffed bear. "Do you think that Nana will like it?"

Takuya scratched his head. "Uh...I dunno. What do girls usually like?"

Zoe thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Don't know to be honest with you. I've never really shopped for anyone before..."

_I can imagine_, Masaki thought, subtlely peering over his shoulder.

At the other end of the store, he saw a young couple. The guy had chestnut brown hair, chocolate-colored eyes, and his skin was slightly tanned. He had on blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket.

"Well, she'll probably like it," Takuya said. "I mean, she doesn't seem like the picky type."

Zoe smiled. "Good, then we'll get this for her."

Masaki stared at the girl with intensity in his eyes. She was without a doubt the same girl Kakuzawa had shown him in the photograph. She had long, shiny blond hair, and piercing emerald eyes. The two lavender ribbons in her hair were undeniably covering her horns. Or what was left of them at least. By her lack of reaction to his presence, it became clear that she was not aware of who he was...or _what_ he was for that matter....

He watched as the couple made their way to the cash register, and the guy, who Zoe had called 'Takuya', took his wallet out. After they paid, they exited the store, hand-in-hand.

Masaki smirked. _Now that I have found her, I already know one of her weaknesses. That guy she's with obviously means something to her. Therefore, if she gives me any problems later on, I know exactly how to hurt her..._

He followed them out after another minute, making sure to keep his distance. However, when he saw them pause, he moved in between two buildings to keep out of sight.

Takuya looked at Zoe. "Are you okay?"

Zoe didn't reply at first, and her face was tense. She was shifting her eyes from side to side, and her grip on his hand tightened slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Takuya asked quietly, trying not to look suspicious.

"...No, nothing's wrong," the blond finally replied. "Let's just go home."

Takuya continued to scan their surroundings as they walked. "Is there someone nearby? Or is it just your paranoia kicking in?"

"I'm not sure," she answered in a low voice. "Takuya, listen to me. Go home and I'll meet you there in a half hour."

"What? Why?" He frowned. "Something's going on. What is it?"

Zoe sighed. "I think someone might be following us."

The brunette's eyes widened. "What?"

"This is why I want you to go alone. Just in case," she said.

"Zoe, I'm not leaving you," he hissed.

The Diclonius shot a warning look at him and gently freed her hand from his. "Takuya, trust me on this one. I'll be back. I just don't want anyone following you back to your house, okay?"

Takuya didn't look convinced. "I don't know about this. What if-"

Zoe cut him off, giving him a light kiss on his lips. "Trust me. I'll be fine."

With that, she headed into a different direction, while a defeated Takuya continued to walk back home. Masaki slipped out of the shadows and followed Zoe, cautious. Even if the girl's sensors didn't work, she definitely seemed like the type who would keep her guard up at all times.

Just then, Kanae jogged over to him. "Did you find her?"

"Shh!" Masaki glared at her. "Keep quiet and stay away from me. I don't want to look suspicious."

Kanae snorted. "Suspicious? You look like a damn mugger in that get-up."

Zoe disappeared behind a corner, and Masaki sped up to catch up a bit. Kanae followed suit, catching a glimpse of the girl.

"Was that her?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, now make sure you don't let her see you," Masaki hissed.

Meanwhile, Zoe broke out into a jog, and she could vaguely sense other Dicloniuses around her for split seconds.

"Shit, someone's here," she muttered. "I have to get them off my trail."

She ran behind a building, and cut through an alley. She came out into a small, deserted parking lot, surrounded by a chain-link fence.

"Okay, here it goes," Zoe said to herself.

She fused her eyes shut and concentrated, trying her best to switch to her other personality. In that state, she would remain undetected, and the others would not be able to sense her.

"Come on," she groaned.

A familiar sharp pain burned through her skull as she continued to concentrate. She felt light-headed, but kept it up as hard as she could. With a pained cry, she fell to her knees.

After a moment, the pain subsided, and she had managed to change to her child-like persona.

"Takuya?" She looked around, frightened to be alone.

With a nervous whimper, she came back through the way she had entered and ended up at the center of town once again. Luckily, Kouichi was on his way home, and he spotted her immediately.

"Hey, Zoe. Where's Takuya?" He asked, coming up to her.

The blond made a sad face. "Takuya? Home?"

Kouichi's eyes widened, surprised. "He went home without you?"

"Home," she repeated, tugging on his arm.

"Okay, let's go home and get this straightened out," he said to her. "I'm sure there's a reason why Takuya went home without you."

The two of them headed towards Takuya's house, while Masaki and Kanae frantically looked around town.

"Where is she?" Masaki's eyes darkened. "I stopped sensing her about two minutes ago. Where could she have gone?"

"Maybe she hopped onto a plane," Kanae quipped.

The male Diclonius whipped around, enraged. "If you hadn't slowed me down, I wouldn't have lost her!"

"Eh, calm down," she replied carelessly. "Besides, she's way too smart to be fooled by you."

Masaki's hands clenched into fists. "She didn't fool me. She got away. There's a difference, and if you had just gone a different route like I told you to, we might still be on her trail."

"We'll find her again," Kanae said.

"Yes, but she'll be more cautious and paranoid." He felt his hood slip off a bit and adjusted it. "Kakuzawa isn't going to be very happy when we tell him."

Kanae rolled her eyes. "Don't tell him, then. Cock-Uzawa will just have a hissy fit and think we're plotting against him. What he doesn't know won't kill him."

Masaki only sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Come on, let's just get something to eat," Kanae said. "I'm friggen hungry."

She turned and began to make her way towards a small cafe, then glanced back at Masaki.

"Are you coming?" She called out.

Masaki took one last look around, then followed the pink-haired girl with a groan. He had lost Zoe. But he would be damned if he allowed that to happen again....

_Twenty minutes later_

"Oh, good. You came back," Takuya said, grateful that Zoe had returned with Kouichi.

"Takuya!" Zoe happily jumped into his arms, snuggling up against him.

The brunette's eyes widened and he looked at Kouichi. "Uh, why is she like this?"

Kouichi shrugged, putting his bag down. "I don't know. I just found her like that. She was looking for you and seemed scared. Why did you leave her?"

"I didn't leave her," Takuya replied. "She thought we were being followed so she told me to go home and that she would catch up. Trust me, I wasn't happy about that."

"Do you think she got hurt then?" Kouichi asked.

Takuya sighed and shifted Zoe, who was in the process of poking his cheek. "She must've if she's in that state...We'll ask her when she snaps out of it. Should only take a few hours or maybe if she falls asleep soon."

Zoe smiled and jumped out of his arms, then picked up Kouichi's game, studying it.

"Is my emo brother back?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you, man." Kouji walked through the doorway, giving his twin a rude gesture.

The blond gave Kouichi his game back, then began to play with her shirt. She started to lift it up, not realizing what she was doing.

"Shit!" Takuya grabbed the bottom of her shirt to keep her from lifting it all the way up, his face red.

"Aw, come on, Takuya." Kouji chuckled. "Why did you do that?"

His friend glared at him. "Oh, shut up. You know why."

Kouji shook his head with a smirk, then looked at his brother. "So, what game did you get?"

Kouichi proudly held his game up for everyone to see, a huge grin on his face.

"What? Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2?! Can I play it?" Kouji asked.

"Screw you. I bought it, so I'm playing it first. Then Takuya can because it's his Playstation 3," the older twin said. "You can have a turn when we're tired of it."

Kouji sulked, then sank down onto the couch. "Bastard...."

"Takuya?" Zoe put her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, Zoe?" He looked with amusement. "Would you like a cookie?"

Instead of the reply he was expecting, she squeezed his shoulders and fused her eyes shut.

"Zoe? What's wrong?" He asked her, nervous.

The blond didn't answer, but simply groaned as the burning pain seared through her cranium. Takuya, unsure of what to say, helped her sit down and held her close. Luckily, the burning quickly subsided, as it had earlier.

"Zoe?" Takuya brushed her hair out of her face. "Are you okay?"

After a moment, Zoe looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm okay. And I guess it worked."

"What worked?" He helped her stand back up, confused.

"My plan," she explained. "You see, Nana told me that she couldn't sense me when I was in that child-like state. I vaguely sensed that there was at least on other Diclonius around and catching up to me. So, to throw them off, I concentrated and reverted to that state. It must've worked or else they would've found me by now."

"So, you didn't get hurt?" Takuya asked.

Zoe shook her head. "No, I'm fine. And I concentrated just now to see if I could get back to normal. Apparently I can now revert back and forth if I try hard enough. This will come in handy if I need to make a quick getaway."

Kouji made a face. "So, they sent another Diclonius after you?"

"Looks like it," she replied. "This is why I was worried about staying here. I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Well, I'll make sure nothing happens to you," Takuya said. "We'll worry about it later. Just stay in the house for the next few days, okay?"

Zoe nodded, too drained to argue. "I'm going to go rest on the couch."

"And I'll be playing my awesome new game!" Kouichi excitedly put his game into the system.

"I get to go next," Takuya reminded him.

"I know. Now shut up."

_Later that day_

"Why did Mr. Okamoro have to give us so much homework?" Tommy grumbled.

He and Nana were on their way to Takuya's house, looking over one of the worksheets their math teacher had given to them. They had three sheets altogether, as well as thirty questions from their math books.

"Well, it shouldn't be too bad," Nana said, skimming over the problems. "Hopefully it'll only take us an hour or so."

"Maybe," Tommy replied with a sigh.

He looked around, and noticed that the street was completely empty. Then again, it wasn't normally the busiest street anyway.

"And we have homework in science, too." Tommy rolled his eyes, not looking forward to the assignments. "I swear, they need to ease up on the homework. It's bad enough that we're stuck inside all day."

"I don't think it's that bad," Nana said. "But I also haven't been there long enough to find it annoying..."

Just then, a gust of wind ripped Nana's worksheet out of her hand.

"Oh, no!" She ran after it, then glanced over her shoulder. "Be right back!"

"Uh, okay!" Tommy called over. "I'll just wait here."

As Nana attempted to retrieve the paper, a familiar silver car pulled up beside Tommy. Before Tommy could scream, Kiyoto had rolled the window down and pointed a gun at him.

"Get in," he commanded.

Tommy's eyes widened in horror and he froze.

"Get in!" Kiyoto screamed, clicking the safety off.

The boy oblidged, slowly entering the car. Right as he closed the door, Nana grabbed hold of her homework and looked back to where Tommy was.

"Tommy?" She frowned, hurrying over to him. "What are you doing in that car?"

Kiyoto fired at her, then sped off with Tommy in the passenger seat. Nana yelped and dove out of the way, the bullet grazing the hem of her skirt.

"Tommy!" She called out, watching as the car disappeared from sight. "Oh, god! His stepfather got him..."

In a panic, she began to run towards Tommy's old house, hoping that she wouldn't be too late.

**Oh no! That bastard kidnapped Tommy! Will Nana get to them in time?! Will she even remember where the house is?! Will I ever stop asking these stupid questions?! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out the first two answers. For the last, the answer is 'no'!**

**And my good friend Kyosuke Nanbu sent me a horrible message, so I decided to post it to let everyone know what's going on. **

" hello everyone, Kyosuke here! A few Days Ago, I got beat up pretty bad and 3 of my limbs got paralyzed, my left arm and both of my legs. Anyway, I am kind of recovering now, because i can walk, But My arm Is still very weak. Doctors said It might be serious.... And they said that I have to be very Happy and Cheerful, Because if I lose motivation, They said my arm won't heal, And I am pretty bummed out...... There is a chance that might happen, which means......I have to quit Fanfiction....... So everyone, Don't be surprised if I stop to update, Cuz I am really down.............. Hope I get alright! Keep up your stories guys! see ya "

**So let's all wish the best for our friend Kyosuke and hope he makes a healthy recovery. He will be in my best wishes in the meantime. Bye guys and thanks for your support.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Helloooooooo! I'm back! Yes, my pc is now clear of any viruses for now...and the funny thing was that I did have an anti-virus protection system, but it was actually the cause of it..yeah, fucking annoying....**

**Takuya: *sees me* What?! You're back?! Run, it's a sign of the apocalypse!**

**me: Uh, Takuya? Can you spell 'apocalypse' for me?**

**Takuya: Sure I can! ....Uh...let's see...um.... A-P-O-K-A-L-I-P-S...? Yeah, that's right!**

**me: Well, we can see that my return is not the apocalypse. The day Takuya finally learns how to spell 'apocalypse' correctly will be the first sign of the world's demise.**

**Takuya: Hey, I spelled it right!**

**me: -_-; Anyway, we left off with Tommy getting kidnapped by his crazy, abusive stepfather. Read and see what happens next ^_^**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 14**

"Home sweet home." Kiyoto pulled into the driveway, then parked. "Now, I want you to get in the house without making a scene. If you scream, you'll regret it."

Tommy swallowed, then silently nodded his head in agreement.

Kiyoto smirked. "Good. Let's go."

He clutched the pistol in his right hand, letting the long sleeve of his coat conceal both his hand and the pistol. The two of them exited the car and headed towards the house. Kiyoto quickly unlocked the front door, then gestured for Tommy to enter.

The fourteen year-old hesitated for a moment, then walked inside. His heart was pounding in fear, and he watched nervously as Kiyoto locked both the doorknob and deadbolt.

"Get in the kitchen," Kiyoto commanded him. "Go!"

Tommy jumped slightly, then made his way down the short hallway and into the kitchen. Kiyoto followed him, then took a clear, glass bottle out of the freezer.

"W-where's my mother?" Tommy asked, watching as the man took a long gulp from the bottle.

Kiyoto made a face as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. "She's around."

Tommy's eyes grew wide and he couldn't help but stutter. "Y-y-you didn't h-hurt her d-did you?"

"Before I answer your questions, why don't you answer mine?" Kiyoto suggested, taking another swig. "First off, where the hell have you been?"

The boy looked down. "Here and there."

Kiyoto chuckled. "Don't fuck with me, kid. Now tell me. Where the fuck have you been for the past few months?"

"I've been homeless," Tommy partially lied.

"Homeless my ass," his stepfather replied with a snort. "You're dressed too nice to be homeless. I mean, that is a school uniform, right? You must've gone somewhere that allows you to clean up and shower."

Tommy inwardly groaned in anxiety. "A friend has been letting me shower at her house so that I could clean up and go back to school."

"Bullshit," Kiyoto said. "If you were homeless, you would be too tired to even think about going back to school. The endless wandering...the cold, sleepless nights...the lack of food and energy. Maybe you were homeless for a little while. But you're not anymore by the looks of it."

Tommy didn't respond, and he dropped his gaze to the floor. Kiyoto smirked, then finished off his bottle.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time," he growled. "Where have you been?"

"Why does it even matter?" Tommy looked up, tears welling in his eyes. "You were the reason why I left in the first place! I figured that you'd be happy with me gone."

"I was, but your mother wasn't really," Kiyoto told him.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "But...my mother told me that she didn't care where I was. She said that she wanted my friend to adopt me."

"Ah, I knew it," Kiyoto said in an excited voice. "You called her to tell her that a 'friend' of yours adopted you so that you wouldn't be homeless."

"Dammit," Tommy muttered, chastising himself for revealing the secret.

His stepfather grinned. "See? You can't fool me, Tommy. I knew that you were living with someone. I just don't know who. Your mother was too stupid to ask you who it was."

"My mother's not stupid," Tommy defended.

Although his mother had completely betrayed him by taking his stepfather's side, Tommy did not like to hear her insulted.

"No, she is and you know it," Kiyoto said with a laugh. "She was so easy to manipulate. I didn't even have to try that hard."

Tommy's eyes narrowed. "Where is she?"

"But you haven't answered my question," the man replied. "Where the fuck have you been staying?"

"I'm not telling you!" Tommy exclaimed.

Kiyoto glared at him and threatingingly walked over. "This is your last warning. Where were you?"

"Fuck you!" Tommy shouted, his emotions getting the best of him.

Kiyoto suddenly struck him with the empty bottle, sending the boy to fall to the floor. The glass broke into hundreds of shards, which were raining down onto Tommy.

"Shit..." Tommy could feel blood leaking down the side of his face where the bottle had scratched him as it broke.

He could also feel his cheek throbbing and beginning to bruise.

"Where the fuck were you?!" Kiyoto dragged him up by the front of his shirt. "Were you living with that girl and her family? Answer me!"

Tommy struggled to free himself, which only earned him a heavy punch to the face. Kiyoto then dropped him onto the floor again and turned.

"You want to see your mother? Fine. I'll go get her," he hissed.

With that he left the room, leaving Tommy alone. Although now seemed like a good chance to make a run for it, Tommy was too petrified of what may happen to his mother if he left. With a defeated moan, all he could do was sit there and wait.

_Meanwhile_

Nana sprinted down the road as fast as she could. The journey to Tommy's old house seemed endless.

"Where is that house?" She asked aloud, looking in every direction as she ran.

The Diclonius could vaguely picture the house in her head, as well as the name of the street. All she had to do was find it, which hopefully wouldn't be too long now.

Adreneline was pumping through her system as she was overcome by fear. Fear for what could happen to Tommy if she didn't make it in time.

"God, where is it?!" She cried out in desperation, on the verge of tears.

It had been ten minutes since Tommy had been abducted, and her anxiety increased with each passing minute. One of her ribbons untied and blew off, much to Nana's horror.

"No!" She made a grab for it, luckily catching it before it blew too far away.

The last thing she needed was for someone to see her horns, though she would not waste more than a second to fix it. Tommy was much more important than her ribbons coming undone.

"Come on, come on!" Nana sobbed. "Where is his house?"

As if on cue, the girl could see a street coming up on her right, its sign too far away to read clearly. As she ran closer, the wording became more legible. Finally, with her chest feeling as though it were about to explode, she managed to read it.

"Yes!" She was gasping by now, for she had to concentrate as hard as she could to make sure her vectors made her legs run.

The house was within view by now, and Nana let out a sigh, slightly relieved. It would only be a few more minutes until she would get there. She could only hope that she would get there in time.

_Back at Tommy's_

Tommy's eyes widened in horror as Kiyoto dragged out the unconscious body of Amaya Tanaka, or Amaya Himi as she used to be called. Kiyoto dropped her in front of Tommy, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What did you do to her?!" Tommy demanded, his tears finally falling free.

His mother was covered in bruises and blood-stains, and her clothing had been ripped in various places. One of her eyes was puffy, possibly to the extent of being swollen shut, and her lip was split. Her breathing was a bit shallow, and she made weak moans of pain.

Tommy angrily jumped at Kiyoto. "You bastard!"

He managed to hit the larger man in the face, surprising him. Kiyoto was knocked back and bumped into the counter. Although he did not fall, the alcohol in his system made him slightly clumsy. It had also made him more enraged.

Kiyoto roughly grabbed Tommy by the shoulders and lifted him up. He slammed the boy into one of the cabinets, his eyes wide and furious.

"You fucking little prick!" He yelled.

He then threw Tommy down into a countertop, causing Tommy to gasp in pain. His head had been hit by the corner of it, and a smear of blood was visible on the porcelein countertop. Tommy fell to his knees, gingerly reaching to the back of his head. Before he could feel it, Kiyoto was on him again. The man kicked at his stomach and chest, then rammed his sneakered foot into the side of Tommy's head.

"Get away!" Tommy rasped, spitting out blood as he did so.

Kiyoto ignored him and went to kick him again, when he heard a knock on the front door.

"Hello? Tommy?" A voice called.

Tommy cursed to himself. "Nana! Go away!"

Kiyoto grinned and walked briskly to the front door, much to Tommy's horror.

"But why, Tommy? Let me in!" Nana shouted, desperately trying to open the door.

"No!" Tommy cried out just as Kiyoto opened the door.

He heard Nana yelp and then the door slam. Kiyoto had grabbed her and was not dragging her into the kitchen with the others.

"Let her go!" Tommy said weakly, his vision blurring.

"Tommy!" Nana attempted to wrench herself from Kiyoto's grasp, but was shoved face-first into a wall.

"Are you that girl he was walking with?!" Tommy's stepfather demanded.

Nana struggled against him. "Yes! Now leave him alone!"

More tears started to run down her face as she saw Tommy's condition. His face was bruising and he had blood on the side and back of his head.

"You jerk!" She yelled at Kiyoto. "Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up." Kiyoto picked her up around the waist, then slammed her down onto a table.

"What are you doing?!" Tommy and Nana cried out simultanously.

The dark-haired man smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

With that, he took the hem of Nana's skirt and and lifted it up.

"No!" Nana managed to kick him away.

"You little bitch!" Kiyoto grabbed her and hurled her onto the floor, his face red with anger.

Nana huddled close to Tommy, wrapping her arms around him. However, Kiyoto roughly took hold of Nana's arm. In the process, it popped off and he fell backward.

"What the fuck?!" He threw the prostetic away in horror. "That's fake?!"

Nana only sat there, frozen in fear. Tommy tried to hold her protectively in his arms, but Kiyoto stood back up and pushed his head back against a drawer below one of the counters. He then grabbed at Nana again, this time around the throat. Nana let out a whimper and released her vectors, shoving the man away.

Kiyoto stumbled back, his face in an expression of utter confusion. "How did you do that?!"

"It doensn't matter," Nana replied, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "Now let me and Tommy leave."

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Kiyoto's eyes narrowed and drew closer to her.

"I-I'm warning you!" Nana threatened, shaking a bit.

Tommy slowly rose to his feet, wincing as he did. He moved over to Nana and tried to stand in front of her.

"Leave her alone," he said in a tired voice.

Kiyoto stopped in his tracks and stared at the pair. "I have had it with the two of you. And if you don't want to do as I tell you, then I'm afraid that I have no choice."

Nana's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, the man suddenly grabbed a knife from one of the racks and lunged forward. Tommy shoved Nana behind him protectively just as the knife was about to make contact.

"No!" Nana screamed.

Her vectors were released and they embedded themselves deep into the man's stomach. Kiyoto's eyes were wide and a river of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth. A moment later, the vectors were yanked out and swiped across his exposed neck, where he was promptly decapitated.

Tommy and Nana were splashed with Kiyoto's blood, their eyes wide in shock. His lifeless body crumpled to the floor, where it lay in a growing crimson puddle.

"N-Nana?" Tommy slowly looked at the girl behind him.

Nana was panting, and her heart was pounding. "Wha....what did I just do?"

Tommy didn't respond, and he couldn't help but to avert his eyes back onto Kiyoto's corpse.

"What have I done?" Nana began to tremble and she slowly backed away from Tommy.

She vaguely felt her vectors gather up her discarded prostetic arm and put it back into place.

"Nana...it's okay," Tommy finally said. "I'm just...shocked..."

However, Nana violently shook her head. "Tommy, I killed him!"

Before he could say anything, Nana bolted out of the house, sobbing.

"Nana! Wait!" He called after her.

Tommy was about to run after her when he noticed his mother moving slightly on the tiled floor. He quickly called 911, trying to tell the operator the whereabouts of his mother. When he finally got off the phone, he looked outside to see if Nana was there. The girl was no where in sight, and only left behind a few drops of blood....his deceased stepfather's blood...

**Good news! Nana killed Kiyoto before he could kill them! Bad news! She feels horrible about killing him! Good news! Tommy was a good son and called an ambulance for his mother! Bad news! Nana's gone! Okay, that must be really annoying -_-; Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter, kay? And if you're not sure of everyone's ages, I wrote them below to stop the confusion. Kinda just decided on going with the ages from the actual Elfen Lied anime (didn't read the manga)**

**Takuya, Kouichi, Kouji- 19**

**Zoe- 18 (Haha! I can mess with ages any way I want!)**

**J.P.- 20**

**Tommy- 14**

**Nana- Almost 13**

**Kanae- 17 going on 18**

**Masaki- Unknown, but he looks to be around 21**

**Kakuzawa- 75...ish**

**and if there's anyone else who I forgot who you are curious about, just ask and I'll make up an age if they don't already have one**

**Next chapter of Red Rose comes out in a few days, and the next chapter of Dark Sanctuary will be out either tomorrow or Saturday (sorry, hectic week.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter whatever, so read it, review, and get on with your life :p And I'm sorry for the late update ^_^; For the past few days it's been tough to get online to update cuz everyone else is on for ten hours straight.... But for the rest of the week, there will be an update of at least one story every day at the morning, and tomorrow's will be Dark Sanctuary. The only day I can't update is Saturday morning cuz I'll be gone for most of the day but then Sunday there will be an update (unless the stupid thing is being hogged again...) So enjoy this week of updates and possibly two new one-shots...**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 15**

Tommy sat in the living room with Takuya and the others, his face streaming with tears. He had stayed with his mother until the ambulance had shown up, then set off to find Nana. After nearly an hour of searching, he had given up and returned to Takuya's house.

"I can't find her anywhere," he said miserably. "I've looked everywhere and she's just gone."

"What exactly happened?" Takuya asked, trying to comfort the distraught boy.

Tommy wiped his face, only for more tears to dribble down. "My stepfather brought me to my old house, and beat me up a bit. Then he dragged out my mother, who looked like she was on the verge of death. That was when Nana showed up."

"Did he hurt her, too?" Zoe asked, her voice laced with concern.

"He knocked her around a bit, but he didn't hurt her too seriously. Then he grabbed a knife and went to go stab us. Before he could, Nana released her vectors and killed him," he told them. "She cut his head off."

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "She actually killed him? I didn't think she had it in her...."

"Yeah, I guess she would've rather have killed him before he killed us. But she ran off and was upset with herself. And now I can't find her..." His voice cracked slightly, and Zoe handed him a glass of water.

"Drink this," she said softly. "And try to calm down. We'll find her."

Kouji sighed. "Well, that bastard deserved to die after everything he's done to you. Nana will realize that and come to her senses soon enough."

Zoe shook her head. "No, we have to find her as soon as possible. She doesn't know that there are other Dicloniuses out there, unless she's sensed them by now. They may not be after her, but I don't doubt that they will hurt her for information."

Takuya rose, pulling Tommy up with him. "Well then, it's settled. We're going out to find Nana and we won't stop until we do."

"Yeah, we should split up into pairs just in case we find her and she's in trouble," Kouichi said.

"Alright, Kouji and Kouichi can go together," Zoe began. "And Takuya will go with you, Tommy."

Takuya frowned. "What about you?"

"I'm going alone on this one," she said simply. "I'm the one who will most likely find her, so therefore, I should be by myself if those other Dicloniuses are around."

"But then we should stay with you," Takuya argued. "I mean, if you're the one who will find her, then wouldn't it make sense if we just stick together?"

"No, because there is no guarantee that I will," she explained. "My sensors only work on occasion, and it would be stupid for all of us to stay together if they don't work. We'll find her quicker if we just go with the original plan."

Takuya groaned. "I don't want you out there alone."

Zoe gave him a half-smile. "Takuya, don't worry so much about me. I'm not going to die that easily, partially disabled vectors or not. Trust me, I can take care of myself."

"She's right, Takuya," Kouji pointed out. "If you want, she can have Kouichi's cell phone to hang on to. That way she can call my phone or yours and she can call us if she's having any problems."

"Why my cell phone?" Kouichi asked, sulking a bit. "Why not yours?"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Because mine is brand new. If Zoe gets into some sort of struggle, it's better if your phone is broken instead of mine."

"Bastard," the older twin grumbled, but gave Zoe the cell phone nonetheless. "Takuya's and Kouji's numbers are in it, Zoe. Call us the second you find her, if you do. Or if you're in trouble."

Zoe nodded. "Same to you guys. Call me if you find her and I'll get there as quickly as possible."

Takuya let out a defeated sigh. "Please be careful...."

"I will," she replied with a smile.

She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, then pulled away.

"Come on, we better get going," Tommy said nervously. "And after we find her, I'm going to take a bus to the hospital to see how my mother is."

"Did you want to go now and we can just look for Nana?" Kouichi asked.

Tommy vehemently shook his head. "No. Nana comes before my mother nowadays. I'm finding Nana first."

"Okay, then. Let's go," Takuya said.

_Twenty minutes later_

Zoe continued to wander down the street, worry written all over her face.

_Where could she be?_ She thought to herself. _She couldn't have gone too far and she doesn't understand the concept of trains or buses, so she_ _wouldn't have boarded either of them...._

She hadn't heard back from the guys yet, nor had she called them in return. They agreed to call only if Nana was found, rather than calling constantly to keep asking whether or not they had found the girl.

As she walked down the road, she tried to think as hard as she could. Zoe hadn't sensed Nana, or the other Dicloniuses for that matter. She could only hope that she found her before the enemies did.

"Nana, where are you?" She quietly asked herself aloud.

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, her emerald eyes darkening. There was a familiar presense nearby, as well as the same strange aura from earlier. Nana was close by, but so were the others like them.

"Shit," she muttered, breaking off into a sprint.

Zoe could still sense Nana a bit, but it soon became hazy and unclear, much like a television with poor reception. She knew the general whereabouts of the girl, but not the actual spot itself.

"Nana!" She called out, hoping to hear a response. "Nana, where are you?"

The blond was not given a reply, and she soon came up to a cemetary. She paused, feeling her stomach churn slightly. Before her was the same cemetary that she and Nana had first fought in. The headstones they had destroyed had been replaced by now, but she could still picture the ruined chunks of marble surrounding them. For some reason, though, she had a feeling that Nana was in there.

Zoe rushed through amongst the headstones, scanning her eyes in every direction.

"Nana?" She called out. "Are you here?"

There was still no answer, but by now, Zoe's sensors had stopped working completely. She could no longer sense Nana, nor the other Dicloniuses.

"Nana?" She called out, worried that she had come to the wrong place.

"Go away!" A tiny voice shouted. "Just leave me alone!"

The voice, which undeniably belonged to Nana, came from the large, marble temple in the cemetary. The temple was located on top of long set of concrete steps, and it was the same spot where she had found Takuya and Courtney after she had escaped from Professor Kakuzawa.

Zoe sighed in relief, rushing up the steps as fast as she could. When she reached the top, she saw the younger girl huddled against a broken concrete bench. Her legs were drawn up to her chest and she was hugging them, tears were pouring down her face. Quiet sobs shook her body and Zoe felt a tug at her heart.

She sank down beside Nana, her face sympathetic. For about three minutes they sat side by side, neither one of them saying a word.

"Please...just go away," Nana finally managed. "I want to be alone right now."

Zoe understood how she felt and reluctantly stood back up. "If that is what you wish."

She began to walk away, only to feel a small hand roughly grab hers.

"Wait," Nana choked out. "I...I want you to stay with me, actually."

Zoe smiled and sat back down next to her, though she was feeling apprehensive. _The other Dicloniuses could be coming_, she thought to herself. _But maybe not...maybe they don't sense us...._

"I just....," Nana began, snapping Zoe back to reality. "I can't believe that I...did that...."

"Tommy told us what happened," the blond replied. "As much as it hurts, you did the right thing."

Nana looked up at her with a mixture of surprise, horror, and anger. "I did the right thing by killing him?"

"No, you did the right thing by protecting both yourself and Tommy. Kiyoto would've killed both of you if you hadn't done anything," Zoe gently explained.

"But....I could've just gotten the knife away from him," Nana said sadly. "I could've just thrown him into a wall and the two of us could've run away."

Zoe shook her head. "It wouldn't have been so simple. If you had just run, Tommy's mother would've been left alone with that man. He could've woken up and finished her off. Besides, chances are he would've gone out again to try to kill Tommy for good."

Nana looked down, sniffling as she wiped her face. "I...I guess you're right..."

Zoe hesitated, then pulled the girl into a hug. "It's hard to deal with taking someone's life. Believe me, I have nightmares every day about what I've done. But yours was completely excusable and understandable."

"Well, some of yours were too," Nana replied softly, welcoming the hug.

"No, most of them were out of hatred," the older girl told her. "If I could take back everything I did, I would. But it's too late now and instead of pondering on the past, I can only look forward to the future."

Nana looked up at her and managed as smile. "I suppose you're right. I mean, if I hadn't done it, Tommy and I would've died, right?"

"Most likely," Zoe replied. "Even if it hadn't been right away, he would've finished the two of you off within a few hours. Tommy called an ambulance for his mother, then went to go look for you."

"He's really worried about me, isn't he?" Nana asked sheepishly.

Zoe nodded. "Oh, he's a nervous wreck. But he's not mad at you for taking off like that. He's just worried about you. So, on that note, let's get you back home."

She stood up and pulled the purple-haired girl to her feet. Nana smoothed her skirt out, then fixed one of her ribbons. Just as she did, both of them jerked their heads in the direction of the entrance of the cemetary.

"Shit," Zoe hissed, dragging Nana onto the floor of the temple. "Keep quiet."

Nana glanced at her with fear, her heart pounding. Zoe's emerald eyes narrowed and she could vaguely make out two voices.

"...she's here....is the other one...."

"What the fuck....expect us to....while we're....Can't do anything....right now. Need to....out of sight.....

"...be patient...just need see them....keep quiet before I....a tree...

Zoe slowly crawled backwards towards the other end of the temple, trying to stay as close to the ground as possible. Nana did the same, and she was tempted to ask Zoe what was going on. However, the grim look on the blond's face told her to just remain silent. Luckily, the back of the temple had a set of steps as well, which would lead them to yet another entrance to the cemetary.

Zoe could sense the other two beings drawing closer, slowly making their way through the rows of headstones. From what she could hear, it was a teenage girl and a young man.

_Dammit, I wonder if that's them_, she thought to herself. However, she didn't want to stick around long enough to find out. She continued to cautiously make her way back to the set of steps, Nana following suit. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally made it to the top of the steps. To her horror, she could hear the two people walking towards the front set. The temple was between two walls, so Zoe was grateful that the approaching figures would not be able to cut through and go around the temple itself. She crawled down the first few steps, then suddenly turned and ran down the rest as fast as she could where Nana would still manage to keep up.

"Run!" She whisper-yelled to the girl. "I'll explain later! Just run!"

Nana nodded and the girls sprinted out through the back entrance of the cemetary, just as the mysterious pair had made their way to the top. They kept running until they had reached the center of town, completely out of breath.

"I think....we lost them," Zoe huffed, her chest on fire.

Nana nodded, continuing to pant as she leaned on Zoe for support. "Who were they?"

"Not sure," she replied. "It could've been the other Dicloniuses, but I don't know for sure. I couldn't sense them. Could you?"

"No, I didn't sense anyone," Nana told her. "So it must've just been a couple of random people walking through."

Zoe sighed, somewhat relieved. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The blond pulled Kouichi's cell phone from her jacket pocket, her fingers shaking. She managed to call Takuya's phone, and then waited as patiently as she could for it to ring.

"Hello, Zoe?" Takuya asked after the second ring. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah, she's with me," she replied, her eyes scanning their surroundings. "We're in the center of town near the game shop. Where are you?"

"About five minutes away," he told her, excitement in his voice. "Just stay there and wait for Tommy and me to show up. I'll call Kouji, okay?"

Zoe nodded, not caring that he couldn't see it. "Alright. Try to get here as quickly as possible. Bye."

"Bye," he said, then hung up.

The blond put the phone away, then glanced at Nana tiredly. "They're coming. We need to wait here for them."

"Oh, I hope Tommy's not mad at me..." the younger girl said worriedly.

"Trust me, he won't be," Zoe replied. "If anything, he'll just be happy that you're safe."

_Seven minutes previous_

Masaki walked towards the cemetary, his pace brisk yet relaxed. Kanae rushed to keep up, cursing at his longer strides.

"Slow down, dammit! My legs aren't as long as yours," she hissed.

The male Diclonius glanced back at her, indifferent. "I don't think so..."

"Prick," Kanae muttered.

Masaki ignored her and continued to make his way towards the entrance. "She's in there. And she's not alone. Probably with that other Diclonius Kakuzawa told us about."

"Good to know," the girl replied sarcastically.

They walked through the entrance, and Masaki's narrowed eyes slowly looked from one area to the next. Kanae shuffled her foot carelessly, kicking up a pebble.

"Why are we just standing here?" She asked, bored.

"Because I'm trying to figure out where they are exactly," he said in a low voice.

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. "This is stupid..... How do you even know she's here anyway? You didn't actually see her enter."

"Because I sense her," Masaki replied icily. "I know she's here, and so is the other one."

"What the fuck do you expect us to do while we're here anyway? We can't do anything about it right now. We need to stay out of sight, remember?" She mocked.

Masaki scowled at her, somewhat annoyed. "Just be patient. We just need to see them for a few minutes. Now keep quiet before I throw you into a tree."

"Oh, fuck you," Kanae grumbled.

After a moment, he nodded towards the stone temple. "That way."

He led her over to the temple, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. She was so close, he could practically feel her....

"Up the steps," he whispered.

Kanae sighed, but didn't argue as she sulked up after him. Their footsteps were hardly audible, but Masaki's smile faltered a bit. He suddenly heard the sounds of other footsteps running down a set of steps nearby.

"There must be a back set," he growled, angrily rushing up.

"Oh, what the fuck..." Kanae tood off after him, taking two steps at a time.

By the time they had reached the top, the temple was completely empty. Masaki looked around, his lips thin with rage. There was no sign of Zoe, nor the girl she may have been with.

"They're close by," he said quietly. "They went out through the back entrance and towards the center of town."

"Oh, well. Looks like we'll just have to try again tomorrow." Kanae smirked and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Better luck next time."

"No, we still have plenty of time before we need to head back," Masaki told her. "It's only five. We have until six to get back and the walk back to the facility is only thirty minutes."

Kanae groaned. "But I don't want to. Can't we just fucking go now?"

"Fine, you head back by yourself. I'm going after Zoe."

"Okay, okay. I'll go with you," she muttered. "Damn, you don't have to cop me an attitude."

The young man simply walked past her, his navy eyes almost black.

**Good, they found Nana. Well, Zoe did cuz the others are useless...**

**The others: Hey! It's not our fault we dont have a GPS system in our heads!**

**me: Excuses, excuses. Anyway, Zoe and Nana got away from the cemetary, but are about to be followed. And as I said before, since Zoe can only sense them every now and again because of her condition, she doesnt know how close by they are. But why couldn't Nana sense them? And what's going to happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out. Cuz I sure as hell don't know what will happen ^_^;**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, so I'm back from my weekend of being completely wasted. Now it's time to relax and introduce the chapter. *sits back with a bowl of ramen and a pair of chopsticks***

**Takuya: Oh, can I have some?**

**me: No, this is mine. Get your own. *begins to eat***

**Takuya: You're mean.... *wanders away***

**me: *shrugs and continues to eat* I now present chapter 16!**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 16**

Zoe continued to look around, her eyes wide and alert. It had been about four minutes since she had hung up with Takuya, so the others should be arriving soon. Although neither she nor Nana had been able to sense any other Dicloniuses, she wasn't any less paranoid.

"Something wrong?" Nana asked, a look of concern on her face.

"No, I'm fine," Zoe quickly replied. "Just keeping a lookout for the guys. They should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, Takuya and Tommy came rushing over out of nowhere, Tommy nearly knocking Nana over as he embraced her.

"Nana, are you okay?" He asked, holding onto her tightly.

"I'm fine," she replied. "But I... can't breathe..."

"Oh, sorry." He released her, then sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I was really worried about you..."

Nana looked down, somewhat embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry for running off.... You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, of course not," Tommy told her. "Why would I be?"

As the two of them conversed, Takuya moved over to Zoe and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"You didn't run into any trouble, did you?" He asked.

"No, but...." Zoe hesitated, then sighed. "I'm not sure, but there may have been someone following Nana and me."

Takuya's chocolate-colored eyes widened in surprise. "Are they still around?"

The blond thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I can't sense anyone, and neither can Nana."

"Well, if you were being followed, you must've lost them," he said.

Tommy turned to look at them, his face grim. "I uh...I think I'll head to the hospital right now to see how my mother is doing. Nana's coming with me."

"Do you want me to come with you, too?" Takuya asked.

The younger boy looked down and nodded. "Yeah, would you mind?"

"No, not at all. Zoe, do you want to go with us as well?" Takuya asked her.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Zoe told him. "I think I'd rather avoid going to places like those. They're too...high-profile for my liking. Going into town is one thing, but to go to the hospital just wouldn't be very smart. Someone might recognize me."

Before Takuya could respond, Kouji and Kouichi walked up to them.

"So, we found her, huh?" Kouji asked.

"No, Zoe found her," Kouichi pointed out.

The long-haired twin threw his brother an annoyed look. "You know what I mean, asshole."

Kouichi snickered, then looked at Takuya. "So now what? We going back to your place?"

Takuya shook his head. "No, I'm going to the hospital with Tommy and Nana. We're going to see how Tommy's mother is doing."

"Oh, okay." Kouichi took the cell phone that Zoe had handed to him, pocketing it. "I'll pick up some pizza then. You guys can eat when you get home, unless you eat while you're at the hospital."

"Yeah, we'll probably be back pretty late," Takuya said. "I'll call you to give you an update if anything happens, okay?"

"Alright. See ya later," Kouji told them.

Zoe gave Takuya peck on the cheek, then gave Tommy and Nana each a quick hug. "Bye."

"Bye," Takuya said, making his way to the bus stop with the younger teenagers. "Try not to burn the house down, Kouichi."

"One time!" Kouichi exclaimed. "That was one time when I accidentally microwaved the tin-foil! Now shut up!"

"Come on," Kouji sighed, dragging his brother away.

Kouichi groaned, wrenching himself from his brother's grip. "Okay, let go of me. Damn...."

Zoe glanced back at Takuya, then looked forward once again. The three of them made their way to their favorite pizza parlor, where Kouichi proceeded to order five pizzas.

"Isn't five a bit much?" Zoe asked, surprised.

"Well, the thing is, Takuya, Kouji, and I can eat a whole pizza to our faces if we get drunk enough," Kouichi explained. "And after what happened to Tommy, he probably needs his own, too. I figured that you and Nana can split one, unless you want your own."

The blond smirked. "Uh, no thanks. Half is more than enough for me."

"Good." Kouichi looked back at the man behind the counter. "And I would also like to add a large order of garlic bread, a large order of onion rings, a small order of chicken fingers, and uh.....Kouji, you want anything?"

"Just my sanity," Kouji mumbled.

"And his sanity," Kouichi said to the confused man, realizing what he said a second later. "Hey, that's not what I meant, you crazy emo."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "I'm not emo!"

_Five minutes previous_

Masaki glimpsed a blond young woman, a smile creeping onto his face. The blond was standing with a group of teenagers, most of them around her age. There was a handsome brunette, the same young man he had seen her with in the gift shop, as well as raven-haired twins. There was also a younger boy with brown hair, and a girl with purple hair. Both of the girls had ribbons on the sides of their heads, undeniably covering up their horns.

"There she is," he whispered. "That's the girl from the picture."

Kanae scanned her eyes up and down Zoe, then looked at Kouichi with surprise. "That's...that's the guy I met the other day. In the video game store. Apparently they know each other."

"This may work out better than I expected," Masaki said. "If you get to know that guy better, we may be able to get closer to Zoe and find out what she's capable of. I don't think she or the other girl can sense us, for they are not making any move to rush out of here."

The pink-haired Diclonius smiled. "I get to flirt with him, huh? Finally, something that doesn't completely suck about this mission."

"Yes, so right there should give you some motivation," he replied with a smirk. "Get close and do whatever you want with him. Just don't blow our cover. If they live together and he tells you where it is, we're in the clear."

"Can I go up to him now?" Kanae asked eagerly. "And I see that he has a twin brother, too. Nice...."

Masaki adjusted his hood. "No, not yet. Wait and see what happens before you go running over. We still have twenty minutes until we need to start heading back, so let's see if we can use this time to our advantage."

"Hey, three of them are leaving," the girl pointed out quietly.

The pair watched as the brunette boys and purple-haired girl began to walk away. Zoe and the twins remained in the same spot for another moment, before they too, walked away.

"Follow them, but don't look shady," Masaki said softly.

Kanae nodded in understanding, and they moved from their hidden spot out into the open. The trio made their way into a local pizza parlor, not noticing that they were being followed.

"Now can I?" Kanae asked as they stopped outside of the parlor. "I won't come off as suspicious or anything."

Masaki thought for a moment, then nodded. "Go ahead. Just don't be too obvious."

"I won't," the girl replied, happily making her way to the doorway.

Kanae walked into the parlor and smiled at Kouichi. "Hey, long time no see."

Kouichi turned around, his eyes wide. "Kanae?"

The young man with the bandana looked at his brother with a quizzical expression. "That's Kanae?"

"Yeah, that would be her," Kouichi replied, then turned his attention back to the girl. "Funny seeing you here."

Kanae's face furrowed into a slight frown. "How's that funny?"

"No, it's just an expression," Kouichi said, his face turning a shade of red. "I just...didn't expect to see you again. Or at least, not for awhile."

"Oh, I get it," Kanae teased. "You were dreading the day that you would see me again."

"What? No. What I mean is-," Kouichi was cut off by a shove from his brother.

"Don't mind him. He's just not used to talking to attractive girls," Kouji said monotonely.

Kouichi glared at the younger twin. "Oh, shut up! Kanae, this is Kouji, my annoying brother. Sorry about his behavior. He hasn't had his medication today."

Kanae nodded at Kouji. "Hello."

"And this is my friend, Zoe," Kouichi added, gesturing to the blond.

Zoe, whose eyes had a mysterious glint in them, smiled at the pink-haired girl. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, Kouichi's told us _sooo_ much about you," Kouji said to Kanae with emphasis.

Kouichi was about to hit Kouji, when Zoe stepped in between them. "Uh, why don't we leave these two alone, Kouji? Let's go see if we can find Tommy a gift to cheer him up."

"Yes, why don't you go?" Kouichi growled at his brother, venom in his voice.

Kouji shrugged indifferently, then followed Zoe out of the pizza parlor. Kouichi looked at Kanae, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yeah, sorry about him. He's a bit...how should I say....mentally unstable," he told her.

"I heard that!" Kouji shouted from outside.

"Come on," Zoe sighed, dragging the long-haired twin away. "Let's go."

Kanae chuckled and twirled a lock of her hair flirtatiously. "I understand what it's like to have an annoying sibling."

"Yeah, it sucks, doesn't it?" He asked with a laugh.

"You said it. Wish I was an only child," she quipped.

Kouichi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, me too."

"Um, I was wondering....." Kanae's voice trailed off and she looked down at the floor.

"What is it?" Kouichi asked, curious.

Kanae averted her eyes back up and she sighed. "Well....I uh....I was wondering if maybe you'd like to....um.....go hang out sometime..."

Kouichi's heart did a flip-flop and he tried his best to keep a goofy grin off his face. _This gorgeous girl wants to go out with me?_ He excitedly thought to himself. _And she's not completely crazy for that matter. Even better!_

"Uh, sure," he finally managed. "I'll give you my cell phone number."

He took a pen off the counter and jotted his phone number on his receipt, then handed it to her. Kanae looked at the number and smiled.

"I left my phone at my house, but I'm on my way home anyway," she explained. "I can still give you my number in the meantime. Just don't call it until after six because I won't have it before then."

"Oh, okay." Kouichi waited as she told him her number, which he typed into his cell phone. "And you spell your name as K-A-N-A-E, right?"

"No, I spell it as M-O-R-R-I-S," she joked.

Kouichi, not realizing this, typed in the name anyway, then frowned. "That's a weird way to spell 'Kanae'....oh, wait!"

"Yeah, I was only kidding," Kanae said with a laugh. "You're so cute."

The short-haired twin felt his face heat up and he smiled. "Uh, thanks...."

"Sir, your food is ready," the man behind the counter suddenly said.

"Hmm, that was fast," Kouichi mused, about to take the order.

However, the man pulled it back away. "No, never mind. Not your order, some other guy's."

"Oh," he replied simply. "Never mind then."

"So, while you wait for your food, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself," Kanae said innocently. "Maybe I'll tell you about myself when you're done...."

She crossed her arms over her chest, causing her white sweater to to unzip slightly. Her tight red tank top clung to her curves, and Kouichi's face turned a shade redder. He almost felt a nosebleed coming on.

_Meanwhile_

Masaki had watched Zoe and one of the twins exit the pizza parlor, then head inside a bakery.

"I think we should get Tommy a dessert or something," Zoe mused, looking at the vast display. "I would've gotten him a gift, but I have no idea what he would like. What do you think?"

"Ah nunno," Kouji replied with a mouthful of a free sample.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kouji swallowed, then wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I said 'I dunno'. A dessert seems like a pretty good idea."

Masaki crept inside the large bakery, concealing himself amongst the crowd already gathered inside. His watchful eyes glanced at Zoe, all the while he pretended to browse through the selection of sweets.

"Don't know about pie...." Zoe said, thinking. "We just had cake, so he might not want that...."

"What about cookies?" Kouji suggested.

There was a large, glass case filled with assorted cookies, all of them looking delectable.

"Yeah, good idea," Zoe replied, then looked at the young woman behind the counter. "Excuse me, but could I get three dozen of assorted cookies?"

"Sure, right away," the woman replied with a nod.

As they waited for their request to be boxed up, Masaki moved in closer. He felt the lustful eyes of several women on him, but he simply ignored their stares. Right now, he was concentrated on Zoe.

_All I have to do is listen closely enough and maybe she'll reveal something that could be of some use to me,_ he thought to himself.

A minute later, Kouji took the box of cookies from the woman behind the counter, just as Zoe handed the cashier some bills.

"Have a nice day," the employees said unanimously.

"You too," Zoe replied. "Bye."

She headed out of the bakery, followed by Kouji, who was busy staring at the white box.

"Can I eat one now?" He asked.

"Yeah, just don't eat too many," the blond said. "If you eat them all, I'll rip you in half."

Masaki smiled to himself at that comment._ Wouldn't mind seeing that,_ he thought.

Kouji's face paled a bit, and he gave her a nervous laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

"Of course I am," Zoe told him, rolling her eyes. "I don't rip friends up into pieces."

"Oh, okay." Kouji smirked, then opened the box. "Damn, these cookies look good...."

Masaki was several paces behind them, and he could see that they were walking back towards the pizza parlor, probably to meet up with their friend that Kanae was with. He then noticed a row of stores next to their path, large signs hanging from them up top.

_Let's see how well this girl can handle herself,_ he thought. He drew closer them them, just enough to get into range. Two of his invisible vectors shot out, and they smashed into one of the wooden signs. The sign collapsed, falling down towards the pair.

"Oh, shit!" Kouji exclaimed.

Zoe's emerald eyes went wide and she released her two working vectors. They immediately deflected the falling sign, causing it to explode into pieces. Bystanders looked at the spectacal with amazement, not sure if they had seen right. However, Zoe had been intelligent and brought up her arms to make it seem like she had used those instead to protect Kouji and herself.

"You okay?" Kouji whispered to her, uncomfortable with the stares.

"Yeah, let's get Kouichi and get out of here," she replied, quickly cutting through the crowd.

Masaki chuckled and moved into the shadows, out of sight. He walked down into an alley, and leaned back against a granite wall.

"Looks like she's not completely defenseless," he said to himself with amusement. "Things will be very interesting when we finally meet...."

"Give me your fucking money!" A young man with a dark coat suddenly screamed at him.

The mugger pressed his pistol into Masaki's forehead, and glared at him.

"I said give me your money!" He demanded.

Masaki let out a bored sigh and sent his vectors into the mugger's stomach. The man gasped, dropping his gun to the ground. The invisible hands quickly wrapped themselves around the man's intestines, then proceeded to yank them out. The mugger groaned and blood gushed from his mouth like a waterfall. Before he even had to energy to scream, his head was violenly ripped from his neck. It floated in mid-air, and Masaki gave it a look of distaste.

"Pathetic humans," he muttered, letting it fall to the ground.

It bounced slightly, a squirt of blood erupting from it. It then rolled a few feet away, stopping right in front of the mugger's crumpled body. Masaki easily threw the mutilated remains into a nearby dumpster, careful not to bloody up his clothes. He kicked some dirt around to conceal the bloodstains, and at that same moment, Kanae met him in the alley.

"Let's go and tell Kakuzawa the good news," he said in a low voice.

Kanae nodded, not bothering to ask about the few visible crimson smears. She followed him down the alley, and began to head back to the facility with him. Glancing down at Kouichi's written phone number, she smiled to herself, satisfied.

**Yup, Masaki knows that Zoe isn't completely helpless and can still kick some butt. Not good on Zoe's part, but hey, it's better than being smacked in the head by a huge wooden sign, right? Anyway, please review and keep an eye out for the next chapter, coming soon.**

**And for the record...they love cookies if you can't tell ^_^ Probably cuz I like cookies... I'm like the Cookie Monster only I'm not blue, furry, and have a more extensive vocabulary. And on that note... ME LOVES COOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Damn, I really have nothing interesting to say nowadays...and I'm too lazy to add anyone in my author's notes.**

**Takuya: What about me? You like me well enough to add me, right?**

**me: ......No.....**

**Takuya: You're evil!**

**me: Thank you for the compliment ^_^ Anyway, here is chapter 17. Hope you like it.**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 17**

"What?! Really?!" Director Kakuzawa asked, not believing what he had just been told.

Masaki smirked slightly. "Yes, not only did we find her, but from what I saw, she can use at least two of her vectors."

"Excellent," Kakuzawa replied, a wide grin on his face. "I knew that you two wouldn't disappoint me."

"Is this coming from the same man who accused us of lying?" Kanae asked dryly.

Kakuzawa glared at her. "Quiet, Number Fifty-One. Unless of course, you have anything else important that you'd like to add."

"Actually," she began. "I do. And I think you'll be very pleased. But I'll only tell you on one condition."

"Oh? And what would that be?" The director inquired, suspicious.

"I want my cell phone back," Kanae told him.

"Absolutely not," he said firmly.

Kanae shrugged. "Then I won't tell you."

Kakuzawa's lips thinned in anger and his eyes narrowed. "Fine, I'll give it to you. But only if you tell me."

"Well, Zoe was hanging out with some friends of hers," she explained. "And I began to talk to one of them....."

"And?" Kakuzawa asked, impatient.

"He gave me his phone number, and I gave him mine," Kanae prouldy announced.

Kakuzawa's eye twitched. "That's it? That's the exciting news? The fact that you got some guy's phone number?!"

"I don't think you understand," Masaki said in a low voice. "This will work out in our favor."

"How?" The director demanded.

Masaki sighed. "You really lack intelligence sometimes."

"Why you little-"

The male Diclonius cut him off, however. "If Kanae gets close to Zoe's friend, she may gain access to important information. Where they live, for one thing."

Kakuzawa looked down, considering. "Yes....This is exceptional news...."

"Now you get it, old man," Kanae quipped. "I swear, the Alzheimer's must be catching up to you. Now can I have my cell phone?"

"You can't have it," he began. "But if he calls you, I will allow you to speak with him."

"What if he wants to go out?" She asked. "Can I leave to go meet up with him?"

Kakuzawa shook his head. "No, not yet. You can speak to him over the phone and meet with him during the hours of the day I have specified. We'll see how things go between you and work from there."

Kanae sulked, glowering at him. "Fine....fucking bastard..."

"Well, now that you've given me all of the important information that I need, your work for the night is done." The director looked at Itami and Silverman, who were rushing into the room. "Lock these two back up, but retrieve me Number Fifty-One's cell phone. I will hang onto it, and if that boy calls for her, I will allow her to speak with them."

"What boy?" Professor Silverman asked.

Kakuzawa looked at Kanae. "What was the boy's name?"

"Kouichi," she replied. "And you better let me talk to him."

"I will," he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Anymore blood samples tonight, Director?" Masaki raised an eyebrow. "If so, make sure the person knows what they're doing."

The director scowled at him. "As a matter-of-fact, you will each be giving two blood samples."

"Oh, whoopty-doo," Kanae said sarcastically. "Great way to end the night is being jabbed with fucking needles that look like they've never been cleaned."

"Those are all new and sterile syringes," Kakuzawa angrily replied.

"Could've fooled me," the female Diclonius shot back.

Itami and Silverman cautiously wheeled the nearby gurneys foward, the strait-jackets and restraint masks hanging from a small hook on the sides of the contraptions.

"Lock them up, then take the samples," Kakuzawa growled at his employees.

The scientists nodded obediantly, making their way over to the Dicloniuses. Kakuzawa briskly walked out of the room, his face filled with satisfaction.

"This is going better than I thought," he mused. "I should have Zoe back in my clutches by the end of the week if those two do it right."

Miki suddenly jogged up to him, a mug of steaming coffee held tightly in her hands. "Director Kakuzawa? I brought you the coffee you requested."

The man took the mug from her and took one sip before grimacing. "This is too strong. Make a new pot."

"But, you requested it to be black," Miki told him, her face filled with nervousness.

Kakuzawa tossed the porcelein cup off to the side, letting it shatter against the floor. "Yes, but you still made it too strong. You must've used too much coffee grounds in it. Now clean up this mess and make me a fresh cup. And get it right this time."

He stormed away, leaving the young woman alone. Miki sighed and pulled a rag from her white lab-coat. She slowly mopped up the spilled beverage, wincing as it slightly burnt her hands. Normally she would've just waited for it to cool. However, she would only be scolded at and decided to save herself from the trouble.

"Ow!" She yanked her hand back up and saw a tiny bead of blood escape from where a shard of porcelein had pierced though her finger. "Dammit...."

Miki stuck her finger in her mouth, using her free hand to mop up the remaining coffee. She looked at the direction Kakuzawa had walked down and sighed.

"I'm never going to get out of here....."

_Later that night_

At about nine o'clock, Takuya finally walked through the door, his face grim. Tommy and Nana ambled in behind him, Tommy looking as though he had been crying.

"How was she?" Zoe asked, walking up to the trio.

Tommy wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. "The doctor told me that she had really bad head trauma and a few broken bones. Um, her arm, three ribs, and uh....."

"A fractured ankle," Takuya finished for him.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy." Zoe pulled him into an embrace, just as the twins walked in.

Judging by the dour looks on their friends' faces, they decided not to ask.

However, Takuya chose to tell them. "Tommy's mother is in really bad shape. She was sedated and passed out, so Tommy couldn't speak to her.

"Oh, shit....." Kouji dropped his gaze, uncomfortably scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that, kid."

Tommy merely nodded, continuing to wipe his damp face. Nana was clutching onto one of his hands, her own eyes puffy from crying. She hated seeing Tommy so sad and could easily feel his pain.

"I know that you probably aren't hungry, but we brought you some cookies, Tommy," Zoe told him. "And we bought Nana a birthday gift earlier today."

"Thanks," Tommy replied monotonely. "But I'm just gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning...but I don't think I'll be able to make it through the school day tomorrow...."

Takuya gave him a weak smile. "It's okay. I'll write you a note. And Nana, you can stay home as well. I have a feeling that Tommy's really going to need you."

The younger teenagers blushed slightly, but nodded in agreement. Tommy solemnly made his way to his bedroom, Nana following him inside.

"Uh, it's okay that she's in there with him, right?" Kouichi asked, glancing at Takuya.

Takuya shrugged. "What are they really going to do? I mean, Nana doesn't understand the concept of....well, you know...And I don't either of them are in the mood to try anything."

"Yeah, you perv," Kouji sneered to his brother.

Kouichi rolled his eyes, then smirked at Takuya. "Hey, I saw that girl again. And got her phone number."

"Kanae's?" Takuya asked, trying to remember if that was her name.

Kouichi nodded. "Yup. And she asked for mine first. Now I know that she's interested."

"Yeah, while he was getting that girl's number, Zoe and I were almost hit in the head with a fucking sign," Kouji grumbled.

Takuya's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't worry, I stopped it," Zoe told him. "I don't think anyone saw anything suspicious...or at least, I'm hoping..."

"Well, it's a good thing that you guys are okay," Takuya replied. "I haven't eaten anything yet, so I'm gonna grab some pizza."

"You think I should bring any to Tommy and Nana?" Zoe asked, following him into the kitchen.

Takuya opened the fridge, pulling a slice out of one of the boxes. "Nah, if they're hungry, they'll come and get some."

Kouichi and Kouji joined them, then sat down at the table.

"So, Tommy's mother is really that bad, huh?" Kouji asked.

Takuya nodded, taking a bite out of the cold slice. "Yeah, she took a pretty rough beating."

"Did the doctor say if she'll be okay?" Zoe inquired.

"He's not sure at this point," the brunette replied.

Kouji sighed. "Well, if she pulls through this, hopefully she'll learn to listen to her kid over her fucking boyfriend."

Kouichi smacked his brother in the back of his head. "You don't say shit like that, you moron."

"No, he's right." Tommy walked into the kitchen and headed towards the fridge. "As much as I hate seeing her like that, if she had just listened to me...maybe none of this would've happened..."

He pulled out a jug of water and began to fill up two glasses.

"Do you want any pizza?" Takuya asked, gesturing to the boxes in the fridge.

Tommy shook his head. "No, thanks. Nana and I aren't really hungry."

Zoe then held up a teddy bear, the same one she had bought with Takuya earlier that day. "Um, we got this for Nana...for her birthday. You think maybe she'd like it right now?"

The boy looked at the stuffed animal, then nodded. "Yeah, I think she will. I'll bring it to her."

The blond handed it over to him, then watched as he slowly left the room. She then sank down into a chair and sighed.

"I wish we could do something to make him feel better...." Her voice trailed off and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"There's really nothing we can do," Takuya told her. "The only thing we can hope is for his mother to make a recovery."

Kouji looked at Takuya and looked at him with a bit of concern. "If she does recover...you think she might try to take Tommy back?"

Takuya thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Don't know to be honest with you. She might try, and it's really up to Tommy to make the decision. If he wants to go back with her, then I won't stop him."

"But that may not be such a good idea," Kouichi pointed out. "What if history repeats itself?"

"Again, I don't know. Hopefully she learned her lesson and will listen to her son more in the future, like she should've done," the brunette muttered.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand why parents would choose their new spouse over their own kids."

"Sometimes it's not always the new spouse, though," Kouichi objected. "Sometimes the kids just refuse to accept them as a new step-parent and cause a ton of bullshit."

"Still, parents should take their kids' side, not some person that they just decided to marry," his brother shot back.

Kouichi's eyes narrowed. "But what if the kids won't accept anyone? What, do you expect their parents to stay lonely and miserable just to keep their kids happy? It doesn't work that way, you idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot, you dumbass?!" Kouji glared at him.

"Would you two please stop it?" Zoe sighed again, a tired expression on her face. "Now is not a good time to be arguing about stuff like that. When the time comes, then you can. But in the meantime, drop the subject."

The twins threw one last annoyed glance at each other, then huffed. "Fine...."

"Well, I'm going to fucking bed." Takuya began to walk out the kitchen, then glanced back at the others. "See ya in the morning."

"I think I'll be heading to bed as well," Zoe said, rising from her seat.

Kouichi looked down at his phone. "Maybe I'll call Kanae...."

"Try not to scare her away," Kouji told him with a snort.

However, the older twin merely shrugged. "Dude, I'm not in the mood right now. Go and be your emo self in your room or something."

"Whatever," Kouji muttered, but stood nonetheless. "I'm going to friggen bed...and it's only nine o'clock...."

The four of them headed to their bedrooms, all of them closing the doors quietly.

Kouichi flopped down onto his bed with a tired groan, still debating on whether or not to call Kanae.

"I don't want to sound too desperate," he said to himself. "But she did imply that I could call, just not before six. And it's well after six...."

He stared at the phone for another few minutes, before he finally sat up and sighed.

"Fuck it, I'll call her." He called Kanae's phone number and waited for it to ring.

_Meanwhile_

Director Kakuzawa jumped at the sound of the cell phone going off, cursing under his breath.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly.

"Um, hi," a nervous boy's voice on the other end replied. "I uh...I was wondering if Kanae was there....?"

Kakuzawa grinned, noticing that the caller was Kouichi, the boy Kanae had told him about. "Yes, let me go get her. It should only take me a minute or so."

"Thank you, sir," Kouichi politely responded.

The director rushed down the corrider, his footsteps echoing off the walls. Once he had reached the end, he pushed open the door and walked into the next room. Kanae and Masaki were in their chambers, fully restrained by their equipment.

"Hold on, she's just getting out of the shower now," Kakuzawa said into the phone as he pushed to button to open Kanae's chamber.

"Okay," Kouichi replied.

Kakuzawa smirked at Kanae, using one hand to remove her helmet.

"Uh, what the fuck?" Kanae blinked rapidly, her eyes trying to adjust to the light. "Why'd you wake me?"

"You're friend, that Kouichi kid, is on the phone," he told her.

"Oh, thanks, Gramps." Kanae waited for him to put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

Kouichi cleared his throat. "Uh, hey....What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," the girl responded happily. "You?"

Kakuzawa pressed the button to activate the speaker-phone, then pulled it away from Kanae's ear.

"I'm doing okay," Kouichi said. "So....was that your dad who answered?"

"Nah, that was my grandfather," Kanae replied. "He sounds too old to be my father, doesn't he?"

The elderly man glared at her but remained silent.

"Yeah, I guess." Kouichi hesitated for a moment, then finally mustered up the courage to ask her out. "So...I was wondering. Did you want to hang out tomorrow and grab lunch together? I'll pay."

"What time?" Kanae asked.

"Around noon I was thinking," he responded. "Unless that's a bad time for you."

Kanae looked at Kakuzawa, who nodded in approval. "Sounds good. Where do you wanna meet?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet. I'll call you at around ten tomorrow and let you know."

"Sounds great," Kanae told him. "Can't wait."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow... Uh, bye." Kouichi hung up, a flutter in his chest.

Kakuzawa pushed the 'End' button and smirked.

"Looks like this will benefit us," he said to Kanae. "See you in the morning...."

He left the room promptly, taking the cell phone with him.

The female Diclonius chuckled. "This is going to be so easy...."

**Yeah, looks like Kouichi has a date with Kanae ^_^; Hehe...great.....**

**Kouichi: Yeah, I'm so excited!**

**me: Uh, yeah...I'm sure....**

**Kouichi: Um, why are you looking all suspicious?**

**me: I know nothing about what will happen! *runs away***

**Kouichi: ....Okay.... **

**me: Anyway, please review if you have the time :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, here is the next chapter of the story. And I suck at coming up with restaurant names (especially Japanese ones) so dont make fun of me for the name of it. It'll only be mentioned a few times so its not the end of the world if it sounds stupid (which it does). And no update tomorrow, as I will be gone for most of today and tomorrow. But Sunday there will be a special Valentine's Day one-shot! Unless my plans change...then it might be a bit late....**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 18**

_The next morning_

"Tommy, are you ready to go yet?" Takuya asked.

Tommy jerked his head up, obviously snapped out of his daze. "Uh, what?"

"I just asked if you were ready to go yet," the older boy said, walking over to Tommy's room with Zoe close behind. "You know, go to your old house to pick up a few things?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Tommy mumbled, slowly rising to his feet.

Nana, who had been sitting on Tommy's bed beside him, gave her friend a concerned look. "Are you sure that you want to go? I mean...it's only been a day since...you know..."

"Nah, it's fine," he replied with a sigh. "I just want to get this done and over with."

Takuya uneasily shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "The uh...police said to just stay out of the kitchen. But you can go into any other room and grab what you want."

Tommy nodded numbly, his face tired and his eyes bloodshot. He had hardly slept during the night, and Nana had stayed with him until he finally had succumbed to sleep. He silently pulled his jacket on, his body feeling as though it had been hit by a truck.

"I already called your school to let them know that you and Nana will not be attending today," Zoe told him softly. "They were completely understanding and said that you can just make up what you miss during the week."

"Thanks, Zoe," he responded quietly.

Nana took his hand in hers and gave him a reassuring sqeeze. "You ready?"

After another sigh, Tommy nodded again, too tired to answer vocally.

"Okay, we're going to your house, but we have to do one thing before that," Takuya said. "I went through my finances and decided that I have plenty of money to buy a car. So instead of walking back to the house with all of your stuff, we can use the new car I'm going to buy."

"Gee, took you long enough to get off your ass to buy one," Kouji muttered from behind him. "What took you so long to get one anyway? You know that you have enough money for _twenty_ friggen cars. Good cars, mind you."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I don't mind walking, especially when everything is so close by. But I decided to get one just in case there's an emegency or if we have to go somewhere that's not within reasonable walking distance. Plus public transportation sucks when I have to use it...."

"Get something good," Kouji told him. "You know, not an old piece of crap like my grandfather drives."

"I'll keep that in mind," the brunette said dryly before turning to the others. "Okay, you ready?"

Zoe, Tommy, and Nana nodded unanimously, then followed him out the room. Kouji yawned, glancing at the clock.

"Quarter of ten," he mused. "Fuck that, I'm going back to sleep..."

"See ya later," Takuya said as he and the other three exited the house.

"Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out," Kouji replied with another yawn.

Takuya gave him a rude gesture, then closed the front door. Kouji dragged himself back to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He then flopped himself down on his bed, falling asleep only seconds later.

As he slept, his brother was nervously pacing around in his own room. Kouichi only had fifteen minutes to think of where he wanted to take Kanae, and so far he was drawing a blank.

"I want to take her somewhere nice..but not too nice...and somewhere with good prices....but not too cheap either....dammit," he groaned. "Shouldn't be this hard to pick out a place to eat. But if I pick a restaurant that's too nice, she might run off and think I'm crazy for over-doing it. And if I pick somewhere too casual, she might bitch slap me for not caring enough about where I took her. Argh, why are girls so complicated?!"

He sat down on the edge of his bed, deep in thought for the next five minutes. Finally, his face lit up with excitement and he quickly stood up on the bed.

"I've got it! I know exactly where to take her-Aaaah!" He suddenly lost his balance and fell, crashing to the floor. "Ow...that hurt....But I know where to take her!"

_Meanwhile_

"Are you two ready to go?" Kakuzawa asked impatiently.

Masaki gave him his usual indifferent expression, though his eyes seemed to glow with a dark malice. "Yes."

"I know I am," Kanae said, her mood much better than Masaki's. "In two hours I'll be getting some information about that blond bitch."

"Try not to come off as too aggressive or pry too much," Director Kakuzawa warned. "Your association with this boy will be of great help, and I cannot allow you to-"

"Fuck things up?" She rudely intercepted, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, Gramps. I won't."

Kakuzawa glared at her. "I don't appreciate you calling me that."

Kanae shrugged. "And I don't appreciate you callling me 'Number Fifty-One' either. But we can't all get what we want, now can we?"

The director's left eye twitched slightly and he roughly handed the girl her cell phone. He then angrily nodded his head towards the exit. "Just go. You know your orders and make sure you are back by the deadline."

"Yes, Gramps," Kanae replied sarcastically. "I promise not to go over my oh-so-late curfew."

Masaki pulled his hood up, before giving Kanae and expressionless look. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah, I am," she told him.

"Then let's go," the male Diclonius said, making his way towards the exit.

For once, Kanae followed him without complaint. She was excited about the aspect of being able to sit down and relax as oppose to wandering around for eight hours trying to find the girl.

"Too bad you don't get to go on a date, huh?" She teased.

Masaki carelessly glanced at her. "I'd rather do it the old-fashioned way and find her myself. It's convenient that you may be able to get some information, but if I happen to find her on my own, that would be a bit more....rewarding..."

"Why are you so hung up on this girl anyway?" Kanae asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've never even met her."

"Yes, but I did get a good look at her. I'll be able to recognize her from a crowd if we happen to cross paths. Also, although I haven't actually met her, she intrigues me," he replied.

Kanae pushed a lock of pink hair off her shoulders, letting it hang down her back instead. "Well, we'll know at 5:30 when we meet to go back to that godforsaken facility. I'll tell you what I found out, and you can do the same."

Just then, her cell phone rang, and she quickly flipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked, already knowing that it was Kouichi.

"Hey, Kanae. It's me," the raven-haired teen said. "I just figured I'd call you and tell you where we're going."

Kanae smiled. "And where would that be?"

"Well, can you meet me at The Golden Lily? At noon?" He asked.

"Sure can," she replied. "See you then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Kanae hung up, a smirk curling on her lips. "This is going to be too easy."

Masaki kept his gaze straight ahead. "In the meantime, you'll need to kill about an hour and a half by the time we get there."

"Eh, I'll find something to entertain myself," she said nonchalantly. "Just don't expect me to waste my time trying to find the blond girl in the meantime."

"I expect nothing from you," he told her apathetically.

Kanae's amber eyes narrowed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't expect you to be bothered with anything that you don't wish to do," Masaki replied. "Not that it makes a difference, seeing how either way you'll most likely get some type of information from that kid."

"Why bother looking for her today?" She shrugged without a care. "It'll just waste my time. I doubt that I'll find her anyway. Besides, you seem like a smart guy. I'm sure that you'll be able to track her down on your own today."

Masaki glanced at her. "We'll see."

_Forty minutes later_

"Yeah, this car is nice," Takuya mused to himself. "Kind of kicking myself for not getting one sooner."

He was driving down the street in his new black Mazda RX 8. Zoe was in the passenger seat beside him, while the younger teens were in the back.

"Don't be surprised if Kouji asks to borrow it," Zoe pointed out.

"Eh, I know he will," he replied. "Which is why I made sure to get full insurance in case he crashes the damn thing."

The four of them were now heading towards Tommy's house, only minutes away by now. Tommy's heart was racing a mile a minute, although he wasn't sure why.

_There's nothing to be nervous about,_ he thought to himself._ Kiyoto's dead, after all. I'm only going there to pick up some of my things...but why does it feel like I'm heading to my own funeral?_

Nana looked at him, her eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Fine," he replied.

Takuya glanced back at him, then took a left down the next street. The next three minutes were driven in absolute silence, until Takuya finally asked Tommy a question.

"Is this the street?"

"Yeah, that would be it," the boy said. "And it's the third house on the left."

Takuya pulled into the driveway, then parked. He and the other three reluctantly exited the vehicle, staring at the house before them. Although it was neat and well-kept on the outside, it seemed to have a slightly ominous atmosphere about it.

After a long pause, Takuya looked at Tommy. "Are you ready?"

Tommy hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

He led them to the front door, where he extracted a set of keys from his pocket. They shook slightly in his hands as he fumbled to find the right one. He finally located the key to the front door and pushed it into the lock. Tommy then unlocked it and pushed the door open, taking a minute to just stare inside at the place that used to be his home. No one said anything and waited patiently as Tommy mustered up the nerve to enter.

When he finally did, he walked inside quietly, waiting for the others to follow. Takuya gently closed the door, then looked at the younger brunette.

"Okay, the police said to just stay out of the kitchen," he said. "So you can go anywhere else in the house since there's still some evidence for them to look through."

"That's okay, I don't have to go in the kitchen anyway." Tommy glanced at Nana and gave her small smile. "You wanna see what my room looks like? Or my old room, I should say."

Nana returned his smile. "Yes, I do."

The two of them headed into Tommy's bedroom, leaving Takuya and Zoe alone in the living room. They scanned their surroundings, both of them uneasy.

"It's very clean and looks welcoming," Zoe speculated. "But there's something about it that I don't like."

"Yeah, kind of like when were were outside," Takuya added. "Has an eerie feeling to it. It's weird...."

Although they were not in the kitchen, they could easily see inside the forbidden area. It remained a mess from Kiyoto's attack and demise. Pots and pans were strewn about, and the stains of his blood had caked and dried onto the floor. Most of it was Kiyoto's blood, but the smear on the counter was from Tommy. They had known this from the police report.

Takuya shook his head in disgust. "What kind of person does this? People like Kiyoto make me fucking sick to my stomach."

"It's a shame," the blond said in a melancholy tone. "Tommy never deserved this. First he lost his father, then his mother marries a monster. And now he may lose her as well."

"Well, we don't know that," Takuya pointed out.

Zoe sighed. "We don't know, and hopefully that possibility does not occur. I was more so making a statement of what he's gone through."

Takuya considered it, then nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I see what you're getting at. There is a possibility, but as you said, hopefully it won't happen."

They walked away from the crime scene and began to look around the living room. There were a few framed photographs on the mantle, many of them with Tommy in them. They could see a large picture from when he was a baby, as well as his last school picture. In a few of the photos, an attractive woman could be seen with him.

"That must be his mother," Zoe said. "I can see the resemblence."

"Tommy could barely recognize her once we got to the hospital," Takuya told her. "She was a mess."

About ten minutes later, Tommy and Nana emerged from the bedroom, each of them carrying a large suitcase.

"Is that all you want?" Takuya asked, surprised.

Tommy shifted his suitcase from one hand to another. "Yeah, there really wasn't much that I wanted. I mainly took clothes and stuff like that. And a few video games that you guys can fight over as well."

"Well, if that's all that you want, then-"

"Wait." Tommy interrupted Takuya, walking over to the mantle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. But there's one last thing I do want to get."

"Really? What is it?" Nana asked.

Tommy set the suitcase down and reached to the very top of the mantle, straining slightly to get the desired item. "I want this."

When he finally pulled it down, the others had a clear view of what he had retrieved. It was another framed photograph, though it had been out of their view, as it had been laid down. In the picture there was a young boy and a couple. The boy appeared to be about four years old, and was undoubtedly Tommy.

"It's a picture of me and my parents, before my father passed away," he explained. "Kiyoto wanted to get rid of all the pictures that contained my father in them. But I hid this at the top in the back so he couldn't see it."

Looking at the picture, Tommy resembled his father more than his mother. While he had inherited his father's dark brown hair, his mother's was a lighter chestnut shade with golden brown hi-lights. However, he had gotten his eyes from his mother, who looked as though she had never been happier.

"This means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Takuya asked, knowing the obvious answer.

Tommy nodded. "I would've let Kiyoto kill me before destroying this picture. I'm glad he never found it."

"Are there any more that you want to take with you?" Nana asked him.

"Nah, I've grabbed everything that I've wanted. We can go now," he told her.

Zoe's green eyes narrowed as she noticed yet another picture. "Wait a minute."

Takuya looked at her surprised. "Everything okay?"

"Tommy? Who's the guy in this picture?" She asked, pointing at it.

The younger boy glanced at it and made a disgusted face. "That would be the monster known as Kiyoto. Standing there in that picture with his arm around my mother like he owns her."

Zoe's face paled a shade at the answer. "So...that's Kiyoto, huh?"

"Yeah, that's him. Why, is something wrong?" He asked.

The blond didn't reply at first, her expression hard to read as she continued to gaze at the photograph.

Takuya put his hand on her shoulder, concerned. "Zoe, what is it?"

She finally looked up at them and sighed. "I've never seen Tommy's stepfather before, but after I looked at the picture, I recognized him. I knew who Kiyoto was...."

_Meanwhile_

Masaki walked down the road, passing by familiar buildings he had grown accustomed to seeing for the past few days. He had already parted ways with Kanae, as he did not want her to slow him down on his hunt.

_I'll find that girl today, he_ thought to himself._ I'll be damned if anyone gets in my way...._

The Dicloniues was interrupted from his thoughts by a soccer ball hitting him squarely in the back. He turned his head slowly, his eyes dark.

"Haha! Idiot!" A ten year-old boy was sticking his head out the front door of his house. "Next time don't get in my ball's way!"

"Maybe you should watch before you throw," Masaki said in an icy voice. "Then maybe you won't hit anyone. And you shouldn't be randomly throwing things from your doorway."

"I don't give a rat's ass if I do hit anyone!" The kid taunted. "And no one can tell me to st-"

Masaki suddenly released his four vectors, slamming the door shut as hard as he could. The door closed on the kid's neck, slicing his head off completely. A few passerbys screamed as they noticed the decapitated head, not realizing what had just happened. A geiser of blood had squirted out of the stump, and it leaked out from inside the house, where the crumpled body now laid. Chunks of muscle hung from the bottom of the boy's head, as did the jagged part of the bone that had been broken from the neck. The boy's eyes were wide with surprise, and a dribble of blood spilled from his gaped mouth.

"Oh, my god! Someone call an ambulance!" A hysterical woman cried out.

"But I think he's already dead," her young son replied. "My teacher said that people can't live without their heads. Though I have heard of a headless chicken..."

Masaki grinned to himself as he left the crime scene, vaguely hearing someone in the backround calling 911.

"They never learn," he mused.

**Yup, so Zoe knew Kiyoto and Masaki just killed an annoying kid. *sighs* Sounds like the perfect guy in my opinion ^_^ Anyway, find out how Zoe knows Kiyoto in the next chapter, coming soon! Please review and tell me what you think. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, now you will find out how Zoe knew Kiyoto :) Hope you like. Again, I've never been to a restaurant in Japan, so if I described it as completely wrong, cut me a break. But if I am completely off, then you can tell me what I did wrong for future reference, though I will probably be too lazy to fix it in this chapter.**

**Also, I'll be gone Monday-Wednesday, so no updates until Thursday. Sorry ^_^**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 19**

Everyone looked at Zoe in shock, unsure of what they had just heard.

"You knew that bastard?" Takuya asked in disbelief. "How?"

"Yeah, how did you know Kiyoto?" Tommy added, clearly confused.

Zoe sighed, dropping her gaze to the floor. "This may be of a surprise to you, but he used to be a worker in the facility Nana and I were kept in."

Takuya's and Tommy's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets, while Nana looked as though she were thinking.

"But...I don't remember ever seeing him," Nana finally said. "When was he in the facility?"

"He was hired about two years ago by Director Kakuzawa. His main objective was to help capture and ship Dicloniuses to the facility," Zoe explained. "He also transported us from room to room sometimes."

"But, wouldn't he know what Dicloniuses were capable of?" Tommy asked. "When Nana used her vectors to push him away, he didn't know what they were."

Zoe hesitated for a moment, then continued. "That is because he didn't remember what Dicloniuses were. About two weeks after he was hired, he began to go behind the director's back and....."

"And what?" Takuya inquired, curious about the man.

"Well, for one thing, he began to molest the subjects," the blond girl said. "All of the Dicloniuses were female, and at one point, there were five of us kept captive. He would sneak into the chambers and touch the the girls in ways that he should not have."

Takuya's eyes darkened. "Did he touch you?"

"A few times," she admitted, ashamed. "Just my chest region, though. Some of the others were given worse. He attempted to rape one of the Dicloniuses, but fled before he finished. However, he had been caught by Chief Kurama and Professor Kakuzawa. When the director found out, he was none too pleased."

Takuya snorted. "Didn't think that he would care enough to do anything."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Zoe replied. "He didn't care about our well-being. But he didn't want any of us to become 'tainted' as he called it. The director considered killing Kiyoto for his behavior, but since Kiyoto's cousin was a well-respected guard, he was spared from death. Instead, Kakuzawa demanded that his memory be erased. Not his entire memory, mind you, but everything he had learned about the Dicloniuses. This is why he did not know what Nana's vectors were. The scientists used cutting-edge technology to achieve the task."

Tommy sank to the couch, taking it all in. Nana looked at Zoe questioningly.

"But, I don't remember him...." Her voice trailed off in confusion.

"Kiyoto did not have access to your chamber because Kurama was too protective of you," Zoe explained. "Same with Mariko. However, with no emotional attachment to me or the other two, we were not under Kurama's watchful eye."

"They should've just killed him," Takuya hissed.

Zoe nodded solemnly. "They should've, but didn't. After his memory was erased, he was sent away from the facility. My guess is that he got his life back together somewhat and eventually found a job at Tommy's mother's work. And that is how everything spiraled downward the way it did."

"How do you know all of this?" Takuya asked.

"I knew just about everything that went on in that building. I had been there the longest, and the workers didn't care if they revealed something in front of me. To them, I was too stupid to understand what was going on around me. I wasn't stupid, but I did choose to come off as oblivious, all the while I carefully observed. From what I found out, Kiyoto had always been a violent man. Bar fights, assault and battery charges, stuff like that. He was also a closet alcoholic and secretly took illegal narcotics. I think Kurama once caught him snorting crushed up Oxycontin," Zoe said. "So although he forgot about his role in the facility, he did not forget about his true nature."

"Well, it's a good thing that the fucker is dead now," Takuya hissed. "Too bad he didn't die a more painful death."

Nana stared at Zoe for a moment, her eyes wide and worried. "Did he really molest the other girls? I mean, we were actually in the same building as him while he did this?"

"Yeah, he did," Zoe replied. "I'm sure he would've raped us all, given the right opportunity. Although I have seen many low-lifes in that building, he was one of the worst."

"I can't believe I never knew about him," Nana mused.

Zoe brushed a strand of her blond hair out of her face. "Well, we were kept in separate areas. Kurama looked after you for the most part, and Kiyoto was sometimes in charge of watching my chamber."

"What was it like in there?" Takuya asked her.

However, Zoe shook her head. "Now isn't really the time or place to talk about it. I don't know about you, but I think Tommy wants to leave."

The younger brunette nodded, gathering his suitcase back up. "Yeah, I want to get out of here. It kind of gives me the creeps for some reason.... And would it be okay if we stopped by the hospital quickly? I just...wanna see how my mom is doing.."

"Sure, no problem. Let's go," Takuya said, taking the bag from the boy.

"No, I can take it," Tommy tried to argue, attempting the take the suitcase back.

Takuya held it away though, out of his reach. "Nope, just get your ass back to the car and relax. I've got this."

Zoe gently grabbed hold of the bag that was in Nana's hands. "Yeah, sit in the car with Tommy. Takuya and I will be right with you."

"Okay," Tommy and Nana replied unanimously, giving in.

As the two of them walked back over to the car, Takuya stared at Zoe with the utmost seriousness.

"Will you ever tell me?" He asked. "Or is it too painful?"

"Since it's still kind of fresh in my mind, I'd rather not speak of it just yet," the girl said softly. "But soon, I promise."

Takuya nodded in understanding, then smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss. "Whenever you're ready."

_Later_

Kouichi took a seat in the restaurant, his heart pounding so loud he could almost hear it. The hostess had informed that his date had not shown up yet.

_Date,_ he thought to himself._ I have a date..... Wow, when was the last time I went on of those?_

Kouichi knew that he was quite good-looking, but was always oblivious of girls being attracted to him. He was normally too preoccupied with something else, or just simply wasn't interested. For some reason, however, Kanae had caught his attention immediately, even before he had seen her face.

He couldn't exactly say he was the luckiest in the dating department, as usually the girls were either too crazy or had more in common with his brother. _Don't know why girls go for Kouji's 'type',_ he thought. _They see it as 'brooding' or some other weird word to go along with it...personally I just_ _find him to be emo...._

_"That's why girls like Batman," Kouji had told him one time. "They go for the tall, dark, and brooding one. Why do you think women are more likely to jump in the sack with Batman rather than Superman?"_

_Kouichi had not known how to answer, seeing how he had never pictured himself in bed with a comic book character that wasn't female. _

_"Uh....I don't know," Kouichi had finally responded. _

_"They like the 'bad boy'," Kouji said. _

_Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "But if that was the case, they'd just fuck the Joker."_

_"The Joker?! Why the fuck would they want to sleep with the Joker?!" Kouji exclaimed._

_"Well, he's the bad guy, for one thing," Kouichi pointed out. "And I know plenty of women who have lusted after Jack Nicholson."_

_Kouji had merely sweat-dropped and sighed, before walking away._

_"What?" Kouichi called after him, confused_.

Now here he was, waiting for Kanae to show up, and he felt sick to his stomach.

"This girl is making me nuts," he muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I made you feel that way," a voice responded with a laugh.

Kouichi's head snapped up and he saw Kanae standing at the table, an amused smile on her face.

"Oh, hey! Let me get that for you!" He went to pull her chair out for her, only to stumble and fall out of his own.

Some of the restaurant patrons chuckled at his stupidity, while others merely sighed, pitying the clumsy boy on his date. With his face bright red, Kouichi leapt back to his feet, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Uh, sorry about that," he quickly apologized as he pulled her chair out. "In case you didn't notice, I'm not the most coordinated sometimes...."

Kanae sat down on the seat a moment later, a small giggle escaping her. "No, it's cool. I'm a bit of a klutz myself. You'll probably see me trip and roll down the hallway at some point."

"Good, now we don't have to feel as idiotic when we make fools out of ourselves," Kouichi replied with a grin.

"No kidding." Kanae looked around the restaurant, admiring the decor. "The Golden Lily.... I've only been here once before, but I loved it."

Kouichi scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I tried to pick a place that would be suitable for a date."

The Golden Lily was decorated in mainly red and gold patterns, with long, red draperies hanging down the windows. The restaurant had a sophisticated air to it, while maintaining a welcoming, casual at the same time.

"Date, huh?" Kanae teased. "I thought that we were just going out to lunch."

The raven-haired young man paled, cursing himself for blabbering out the word 'date'. He _had_ only asked her out to go out and grab lunch, not for an actual date.

"I..uh...well," he stammered, trying to recover.

However, Kanae's amber eyes stared deep into his sapphire ones. "Relax, I was only kidding. Besides, I like the idea of calling this 'a date'. I think you're really nice and I'm glad that I finally went out with someone who wasn't a complete creep."

Kouichi calmed down, relieved that she had given him that answer. "Well, that's good to know. I really don't want you to think that I'm a creep. Though I am a bit weird....or so I've been told."

Kanae waved her hand dismissively. "Eh, who isn't nowadays? Only the people who are psychotically crazy usually deny it."

"Like my brother," he replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, you can definitely tell that you two are twins," she mused. "Only difference really is the hair."

Kouichi chuckled. "And the bandana. I swear, he only takes that thing off in the shower.... Or I'm guessing at least."

"Nah, he uses it as a shower cap," Kanae joked. "So, who's older?"

"I am," he told her proudly. "By a whole two minutes."

"Oh, impressive," the girl said with a smirk.

Just then, a young waitress with light brown hair wandered over to them with an embarrassed expression. "Hello, I'm sorry about the wait. It's a bit of a circus in here today."

"That's okay," Kouichi told her. "We've only been here for a few minutes, so it's no big deal."

The waitress smiled, relieved that they were not bad. "Oh, okay. By the way, my name is Anna, and I will be your server today. Can I get you two started with a couple of drinks?"

"Uh, sure. I'll have a Coke," Kouichi said.

"Yes, one for me as well, please," Kanae added.

Anna handed them a few menus, taking note of their requests. "Okay, that's two Cokes. I'll be back momentarily with your drinks, and will take your lunch order if you are ready."

"Thank you," Kouichi replied.

As Anna walked away to retrieve their beverages, the teenagers began to flip through the menus.

"Hmmmm.....what are you getting?" Kouichi asked.

"No idea," Kanae told him, scanning over the selections. "Maybe the ramen..."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Kouichi commented, staring at the girl rather than the menu.

Kanae absently brushed a lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Kouichi's eyes had adverted to the very top of her shirt, a low-cut tank top. He could just barely see the cleavage...

"Kouichi?"

"Uh, yeah?!" Kouichi jumped, afraid that he had been caught.

Kanae raised an eyebrow, amused. "You alright?"

"Um, I'm fine," he replied, looking around nervously. "Uh-huh, I'm great!"

She stared at him for another moment, trying not to laugh at his strange behavior. "Well, I can definitely tell that this is going to be a very interesting date...."

Kouichi gulped and paled a shade, grinning like a love-sick puppy nonetheless. "Yeah, same here."

_Meanwhile_

After leaving Tommy's old house, Takuya and the others had stopped for lunch rather than go directly to the hospital. However, Tommy had not been very hungry and only picked at his food. They had been stuck at the restaurant for over an hour and a half, watching as their waitress constantly ran by to other patrons. After the lousy service, long wait, and distasteful food, none of them were in the greatest of moods. Tommy and Zoe were especially wary, both of them disturbed by the discovery.

_Two years ago_

_"Well, now. What do we have here?"_

_Zoe slowly lifted her head up, her long blond hair covering her face like a curtain. Before her stood an unfamiliar man with neatly combed brown hair and a security guard uniform. She stood in a metal chamber, her arms suspended above her head by twin cuffs. Her body was naked and in full view of the man before her, as the front of the chamber was made of unbreakable glass._

_"Okay, I've been told to take you out of that thing and put this on you," the man told her, holding up a metal helmet. "So don't try anything."_

_He pushed a button on her chamber, lowering the glass shield. Zoe's cold stare sent shivers down his spine, but he stepped forward nonetheless._

_"Name's Kiyoto, and you better get used to seeing me around here," he sneered at her, roughly pulling the helmet over her head. _

_The blond made no response, but merely kept staring at him. Although her eyes were now concealed, Kiyoto could still feel her penetrating gaze. He muttered something under his breath, before pushing a button on the side of her helmet. There was a small beeping noise, followed by a click. With her abilities disabled by the metal encasement, Kiyoto was safe to remove her from the chamber. However, those were not his immediate plans._

_He looked around, and realized that he was completely alone. With a vicious smirk, he roughly grabbed hold of one of her bare breasts, kneading the soft peak in his fingers._

_"You know, I've been here for about two weeks now," he mused, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. "And this is the first time I've laid eyes on you. I must say, out off all the specimens, you are by far the loveliest...."_

_Zoe's eyes darkened several shades and she could feel herself trembling._

_"Oh, I'm not scaring you, am I?" Kiyoto taunted, pinching the nipple._

_Unbeknownst to him, the trembles were not of fear, but of bloodthirsty rage. Before he could continue his assault though, the man heard footsteps approaching. He cursed, snatching his hand away from the girl's breast. Kiyoto then began to unfasten Zoe's restraints, his voice low and threatening._

_"Don't you dare speak of this, you stupid bitch. You'll regret it if you do," he hissed._

_The Diclonius remained silent and allowed him to pull her from the chamber. She was strapped into the gurney-like device and heard him walk behind it to begin pushing. He was about to wheel her out of the room when he heard a low chuckle._

_"We'll see....." A soft voice whispered from inside Zoe's helmet._

_Kiyoto's blood chilled momentarily, before he swore under his breath and pushed her out of the room._

"Zoe?"

The blond jumped at the sound of Takuya's voice, then turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Uh, we're almost there," the brunette told her. "You okay?"

Zoe looked away and stared out the window, watching as the scenery passed at a leisurely pace. "I'll be just fine."

**Okay, that wraps up chapter whatever, and stay tuned for chapter....whatever.... Anyway, please let me know if you liked this chapter =3 If you did, then great! If not...well, I'll just have to live with it, won't I?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! I am finally back! Sorry it took so long, but I was gone for longer than I originally planned. Okay, this chapter will be slightly shorter than the others, but not by too much. The next will be the length I usually go for (about 3,000 words) so no need to worry about short chapters ^_^ Besides, I think you'll like this one....maybe....perhaps....I dunno... Anyway, read, reveiw, tell me what you think, and use Takuya as your own personal pinata!**

**Takuya: *hanging by a rope in the ceiling* Hey, this isn't funny! Let me down!**

**me: Yes it is! *picks up large stick***

**Takuya: O_O ....Fuck....**

**Also, I will begin to write a one-shot on Wednesday, starting with whatever has the most votes on the poll. And thank you for voting, everyone! If there are any tied options, I will either A. Flip a coin and decide that way or B. Do the one where I have more of a storyline set up. So far, I have storyline for each catergory, I just need the details a bit more on a few of them. Right now, the option of me writing a Lemon is in the lead with 8 votes. Also, some might end up as two-shots depending on how they go, but not longer than that. So in the meantime, please enjoy this chapter of Red Rose!**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 20**

"So..." Kanae began, trying to start a conversation. "Is your brother going out with that blond girl?"

Kouichi took a sip of his drink, then shook his head. "Zoe? Nah, she's going out with my friend, Takuya."

"Oh, I see," she said. "How long have you known them for?"

"Well, I've known Takuya ever since we were little kids. I met Zoe...uh...pretty recently," Kouichi finally told her, not wanting to reveal too much about the Diclonius.

"She seems familiar." Kanae took a bite of her steamed vegetables. "Like I've seen her before. Is she from around here?"

"No, she's moved all over," Kouichi replied uneasily. "You know, back and forth between a million different places."

Kanae frowned slightly, noticing his anxiety. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Kouichi let out a small chuckle, shaking his head again. "No, you're not prying at all. I just...I don't know..."

The girl smiled at him, reaching over to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Relax. I was just curious about your friends. We can talk about something else."

The raven-haired young man smiled back, relieved with the change of subject. "Oh, okay. So, where are you from?"

"Well, I was born in Tokyo," Kanae told him. "I have an older brother, and I live with him and my grandfather. Only problem is that my grandfather is kind of strict, and doesn't allow me to have friends over."

"Wow, that sucks. So, I guess you won't be inviting me over for dinner any time soon, huh?" Kouichi joked.

Kanae smirked. "No, not with the crazy old man running around. But anyway, I've lived with him ever since I was a little kid. My parents were killed in a car accident a few days before my fourth birthday. My brother was seven at the time and our only relative willing to take us in was our grandfather."

Kouichi looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry....I had no idea...."

The girl shrugged. "Don't worry about it. You didn't ask for the information; I told you on my own accord. As much as it sucks that I lost my parents, I was still pretty young. I didn't really understand at first, and as time went on, I began to forget about what they were like. It would've hit me much worse if I was around twelve years old or something. So, what about you? Tell me a bit about my family."

"Well, my brother and I lived with our parents up until our eighteenth birthdays, when our dad kicked us out and told us to get off our lazy asses and get jobs. My parents were always fighting and Kouji and I thought that they would divorce. They never did, but there is still the possibility of it happening. The two of us moved in with our friend, J.P., and we were able to find jobs relatively quickly. Then one day I was laid off, we couldn't afford our rent anymore, and we had to move again. Right now Kouji, our friend, and I are staying with that other friend I mentioned, Takuya."

"The one going out with the blond girl, right?" Kanae asked, pretending to think.

Kouichi smiled. "Now you've got it. And can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" She inquired, a bit wary about what he may ask.

"Uh, your brother....he's not gonna kick my ass, right? You know, for going on a date with his baby sister?" He half-joked.

Kanae chuckled softly. "Nah, he's not like that. He's a bit psychotic in his own way, but not with the over-protective-brother bullshit."

Kouichi sighed with relief. "Well, that's good. I wouldn't want him to rip my head off....."

_Meanwhile_

Takuya pulled into the large parking lot of the hospital, driving around each row to find a space.

"Why are there never any parking spaces at hospitals?" He grumbled to himself. "The day I find one is the day Hell freezes over..."

"There's one right there," Zoe told him, pointing to a vacant spot.

Takuya smirked, pulling his Mazda into the space. "I guess Hell froze over..."

For a moment, the four of them sat in the car, remaining silent. Tommy stared at the building, his stomach filled with dread. He felt sick just being in the same area of the building.

He finally sighed, pushing his door open. "Okay, let's go."

Takuya glanced at Zoe, who was also looking at the hospital uneasily. "Zoe, do you want to stay here?"

The blond hesitated, then shook her head. "No....I guess I'll go inside.... But I'll wait in the lobby."

"That's fine," Takuya told her as he stepped out of the car.

They began to make their way over to the towering building, watching as a speeding ambulance drove past them to get to the emergency wing. Its siren filled Tommy's ears, making him relive the day he had called an ambulance for his own mother.

Nana took his hand into hers, giving him a comforting smile as she did so. The girl made Tommy relax slightly, and he smiled in return. They followed Takuya and Zoe in through the automatic door, making their way up to the receptionist's desk. A scrawny woman in her mid-fifties was behind the desk, her face caked with make-up. She wore her thin, gray hair in a tight bun, and her face was contorted in an expression of annoyance as she listened on the phone.

"I'm sorry, sir, but those are what time visiting hours end," she said sternly. "If those times are inconvenient for you, perhaps we can arrange something else to fit your schedule."

She listened for another moment, glancing at the group of teenagers before her. She held up a finger, indicating for them wait one more minute.

"Okay, I'll arrange for you to show up at six o'clock on Sunday," she finally said to the man on the other line. "Okay? Alright, have a nice day."

The woman hung the phone up with an irriated sigh, rubbing her temples in circular motions. A few seconds later, she looked back at the group and gave them a brief smile.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked.

Tommy stepped forward, his head hung down slightly. "I uh, I was wondering if it would be okay to visit my mother..."

"Name?" The woman inquired.

"Amaya Tanaka," he told her, obviously uncomfortable with her last name. "Her maiden name is Himi."

The receptionist scrolled down a list to find the patient. "Are you her son?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tommy replied. "I came here yesterday."

"Ah, here it is," she said. "She's in the same room as she was yesterday, Room 364. You are within visiting hours so you may go up and visit her. Do you remember where the room is?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Okay, then you may go whenever you are ready," the woman replied.

The four of them moved away from the counter, being sure to stay out of the way.

"Tommy, do you want me to come with you again?" Takuya asked.

The younger brunette looked at him sheepishly. "Would you mind?"

"No, not at all. Nana and I will go with you, and Zoe will stay in the lobby," he replied. "Is that okay with you, Zoe?"

"Sounds fine to me," the blond said, looking around. "I want to stay out of the way."

Takuya headed to the elevator with Tommy and Nana, glancing back at Zoe one last time. Zoe threw him a half-smile, before setting down on one of the cushioned chairs. She watched as the trio disappeared into the elevator, and sighed.

"Guess I'll just read a magazine," she mused to herself, picking one up.

However, a small black sign hanging from the ceiling caught her attention. It read 'Gift Shop' and an arrow pointed to the right. After a hesitation, Zoe felt herself slowly walk towards the destination.

_Upstairs_

Takuya and the younger teens exited the elevator as they reached the second floor, hurrying over to Tommy's mother's room. They saw a doctor slip out of her room just as they reached it.

"Excuse me?" Tommy tried to get his attention.

The doctor looked up and recognized the boy from the previous day. "Oh, hello, Tommy."

"Dr. Romero, do you know how my mother is doing?" Tommy blurted out.

The doctor was in his early-thirties and had a friendly face. His sandy blond hair fell over the tops of his glasses, which he usually only wore to read the clipboards. He put his hand on Tommy's shoulder, his face grim.

"Before I tell you, would you like this to be kept between the two of us?" He asked.

Tommy's heart sank, but he shook his head nonetheless. "No, it's okay if my friends hear."

Romero nodded in understanding and gestured for Tommy to sit in the chair just outside his mother's room. The fourteen year-old did so, his stomach queasy.

"Listen," Romero began. "I don't want to scare or upset you, but you must know the extent of your mother's injuries."

Tommy nodded mutely, dreading the horrible news.

"Well, we knew that there was trauma to her head," Romero told him. "But we did not know the extent of it until we did the CAT Scan. It seems that it is worse than we expected. Part of her skull fractured and caved in, and a few bits of the bone went into her brain."

The boy began to shake and Takuya squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, trying to calm him.

"We removed the bits of bone and repaired the small cuts they had made in her brain, as well as repaired her skull as best we could. However, she fell into a coma late last night from what the nurses told me and I checked her this morning when I arrived." Romero paused for a moment, then continued. "As sad as I am to say it, there is about a fifty percent chance that she may not pull through the coma. I will do everything in my power to ensure that she gets all the attention that she needs. But I won't be able to know the full extent of what brain damage she may have until she does wake up. I'll be sure to call you with any updates."

Tommy looked as though he had just been punched in the stomach. He doubled over, burying his face in his hands from the discovery. Nana quickly wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"It'll be okay," she whispered into his ear.

Takuya's face was dour as he looked at the younger brunette, feeling his stomach clench. He let out a pent-up sigh, then looked at the doctor.

"Thank you for the information," he said monotonely. "I left my cell phone number with the nurses so you can get in touch with Tommy."

Dr. Romero nodded. "Thank you. I'll be sure to call if she begins to show vital signs. And I'm terribly sorry, Tommy."

The man began to walk away, obviously saddened by his obligation to deliver the heart-wrenching news.

"Tommy, do you need a few minutes to calm down?" Takuya asked softly.

Tommy shook his head, however, standing up. "No...I just...want to see her...."

Takuya looked at him for a moment, then opened the door. "Nana and I will stay out here for now so that you can see your mother in private."

"Thanks," Tommy said in a muffled voice, taking unsteady steps into the room.

He heard the door close softly behind him, then slowly made his way over to his mother's bed. She was hooked up to several IVs,the top of her head now wrapped up in thicker bandages. She looked basically the same as she had when he had last visited, only with a deathly paleness on the skin that was not bruised. Shaking, Tommy stopped her bedside, his hands clenched so tight that the knuckles were white.

He stared down at her, her only movements being her chest rising and falling which each breath. The heart moniter beeped after each breath she took. Without a word, he took one of her hands into his, clutching it tightly. Her hand was cold and clammy, as if she were already dead. He wanted to hate her for everything she had done to him, but he couldn't bring himself to feel that way about her. Instead, silent teardrops trickled down his face, where they proceeded to drip down onto her white bedsheets.

With a choked sob, he fell to his knees beside her bed, her hand still held securely in his. From outside the room, Takuya and Nana exchanged glances. Nana looked as though she was about to cry and went to open the door. However, Takuya halted her before she could, pulling her into a brotherly hug. Nana hugged him back, wishing desperately to comfort Tommy. But she knew that he needed to be alone for the time being, so she would wait as long as she had to.

_Downstairs in the gift shop_

Zoe looked around the small shop, speculating over the display of items on the shelves. There were stuffed animals holding signs that read 'Get Well Soon' and 'Feel Better' as well as several more of the sort. Boxes of chocolates were covering one large table, all of them varying in sizes. Cards, games, and toys also adorned the walls, many of them to be served as playthings for younger patients.

Only a few people were browsing through the store, most of them wearing tired expressions. Zoe watched as one woman picked up a white stuffed bunny wearing a pink sleeper and holding a bottle. The sleeper read 'Baby's First Bunny', indicating that the gift was for a newborn baby girl. A young man was buying a small box of chocolates as well as a stuffed bear. Yet another man was looking amongst the toys, and he seemed to be scrutinizing through the selection of plastic cars.

As Zoe carelessly wandered through the quaint shop, she saw a small section that she hadn't noticed before. The Diclonius wandered over, her eyes scanning over the display. There was a large array of flowers in front of her, dozens of different types to choose from. Zoe looked at the tulips, the carnations, and many more. Her emerald orbs stopped on two different colors of the same flower, somehow drawn to them.

"Looking at the roses, I see," a low voice said from behind her. "Red and white?"

The blond turned her head slowly, coming face to face with a young man who appeared to be around twenty-one years old. His dark blue hair was partially covered by his black hood, and his navy eyes seemed to pierce into her.

Zoe's heartbeat quickened, and she immediately felt an uneasy rush through her. A smile flashed across the man's handsome face, though his eyes retained a eerie aura.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

**Alright, I think you guys can guess who that may be....**

**Takuya: The Trix Rabbit!**

**me: What?! No! *hits him with a stick* Try again!**

**Takuya: Ow...uh...Mickey Mouse?**

**me: *hits him again* Try one last time.**

**Takuya: So much pain...uh....Al Pacino?**

**me: Wrong! *hits him one last time, causing a candy bar to fall out of his pocket* Oh, candy! **

**Takuya: X_X**

**me: Ancora una volta, leggi e dimmi cosa ne pensi.**

**Kouji: Uh, translation, please? I don't think everyone here speaks Italian -_-;**

**me: Oh, sorry. I said 'Again, please review and tell me what you think'. **

**Kouichi: I thought you couldn't speak Italian.**

**me: Eh, just a little. Nothing serious though. Well, see ya laterz! Also, yes, Kanae lied to Kouichi about all that crap.**

**Kouji: Gee, I think they caught on to that...**

**me: Do you wanna we the next pinata?**

**Kouji: O_O; Uh, no...I'm good...**

**me: Yeah, I thought so...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, here is the next chapter of Red Rose. Hope you like-**

**Takuya: Wait a minute!**

**me: *sighs impatiently* What, Takuya?**

**Takuya: How did Masaki end up at the hospital?! How did he know that Zoe was there? And when did he have time to get there?!**

**me: First off, there is about an hour and a half of free time he had that I didn't go in depth into. So he had plenty of time to get to the hospital. As for him knowing that Zoe was there, I'll explain that later. Now pipe down and let the readers get to the chapter.**

**Takuya: Fine....**

**me: Anyway, enjoy this chapter. And I'll be gone for the next few days, but Dark Sanctuary will be updated when I get back, either Thursday or Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. I also do not own any Elfen Lied characters, except for the OCs I have created.**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 21**

Zoe stared at the young man with uneasiness, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that," he said apologetically.

"It's okay," Zoe replied monotonely. "Just don't do it again. I don't like it when people are lurking behind me."

"I understand, as I am the same way," the man told her. "I just noticed that you were looking at the flowers and decided to wander over to them myself."

The blond moved over, letting him look at the display of roses. "Well, here you go."

Masaki smirked, staring at the same two colored roses Zoe had been looking at. "Red and white roses are very special. Are you getting them for someone?"

Zoe shifted uncomfortably. "No, just browsing..."

"Shame that they don't have black roses," he mused. "Black roses are very...intriguing..."

"I'm sure they are." The girl glanced at the colorful array, her bored face hiding her true feelings.

Masaki took a red rose and twirled the stem around in his fingers, the thorns barely missing his skin. "It is said that white and black roses are born together. They represent good and evil, yin and yang."

"Let me guess," Zoe said in uncaring tone. "Black represents evil and white represents good."

"Correct." Masaki glanced at her, his navy eyes piercing into her emerald ones. "But the red rose has a different backround. With every innocent blood is spilled, the white rose and black rose die, giving birth to a red rose right in the middle."

"Is that so?" The female Diclonius asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

"It is a myth, but I believe it," Masaki said, allowing one of the thorns to prick his finger. "A red rose is said to represent the blood of the innocent, and that is why it has thorns. The thorns signify that the innocent never die, as they are pure."

Zoe watched as a bead of blood emerged from his fingertip, sitting on his flesh like a glimmering jewel. "I see...."

The young man also stared at the drop of crimson. "The red rose is at its best when the owner of the blood lives. Both the life of the owner and flower are linked by fate and the rose will never die unless the one bound to it dies."

"Red roses die all the time," Zoe pointed out apathetically. "All flowers die at some point."

"True, but that is how the myth goes," Masaki told her, putting the red rose back. "And the rose may do something rare at times. If the bound innocent is killed by murder, then the rose may sacrifice its life and petals. The innocent will be given the chance to rise again, with renewed strength."

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm don't believe many myths," she said. "As I have seen hundreds of flowers die before me."

Masaki gave her a half-smile. "Yes, but you were not bound to any, were you?"

"Not that I'm aware of.... You seem to know quite a bit," Zoe remarked. "But may I ask you something?"

"Ask away," he replied, his eyes scanning over the twin ribbons in her hair.

Zoe immediately felt his gaze and grew uncomfortable. "What happens to the person who causes the innocent's blood to spill? What is their fate?"

"That I am not completely sure about. However, in my honest opinion, I think that if a person causes an innocent's blood to spill..." He hesitated for a moment, then continued. "They are doomed to slowly die and wilt, as if they are bound by a black rose, the rose that represents evil. They will die very painfully, dehydration and weakness being one of the factors, bound to that black rose until their agonizing death."

The blond continued to gaze at the flowery display, her stomach clenching. Suddenly she hurried past him, her eyes dark.

"I gotta go," she mumbled as she walked away.

Masaki smirked, releasing one of his invisible vectors. It went over Zoe's long hair, stopping at one of her ribbons. The vector tugged gently at the ribbon, untying it. Zoe gasped, feeling the silky material loosen around her horn. She immediately clapped her hand over the area, almost running from the gift shop.

The male Diclonius watched her leave, a satisfied grin on his face. "You must be like the black rose, Zoe...."

Zoe had not heard the comment, and was rushing to the restroom as quickly as possible. The restroom was empty, and she moved her hand away to find her ribbon sliding off the horn completely. For several seconds, Zoe stared at the horn, her eyes brimming with tears. By now it was now almost completely regenerated, as was her other one. Only a few more days and they would be as good as new.

"But I don't want them," she muttered, tying the ribbon back around her horn.

Zoe wiped her eyes, then stormed out of the bathroom. She briskly walked back to the lobby, and promptly sat down on one of the seats. With a shudder, she shakily picked up a magazine and attempted to read it. However, her concentration was elsewhere and she couldn't stop thinking about the young man she had encountered.

_Who was he?_ She thought to herself. _There's something about him...something I can't quite put my finger on.... _The blond shook her head and sighed, trying to ignore the so-called myth he had told her. _Myth about the red rose...absurd...there is no such thing.... And what he said about_ _the black rose and the person bound to it.....nonsense...._

She didn't notice as Masaki crept out of the hospital, his navy orbs burning into her.

_We will meet again soon enough,_ he thought to himself with a smile. _After our little conversation, I doubt that you'll forget about me so quickly._

Masaki walked through the parking lot, his hood still pulled up to conceal his horns. He was satisfied with the progress he had made and smirked as he remembered what had happened less than a half hour ago to help him get to her...

_Twenty-five minutes previous_

_By now it had been nearly an hour since Masaki had 'accidentally' decapitated the rude child. He felt no remorse, and would've done it again in a heartbeat if necessary. However, he was slightly impatient, as he wasn't sure where to find Zoe. The male Diclonius walked down the same road he had been taking for the past few days, already sick and tired of the same buildings he had been passing each day._

_"She's gotta be around here somewhere," he mused. "But where? Maybe at home...."_

_Masaki continued his journey through town, hoping to catch a glance of the blond girl amongst the crowd. Suddenly, he head jerked up and the corners of his mouth twitched into a malicious smirk. His eyes averted to the road, where a line of cars was passing him. He glanced at each automobile, the sensation he had felt growing stronger each passing second. A black Mazda drove past him, and he let out a low chuckle. He had just enough to time to see a blur of blond hair through one of the windows of the car, and he immediately knew that Zoe was inside._

_The young man watched as the car sped down the road, heading towards a sign. He saw it take a right, going right past the sign and upon further speculation, he discovered it to read 'Hospital'._

_"So, she's going to the hospital, huh? Better make sure I get a ride there," he said to himself._

_Masaki made his way to a nearby restaurant, heading towards the parking lot in the back of the building. From the lot, he was out of sight from the main road, aiding him what he needed to do. As he walked through the area, he spotted a young woman in her early twenties getting into her car._

_"Excuse me, miss?" He called to her, hoping to get her attention._

_Surprised, the woman whirled around to face him. "Uh, can I help you?"_

_Masaki stopped in front of her, a smile on his face. "Actually, you can."_

_With that, he released his vectors, slicing them across her torso. The woman's light blue eyes were wide with terror as her upper half crashed to the ground. The lower half of her severed body crumpled beside her, and her blood was splashed throughout the parking lot in a sickening mess. She died a second later, her intenstines hanging from her destroyed torso in a soggy clump._

_With her car door open, Masaki pried the keys from her hand and started the engine. He then slid in behind the wheel and hurriedly left the parking lot, on a hunt for Zoe._

Masaki was now waiting inside the car he had stolen, his heartbeat rapid with excitement.

"All I have to do now is wait for Zoe and her friends to leave and then follow them home," he told himself. "Good thing that isn't slowing me down today..."

_Meanwhile_

"Are you serious? Did he really do that?" Kouichi asked with a laugh.

Kanae chuckled. "Yeah, my grandfather has a tendency of chasing people off the property with his cane."

"Wow, he sounds very....interesting," Kouichi finally said.

"Eh, he skips his meds half the time so he acts like a lunatic," Kanae told him. "It's entertaining, but it also gets annoying after awhile."

"Yeah, I know where you're coming from." Kouichi took a sip of his drink. "Kouji annoys me at least ten times a day."

Kanae smiled at him and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I'm sure he thinks that you're annoying, too. I know that my brother and I annoy each other all the time."

"Nah, I'm not annoying at all. Kouji only thinks I'm annoying 'cause I'm not a crazed emo like he is," he said.

"Is he really that bad?" She asked with a half-smile.

"Well, I suppose he could be worse," Kouichi replied after a moment. "He's not the wrist-cutting emo type, but he likes to make sure everyone around him is depressed."

Kanae shook her head in disbelief. "Wow, now I'm kinda glad that my brother isn't like that."

"What's your brother like anyway?" The raven-haired teen asked.

"He's kind of the strong, silent type I guess you can say," she answered, thinking of Masaki's traits. "You know, it's very hard to surprise him and he has a way of getting on people's nerves. Mine especially."

"Really? How?" Kouichi took a bite of the dessert they had ordered.

"Well, he doesn't like to be told what to do and will have a smart-ass comment in retaliation. He makes everyone around him feel like an idiot," Kanae explained. "Also, if he's in the middle of doing something, it takes about three hours to get him to stop and do something else."

Kouichi winced. "Must be a bitch to live with him sometimes."

Kanae shrugged, taking a bite of their frozen treat. "Eh, it could be worse I suppose."

"Yeah, I guess," Kouichi mused. "So....where exactly do you live?"

The pink-haired girl almost choked. "What?"

"Uh, I just asked where you lived," Kouichi told her, a look of surprise on his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah. Fine. Just uh...choked on my food, that's all," Kanae lied.

Kouichi smirked. "You choked on ice cream?"

"Hey, it can happen," she pointed out. "I have tripped up the stairs and done other stupid things that people normally wouldn't think that could happen."

"Well, I'll give you that," Kouichi said, considering. "I fall up the stairs all the time. My brother calls me a freak. Then he usually goes off to do something weird."

"But uh, I live about a half hour from here," Kanae said. "It's a nice walk. Where do you live?"

Kouichi shrugged. "Not far. About twenty minutes away from here."

"Where exactly is that?" She pushed, hoping for more information.

"It's a secret," he replied coyly.

Kanae smiled, but inside she was cursing him for not revealing anything else. "Ah, a man of mystery. I like that in a guy."

Kouichi felt his face blush slightly. "You do?"

"Yup. The last guy I went out with always dragged me to comic book conventions," she said with a sigh.

"Really? Not into conventions, are you?" Kouichi asked.

"Well, it's not really that. I really don't mind going to some type of convention. Hell, I'll even dress up for the fun of it," Kanae revealed. "But that's all we ever did. The guy was a huge Superman fanatic and dressed up like him almost every day. It was funny at first, but then....."

"It got annoying that all he ever wore around you was red underwear over his blue pants?" Kouichi quipped.

Kanae let out a small laugh. "Exactly. And he always called me 'Lois'. I didn't like that very much..."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I won't call you that," the young man responded.

About ten minutes later, they had finished their meal and Kouichi payed the bill.

"Here, let me give you some money for that," Kanae told him, reaching into her pocket.

However, Kouichi stopped her. "No, it was my treat to you. Really, I don't mind."

Kanae hesitated, but complied. "Okay, if you say so."

"What, are you not used to having the guy pay for the date?" Kouichi teased.

"No, I just figured that I'd offer," she replied.

They stood outside the restaurant for a minute, an awkward silence between them. Finally, Kanae cleared her throat and looked away.

"I uh...I better get going," she said.

"Yeah, same here." Kouichi shuffled his foot carelessly. "So, I'll see you around, I guess."

Kanae smiled. "Uh, yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Kouichi turned to leave, only for Kanae to put both hands on his shoulders.

Before he knew what was happening, the girl quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later." She blushed and hurried away, leaving behind a stunned Kouichi.

The short-haired twin gingerly touched his cheek where she had kissed him, a dazed look on his face.

"Bye...."

_At the hospital_

Masaki grinned when he saw Zoe and her friends exiting the hospital, watching as they made their way to their car. The older brunette of the group got behind the wheel, Zoe sliding into the front passenger seat behind him. The two younger teens went into the back seat, the boy looking as though he had been crying.

While he waited for them to leave, Masaki decided to start his own car. He turned the key, hearing the engine roar to life. After another minute or so, the Mazda drove out of the parking lot, and Masaki stepped on the gas pedal. However, the car did not move from its designated spot.

"What?" His eyes narrowed and he tried again.

The car sputtered forward, then stopped in its tracks as soon as he was out of the spot. There was a popping sound from beneath the hood, and Masaki angrily stepped out of the vehicle.

"Dammit!" He saw as the Mazda completely disappeared from sight, and he groaned in aggravation.

He had lost her, and there was no catching up to her now, even if he was able to get another car. His navy eyes darkened and he used his vectors to hurl the useless vehicle across the parking lot. There was a splash of blood coming from under the hood of the car, as it had flipped over. As passerbys screamed from the horrific sight, the vehicle exploded, sending many of them flying backwards. Burnt bodies scattered over the pavement, several of them still alive while a few unfortunate ones had been killed from the fiery blast. The scent of burnt flesh and hair filled the air, and dozens of people rushed out of the hospital to see what the commotion was.

"At least they're at a hospital," Masaki muttered as he stalked out of the parking lot.

**Okay, I decided to end it here. I'm tired and want to move on to the next chapter at some point. Overall, there will probably be about 35 chapters or so, which means that I need to start working on them soon. Hope you liked the chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeah this chapter is a bit short, but I'll make it up within the next few chapters. I'm just really tired and want to finish it. Hope you like it.**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 22**

"Hey, where were you? I've been looking all over for you!"

Masaki turned around to see Kanae hurrying over to him, a glowing smile on her face. However, the male Diclonius's expression remained dark.

"I've been tracking Zoe down. I see that you're back from your 'date'," he said in a low voice, emphasizing on the last word.

"Yup," Kanae happily replied. "Any luck so far with finding that girl?"

Masaki chuckled, though it was humorless. "Oh, I did. I actually conversed with her."

The pink-haired girl's eyes bulged out. "What?! You conversed with her?! Are you nuts?!"

"I know what I'm doing," Masaki replied. "By the way, were you able to find out anything about Zoe?"

"No, not really. Kouichi didn't really tell me much about her. She's dating his friend for one thing....think his name was Takuya or something," Kanae told him, her face furrowed into a frown as she tried to remember. "But he said that he met Zoe recently and that she wasn't from around here. You know, he said that she's been all over the place as far as living."

Masaki looked at the ground thoughtfully. "Hmm...interesting.... Though it doesn't tell us much about her."

Kanae shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? He didn't feel comfortable talking about his friends. Though he did seem more nervous about talking about Zoe.... But anyway, what did you and Zoe talk about?"

"Things," he said dismissively.

"No, don't even pull that shit." Kanae stepped out in front of him, her amber eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't you dare try fucking with me."

Masaki carelessly raised an eyebrow. "How am I fucking with you?"

"You expect me to tell you every detail about my date and explain what I learned about Zoe. But then you decide that you don't feel like telling me what you found out?" Kanae looked at him with annoyance. "We're in this mission together, so you better tell me what you did."

The young man smirked. "We merely conversed about...flowers."

Kanae gaped at him disbelief. "Flowers? You're fucking kidding me....flowers?"

"Roses to be exact," Masaki told her, sidestepping around her to continue walking.

"You can't get much more boring than that," Kanae muttered, following him. "Seriously...flowers?"

Masaki glanced back at her. "You asked, I answered."

"Why the hell would you talk about that, though? That's kind of...random," the girl said.

"You wouldn't understand," he replied.

Kanae rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'cause I'm such an idiot."

"I'm not callling you an idiot," Masaki told her. "I'm just saying that you wouldn't understand because most people wouldn't."

"In case you didn't notice, I'm a Diclonius," she stated, pointing out the obvious. "Not an ordinary person."

"Yes, but either way, you still would've been lost about the meaning behind the conversation."

Kanae huffed. "Well, did Zoe understand what you were talking about?"

A smile twitched at the corner of Masaki's lips. "I think she did..."

"Yeah, because she's just so intelligent," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, but she is. I knew she was before I even spoke a single word with her," he told her.

Kanae rolled her eyes again. "Uh-huh. Sure, whatever."

Masaki ignored her condescending tone, continuing his way down the road. "I sensed Zoe nearby and saw her and her friends drive past me. They were heading to the hospital."

"Really? How did you catch up to them?" Kanae asked.

"I stole a car," he replied nonchalantly. "Drove to the hospital. Found Zoe in the gift shop and walked over to her."

"You're an idiot," the girl hissed. "Are you _trying_ to blow our cover? And you call _me_ wreckless."

Masaki adjusted his hood. "I didn't call you wreckless, I called you careless. I only insinuated that if you're not careful, you could be wreckless."

"Ugh, you know what I mean!" Kanae exclaimed, losing her patience. "So then what happened?"

"I waited in the parking lot after I spoke to Zoe. After she and her friends exited the hospital, I tried to follow them. However, the car decided to die on me, so it was rendered useless."

The female Diclonius sighed. "That sucks. If the car hadn't died, you would've found out where Zoe lives."

"I'm aware of that," he said through slightly clenched teeth. "I'll find out where she lives soon enough, though."

"I don't doubt it, you crazy bastard," Kanae grumbled. "You're not one who gives up so easily."

Masaki's face was stern. "I don't give up. I'll do what it takes to get what I need...and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way."

_Meanwhile_

Kouji walked throught doorway, an irritated expression on his face. Takuya and Zoe were lounging on the couch, Zoe with her head rested on the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey," Kouji said absently, plopping himself down on the other couch.

"Hey," Takuya replied in the same tone, his vacant eyes staring straight ahead.

Rather than looking at the television, he seemed to be looking through it, as if it weren't there. Zoe's eyes were cast downward, at the floor.

"How'd the visit go?" Kouji asked.

Takuya sighed. "Not good..."

The raven-haired teen winced. "How bad is she?"

"She's in a coma," Zoe replied monotonely. "The doctor doesn't know if she'll pull through..."

"And even if she does, she might have serious brain damage," Takuya added.

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "They can't tell if she'll have brain damage right now?"

"Only to an extent," the blond said. "But they won't know the brunt of it until she's awake."

"Fuck....," Kouji's voice trailed off momentarily, until he decided to change the subject. "Went to a job interview today."

Takuya glanced at him. "Really? How'd it go?"

"Eh, I'm not sure yet. I was competing with some ass-kissing douchebag in a striped polo shirt," Kouji said with disgust. "So I'll know within the week whether or not I got the job."

"Where did you apply?" His brown-haired friend asked.

"Some stupid retail store." Kouji adjusted his bandana. "But money's money, so I'll take whatever job I can get."

Takuya snorted. "You apply to a retail store...but you don't know what it's called?"

"Fuck off," Kouji grumbled. "If that doesn't fall through, I can always apply somewhere else."

"Yeah, I guess."

Kouji glanced around the room. "Where's your Mini-Me?"

"Tommy?" Takuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who else?" Kouji rolled his sapphire eyes.

The brunette sighed, resting his chin on the top of Zoe's head. "He's in his room. Doesn't want to come out..."

"Nana with him?"

"Yeah, and so is Wanta. Right now, they are the only two who can make him feel even remotely better," Takuay said.

"What about my idiot brother? Is he back?" Kouji asked him.

Takuya nodded. "He got back a little while ago. He's the only one in a good mood right now. Well, other than the fact that he feels bad about Tommy and his mother."

"I take it as the girl didn't walk out on the date then," Kouji chuckled. "And didn't put a restraining order against him."

"Dude, you're more likely to have a restraining order against you. I mean, you are the mentally unstable emo," Takuya pointed out.

Kouji gave him the finger. "Even if I am somewhat of an introverted loner, Kouichi's the raving lunatic."

"Hey, I resent that," Kouichi chimed in, making his way into the room.

"What can I say? You are," Kouji said to his brother.

Kouichi smirked. "Yeah, and this is why I went on a date and you didn't."

"That's probably because she didn't want to offend you by asking me out, the better-looking one," Kouji replied haughtily.

"Better-looking?! Yeah, you're so much better-looking with your greasy ponytail and dirty, old bandana," Kouichi taunted.

The long-haired twin stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. "Greasy?! You dare to call my hair greasy?! I wash and condition my hair everyday! And my bandana isn't dirty! I wash it every other day, along with my others."

Kouichi snickered. "Wow, Kouji. You overreact way too easily."

"Overreact?!"

Takuya glanced down at Zoe. "Here we go again..."

Zoe sighed. "Just like every other day."

"I'm more attractive than you!" Kouichi and Kouji unanimously shouted to each other.

"Wow, you two are so alike that you say the same sentences," Takuya quipped.

"Shut up!" The twins glared at each other, annoyed that he was right. "Stop saying what I'm saying!"

_Later that night_

Kakuzawa was waiting eagerly at the entrance as his two subjects returned.

"Desperate much?" Kanae raised an eyebrow as she sauntered past the man.

"Don't use that tone with me!" Kakuzawa glared at her and watched as Masaki walked past him as well. "Tell me everything."

Kanae smirked. "Where should we begin?"

"You can tell me how your meeting with that boy went, Number Fifty-One." Kakuzawa followed them down the hallway. "And get into the examination room so that Itami and Silverman can run a test for each of you."

"Well, Kouichi is really nice," the girl commented.

The director groaned. "I don't care about petty things like that. Did he or did he not reveal anything about Zoe?"

Kanae sighed, annoyed. "He didn't tell me much about her. She's going out with his friend, Takuya."

"That doesn't help me at all because I don't know who this Takuya person is," he growled.

"All he told me about Zoe was that he met her recently and that she's not from around here."

Kakuzawa rubbed his temples, let out a sigh. "That's it? That's all he told you?"

"What did you expect? For me to find out every last detail about Zoe in one day?" Kanae asked incredulously.

"Never mind." The director looked at Masaki, who had an apathetic expression on his face. "What about you, Number Forty-Five? Did you find out anything about Zoe?"

Masaki glanced at him. "I saw Zoe, but was unable to get close to her."

Kanae threw him a confused look, but Masaki warned her not to say anything with his dark eyes. The girl remained silent, wondering why he wasn't revealing everything.

"Where did you see her?" Kakuzawa asked.

"She and her friends went to a hospital. I followed them in a car-"

"How on earth did you get a car?" The director rudely cut him off.

Masaki sighed. "I borrowed it from someone. Anyway, I was going to follow them home, but then the car decided to die. I lost them and was unable to find any of them for the remainder of the day."

Kanae looked at Kakuzawa and smirked at him. "You know, it would be much easier if you let Masaki and me use a car while we were out. In case we need to follow Zoe in a vehicle."

"Absolutely not," he replied sternly as they entered the examination room.

The scientists were whispering amongst themselves, scrutinizing over their clipboards.

"Why not?" Kanae complained.

"I don't trust the two of you with a car," Kakuzawa said gruffly. "You'll try to escape or you'll crash it."

Kanae shrugged. "Fine, have it your way. Zoe will just continue to get away from us because we don't have access to transportation."

"Besides, Director, you are forgetting two crucial factors," Masaki added in a low voice.

"And what would those be?" Kakuzawa asked.

Masaki glanced at him. "For one thing, why would we try to escape? Those explosives you implanted into us will detonate if we do attempt that. And second, Zoe will continue to slip away just out of our reach. We will never catch up to her or find out where she lives otherwise."

Director Kakuzawa grunted, then dropped his gaze to the floor. "Just...strip down and do as Itami and Silverman instruct you to do. I'll be in my office."

"What, you don't wanna stick around and stare at the two of us naked?" Kanae quipped.

Instead of replying, the man stormed out of the room, muttering curses to himself.

Kanae looked at the approaching scientists, cocking an eyebrow. "What kind of test is this?"

"Nothing too serious or anything," Professor Itami replied as he handed Masaki a cotton swab. "We're just going to check out to see if either of you are fertile."

"What? I thought Dicloniuses weren't fertile," she shot back. "Well, other than Zoe...."

"Still, Kakuzawa wants us to check nonetheless," Silverman said. "It'll only take a minute and you can do it yourself."

Kanae groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

A minute later, Masaki had already finished giving them his tiny sample, his lips curled slightly in disdain. He dropped the swab into a plastic bag and handed it to Itami before wordlessly stepping into his chamber.

Once the female Diclonius had given her sample, she too, went into her chamber. The scientists secured the metal devices holding the subjects, before leaving them both alone in the dark room.

However, as she stood in her chamber, Kanae couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty.

_Kouichi is really nice,_ she thought to herself. _And sweet... He really doesn't deserve to be dragged into this....but I need to stick with the mission..._

_Midnight_

Zoe stared up at the ceiling, her heart beating rapidly. Her mind kept going back to that strange young man she had met in the hospital gift shop.

_There was something about him...I just can't get him out of my head,_ she thought_. There was something....'off' about him...but what?_

She glanced at Takuya, who was snoring loudly on his side of the bed. His leg was hanging off the edge, where the blanket failed to completely cover it. Zoe laid there for a minute, pondering. After about a minute or so, her eyes narrowed and she concentrated. Two vectors emerged from behind her, somewhat surprising the blond. Although her other two were still disabled, the working ones were adequate for the task. With one vector, she moved Takuya's leg back onto the bed, while the other one covered it with a blanket.

Takuya snorted and yawned, rolling over towards Zoe. Without waking up completely, he pulled the blond into his arms, his fingers entwining with her hair. Zoe snuggled up against him, though her thoughts remained elsewhere. She had not told Takuya about the man she had met.

_Takuya might get the wrong idea,_ she thought to herself._ But then again, maybe he won't. Not like it matters, because you'll never see that guy again anyway...._

Zoe sighed and closed her eyes. "Just forget about him..."

However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't...

**Okay, that wraps up chapter 22. Sorry it was short, but hey, gimme a break. And no, Zoe is not thinking of Masaki romantically, she just thinks he's some weird guy. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and the next will be coming within a few days. And yeah, don't be too disturbed about the samples Masaki and Kanae had to give ^_^; Just...don't let it bother you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, things are going to pick up a little bit. I don't want anyone to think that I'm rushing through the story, especially since I'm on chapter 23.... But I'm sure that the upcoming action will satisfy everyone enough not to be too upset with the quickened pace. **

**Altogether, there will be 34-35 chapters for Red Rose, and about 30 for Dark Sanctuary (five chapters per campaign, plus filler chapters with information about the characters' backrounds).**

**And the results of the poll are in! They are listed in order from the most votes to the least**

**Lemon (12 votes)**

**Humor/Parody (7 votes)**

**Action (6 votes)**

**Suspense (5 votes)**

**Humor/Non-parody (3 votes)**

**Horror and Supernatural both tied (2 votes)**

**So there you have it. I will write a lemon first and work my way down until I get to the last two. To decide between the last two, I'll either flip a coin or just pick the one that I think will be easier to write. Thanks so much for voting! ^_^ Not sure when I'll start writing the one-shots, as I'm really busy and kind of want to finish my other stories. But I should have time at some point to do them. **

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 23**

_Two days later_

Masaki sighed in aggravation, going up and down the streets carefully. After the constant nagging from Kanae, Director Kakuzawa had finally given in and allowed them to have a vehicle. However, he had installed a tracking device within the van and warned them not to go outside the designated borders.

_"If you go outside the boundaries I have established, I will obliverate you both," Kakuzawa had sneered. "Along with the tracking device there is an explosive, so don't you dare try anything."_

Kanae was gazing out the window of the passenger seat, a look of disgust on her face. "Out of all the vehicles he could've given us, he makes us drive a fucking van.... People are going to call the police and report us as a couple of pedophiles. I mean, who the hell drives a black van with tinted windows?!"

Masaki shrugged. "Plenty of people I suppose. Besides, if anyone does attempt to report us, they'll regret it."

"Hey, kiddies!" Kanae said in a mock voice. "Come on over and I'll give you some candy!"

The male Diclonius smirked. "Whether or not we are driving a shady-looking van, we'll have a much easier time tracking Zoe down and following her."

"Yeah, and Cock-Uzawa actually let me have my cell phone, too." The pink-haired girl smiled down at her phone victoriously. "I swear, he must be getting soft and senile."

"Either that or he's getting impatient," Masaki said as he turned left down the street. "He wants Zoe...and soon."

Kanae chuckled. "Well, he'll have to continue being patient in the meantime. We're going as fast as we can."

Just then, her cell phone vibrated. Upon looking at the caller ID, she quickly snatched it off her lap and opened it.

"Hey, Kouichi," she anwered in a cheerful voice.

Masaki glanced at her, then continued to drive down the road, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blond.

"No, I'm not doing anything right now," Kanae said over the phone. "If you want to hang out, my brother can drop me off at your house."

She waited a moment, then her expression dropped in disappointment. Masaki knew immediately what the reason behind it was.

"So, you're not home, then? Well, where are you?" She listened for a few seconds, then nodded, although Kouichi couldn't see it. "Alright, I'll meet you there. Bye."

"Where am I taking you?" Masaki asked just as the girl hung up the phone.

"To the movie theater," she replied. "Do you mind?"

"Why would I mind? For one thing, it won't make a bit of difference if we're together. And also, you'll be more likely to get closer to him and get more information," he told her. "You didn't meet with him yesterday, so today you can...catch up with things."

Kanae smiled. "Yeah, true. Besides, you're more than capable of tracking Zoe down by yourself."

"Exactly." Masaki took a right, heading down towards the theater. "We should be there in about four minutes."

"Wonder what movie we're seeing," Kanae mused.

"Just don't forget your objective," the young man told her.

The female Diclonius rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't."

A few minutes later, Masaki pulled into the parking lot of the theater, parking right in front of the entrance. Kouichi was waiting eagerly and smiled as Kanae got out of the car.

"Hey, Kouichi!" Kanae said as she rushed over to him.

"Hey," he replied, giving her a brief hug. "Is that your brother?"

"Yup."

Kouichi gave Masaki a nod, who smiled and nodded back in response. Despite the polite gesture, Masaki had a dark and unsettling tint in his navy eyes, causing Kouichi to shift uncomfortably. The Diclonius then shifted the car into 'Drive' and took off, leaving the the two teenagers alone.

"Wow, he kind of gives me the creeps," Kouichi said in a low voice as the van disappeared from sight.

"Yeah, he has that effect on most people, " Kanae replied nonchalantly. "So, what movie did you want to see?"

Kouichi looked at the array of movie posters hanging up outside the theater, thinking. "Hmmm....what type of movies do you like?"

"I'll watch just about anything," the girl told him. "I'm just not huge into stupid chick flicks."

"Well, that's a relief," Kouichi said with a relaxed sigh. "The last girl I went out with always dragged me to chick flicks. I mean, I can stand to watch one every now and again, but I was forced to see one or two every week. And if there weren't any new ones playing, she made me rent about a half dozen."

Kanae chuckled. "Won't have to worry about that with me. I actually enjoy watching what people would refer to as 'guy movies'. You know, stuff like _Scarface_ and _Fight Club_."

Kouichi's eyes bulged out slightly. "Y-you like _Scarface_, too? That's like my all-time favorite movie!"

"It's definitely in my top five," Kanae commented. "So, maybe we should pick something actiony. Is that even a real word? Actiony?"

"I dunno," he replied with a shrug. "But who cares? I don't have to watch a chick flick!"

Kanae smiled and looked at the choices, reading them aloud. "Let's see...we've got _Maria's Wedding_, _My Best Friend's Son_, _Tissues and a Box of_ _Bon Bons_..."

Kouichi groaned. "These are all chick flicks...."

"There's also _My Cheating Husband Must Die_. That one sounds like a cross between a chick flick and a crappy horror movie," Kanae speculated.

"Do you like stupid comedies?" Kouichi asked.

"Define 'stupid'," Kanae replied. "Stupid as in bad acting, or stupid as in absurd story-line?"

"Possibly both," he told her.

Kanae thought for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, there's one called _The Trip to Candy Mountain_," Kouichi said.

"Sounds like a kid's movie," Kanae mused. "Is it?"

The raven-haired teen smirked. "Nah, it's about three guys who are fucked up on acid and watch a video online called _Candy Mountain_. Then they set off on a drugged-up road trip to see if there's a real Candy Mountain."

"Hmm, I'm okay with that," the Diclonius told him. "It sounds amusing."

"Well then, let's go," Kouichi said, pulling her inside the theater with him.

_One hour later_

Masaki finally parallel parked in front of an apartment complex, the street nearly deserted. He was gripping the steering wheel with one hand, his hold so tight that his knuckles were white. He groaned in aggravation, his eyes closed as he pondered his thoughts. Although he hadn't expected to find Zoe immediately, his patience was slowly diminishing. Not only did he have no idea where to find the girl, he couldn't sense her, and the van was a gas guzzler. He had already gone through a quarter of the tank, and he was in no mood to refill it.

"Where is this girl?" He muttered.

Masaki turned the engine off, sitting back in his seat for several minutes. He thought carefully, wondering where Zoe could possibly be. _Most likely_ _home_, he thought to himself. Had he been able to follow Zoe and her friends home the other day, his job would've been much easier.

Kakuzawa's pateince was much worse than his own, as the old man constantly mumbled complaints under his breath. If he hadn't been in such a hurry to find Zoe, he never would've allowed Masaki and Kanae to use the vehicle in the first place.

Suddenly, there was a knock against the window beside the front passenger seat.

"Excuse me?" A young policeman was staring at Masaki through the window.

Masaki switched the car on, but not the engine itself, allowing himself to roll down the window. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you a resident of this apartment complex?" The cop asked.

"No, sir. I am not," Masaki replied apathetically.

The cop shook his head and began to scribble on a ticket. "This parking space is reserved for residents only. I'm going to have to write you a ticket for this."

The Diclonius raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You're going to write me a ticket rather than give me a warning?"

"Listen here, you violated the regulations-"

"There was no sign to indicate that this space was reserved for the apartment complex," Masaki said, cutting him off. "I would be more than happy to move-"

This time, the officer interrupted Masaki. "Oh, you will be moving. I'll make sure of that. But first I'm going to finish writing this ticket, give it to you, and then tell you not to backtalk me again. Do I make myself clear?"

Masaki's lips curled into a smirk. "Oh, you've made yourself very clear."

The officer's face etched into a frown. "Is that supposed to be sarcasm?"

"Oh, of course not, officer. I would never use sarcasm when faced with a horrible crime," the Diclonius replied with feigned innocence. "I mean, I could've killed someone by parking here, couldn't have I?"

"If you keep up with the smart-ass comments, you'll be getting another ticket," the cop warned. "Don't mess with me, kid."

Masaki chuckled. "Kid? You look like you're the same age as me, and you call me a kid?"

The officer glared at him and walked over to the driver's side of the car. The young man inside the van rolled down the window and smiled, waiting for the officer's reply.

"You just earned yourself another ticket," the cop said with arrogance as he scribbled another one down. "I swear, you'll be bankrupt if you keep up with the attitude."

"Never heard of anyone going bankrupt from paying parking tickets," Masaki commented. "But I suppose it could happen. Though I am a bit surprised that you're hanging out in front of an apartment complex. I mean, shouldn't you be out there, stopping the real criminals?"

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" The cop snapped.

Masaki's face, which had been relaxed with amusement, was now firm and serious. His navy eyes were almost onyx and his gaze had a penetrating effect.

"You know what I mean," he growled. "Pigs are always out there to convict the innocent, never taking the time to go out and catch the real criminals. They'd rather sit on their fat asses and eat donuts all day, rather than stop a bank from being robbed. They would prefer giving out unnecessary tickets just to earn themselves a quick buck, instead of stopping a murderer from slaughtering an entire family two houses away. Face it, pigs like you give cops a bad name."

"Get out of the car," the cop hissed. "Now! Get out of the fucking car!"

"Why? Did I violate one of your precious laws?" Masaki snarled. "I guess freedom of speech has been rendered illegal."

The officer's lips thinned in anger. "Freedom of speech is not illegal. But harrassing an officer is."

"But I believe that it was you who harrassed me," the Diclonius said calmly. "After all, instead of telling me that this space was reserved for apartment occupants, you chose to give me a ticket for your own selfish benefit. There was no sign or anything to indicate that this space was off-limits."

"Are you really getting this upset over a fucking parking space?!" The officer exclaimed. "Now get out of the car!"

Masaki's voice grew lower. "This isn't about the parking space. This is about people like you who act as though they're better than everyone else. You abuse your power and make it out to seem as though everyone else is a pathetic waste of space. Meanwhile you saunter along as though you are God's gift to mankind."

"I'm going to tell you one last time," the cop said, shaking with fury. "Get out of the fucking car!"

Without a word, Masaki slowly opened the door of the van, stepping out onto the pavement. He stared blankly at the officer, waiting to be given the next set of orders.

"Good. Now put your hands up where I can see them," the police officer commanded. "You are I are taking a little trip to the station and discussing what we would normally call 'harrassment'."

"You're arresting me?" Masaki asked monotonely, a look of disdain on his face.

The cop smirked, pulling out his handcuffs. "Got that right, fucker. Now put your hands where I can see them to make sure you don't have a concealed weapon."

The Diclonius shrugged. "If you wish."

With that, he released his vectors, slicing one of them into through the officer's forearm.

"What the fuck?!" The cop screamed as his severed arm fell to the ground in a bloody mess, its muscles causing the fingers to twitch. "Fuck!"

He wailed in agony as he used his other hand to clasp over the squirting stump, his uniform quickly stained crimson. He looked at Masaki with a mixture of horror and fear. Before he could say anything else, another vector ripped through his chest and out through his back. Masaki smirked in satisfaction then watched as the vector tore itself back out through the cop's chest, yanking the man's heart out in the process. The officer paled, then crumpled to the ground as his eyes rolled back in his head. He laid there in a puddle of blood, unseen on the empty street.

Masaki looked at the corpse for another minute before getting back into the van. He quickly drove away from the crime scene before anyone saw him, making his way to yet another road. After nearly five minutes of driving, he parked in front of a random house, then calmly got out of his vehicle. The Diclonius walked up the driveway and stopped in front of the house, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming," a gruff voice said from inside.

A middle-aged man wearing boxers and a stained undershirt roughly yanked the door open. His greasy hair clung to his skull and half a cigarrette dangled from the corner of his mouth.

"The fuck do you want?" The man barked. "What are ya, some door-to-door religious asshole?"

"No," Masaki answered, decapitating the man with a single vector.

Before the body could fall forward, Masaki shoved it into the house, where he proceeded to enter once the corpse had fallen to the floor. He closed and locked the door behind him, stepping around the bloody body. The man had been alone, as there was no one else in the house. Masaki went into the bathroom and, to his surprise, found it to be clean and tidy. He had guessed the house to be filthy due to the man's grubby appearance. Perhaps he had a wife who cleaned up after him. Either way, it didn't matter.

Masaki stood there in front of the mirror, contemplating. He then removed his clothing, taking everything off until he was completely naked.

"Kakuzawa put those explosives in me somewhere," he mused quietly. "But where?"

The technology the scientists had used not only concealed any tender spots there may have been after implanting the bombs, but there was no scar tissue indicating where they had been implanted. Masaki looked at himself in the mirror, then down at his chest. After a hesitation, he used one of his vectors to slip in through his skin. Since he had used his vector in its ghost-like form, it went through him, rather than piercing his skin by penetration. However, despite the fact that it was not a solid substance, there was still a stinging pain as he felt around inside his body.

Masaki used his vector for several minutes, before finally pulling it out with an irritated groan.

"Where are they?" He growled, storming out of the bathroom, still naked. "I know I can find them...I just don't know how."

A glimmering object in the living room caught his attention and he stalked over to it. He picked it up, discovering it to be a dirt-clodded metal detector.

_Could this possibly work?_ He asked himself. _It's foolish...and probably won't..._ But still, there was nothing else he could really do. The Diclonius walked back into the bathroom and wiped the dirt off the detector with a wet cloth, cleaning it. A moment later, he pressed the button to turn it on and slowly ran it up and down his body. He started at his legs, moving the device up his calves and thighs in a leisurely pace.

"This is ridiculous," he chastised himself, but continued nonetheless.

Once he had done both legs, he held the metal detector up to his lower torse, making sure to run it over every last inch. Masaki then used it on his arms, getting the same, useless results. Just as he was about to discard the device, he decided to use it over one last area. He ran the detector over his chest slowly, waiting for a result.

"Knew this wouldn't w-"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

**O.O Well, he found an explosive. Crazy idea, but it worked, right? Hoped you liked the brief bloodshed, cuz there will be more in future chapters. Please review and get ice cream! And I don't mean to bash anyone who likes chick flicks. I just don't personally enjoy them myself, so I decided to make them watch something else :) And not to spoil anything, but I think that you'll like the next chapter ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, I'm back for a few days so I'm hoping to update us much as possible. Okay, this chapter is one of the most exciting ones in awhile. So sit back, relax, and enjoy. :) **

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 24**

"Wow...." Kouichi said with a laugh as he and Kanae walked out of the theater. "That was one of the stupidest movie's that I've ever seen."

"Yeah, I think my IQ dropped about ten points," Kanae added. "Still, it was pretty entertaining."

Kouichi smirked. "Too bad we weren't on drugs, huh? Probably would've made more sense."

As the two of them walked down the road, Kanae gazed around at the nearby stores. "So...what should we do now?"

"Um...." Kouichi thought for a moment. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Eh, a little bit. The popcorn kind of filled me up, but if you want, we can split something to eat," the girl replied.

"Want some ice cream?" The raven-haired teen asked.

Kanae smiled. "I always want ice cream. Ice cream is like crack to me."

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that you were a crackhead."

"Oh, hell yeah. I can't get enough of that crack," she quipped.

"Well, then. Let's go get you your crack," Kouichi said with a laugh.

_Meanwhile_

_Zoe stood in the center of a room, the darkness surrounding her. She blindly made her way through the room, looking in every direction as she attempted to find a light. After a minute or so of aimlesssly wandering, there was a sudden burst of light flooding a small area of the room. Within the light, she could see a single object._

_"What's that?" She asked aloud, walking towards the item._

_Once she had gotten close enough, she realized that within the small beam of light was a single white rose. Frowning, she knelt in front of the small, delicate flower. The blond gingerly reached out and touched the soft petals, before withdrawing her hand._

_She stared at the rose, her stomach clenched in anxiety. Just looking at it gave her an unsettling feeling, as it immediately made her think of the strange young man she had met._

_Just as she was about to rise back up, a single red drop fell out of nowhere and landed on one of the flawless petals. The red substance was a thick, familiar liquid that she had seen too many times in her life. Zoe shuddered unintentionally, her hand shaking above the rose. She gently touched the bead of blood, letting it stain her fingertip. She drew her hand back and looked at the crimson spot, her eyes filled with terror._

_Suddenly, more drops of crimson fell onto the rose, quickly coloring it scarlett. Thick rivers of the blood dripped off the flower, dripping to the floor ominously. Within the seconds, the entire rose had been coated._

_"Oh, god...." Zoe slowly stood back up, her eyes wide._

_The blood had ceased to drip from the flower, but it began to change form. Its petals darkened substantially, turning them completely black. The blood dried, and the rose began to wilt into a fragile black pile. A single drop of blood seeped from the very center of the flower, looking like a ruby._

"Shit." Zoe's head snapped up and she blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Takuya asked, a look of concern on his face.

The blond sat there for a moment, perplexed. "Uh, yeah. What happened?"

"You dozed off on the couch while Kouji and I were playing video games," he told her.

"Come on. Un-pause it, asshole," Kouji grumbled.

"Dude, shut the fuck up and hang on," Takuya growled, then turned his attention back on to Zoe. "But are you alright?"

Zoe nodded quickly, hiding her anxiety. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a weird dream, that's all."

Takuya frowned. "Not the ones that you used to have...right?"

"No, just some stupid, pointless one that has no meaning behind it," the Diclonius said.

"Yeah, I get those sometimes," Takuya mused.

Kouji groaned. "Are we playing or not? She said that she's okay, so let's go already."

"Go ahead," Zoe added as she rose from the couch. "I'm going to go take a walk."

"Want me to go with you?" Takuya asked.

Zoe shook her head. "Nah, I just want to get some fresh air. Go finish your game with Kouji. I'll be back a little while."

She leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips, then pulled away.

"See ya later," Takuya said as he and Kouji resumed their game.

Before she left, Zoe walked into the bathroom to make sure her horns were covered. The light purple ribbons she had tied around them were secure, and the twin pieces of silk matched her tank top. She wore blue jeans and white sneakers with three lavender strips on each one.

"Okay, bye," Zoe called out to Takuya as she walked out of the house.

"Bye," Takuya replied. "Aw, that was a cheap shot, Kouji!"

Kouji groaned. "Again with this? When are you gonna admit that I'm better than you at everything? Especially at video games!"

"No, you're not! Besides, I've got a hot girlfriend! What do you have? Your right hand?" Takuya teased.

"Oh, you asshole!"

Zoe smiled and shook her head as she softly closed the door behind her, leaving the two friends to bicker. However, the smile quickly faded as her thoughts went back to the dream that remained vivid in her mind.

_Why did I have a dream like that?_ She wondered. _I swear, that guy's getting to me.... What do I have to do with the damn roses anyway?_

She sighed in irritation as she rubbed her throbbing temples, trying her best to ignore the dream. Her speed increased and before she knew it, she had made her way to the cemetary.

Zoe wordlessly walked over to the stone temple, sinking down on the bottom step. As she pondered her thoughts, she didn't notice a figure slowly emerging from the shadows.

"What did that dream mean?" Zoe wondered aloud.

The sillhouette drew close menacingly, only a few meters away from the girl. Suddenly, Zoe snapped her head up as a piercing sensation alerted her. With a cry of surprise, she released her two working vectors and sent them hurtling at the figure. There was a pained grunt, followed by the crackling of the tree.

Zoe gasped in surprise, recognizing the young man crumpled over the fallen tree. "Who are you?! And who sent you?!"

She stalked over to him, her emerald eyes narrowed. She heard the young man chuckle, then watched as he looked up at her.

"I see that you regained your senses, Zoe," Masaki said with amusement as he rose to his feet. "Quite impressive, I must say. Most Dicloniuses would have never regrown their horns...but not you...."

Zoe glared at him, her vectors hovering over her body protectively. "He sent you, didn't he? That monster who calls himself a researcher?"

"Kakuzawa?" Masaki smile casually, as if he was catching up with an old friend. "Yes, he sent me."

"Who else?" She hissed. "Who else did he send after me?"

Masaki chuckled. "I must say, you're vectors are very powerful. That blow almost hurt."

"Don't change the subject," the blond shot back. "Who else did he send?"

"Does it really matter?" He asked with a nonchalant shrug. "Either way, I think it would be wise of you to just come with me. Though if you want to put up a fight, then by all means, go ahead."

Zoe scoffed. "Do you honestly think I'm going back to that hellhole on my own free will?"

"No, but I figured that I'd give you the option," Masaki said. "It's the smarter of the two choices."

"I beg to differ." She looked at him with no emotion. "Well, you are the first male Diclonius that I have ever encountered. Should I feel impressed or bored?"

Masaki smirked. "Find out for yourself."

With that, he sent his four vectors shooting out at the girl. Zoe easily jumped away from them, backflipping onto the top of the temple.

"Love it when they run," Masaki said in a low voice as he leapt up after her.

"Who says I'm running?" Zoe asked, a half-smile on her face.

Her vectors shot out at the young man faster than two bullets, sending him flying off the temple. Masaki crashed into a few of the tombstones below, crushing them into small chunks of marble. He coughed briefly, then slowly stood up. Zoe jumped down after him and used her vectors to pick him up by the shoulders. She then proceeded to slam him back down against the ground, causing a small crater to form around him.

"Is that the best you've got?" Masaki asked in a bored tone.

Zoe glared at him with hatred. "You've been stalking me, haven't you? You followed me into the hospital and you followed me today, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did follow you into the hospital," he admitted. "But I didn't actually follow you today. I just happened to sense you and go to where you were."

"Bastard," she hissed.

Masaki smirked. "You know, it's very impressive how you managed to escape from the facility and avoid getting recaptured. You made it seem so easy by the sounds of it."

"I assume that you know how I got away," Zoe said coldly, slowly circling around him.

"Yes, in fact. The director said that his own son set you free. But you did the rest on your own," the male Diclonius replied, his navy eyes watching her every move. "Although you are strong, I doubt that you can overcome me-"

He was cut off as one of Zoe's vectors sliced at his arm, just grazing his shoulder. A thin line of blood seeped through the slit in his sweatshirt. Masaki jumped back as Zoe attacked him a second time, his hood falling off his head.

Zoe stared at his horns uneasily, the twin growths gleaming in the sunlight. They were only slightly bigger than what Zoe's normally were. The blond then diverted her attention from his horns and concentrated on striking him. This time, however, Masaki countered with his own attack. He slammed one of his vectors into her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. He then hit her again, under the chin. Zoe flew back into a tall and thick tombstone, knocking it over.

"Ugh..." She groaned in pain, slowly sitting up.

_Shit, if my other two vectors don't work, I may not stand a chance against him. But I've gotta try,_ she thought to herself. She heaved herself up, ignoring her aching joints.

"So, are you ready to go back with me?" Masaki asked.

"Don't count on it," she said coldly.

With that, she sprinted over to him and managed to hit him with her vectors. She attempted to slice into him, only to be knocked away. Masaki lifted her up by her throat, then carelessly tossed her aside like a rag doll. The female Diclonius painfully crashed onto the steps of the temple, causing them to crack around her.

"Now are you ready?" Masaki asked with a bored sigh.

Zoe didn't reply, but sprang up instead. She hit him as hard as she could with both of her vectors, sending him flying backwards through the cemetary. He crashed through a half dozen tombstones before sliding to a halt near the fenced off area. He groaned, though it wasn't a pained sound. The young man stood up, now angry.

"That's it," he growled. "I'm done playing with you."

He and Zoe ran towards each other as fast as they could, both of their bodies pumping with adreneline. However, since Masaki's vectors were longer, he struck Zoe before the girl was within her range. Zoe stumbled backwards, falling onto her back. Masaki went to hit her a second time, only for the blond to roll away from the blow. She managed to trip him, causing him to crash to the ground beside her. Before he could get up, Zoe leapt on top of him. She used her own arms to pin his to the ground, while her vectors floated above her menacingly. Just as she sent them to decapitate him, Masaki used two of his own vectors to grab onto hers and halt them. He used his normal arms to push her back, as he was stronger than her. He went to pin her down in retaliation, but Zoe kicked out at him, hitting him squarely in the jaw. While he was distracted with the blow, Zoe scrambled up and quickly backed away from her.

"Even though only two of your vectors work, you're proving to be a worty opponent," Masaki commented, rubbing his bruising chin.

"Good to know," Zoe sneered sarcastically.

A half-smile played on the corners of Masaki's lips. "However, even if all four of them were working, you still cannot beat me."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before," the blond shot back. "You are not the first Diclonius I have fought with."

"True, but I am stronger than any other of the others," he told her.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that. I guess Kakuzawa never told you about Mariko."

"The little girl they called 'Number Thirty-Five'? Yeah, I've heard of her. Sure, she may have had twenty-six vectors and was undeniably strong. But she was a mere child," Masaki pointed out. "Besides, if she hadn't been killed, she surely would've finished you off."

The blond glared at him, her body heating up. "Even so, she was stronger than you'll ever hope to be."

"You'd be surprised on how strong I am." Masaki chuckled. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"And you don't know what I'm capable of," Zoe said icily. "Partially disabled or not, I can still beat you."

With that, she slashed him cleanly across the chest, though she did not severely injure him. Masaki had jumped away before she could've done more damage and he immediately countered with his own attack. He struck Zoe across the face, slamming her into yet another tombstone. The marble object shattered into a million pieces and rained down on her.

_Dammit,_ she silently cursed herself. _No matter what I do, he has two extra vectors. If I can't overpower him, I need to outsmart him._

"Ready to give up yet?" Masaki asked apathetically, as if she was wasting his time.

"Not even close." Zoe rose back up, wiping a smear of blood off her cheek.

The blue-haired man shrugged. "Have it your way."

He sent his vectors out to pound into her, but Zoe used her own to push herself off the ground. She landed on a thick branch of a nearby tree, staring down at him.

"Not a smart move," Masaki mused, slicing the tree down.

"On the contrary," Zoe said as both and she and the tree tumbled towards the ground. "It was a very intelligent idea."

She grabbed onto the falling tree with her vectors and swung it at Masaki with all her might. The male Diclonius flew back into the steps of the temple again, this time shattering them completely. Before he could get back up, Zoe was already on him. She furiously pummeled him in the face, blood seeping from his nose and mouth.

"Dammit," he muttered, trying to block her attacks.

Although he had more vectors, hers were striking him as fast as lightning, repeatedly smashing into his face and body. While he had known she was strong, he did not think she would be this tough. He hissed in pain as one of her vectors slammed into the side of his head, distorting his vision slightly for a moment.

"I'm not going back," Zoe snarled, hitting him harder. "And no one is going to make me."

"Then...I'll kill....your friends," Masaki finally gasped out.

Zoe's emerald orbs narrowed and she already fast pace quickened. She pounded into him, feeling as though her blood was boiling. Just as she was about to finish him off by impaling him through the chest, Masaki had a trick of his own. Six additional vectors suddenly emerged and pummeled into Zoe. With a mixed cry of pain and surprise, Zoe was flung into another tree. It crackled dangerously, then toppled right over onto her. The girl stopped it just as it was about to crash down onto her, shoving it away. She turned her head just in time to be punched in her left temple.

Zoe fell to her knees, groaning in pain as an excrutiating pain filled her cranium. She screamed as she felt Masaki's vector slip through her head, deep into her brain. Although it was in a ghost-like form, it felt as though a bullet had pierced through her skull. Her eyes darkened a shade before closing. She shuddered and let out a soft moan, then blacked out.

"Perhaps this isn't the best time," Masaki mused. "I have other plans that I think will serve me better...."

With that, he extracted his vector, leaving Zoe to collapse to the ground. He stared at the unconscious girl for another moment, then slowly turned and walked away. He walked back to his van at a leisurely pace, somewhat surprised that no one had walked in on the fight. _Then again_, he thought to himself, h_umans are blumbering imbeciles and are quite oblivious to their surroundings._

Masaki got into his van and drove off, pondering on his new plan.

**Damn, Zoe was beaten down! And Masaki has ten vectors altogether O.O And what is he scheming now? Find out in a future chapter! Hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, this chapter is going to be really short. But if you haven't read the notice on my profile yet, you may want to.... Well I hope you like this chapter so enjoy.**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 25**

Takuya glanced at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time, his chocolate-colored eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why the hell do you keep checking the time?" Kouji asked, glancing at him carelessly.

"Zoe's been gone for a long time," Takuya mused.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Dude, she's only been gone for a half hour. I swear, you get all bent out of shape when she's gone for more than ten minutes."

"Oh, screw you." Takuya threw an annoyed glance at his friend. "If Zoe's being followed, then of course I'm going to get kind of nervous if she's gone for awhile."

"She'll be fine," Kouji replied. "She can still use half of her vectors to get her out of trouble. So she should be good to go."

After a minute of debating with himself, Takuya rose to his feet. "I think I'll go out and look for her. Just to be safe."

"You're so friggen paranoid." Kouji concentrated on his video game for a brief second, blowing off a zombie's head. "But if it gets you to go away for a few minutes, then by all means, go ahead."

"It's my house, ya know," Takuya said dryly. "Feel free to leave anytime."

The raven-haired teen chuckled. "Nah, I like it here. I don't pay rent."

"Idiot." The brunette opened the front door and walked outside. "Later."

"Yup," Kouji responded apathetically, his focus only within his game.

Takuya went down the steps, giving Wanta a pat on the head. The puppy yipped happily, then laid back down on a warm spot on the soft grass. He rolled onto his back, expecting to get a belly rub.

"Sorry, but I gotta go in a minute." Nevertheless, Takuya gave Wanta a quick rub on his soft torso, then continued on his way. "Now...where the fuck could she be?"

He wasn't sure where to begin. Part of him scolded himself to just stay home and wait for Zoe to come back on her own accord. However, a much louder voice chided him to go look for her. He didn't know why, but he felt a twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach. The brunette walked down the road at a leisurely pace, looking side to side in hopes to spot the blond. He felt that he had a better chance of finding her on foot, rather than speeding down the street in his car.

"I don't even know where to look," he muttered under his breath. "And now I'm talking to myself...again."

Takuya made his way down the road for a few more minutes, finally seeing the gates to the cemetary in the distance. _Maybe she went there for a place to relax,_ he thought to himself. _Tommy goes there sometimes, so maybe Zoe likes it there, too._

Although he was on a relatively bustling street, very rarely did he ever see anyone go into the cemetary, much less bother to even notice it. Once he had reached the entrance, he pushed the gates open and entered. His jaw dropped when he noticed the condition of his surroundings.

"What the fuck....?"

All around him, tombstones had been toppled and shattered, millions of pieces of marble littering the area. At least fifteen of them had been destroyed, and he noticed that the stairs of the stone temple had been completely obliverated. Two trees had collapsed, both of them broken and splintered. As he looked around, he saw a figure lying amongst the debris.

"Shit," he hissed, hurrying over to the crumpled body.

Seconds later, he was close enough to see that the person was, in fact, Zoe. He sprinted over to her, falling to his knees beside her. The Diclonius was lying on her side, her long hair concealing her face.

"Zoe! Wake up!" He pulled her into his arms, shaking her.

The girl did not stir, the only movements coming from her breathing. Her clothes were dirtied and slightly torn in places, and he saw bruises and cuts on her body. Luckily, none of them looked serious and Takuya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fuck...." Takuya fumbled to get his cell phone out of his pocket, quickly dialing a number.

He waited impatiently to hear a voice on the other end, and he tried to wake Zoe up in the meantime.

"Yeah?" A voice on the other line asked unenthusiastically.

"Kouji," Takuya said anxiously. "Bring my car to the cemetary right now. The keys are on the counter."

Kouji immediately changed his tone to a more concerned one. "Shit, did you find Zoe?"

"Yeah, and that's why I need my car. Just hurry up and get here," Takuya replied before hanging up.

Less than five minutes later, Kouji pulled the black Mazda up beside the cemetary.

"Hey, I'm here," he said, rushing over to Takuya. "The fuck happened to her?"

"Don't know," Takuya mumbled, picking Zoe up. "We'll have to find out when she wakes up."

Kouji followed Takuya to the car, shaking his head. "Dude...I don't know about this...."

"What are you talking about? And can you open one of the doors to the backseat? I'll sit in the back with Zoe," Takuya said.

Kouji opened the door behind the driver's door, taking Zoe away from Takuya momentarily. "I'll explain once you get in..."

"Okay...." Takuya threw him a curious look before sliding into the seat. "Okay, give her to me."

His friend handed the blond back over before getting into the car himself. He waited a moment as Takuya securely pulled Zoe into his lap, holding her safely in place.

"Alright," Takuya said once he was ready. "What did you mean by that?"

Kouji sighed, starting the engine. "Well...I don't want to piss you off, but...."

"But....?" Takuya pressed, waiting for an answer.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to bring her back?" Kouji glanced back at him, driving the car back to the house. "I mean...if someone is after her, maybe we should just-"

"Just what?" Takuya angrily intercepted. "Let them take her? Are you fucking crazy?!"

Kouji let out a slightly aggravated groan. "Dude, I don't mean it like that. But...you're going to get caught up in Zoe's problems. If someone's after her, we can't stop them. Zoe might not be powerful enough to take them down and we might be killed in the process."

"I'm not letting anyone take her," Takuya said firmly, his teeth gritted. "If they want her, they'll have to kill me."

"See, this is what I'm talking about!" Kouji exclaimed. "You're putting your life at risk just for her. I know you care about her and all but-"

"Shut up," the brunette hissed.

The raven-haired teen sighed. "Takuya-"

"I said," Takuya continued in a low voice, "Shut the fuck up. I don't want to talk about this, okay? So drop the fucking subject before I lose it."

"Alright," Kouji grumbled, giving in.

The remainder of the short car ride was short, yet uncomfortably silent as the two friends did not speak to each other. Kouji pulled into the driveway, parking the car. He then got out of the vehicle and opened Takuya's door.

"I'll take her so that you can get out," he said in an apathetic tone.

Takuya glared at him for a moment, then shifted in his seat. "No thanks. I'll do it myself."

He cradled Zoe tightly in his arms as he slid out of the seat, kicking the door closed behind him as he walked towards the house. His shoulder bumped into Kouji's as he angrily stormed past him. Kouji sighed, then followed behind them wordlessly.

_Meanwhile_

Kouichi and Kanae sat on a bench overlooking the nearby beach, the remainders of their ice cream melting in their cups.

"I wish it was warm enough to go swimming," Kouichi mused.

"Yeah, same here." Kanae spooned one last bite of ice cream into her mouth. "It's warm, but the water is still probably freezing..."

Kouichi chuckled. "Either way, I don't think we're prepared to go swimming. I don't know about you, but I didn't bring my swim trunks."

Kanae thought for a moment, then smiled. "Come on."

Before the raven-haired young man could reply, he had been grabbed by the wrist. Kanae dragged him down the walkway towards the beach, leading him to the water.

"What are you doing?" Kouichi asked, surprised.

"You'll see," the girl said nonchalantly.

Seconds later, she stopped them at the shore, the water just barely splashing at their shoes. Kouichi threw her an an amused smile, his eyes slightly narrowed with suspicion.

"Okay, we're here," he pointed out. "Now are you going to tell me?"

"Well..." Kanae innocently twirled a lock of pink hair in her fingers. "Who said that we needed bathing suits to go swimming?"

Kouichi's eyes widened. "But the water's too cold."

The girl shrugged and slipped her shoes and socks off. "Who cares?"

With that, she ran into the water, letting the drops splash at her legs. The short-haired twin watched her in awe, his mouth gaped open.

"I can't believe you went in there!" He called to her.

"I can't believe it either!" She shouted back.

Kouichi shook his head and smirked. "So, how's the water?"

"It's freezing," she replied cheerfully. "Care to join?"

"I don't know...." Kouichi's voice trailed off as he debated with himself.

"Oh, come on." Kanae splashed a bit of water in his direction. "It's cold, but it's also fun. Besides, you only live once....or so I've heard..."

Kouichi stood there for another moment, then gave him. Silently, pulled off his shoes and socks and slowly walked into the awaiting water.

"Shit, it's cold!" He exclaimed, rolling up his pantlegs.

"No kidding," Kanae said with a smile.

"So, now what?" Kouichi asked. "You wanted us to go swimming, so-"

Before he could finish, Kanae playfully pushed him backwards. With a yelp, he fell on his butt in the water, getting splashed as he landed.

"Hey, what was that for?!" He demanded, a bit angry.

However, he could not stay angry as Kanae made her way over to him. She crouched down next to him, letting the hem of her short skirt rest on top of the water. Kouichi could vaguely see the white silk of her panties from the position he was in, causing him to turn a dark shade of pink.

"Well, where's your retalitation?" Kanae asked coyly.

Kouichi frowned, then pushed her back so she, too, fell into the water. "What, like that?"

The girl laughed, now soaked. "Yeah, didn't you find that even remotely fun?"

"Well....kind of," he admitted, attempting to stand up.

"Good." With that, she pulled his leg out from under him.

"Shit!" Kouichi tumbled back down, now completely drenched as well. "Okay, now you're gonna get it!"

He splashed Kanae in the face with a wave that he created with his arm, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Is that all you've got?!" Kanae retaliated with a bigger splash, sending cold water everywhere.

After a five minute splash fight, the two of them collapsed in the water, panting as they regained their breath.

"Okay," Kanae said, shivering. "I'm really getting cold."

Kouichi's teeth were chattering. "Y-yeah. L-let's get out."

They heaved themselves out of the water, treading back onto the beach. The couple grabbed hold of their shoes and walked back towards the bench that they had been sitting on earlier.

"Well, I have to admit. That was fun," Kouichi commented, brushing sand off his feet.

"See, I told you." Kanae smirked at him, pulling her socks back on. "Who needs a swimsuit to go swimming?"

"Yeah, but now we're soaked," the boy pointed out.

Without warning, the Diclonius pulled her shirt off, revealing her bra-clad chest. "Then we'll let our clothes dry off."

Kouichi's face turned bright red as he gazed at her, watching her while she tugged her denim skirt down. Her silk panties left little to the imagination and Kouichi felt a throbbing between his legs.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He stuttered. "We'll get into trouble."

"How?" Kanae raised an eyebrow, draping her clothes on the bench. "As long as we're in our underwear, no one can say anything. I mean, we're not naked, so no one can call the cops to get us in trouble."

Kouichi looked at her strangely. "Why, have you done this before?"

"Yeah," she replied nonchalantly. "So, are you just going to sit there in your cold, wet clothes, or are you going to let them dry?"

The raven-haired teen thought for several seconds, before sighing. "Alright, you made your point."

Kanae smiled as he stripped down to only his boxers. "Oh, nice...."

"Thanks." Kouichi copied what the girl had done and laid his clothes out on the bench.

For awhile, the two of them simply stared at the glimmering ocean, the sun warming their bodies.

"I had fun today," Kanae finally said, glancing at him. "Did you?"

Kouichi chuckled. "Yeah, I did. You may be a bit crazy, but I like it."

"Oh, and you're not crazy?" She threw him a disbelieving look.

"Well....ah, be quiet..." He looked at her, taking in her beauty.

There were a few stray drops of water gliding down her body, and her long hair shone in the light. Her amber eyes seemed to be brighter than usual, and Kouichi couldn't stop himself from leaning into her. Just as Kanae turned to face him, she was surprised to find his lips on hers. For a moment, she simply sat there, dumbfounded as he kissed her. However, she quickly returned the gesture with her own passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kouichi pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly as his tongue entered her mouth.

_This isn't right,_ Kanae chastised herself. _You weren't supposed to be getting this close to the guy!_ Though no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted to.

**Alright, that wraps up this chapter. I'm quickening the pace a bit as you can see and I'm hoping to get another chapter written up soon...but it's no guarantee. See ya later**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright, even though I'm leaving on Monday, I still want to get as much of this done as possible. I hope you guys like this chapter, even if it is a bit short. Though I don't think it's too bad...but that's just me...**

**Red Rose **

**Chapter 26**

Takuya sat beside Zoe, who was lying on the bed. He absently brushed her blond hair off her forehead, a grim expression on his face. It had been twenty minutes since Kouji had brought the two of them back to the house, and he had had no luck awakening the girl.

"C'mon, Zoe," he whispered into her ear. "Wake up..."

The Diclonius did not stir, her only movements coming from the rising and falling of her chest with each breath she took. With a miserable groan, Takuya pulled her into his lap and held her to his chest. He kissed her forehead, then closed his eyes as he dozed off. Zoe was having horrid visions of her own as she slept, though they were more than mere nightmares.

_Ten years ago_

_"Oh, god.... What have I done?"_

_Eight year-old Zoe walked down the dark street, her clothes covered in blood. More splatters were on her face, staining her hair red. Tears seeped from her large, green eyes in thick droplets, running down her face in rivers. The tears mixed in with the blood on her face; the blood of Takuya's family._

_"I-I killed his f-family," she stuttered to herself, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "My only friend...and I killed his family...."_

_Her heart was pounding with a mixture of exhaustion, fear, and shock. She had just run from the train station, getting as far away from Takuya as possible. She did not want him to share the same fate as his mother, father, and younger brother._

_Zoe's hands were shaking and she felt slightly cold, as the temperature had dropped during the night. The sky was pitch black, though an array of stars littered the darkness. A few street lamps revealed Zoe's path as well, illuminating her surroundings. _

_"I...I...I'm a monster!" The young Diclonius collapsed to the pavement, sobbing. "Those kids were right...I _am_ a freak..."_

_Blood and tears dripped onto the ground where she lay. A light breeze blew, causing her to shiver. She didn't care about the weather, though, as her thoughts kept going back to the train incident. _

_Zoe had decapitated Takuya's parents without a second thought, thick geisers of blood gushing from where their heads had been. Then the little boy whom Takuya had called 'Shinya' had been her next target. Her vectors had ripped him in half as if he had been nothing more than a mere rag doll._

Don't be so hard on yourself, _her inner voice whispered._ Takuya deserved it for lying to you. He lied about his friend being a boy. You saw the two of them with your very own eyes....

_"Shut up!" Zoe screamed. "He didn't deserve it! So what if he lied to me?! It wasn't a big deal.... _

But it was, _the voice chided._ Takuya knew that you would get upset if you found out that his friend was a girl. So he hid it from you... I honestly think that he did deserve to see his family slaughtered right before his eyes. Maybe next time he'll think twice about lying to someone....

_"I said shut up!" Zoe's cries grew louder and she began to cough. "Takuya was nothing but nice to me. When all of the other kids called me 'freak' and 'monster', he was there to tell me that I wasn't. But I proved him wrong...."_

_The young girl did not notice a squad of men sneaking up behind her in the shadows, their bodies covered in gear. S.W.A.T. was written on the front of their vests, and their heads were protectively encased in thick helmets._

_"I'm sorry, Takuya," Zoe mumbled to herself. "I'm so sor-"_

_She was suddenly jabbed with a hard object in the back of her neck, sending volts of electricity through her body. The Diclonius shuddered and convulsed, before blacking out. The last thing she saw was the group of men looming over her, reaching to out to restrain her. Everything became dark after that._

_"....Where did you find her...?_

_"...Very interesting....She seems to be..."_

_"...Right after the carnival! We think she was behind the massacre..."_

_"...I hope she's restrained tightly. Little monster..."_

_Zoe moaned, her entire body in pain. When she turned her head, a searing pain shot through it, causing her to whimper. All around her, the voices ceased and all eyes were on her._

_"She's awake," one voice speculated. "Didn't take very long at all..."_

_"Has she been sedated?" Another voice asked, this one belonging to a female. _

_"Yes, she has been given a large dose to ensure that she doesn't try anything...."_

_The young girl weakly looked around, the light above her head distorting her vision. She blinked several times to let her eyes adjust, but she was still unable to make out the figures surrounding her. She attempted to cover her face with her hand, only to discover that it was strapped down. _

_"Wha-what's going on?" Zoe became terrified, her heartbeat quickening._

_After a moment, she realized that the rest of her body was strapped down as well. Her normal clothes had been taken and replaced with a simple white, hospital gown. A plastic bracelet was around her right wrist. For a brief second, she thought she was in a hospital. However, upon further speculation, she realized that she was not in a hospital room of any sort. There were no machines, no monitors, nothing to indicate a medical facility._

_"W-where am I?" She asked, unable to keep herself from stuttering. "How'd I get here?"_

_There was a murmur of voices around her, whispering amongst themselves. She could hear the sounds of pens scribbling against clipboards, taking notes._

_"Where am I?" Zoe repeated, her eyes fillilng with tears. "Will someone answer me?!"_

_"You are in my research facility, my dear..."_

_Zoe turned her head, as it was only part of her not tied down to the metal table she was lying on. "Who said that?"_

_"I did." A man in his sixties with gray and white hair stepped forward, a smirk on his lips._

_"Well, who are you?" Zoe demanded, attempting to sound unafraid._

_"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Director Kakuzawa, head of this research facility," the man told her._

_The girl glared at him. "Research facility? Why did you bring me here?"_

_"Well, to study you, of course," Kakuzawa responded as if it were obvious._

_"Study me? For what?" _

_The director chuckled. "We'll find out exactly soon enough."_

_The Diclonius leered at him for another moment, before concentrating on her vectors. "I don't think so!"_

_However, as she attempted to unleash them, nothing happened. Dumbfounded, Zoe tried again, concentrating harder than before._

_"It won't work, you know," Kakuzawa pointed out. "I've disabled your.....invisible appendages...."_

_"What?" Zoe's eyes widened and she stared at him in confusion._

_Kakuzawa smirked again. "On each side of your head, we've placed a metallic disk, right at the temple. The disks temporarily disable your vectors, and you are unable to use them until the devices are shut down. They are only attached with a skin-safe adhesive, so don't worry about losing two circle-shaped pieces of skin on your head."_

_"How did you do that?" The blond gasped in surprise, referring to the disks' capabilities._

_"Technology, young lady," he told her. "At this facility, we use only the latest technology in science. And now that you're hear, you will be experiencing out methods quite a bit."_

_Zoe paled a shade, swallowing in fear. "Please...just let me go...."_

_"I'm afraid I can't do that," he replied, feigning sympathy. "We know that you were behind that carnival killings. And the ones on the train...."_

_"No...it's not true," she shot back. "It... it was someone else! Now let me go!"_

_Kakuzawa smiled smugly. "We all know that it was you. You were spotted amongst the chaos at the carnival, walking through the crowd like a zombie. People blew into dismembered pieces all around you, while you just stared vacantly ahead. There's no point in denying it."_

_Zoe tore her gaze away and sniffled. "Just...let me go. I promise I won't hurt anyone again..."_

_"You did more than just hurt them," he explained. "You ripped them to shreds. Now, tell me....what is your name?"_

_"I'm not telling you," she hissed, still not looking at him._

_"We're all friends here, aren't we?" Director Kakuzawa glanced at the surrounding scientists, who mumbled their agreements._

_Zoe finally looked at him, her face twisted into sheer hatred. "No, they're not my friends. They're yours. You only think that I'm some type of animal that you can do experiments on, don't you?! Well, I'm not! I'm not a stupid lab rat that you and your idiot scientists can study! Now untie me and let me out of here!"_

_Tears were now streaming down her face in thick rivers, wetting the table beneath her head._

_"I just want to go home..." she choked out. "Please...."_

_"This is your home now," Kakuzawa told her firmly. "Now either tell me your name or you'll get acquainted with this needle."_

_As if on cue, a man with shaggy brown hair stepped forward. He appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties and slightly resembled the director. In his hands held a large syringe, the needle of it several inches long. Zoe cried out in terror, thrashing at her bonds wildly. _

_"Now tell me." Kakuzawa loomed over her. "What is your name?"_

_Zoe sniffled again, regaining her composure. "Z-Zoe..."_

_"Lovely name," the man commented. "Now that we've gotten to know each other, I think it's time for you to get comfortable. But first, we need a sample."_

_"A sample?" The girl frowned in confusion._

_"Yu," Kakuzawa said, nodding the the man holding the syringe. "Take a blood sample."_

_"Yes, sir." Yu Kakuzawa stepped forward, obeying his father's demand._

_Zoe shrieked. "No! I told you my name! Please, not the needle!"_

_"It'll only take a minute," Yu muttered, drawing closer with the object._

_"Noooooooo!" Zoe screamed as the thick needle sank deep into the flesh of her forearm. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"_

_Yu stood there for several seconds, drawing nearly a quarter of a pint of blood. Zoe's cries turned into whimpers and she simply lay there, helpless as he finished extracting the blood. He finally pulled it out of her, and a woman stepped forward. The woman pressed a guaze pad onto Zoe's forearm, before taping it down._

_"Okay, I've got it," Yu said, holding the syringe up._

_"Yes, I see that. Thank you," Director Kakuzawa replied dryly._

_Yu shrank back against the crowd of scientists, meekly looking away from his father. _

_"Okay, now that that's done, I think you can go to bed right now," Kakuzawa said, looking at Zoe with a malicious glint in his eyes. "Tomorrow we will begin your sessions..."_

_He stormed away, leaving the group of scientists to tend to Zoe. They roughly unbuckled her straps, pulling the girl up to a standing position. Zoe wobbled unsteadily, her head spinning. She felt nauseaus and gripped the side of the table, taking a deep breath. Before she could get rid of the sick feelilng, her arms were jerked behind her back and bound together._

_"To make sure that you don't pull those disks off and use your vectors," a man growled at her. "Now come on."_

_He ushered her out of the room and down the dreary corrider. The building seemed to be made with a metallic material, as everything was shiny and silver. She was rudely shoved into another room, where a tall, steel chamber awaited ominously._

_"Wha-what's that?" Zoe trembled, her voice cracking._

_"Your tomb," the scientist said with a cruel smirk. "You'll be spending the majority of your time in that chamber."_

_Zoe began to cry, clearly terrified of the contraption. Before she could do anything, her arms were unbound and a strait-jacket was placed around her. Her arms were shoved through the sleeves and folded across her chest. The straps were buckled and tightened, causing the girl to squeal in pain._

_"It hurts!" She protested. _

_The man swore under his breath, but loosened the buckles just enough to take away the painful sensation. He then pulled a thick, metal helmet over Zoe's head. The girl continued to sob, the sounds echoing in the encasement._

_Seconds later, the scientist pulled the chamber of the door open and heaved Zoe into it. He put her into an upright standing position, securing her in place by three steel bars. One was across her chest, one across her legs mid-thigh, and the last at her ankles._

_"Sweet dreams, brat," the man sneered as he slammed the door of the chamber shut._

_Zoe screamed in the darkness within the device, pleading for someone to let her go. After hours of helpless pleas, she finally succumbed to sleep, knowing that her true nightmare was just beginning..._

**So, what did you think? ^_^ Thought it would be cool to do some of Zoe's past. One more chapter of her past and then back to present time! Please reveiw and tell me what you think :) See ya.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the next chapter, I don't have anything to say, so just read it, okay? Okay! **

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 27**

"Uh...Takuya?"

The brunette lifted his head, looking up to see Kouji standing in the doorway. "Yeah?"

Kouji sighed, flinching at his friend's unforgiving expression. "Look...about what I said..."

"Just forget about it," Takuya mumbled.

"Will you just listen to me?!" Kouji exclaimed, aggravated.

Takuya raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. "Fine. What is it?"

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry, okay?" Kouji rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean to come off as an asshole, but you know that I'm only looking out for your well-being. I understand that you like Zoe, but I still don't want to see you get killed because someone is after her."

This time, Takuya let out a sigh. "It's....okay. I know that you're worried and all...but don't be. Okay? When the time comes, we'll worry about it then, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Kouji replied monotonely, his head cast down. "I'm gonna go watch a movie. See ya when you come out."

With that, he closed the bedroom door and walked away, his footsteps lightly echoing off the walls in the hallway. Takuya yawned, resting his head on top of Zoe's. By now it had been almost an hour since their return. Tommy and Nana had asked what was the matter, only for Takuya to tell them not to worry about it. However, deep down, they were all worried. Time was running out, and they had no idea how soon it would be until Zoe's enemies caught up with her....

_Three months ago_

_"Do we really have to let her out today?" Yu Kakuzawa groaned. "I hate dealing with her....she's like a friggen zombie."__"_

_His friend, Chief Daichi Kurama, glanced at him carelessly. "It was your father's orders to test her today. And I wouldn't call her a 'zombie', she's just a bit-"_

_"Weird?" Yu asked, cocking an eyebrow._

_"Different," Kurama told him. "Now let's get her situated and down to the testing room."_

_Yu sighed, but followed Kurama down the hallway nonetheless. "Alright....I just hope she doesn't try to kill me this time....."_

_"You were in no danger of being harmed in the last session," Kurama replied._

_"She used her vectors to throw one of those twenty pound steel balls at me!" Yu exclaimed. "She aimed it right at my head!"_

_Kurama adjusted his glasses. "Yes, but you were behind the glass. It's unbreakable, so you know that she could not have hurted you."_

_"One of these days she's going to do it," Yu grumbled. "There won't be any glass or walls to stop it and BAM! There goes my head!"_

_"I doubt that she'll cause you to lose your head...." Chief Kurama stopped at a metal door, entering a password into the system._

_He took a step back and waited patiently as the door beeped and slowly rose up into the ceiling. Once it had risen up completely, he walked into the room with his friend._

_For a moment, Kurama stared the figure confined against a metal structure. The shape of the stucture resemble a coffin in its shape and it was suspended four feet into the air. Steel bars criss-crossed in front of the figure, restraining her. She appeared to be wearing a full-body strait jacket, and a metal helmet encased her head._

_"Good morning, Zoe." Chief Kurama stepped forward and pressed a button on the contraption._

_There was steady humming sound as the metal stucture lowered to the floor, coming to a halt seconds later. The bars steadily moved away from the girl, freeing her from the contraption. Zoe stepped forward slightly, unable to walk very far in the restraint bodysuit. Kurama unbuckled the straps at her legs, allowing her to walk._

_"To the examination room," Kurama told her, nodding to the doorway._

_"Yeah, let's go," Yu added, throwing the Diclonius an angry look. "We haven't gotten all day."_

_Zoe silently walked down the corrider with the scientists, her pace slow and steady. She payed no attention to the impatient groans coming from Yu Kakuzawa._

_"Come on," he huffed, trying to shove her along. "It'll be midnight by the time we get to fucking room..."_

_"Yu, leave her alone," Kurama said with a sigh. "She's going fast enough. There's no need to push her."_

_Yu muttered curses under his breath, but kept his hands off the girl. They finally reached another door, this one nearly twice the size as the others. Kurama entered his password, allowing the door to open. The trio made their way into the room, where Director Kakuzawa and four other scientists were waiting. Nina Shirakawa was amongst the group and stepped forward._

_"I'll get Zoe situated in the glass room," she said, following out her orders._

_She led the Diclonius through a metal door that led to yet another room just as the others took their seats. There was a thick, unbreakable glass wall separating the rooms, giving Kakuzawa and his employees a clear view of the spectacle. Shirakawa led Zoe to the center of the room, where she proceeded to unbuckle the rest of the restraint suit. Zoe stood there, silent and docile. She allowed the suit to be pulled and removed completely, revealing her naked body. _

_Yu Kakuzawa stiffened in his seat, fidgeting slightly. His eyes scanned up and down Zoe's body, taking in everything. He looked at her large, round breasts, staring at the pink nipples. Yu's vision traveled down her slim waist, her graceful hips, her long legs, and finally, the juncture of her thighs._

_"You alright?" Kurama glanced at his friend, raising an eyebrow._

_Yu cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away from the girl. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine..."_

_Miss Shirakawa gently lifted the helmet encasing Zoe's head, letting the girl's blond hair fall freely down her shoulders and back. Her twin horns shone in the bright lights overhead. Zoe lowered her head down, letting the hair cover her face as she adjusted to the brightness._

_One of the scientists, Aoyoma, took out a piece of paper, reciting the same information that he had been reading for the past ten years._

_"First Name: Zoe_

_Last Name: Unknown_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 18_

_Date of Birth: Unknown_

_Height: 5'4 (163 cm)_

_Weight: 110 lbs (50 kg)_

_Eyes: Green_

_Hair: Blond_

_Place of birth: Unknown_

_Backround: Not much is known about the girl. She was discovered at the age of four after a series of grisly murders. She broke into several houses, staying the night once she slaughtered anyone inside. One night, the police were called to a house to investigate 'mysterious' noises. When they arrived, the family inside the house was found dead, with Zoe in the bathroom. When they pursued her, the girl managed to escape, disappearing from site for nearly four years. At the age of eight, she was seen at a carnival, where she proceeded to kill several patrons. Once she killed another family on a train, she got off and was immediately taken down. Has been at the facility for ten years now."_

_"Never get sick of hearing it," Director Kakuzawa said with a smirk as Miss Shirakawa joined them. "She's definitely a special one."_

_"Yes, she's the only one who is capable of normal reproduction," Chief Kurama observed._

_"Since she has been doing so well with the other experiments, I've decided to try something new with her," the director said._

_The others looked at him questioningly. Kurama was the only one, however, who did not seem surprised. _

_"What are you trying out with her?" Yu asked, frowning._

_Kakuzawa chuckled, pushing a button. "Instead of hurling metal spheres and disks at her, I'm doing something else."_

_Just then, long, thick beams of metal shot out from the sides of Zoe's room. There were eight of the all together, all of them heading right towards the girl. Without even lifting her head, she easily deflected the beams. Some of them bent and twisted, while others were broken into pieces. More continued to shoot out of the walls, the beams darting as fast as bullets. It was as if Zoe was surrounded by several machine guns with enormous rounds of ammunition. The pieces of metal proved not to be a challenge as Zoe kept her gaze to the floor._

_"Incredible," one of the scientists muttered, watching in awe._

_"Seems like there's nothing she can't do," Shirakawa observed. "She has the ability to destroy full buildings without much effort...."_

_Kakuzawa smirked. "I knew that she would have no problem with this. I need to find something even more powerful for her to train with...this will prove to be quite a challenge."_

_He pressed the same button again, ceasing the objects. The walls closed back up, concealing what was contained inside. Once again, Zoe stood completely alone inside the glass room._

_"This was almost a waste though," Kakuzawa grumbled. "I should've known not to bother...but I suppose we can at least take another sample while she's out."_

_He nodded towards a group of nearby security guards, signalling for them to make their move. Although it had been deemed safe enough for Shirakawa to release Zoe from her restraints, it was much riskier to get her back into them. The guards hurried into the room with Zoe, their guns pointed at her._

_"Don't move," one of them warned._

_The Diclonius did not reply, nor did she even flinch. Her head remained down, almost like she was asleep standing up._

_"Okay, now very easily, we're going to put these back on," the leader of the group said, holding up Zoe's bodysuit and helmet. "Okay, you ready?"_

_When she did not reply, he stepped forward. As the other guards and scientists watched the spectacle, Kurama stiffened. Through the hair falling into Zoe's face, he could see a single green eye. It darkened a shade and filled with malice. Before he could shout for the guards to wait, Zoe made her move._

_She viciously ripped the guard's arm out of his socket, throwing it across the room. The girl then proceeded to rip his head off just as the others opened fire._

_"Shit!" Director Kakuzawa stood up, his face will with fury. "Stop her!"_

_The other scientists watched in horror as the glass room filled with blood and bits of bone. Zoe ripped the guards into pieces, ferociously yanking organs and limbs from their bodies. The bullets stopped mere inches away from her, then clattered to the floor. A loud beep was heard and the glass room was sealed, locking Zoe inside. Mists of gas began to fill the room, surrounding the Diclonius._

_"What is that?" Miss Shirakawa asked, wide-eyed._

_"A gas that has been installed in the room should any of the subjects ever cause an emergency. It will not kill her, but it will render her unconscious, and when she finally wakes up, she will feel sick for several days. She'll be knocked out until tomorrow at least," Kakuzawa told her. "Once she's down, I'll send more guards to retrieve her. That room will have to be cleaned and disinfected...."_

_The female scientist looked at her boss, somewhat surprised that he was more bothered by the mess, rather than the demise of the six guards. After about five minutes, Zoe continued to stand within the sealed room, the slightly toxic fumes around her._

_"Won't be long now," the director muttered. "Anyone else would've been out cold by now. But not her....."_

_After what seemed like an eternity, Zoe's knees finally began to give away. She slid to the floor, where she then toppled to the side. Her blond hair was fanned around her head, exposing her face for everyone to see._

_"Hard to believe a girl who looks like that can cause so much damage," Aoyoma commented._

_"Well, believe it." Kakuzawa hit a switch, stopping the gas. "You saw it with your own eyes."_

_Once they were sure that the Diclonius was unconscious, three guards went in to retrieve her. They were wearing gas masks, protected from the powerful fumes. They hauled her onto a gurney, covering her with a sheet from the chest down. The trio then wheeled her out of the glass room, back into the examination room._

_"Okay, get a blood sample," the director demanded Kurama. "Have it analyzed to see if there are any changes. Once you're done, bring her back to her chamber and keep her locked up until further notice. I'll be in my office if you need anything."_

_He walked out of the room, leaving the guards and scientists alone with Zoe. Kurama went over to her limp body with a large syringe and an empty blood bag. He gently slid the needle into her arm, getting ready to extract the blood. However, Zoe's arm twitched, causing Shirakawa to gasp in surprise. Yu Kakuzawa immediately slipped her helmet back over her head, disabling her deadly vectors. Now that there was no oncoming danger, Kurama was free to take the sample._

_Zoe laid there silently, not even flinching from the thick needle. She had lost track of how much blood had been taken over the years. How many times a needle had been jabbed into her, leaving bruising holes. By now, the facility had taken hundreds of gallons of her blood, as she regenerated lost blood more quickly than a normal human and had about a pint taken each day. As soon as Kurama had extracted the pint, Zoe was wheeled back into her room._

_Her head was spinning and filled with pain, though she did not let it bother her. The scientists heaved her off the gurney and quickly restrained her in the bodysuit, then locked her up in the chamber she had become accustomed too. The darkness used to frighten her, but now she found solice in it. She no longer felt claustrophobic and the tightness of the restraint suit eventually became unnoticed by her. The scientists locked her away, glad to be rid of her for the day._

_"Fucking freak," one of them muttered as they left room._

_Zoe stood in the chamber, remaining completely quiet. Some days she would be forced into the chamber, while on others, she would be confined to the room where Kurama and Yu Kakuzawa had retrieved her from. It all depended on what was in store in her. For now, she was simply treated like how everyone saw her; a caged animal._

**Okay, that is the end of this chapter. I'm so tired and out of it...meh.... Anyway, please review and I'm hoping to get another chapter up at some point. See ya! And did you catch the bit of irony? Yu Kakuzawa was worried about Zoe causing his head to detach...which is how she eventually killed him ^_^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, this chapter is REALLY short, but I have very limited time and I wanted to post this before I go. I hope you like it somewhat and find out a few things by the end of it. Hopefully I'll be back to finish the story, as I have only 5 chapters left. Let me know what you think, kay?**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 28**

"Shit!" Zoe scrambled from Takuya's lap, nearly falling off the bed.

Takuya grabbed onto her before she fell, though. "Whoa! Damn, Zoe. You alright?"

She pulled free, shakily walking towards the door. "No...I'm not..."

"What's wrong? And what happened?" Takuya went up to her, trying to embrace her.

"Get away from me!" She snapped, rubbing her temples.

Takuya gave her a hurt look, but took a step back nonetheless. "Well...can you tell me what happened at least? Why were you unconscious in the cemetary?"

"That guy," Zoe muttered. "That guy from the hospital...."

"What guy?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "The doctor?"

The girl shook her head vehemently, her eyes wide. "No, not the doctor. That man I saw in the gift shop..."

"What guy from the gift shop?" Takuya asked, frowning slightly.

Zoe took a deep breath, feeling as though her heart was going to burst. "While you went with Tommy and Nana to see the doctor at the hospital, I went into the gift shop. I was looking at the flowers and then some guy came up to me. He...he started talking about flowers and death....It was weird. I had a bad feeling about him, but I didn't know what it was at the time..."

"Was he the guy who attacked you?" The brunette scowled. "If he did, I'll kill him."

"No!" Zoe grew pale. "Takuya, you can't. I couldn't beat him and neither can you. He'll rip you in half."

Takuya's eyes widened. "He's a Diclonius?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah, the only full-blooded male Diclonius I've ever encountered...He's stronger than me."

"I'm sure he can't be that bad..." Takuya hoped he was right, though he doubted it.

"No, he has ten vectors altogether," she replied.

Takuya thought for a moment. "Well....that other girl who was sent after you had twenty-six vectors. I'm sure she was stronger than him and she was only a little kid."

"But this guy is smart," Zoe pointed out. "Mariko was only a child. I'm sure she would've destroyed me if Chief Kurama hadn't shown up."

"Shit," Takuya hissed. "What are we going to do?"

The girl sighed. "I....I don't know... The only thing I can think of is to turn myself in."

"No." Takuya stared at her, his face firm. "I'm not letting them take you."

"Takuya, they're going to catch up to me sooner or later. I might as well do it now before the rest of you are dragged into this. It doesn't involve you," she said coldly.

The brunette scowled at her. "It does involve me because I care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Zoe tore her gaze away, her eyes dark. "Don't worry about me. Besides, I shouldn't want anything to do with you...."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takuya snapped. "What, am I not good enough for you or something?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it!" Zoe glared at him. "You're not good enough for me! Why the hell would I want to be with a pathetic human? You're below me!"

Takuya's brown eyes narrowed. "So, what? Were you just pretending to like me or something?"

"Yeah, I needed a place to go and you were stupid enough to help me!" Zoe yelled.

"You were on the beach helpless!" Takuya shouted back.

Kouji opened the door, his face twisted into an expression of annoyance. "What the hell is going on?"

"You were right," Takuya muttered. "I shouldn't put my life on the line for this bitch....Zoe...get out...."

"Gladly," Zoe hissed.

"Bring your clothes with you," Takuya said rudely, indicating her dresser full of clothing.

The blond gave him a death glare. "No thanks, I won't be needing them. Give them away to the Salvation Army or something."

"Fine, then just get the fuck out." Takuya gestured to the door.

"Don't need to tell me twice," she muttered, stalking past him.

She made her way into the living room, walking over to the door. Just as she reached it, it opened from the outside. She stepped back just in time for it to open, revealing Kouichi with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey," he said cheerfully.

"Uh, hi..." She looked away, moving away from. "Back from your date?"

Kouichi nodded. "Yup and I decided to bring Kanae here with me so that we could watch a movie."

"Hi," Kanae chimed in, stepping out from behind the short-haired twin.

A familiar sensation went off in Zoe's head and her eyes widened. She looked at the girl with horror, then anger.

"Something wrong?" Kanae asked, her voice laced with nervousness.

"Get out...." Zoe felt her heart skip a beat.

"What?" Kouichi and Kanae asked unanimously.

Takuya and Kouji walked over to the others, curious about what was going on.

"Zoe, why do you want Kanae to leave?" Kouichi asked, clearly confused.

"Because, she's dangerous," she told them. "Make her leave, now!"

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but you don't have the right to kick anyone out of _my_ house. But _you_ can leave."

"Yeah, you're acting crazy," Kouji added. "Go back to where you came from."

"Maybe she just needs to rest?" Kanae suggested, trying to keep her identity a secret.

Tommy and Nana joined them in the living room, lured by the loud voices.

"Did we miss something?" Tommy asked.

"Zoe's just being a bitch," Takuya said monotonely. "But don't worry, she was just about to go."

"What? No! She can't!" Nana cried out. "Why is she leaving?"

Takuya shrugged. "She's just showing her true nature, I guess. She only pretended to like us."

Nana looked at the older girl in shock. "Zoe...is that true?"

"Damn right it's true," Zoe replied coldly. "But I'm not leaving until she does."

Kanae frowned. "Why do I have to go? Kouichi invited me."

"Go!" Zoe shouted.

"Make me!" Kanae screamed.

"Fuck, this isn't going to end well...." Kouji's voice trailed off as he backed away from the girls.

Kouichi threw Zoe an aggravated expression. "No, she's not going anywhere."

"Like hell she isn't!" With that, Zoe shoved Kanae into the wall.

"Hey!" Takuya restrained Zoe, watching as Kouichi knelt down to Kanae.

"Are you okay?" The older twin asked.

Kanae nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I think that bitch needs to leave."

"Why did you push her?" Kouji demanded.

"Because of this!" Zoe lunged forward and grabbed onto one of Kanae's ribbons.

"No!" The ribbon fell away from Kanae's right horn, revealing it.

Everyone gasped in shock, backing away from Kanae.

"No..." Kouichi's face was filled with disappointment. "Kanae...you're a Diclonius?"

Kanae scrambled to her feet, then sprinted out of the house. She slammed the door shut and ran down the road as fast as she could, leaving behind the group of teenagers.

"I can't believe it...." Kouichi sank down on the floor. "The entire time....I've been dating a Diclonius. Then...her brother must be one, too....."

"Brother?" Zoe frowned. "Did he have dark blue eyes and hair?"

He looked up at her with surprise. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"So they were both sent after me...." Zoe sighed, covering her face with her hands. "And they know where to find me... Shit!"

"Wha-what are we going to do?" Nana asked, her voice shaking.

The blond leaned up against the wall. "I have no choice but to go. If I don't, then they'll kill you all...."

"So you _do_ care about us," Takuya pointed out. "I knew it! You were only saying that shit so that we would want you to leave."

"Well, can you blame me?" She walked up to him, their faces only inches apart. "I'm not going to let them kill you guys. I'd rather die."

As Kouji went to comfort his depressed brother, Tommy walked over to Zoe. "Isn't there any other way?"

"No," she replied. "And now that they know I'm here, they'll be back...I should go before they do."

"But they might come here anyway," Nana pointed out. "Either way, we're in trouble."

Zoe groaned in frustration. "Dammit, I should've left when I had the chance!"

"It's all my fault," Kouichi said miserably. "I showed Kanae where we lived... If I hadn't we wouldn't be in this situation..."

Kouji sighed. "She tricked you. It's not your fault completely."

Takuya smacked Kouji on the arm. "It's not his fault at all. How the hell was he supposed to know?"

Zoe let out a groan of frustration. "Just...when they come here...I'll go without a fight. I don't want any problems with you guys. Just stay in one of the rooms until they show up and don't come out until they're gone."

"Zoe-"

The blond cut Takuya off. "If I put up a fight, they'll kill us all. I'll go and don't you dare try to stop them."

"Fuck!" Takuya angrily punched the wall. "I don't want them to take you!"

"Dude, she's right, though," Kouji said solemnly. "All of us will be killed if she doesn't go. She can't take them both on, especially if half of her vectors don't even work."

The others stood there, their faces grave. As much as they hated to admit it, the best thing was for Zoe's enemies to take her back to the facility.

_Meanwhile_

Masaki studied himself in the mirror, feeling around his chest to remember where the explosive had been implanted. With a deep breath, he released one of his vectors, allowing it to cut through his skin.

"Aaaahhh....." He winced and blood seeped down his chest as the fingers of the vector dug around.

The vector went in deeper, finally hitting a solid, metallic object. With a pained groan, he extracted the explosive from his body.

"Got it," he said with a smirk.

He spent the next few minutes cleaning his wound up, covering it with gauze. Already the pain had begun to subside and he quickly rinsed the excess blood off the explosive. Knowing that there was a tracking device within the object, he put it in the pocket of his jeans.

"Now to find Kanae," he muttered to himself as he stalked out of the house.

_At the facility_

"I don't...believe it...." Professor Itami's voice trailed off.

Silverman walked over to him, her face filled with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Well, the test results for Numbers Forty-Five and Fifty-Two have been analyzed," he told her.

"What are they?" Silverman asked, frowning.

Itami shook his head in disbelievement. "Well, Number Fifty-Two came back negative. I was kind of expecting that from her, though..."

"And Number Forty-Five?" Silverman pressed, already knowing the answer.

"His came back positive...." Itami whirled around and began to walk out of the room. "I need to tell Director Kakuzawa."

Professor Silverman sank down onto a chair, still not sure if she should believe it. However, there was no indication that a mistake had been made.

"Well," she finally said in a quiet voice. "Looks like Zoe's not the only one who can naturally reproduce...."

**Yeah, this is a really short chapter and is the last one that I'll be able to do for awhile. It felt rushed and I wasn't happy about it... but I gotta get this done someday. This is if I get to finish, though I think I should be able to update at some point. Just be patient and we'll see what happens. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey, I'm back! Well....temporarily I should say. But I was so hell-bent on finishing this story that I made sure I that I had some way to update. Even if it means that I need to break into random people's houses and use their internet ^_^**

**Random guy: Hey! What are you doing in my house?!**

**me: *quickly posts chapters and jumps out window* Victory is mine! And I'm lucky that the window was on the first story! Enjoy the chapter and the rest of the story. See ya (unless I get arrested for breaking and entering...)**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 29**

Kanae's heart was pounding in her chest, threatening to explode due to her panic. Her cover had been blown and now everyone knew what she truly was; a Diclonius.

"Shit, why did Kouichi have to find out?" She moaned, running down the street to get away from the house. "Now I'm screwed and Cock-Uzawa's gonna be pissed at me for this and probably set off the detonators in me... Fucking blond bitch!"

As she continued her way down the road, she spotted a familiar black van in the distance. Her sensors also alerted her that Masaki was close by, therefore proving the van to be his. Kanae hurried over to the vehicle, an awaiting Masaki waiting patiently inside.

"Masaki," the girl gasped, climbing into the van. "I have something to tell you."

"Zoe knows who you are," Masaki replied monotonely.

Kanae's amber eyes widened. "H-how did you know?"

"Why else would you be in this much of a panic?" He asked, pointing out the obvious.

The pink-haired Diclonius sighed, a look of distress on her face. "What are we going to do now? Zoe knows what's going on."

"We find her and bring her back to the facility," Masaki said. "Were you at her house when she discovered your identity?"

"Yeah," she told him. "Kouichi brought me there to watch a movie and then Zoe immediately started giving me the third degree. She wanted me to leave, but I refused. I could tell that she really didn't want to start a scene in front of her friends, but in her eyes, it was the only way she could get rid of me. She pulled my ribbon off and everyone saw my horns...including Kouichi."

Masaki drove the van down the street Kanae had been running down only seconds ago, heading towards the house. "Let me know where and when to turn."

"Just keep going straight." Kanae's face was slightly paled and she nervously glanced at Masaki. "We're just going to the house to get Zoe, right?"

The male Diclonius smirked, but did not the reply. However, the wry smile sent chills down Kanae's spine and she quickly reverted her gaze. She only hoped that Kouichi wouldn't be dragged into anything.

_At the facility_

Director Kakuzawa stared at the two scientists in awe, not sure if was believing what they told him. "Are you sure?"

Professor Itami nodded. "Yes, we even went back and analyzed Number Forty-Five's test a second time. It is undeniable that we were correct the first time."

Kakuzawa sank back into his leather chair, taking it all in. "I guess I just never found this to be possible..."

"Yes, but this is the very first male Diclonius we have studied," Professor Silverman told him. "We knew nothing about his abilities and genetics when we first found him."

"I wonder if he knows about this," Kakuzawa muttered. "If he does, this could ruin my plan completely! Dammit!"

"But sir," Itami calmly intervened. "Didn't you want to re-populate the world with a superior race consisting of Dicloniuses?"

The director glared at him. "Yes, but they originally would've only been half-breeds. They would inherit Zoe's abilities, but have smaller and slightly weaker vectors. But now that there is a full-blooded male and female, there will be full-blooded offspring. They will rid the world completely of humans, including myself. I cannot allow that to happen. This is supposed to be _my_ dream, _my_ utopia. I will not let Number Forty-Five ruin everything that I have worked so hard for!"

Itami and Silverman exchanged uneasy glances but remained silent. They nervously watched as Kakuzawa rose to his feet, pacing around rapidly.

"As soon as I find out where Zoe is located, I will capture her and eliminate Number Forty-Five. By then he will be of no use to me," Kakuzawa growled, then glanced at his watch. "It is four o'clock now, so he and Number Fifty-Two will be back within two hours. I will be waiting for them..."

_Meanwhile_

Zoe sat on the couch silently, her gaze directed at the floor. The others waited in the living room with her, as they had decided to stay with Zoe until the the enemies arrived. At that point, they would all retreat to Takuya's bedroom, leaving the blond Diclonius at the mercy of her captors.

"I hope they don't come," Nana said wistfully as she stared out the window. "I really hope that they don't show up."

"They will," Zoe replied apathetically. "There is no doubt in my mind that they will be here. And soon for that matter."

Takuya was seated beside Zoe, his expression completely stone-faced. His heart was racing with a mixture of fear and rage and his jaw was clenched slightly.

"There has to be another way," he growled, idly glancing at his friends.

Kouji gave the brunette a sympathetic look before sighing in dismay. "I'm sorry, dude. But there is no other way. Even if Nana helps Zoe, they are likely to be overpowered."

"And I don't want Nana to be dragged into this," Zoe quietly added. "She deserves her freedom and a semi-normal life."

"So do you," Takuya shot back, his voice a bit on the shaky side.

The blond averted her eyes from the floor and looked at him. She took his face in both hands and lightly kissed his lips, the kiss soft and passionate. When she finally pulled away, she lowered her emerald eyes back to the floor.

"Takuya, you've done enough for me," she told him, trying to keep her own voice steady. "You took me in when it wasn't your responsibility and you refused to let me go when I went to face my enemies the last time. I'm sorry, but you can't save me this time."

Before Takuya could reply, there was a sound coming from outside. It sounded like two car doors being opened and closed, prompting Wanta to yip and curl into a ball in Tommy's arms. Tommy held the puppy close, while Nana nervously grabbed onto the boy's arm.

"Go," Zoe commanded her friends. "Get into Takuya's room and don't come out until we're long gone. Hurry!"

Tommy, Nana, Kouichi, and Kouji quickly scurried down the hallway to head towards Takuya's room. However, the brunette himself did not budge.

"Takuya, go," the Diclonius snapped.

She tried to gently push him along with her two working vectors, but Takuya refused to move.

"Dude, hurry up!" Kouji scolded him, rushing over to the brunette. "We already agreed that we'd go to your room, now come on!"

Kouichi and the younger teens waited anxiously in the hallway, unable to move themselves forward while Kouji and Takuya were out in the open.

"Takuya, go now!" Zoe brutally shoved Takuya now, sending him down the corrider with Kouji.

However, before anyone had time to get to the bedroom, the front door burst open. Zoe's eyes narrowed as Kanae emerged with the young man she quickly recognized.

"Hello, Zoe," Masaki said in a pleasant voice. "I was hoping that we'd meet again."

Takuya rushed back over to Zoe and protectively pushed her behind him. In a panic, the others hurried over to the couple as well, their plan now too late to execute.

"Look, just leave Zoe alone," Takuya hissed, his chocolate-colored eyes darkening a shade.

Masaki took a step closer to him, a smirk plastered on his face. He nonchalantly lowered his hood, revealing twin horns identical to Zoe's. Kanae lagged behind, her gaze lowered to the floor, as though she were ashamed. Kouichi couldn't help but stare sadly at the girl, hurt by her betrayal.

"I'm sorry," Masaki replied to Takuya's demand. "But I'm afraid I can't do that. Zoe is of great importance and it is my job to make sure that she returns to the facility."

"I won't let you take her," Takuya shot back.

Zoe tried to go around Takuya, terrified of what may happen. "Takuya, no. I have to go. Just get out of my way and pretend like we've never even met. It's for the best."

"She's right, Takuya." Kouji hated saying those words, but he knew he was right. "If we don't let her go, there's no telling what they might do."

"Smart kid," Masaki remarked, then turned his attention back to Takuya. "Now why don't you be smart like your friend and hand over your pretty little girlfriend. I promise not to hurt her....much."

Enraged, Takuya rushed forward to attack the male Diclonius, only to be flung into a nearby wall. He crashed into a small table near the front door, breaking it from his impact. The teen then fell to the floor amongst the broken and splintered wood, wincing in pain.

"Takuya!" Zoe attempted to run over to him, only be slammed into another wall herself.

"I told you to listen to me," Masaki said in a low voice as he stalked over to Takuya. "Now you'll pay the price."

The brunette wiped a bead of blood off his lip, shakily rising to his feet once again. "Yeah? And what will that be?"

"I won't take Zoe," the male Diclonius told him. "But I will make sure that she comes to the facility on her own accord."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Takuya snarled, nervously glancing over at Zoe.

The blond hadn't been hit severely hurt, for she was slowly standing back up. Kouji and Kouichi quickly ran to Takuya's side, their faces etched with anger.

"What the fuck do you plan to do?" Kouji demanded.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Kanae asked her partner. "This wasn't part of the plan."

Masaki chuckled. "It's a new plan. One that I recently devised just in case."

"But we can easily overpower Zoe," the pink-haired girl pointed out. "We don't need another plan."

"I think we do for a bit of amusement," Masaki said. "Besides, her boyfriend isn't going to let us take her without a fight."

Kouichi glared at the enemies, his sapphire eyes burning into Kanae for a moment longer. Kanae tore her gaze away from his, a guilty sensation running through her. Tommy joined the three teens, while Nana cautiously made her way over to Zoe to see if she was okay.

"I'm not in the mood for games," Zoe said in a icy tone. "Whatever you're planning, just forget about it. I'll go and then you will leave my friends alone."

"But your boyfriend decided that he didn't want to do that," Masaki said in a mock defensive voice. "Isn't that right, Takuya? I can call you that, right?"

"Fuck you!" Takuya spat, his hands clenched into fists. "If you want Zoe, you'll have to kill me."

"Takuya, no!" Zoe's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

The brunette held his ground though, and he stared at the girl for several seconds. "Zoe, I can't bring myself to let them take you. Even if it costs me my own life, I'll risk it for you. I love you."

"Suit yourself," Masaki said with a shrug.

With that, he picked Takuya up with two of his vectors, slamming the young man into the ceiling. The blond screamed in protest, trying to run towards Takuya. However, she was viciously rammed into a wall again as Takuya crashed back to the floor. He laid there unmoving, but the rising and falling of his chest indicated that was still alive. Before Zoe knew what was happening, Kouichi, Kouji, and Tommy were each thrown across the room, rendering them unconscious from the impact. Zoe attempted to lash out at Masaki with her vectors, only to be grabbed by the throat by his. He pulled her close, his breath warm against his face.

"When you wake up, make sure you get to the facility as soon as possible," he whispered.

"Let her go!" Nana cried, sending her own vectors.

However, Kanae had suddenly become more alert and swiftly struck Nana on the side of her head. The purple-haired Diclonius collapsed to the floor from the blow, her head ringing as she, too, was rendered unconscious. Had she not been surprised, she may have been able to evade her adversary. Unfortunately, she had been too slow to react and was now lying on the floor like her friends.

Masaki smirked, his navy eyes almost black. "See you soon, Zoe. I look forward to our next encounter."

Once the words were out of his mouth, he flung Zoe across the room so hard that she crashed through the wall leading into the kitchen. Her body skidded and finally bumped into the refrigerator, where the heavy object fell on top of her. Blood dripped down her face in a light river and she moaned as the fridge's weight continued to pin her to the floor. She weakly moved it off of her, vaguely noticing Masaki and Kanae in the other room. They were gathering the unconscious bodies of her friends, sending Zoe into a panic. By the look of it, they were being brought to the facility. The possibility was an immediate definite as Masaki used his vectors to haul Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, and Kouichi outside into the van.

"What should I do about her?" Kanae asked, jerking her head lightly in Nana's direction.

"Leave her," Masaki replied. "She's no use to us. Besides, Zoe will need all the help she can get if she wishes to see her friends alive again."

"No," Zoe gasped, her head searing in pain as she desperately tried to crawl towards the front door.

Once the others had been hauled away, Masaki peeked his head inside the house one last time and smiled at Zoe. He then gave her a mock salute and slammed the door shut, leaving the blond alone. Zoe faintly heard the sound of a car starting, and a choked sob emerged from her. She then sighed as darkness overtook her, her worst nightmare come true.

**Okay, that is the end of the chapter as you can see. Seeing how I finished the rest of the story, go see what happens next if you're interested. Also, let me know what you think. Sure, everyone was beaten down relatively easy, but there'll be more ass kicking along the way.**


	30. Chapter 30

**'Kay, here is Chapter 30 of Red Rose and it's a bit boring, so sorry. But don't worry, the next chapter will be kickass! (or so I hope...)**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 30**

Masaki parked the van in front of the facility, glancing into the back of the vehicle through the rear-view mirror. The four teenage boys were still out cold.

"What are we going to do with them?" Kanae asked her partner as she cast a nervous glance at Kouichi.

"Bring them inside and tell the director what we plan to do," he replied, getting out of the driver's seat.

The pink-haired Diclonius sighed, but followed suit as she too, emerged from the vehicle. Masaki walked around to the back of the van and unlocked the trunk. He used his vectors to drag each teenager out of the van, then slammed the trunk closed again. Kanae lagged behind, unable to say anything.

The moment the two Dicloniuses stepped through the threshold, Director Kakuzawa was storming over to them with fire in his eyes.

"What on earth are you doing?" He demanded. "I wanted you to bring Zoe here; not a bunch of obnoxious kids!"

"Don't worry," Masaki said calmly. "Zoe will be here soon enough."

Kakuzawa's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"These are Zoe's friends," the young man told him. "The older boy with the brown hair is her boyfriend, and the kid with the short black hair is the one Kanae has been seeing."

"Hm, I see...." Kakuzawa mused. "So you're luring Zoe here, is that it?"

Masaki nodded, letting the four boys drop to the floor with a heavy thud. "Her boyfriend refused to let her go and would've followed us anyway. So I took a different approach."

However, the director looked angry nonetheless. "I don't know who you think you are. But I'm the one who's running the show, not you! So I would appreciate if you keep that in mind. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Masaki replied apathetically, unimpressed by the man's outburst.

"But in the meantime, you can lock the four of them up," Kakuzawa growled. "I wasn't expecting Zoe to come here today, but I can easily plan everything I need for her arrival. Just when she shows up, let her see her friends and threaten her. She needs to know that she is not in control of the situation."

"And then what?" Kanae asked, finally speaking up.

Kakuzawa thought for a moment, then grinned a vicious smirk. "Take her down....and then kill her friends right in front of her. That'll teach her to disobey me and try to escape. Zoe will be caged up for the rest of her life, only being allowed out when I say so, and even then she'll be unable to use her vectors. I'll make sure that they will be disabled and she'll serve me for the rest of her miserable life."

Normally, his plan would not have affected Kanae. However, her attachment to Kouichi made her feel overcome with guilt and nausea and she couldn't help but sink to the ground.

Masaki and Kakuzawa ignored the girl, uncaring of her behavior. Though, the director did glance over to her carelessly.

"Don't tell me that you're uncomfortable with my plan," he said rudely.

Kanae looked up at him and glared. "No, I've just been walking around all day and I'm tired as fuck. So leave me the hell alone, Cock-Uzawa."

The director's lips thinned in anger and he stormed over to the girl, grabbing her by the front of her shirt.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Kanae tried to rip free of his grip using her own strength, knowing all too well of her fate if she dared to use her vectors against him.

"Now, you listen to me," Kakuzawa spat. "I'm in charge here and I decide your fate. You are useless to me, you know. Completely useless. Out of you and Number Forty-Five, you are the stupid and worthless one. You don't take your mission seriously and you continue to insult me. If I hear one more snide remark from you, you'll be blown to smithereans. Do I make myself clear? Do I?!"

The female Diclonius stared daggers at him, tears forming around her amber eyes. "Yes! Now let me go!"

Kakuzawa shoved her way, sending the girl falling back onto the floor. He then averted his attention to Masaki, who was watching the spectacle with no emotion.

"Since I need you and Kanae to take Zoe down, you will be allowed to remain outside your chamber in the meantime. Chain her friends to the wall, and I'll contact Itami and Silverman to make sure they have my demands," the director said sharply. "If Zoe's friends wake up, leave them be until she gets here. Then I will give you permission to do as you please with them while I make sure Zoe can't escape a second time."

Masaki nodded curtly, understanding the orders. Kanae didn't reply, but sniffled as she slowly rose to her feet. She cast another guilty glance at Kouichi as the male Diclonius dragged the short-haired twin and the others to the wall.

"I'll need some chains," Masaki informed Kakuzawa monotonely. "The minute Zoe steps through the door, she'll see her friends and we can start the plan."

"I'll have Miki bring you some," Kakuzawa replied. "Just make sure they don't get away."

The corner's of the young man's mouth curled into a smirk and his eyes darkened a shade. "You won't need to worry about that. If I have to, I'll slice their legs off to keep them from running."

"Just make sure they're still alive when Zoe gets here," the director said impatiently. "Now I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't pull any stunts or I'll set off those detonators inside you."

With that, he stormed away from the duo, leaving them alone with Zoe's friends. Kanae looked at Kouichi one last time before sighing. _I'm sorry, Kouichi,_ she thought to herself. _I'm so sorry...._

Masaki's attention was directed at Takuya, who was slowly regaining consciousness. _He'll be the first to die in front of Zoe,_ he thought. _And once he's gone, she's mine for the taking...._

_Meanwhile_

Zoe groaned, slowly opening her emerald eyes. Her body was sore from the fridge collapsing on her, and her head was pounding as if a drum was beating inside her skull.

"Shit..." She muttered, slowly rising to her hands and knees.

The blood on her forehead had ceased dripping and was now dried and caking. Zoe shook her head vigorously, attempting to regain her clear vision, but winced as her head continued to pound. Several seconds later, most of her vision was cleared, giving her a view of the living room. She could see Nana lying facedown on the floor, unmoving.

"Dammit," she cursed, painfully crawling to the younger girl. "Nana....."

Zoe finally made her way to Nana, turning her onto her back. The purple-haired Diclonius did not stir.

"Nana, wake up," Zoe panted, shaking the girl. "Come on. You need to wake up...."

After what seemed like an etenity, though it was only about a minute, Nana's eyes began to flutter open. She moaned in pain, covering her face with one hand.

"Wha-what h-happened?" Nana asked, her voice shaky. "Where are....the guys?"

"They're gone," Zoe replied, choking back her tears. "But we're going to get them back."

The blond helped Nana to a sitting position, who looked around the room in a disoriented fashion.

"They're at the facility," Nana said with dread. "Aren't they?"

Zoe nodded mutely, wiping away the tears that had formed around her green orbs. She painfully stood up, helping Nana up once she steadied herself.

"What are we going to do?" The younger Diclonius asked.

"I'm going to the facility," Zoe stated. "You should stay here, though. I don't want you dragged into anything."

Nana shook her head defiantly. "No. I'm coming with you and that's final. Takuya and the others helped me out just as much as they helped you. I owe it to them to help get them out of there. And nothing you say will stop me."

A wry smile formed on Zoe's lips. "I was expecting you to say something like that. If that's the case, you better be ready for a fight. This isn't going to be an easy task."

"I know." Nana pulled the ribbons off her horns, revealing them. "We may not make it out alive..."

"Yes...but it's a risk I'm willing to take," Zoe replied.

Nana nodded in agreement. "Me too."

The blond Diclonius made her way over to the counter and grabbed the keys to Takuya's Mazda. She then faced the younger girl, taking a deep breath.

"Well, if we're going to the facility, we might as well drive there instead of walking," she said.

Nana raised an eyebrow. "But you've never driven a car before."

"That may be true, but I know how to," Zoe told her. "Remember, we have a higher intellect than ordinary humans."

"Yeah, I guess it does pay off to be a Diclonius sometimes," Nana said with a humorless chuckle.

Zoe hesitated for a moment longer, then made her way to the front door. "Well, let's go."

_At the facility_

Takuya slowly opened his chocolate-colored eyes, his body slightly aching.

"Where...where am I?" He mused to himself, looking around.

The brunette was in a large building, chained to the metal wall with his three friends close by. Tommy was passed out next to him, while Kouji was on his other side. Kouichi was chained beside his twin brother. Kouji's sapphire eyes opened seconds later, followed by a low curse.

"Fuck...what the hell is going on?" He complained. "My head is friggen killing me....."

"Nice to see that you're awake," a voice said ominously.

Recognizing the voice, Takuya snarled. "What the hell did you do with Zoe?"

Masaki stepped out of the shadows, followed by Kanae. The usually agressive girl was now silent and timid-looking, her amber eyes filled with an array of different emotions.

"I haven't done anything with your girlfriend," Masaki told him. "Well...not yet at least."

"You better not lay a finger on her!" Takuya growled. "If you do, you'll regret it!"

Masaki carelessly raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm sure I will..."

"She's not even here," Kanae said in a small voice.

"But she will be soon enough," her partner added. "She knows where to find you."

Tommy and Kouichi were both beginning to regain consciousness as well. The younger brunette looked around frantically, alarmed that Nana was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Nana?" He asked, afraid of what they may have done with the girl.

"Relax," Masaki told him. "The other Diclonius isn't here. I left her behind with Zoe. But I'm sure that she'll be tagging along with her. The girl, or Nana, I should say, wasn't part of our mission. However, I think Director Kakuzawa will be pleased to have her back in captivity. And if he finds her to be useless, he can simply kill her and be done with it."

Tommy paled, unable to reply. Kouichi lifted his head, his gaze meeting with Kanae's.

"How could you?" He coldly asked the girl.

Kanae's face turned a shade of red and she promptly tore her gaze away. "I needed information and the whereabouts of Zoe, and you were the right idiot for the job. I thank you for your cooperation."

"I didn't cooperate, you dumb bitch!" Kouichi hissed. "You lied to me and pretended that you actually gave a damn about me."

Kanae shrugged apathetically, her eyes cold. "Yeah, I did pretend that I cared about you. I got the information I needed, and you gave it all away almost too easily. As you can see, it worked out perfectly for me."

"Fucking bitch," he muttered, finally averting his eyes from hers.

Kouji glared at the girl, angry what she did to his twin. "You'll pay for this, you hear me? No one makes my brother miserable other than me!"

"Not helping the situation, dude." Takuya rolled his eyes. "But either way, we'll find a way out of this. I promise."

Masaki chuckled, then leaned back against the wall. "We shall see about that...."

**Alright, I wanted to end the chapter so I did :3 Please review and let me know what you think. Then feel free to go to the next chapter (though you might anyway even if you don't leave a review...oh well, I'll live ^_^)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, here is where the story gets a bit more actiony (and it's a bit long). Hope you like it :3**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 31**

Zoe parked Takuya's Mazda about a block away from the facility. Her first driving attempt proved to be an easy task for her, and it had only taken her about ten minutes to arrive. Nana looked over to see that Zoe was gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were white. However, she could not blame the older girl for being apprehensive, for she too, was dreading the confrontation.

"Okay," Zoe finally said, switching the engine off. "Let's get this done and over with."

Nana nodded wordlessly, exiting through the passenger's side of the vehicle. Zoe closed the driver's side door, then tossed the set of keys over to Nana.

"Make sure you give those to Takuya when you leave," she said apathetically.

"Zoe, you'll be coming back with us," the younger Diclonius said softly.

The blond shook her head, but flashed Nana a quick smirk. "No, I won't be. Make sure you take care of the guys. If they get out of line, hit them over the head with a heavy object. Well....maybe a book. Wouldn't want to give them a concussion."

Nana felt tears burn around her eyes, as she was unable to laugh or even smile from the joke. Zoe sighed, then motioned towards the towering building.

"Let's go."

Both girls made their way over to the entrance, the looming metal doors waiting to be opened. While Nana fought vigorously to keep her tears at bay, Zoe put on an indifferent expression. The last thing she wanted was for Takuya to see how afraid she truly was.

After a brief hesitation, Zoe pulled the blue ribbons off her horns. She then used her two working vectors to open the twin doors, cautiously wandering inside the facility with Nana close behind.

"Zoe! Nana!"

The girls immediately noticed their friends chained to the wall, though the room appeared to be empty otherwise. Takuya looked at Zoe with worry written over his face, as did Tommy for Nana.

"You guys need to get out of here!" Takuya called over to them.

Kouji threw his friend a look as if to say 'Are you fucking crazy?!' Kouichi gave the Dicloniuses a weak smile, still clearly hurt from Kanae's betrayal.

"Yeah, you guys need to go!" Tommy added to Takuya's demand. "Before it's too late!"

"No, we're getting you guys out of here!" With that, Nana hurried over to the four teenagers.

"Nana, wait!" Zoe called out.

Just as Nana heard Zoe's warning, she was thrown across the room by an unseen force.

"Nana!" Tommy shouted.

Zoe rushed over to aid Nana, crouching beside the younger girl. Her emerald eyes scanned through the room, where they stopped on a dim corner.

"I know you're there," she hissed. "Come out and show yourselves."

With a dry chuckle, Director Kakuzawa emerged from the shadows. He was followed by Masaki and Kanae, each of them appearing slightly amused.

"My, Zoe. Long time no see," Kakuzawa said with a thin smirk. "And Number Seven. I haven't seen you in awhile, either. Looks like Kurama really didn't know how to take orders. The fool deserved to be blown into pieces with that monster of a daughter of his."

"Don't talk about Papa like that!" Nana angrily shouted as Zoe helped her up. "You're the one who's a monster!"

Kakuzawa raised an eyebrow. "How ironic for me to be mistaken as a monster by the likes of you. You're a waste of space, and although your 'Papa' helped you out with your limbs, you still fail as a Diclonius. He should've killed you when he had the chance. Either that or I should've done the job myself."

"Looks it's hard for you to find good help nowadays, isn't it?" Zoe asked icily.

"Yes, I suppose it is..." The director made his way over to her captive friends, stopping right in front of Takuya. "So....where should we begin?"

"You got what you wanted," the blond said with venom in her voice. "I showed up so now you can leave my friends alone."

However, Kakuzawa shook his head and made a face as if he were saddened with the situation. "I'm sorry, Zoe. But I'm afraid I just can't do that."

Zoe's emerald orbs narrowed. "What do you mean by that? Of course you can let them go. They have nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary," Masaki gently intervened. "But they have everything to do with this. Do you honestly think that the minute you are put into captivity that they won't try to bust you out?"

"They can't," the blond Diclonius countered. "They know damn well that there's no way they could ever break me out of here. There's too much security and they wouldn't make it past you and Kanae."

"That may be true, but they have also seen too much," Director Kakuzawa told her. "They know too much about the facility and might bring in the authorities. I cannot risk freeing them and putting this research facility into jeopardy."

Zoe continued to glare at her adversaries and took a few steps forward. "They don't know enough to prove anything. I've never told them what goes on around here. They don't know what kind of research is done, and even if they did, there is no way they could prove anything to the authorities. They would be laughed at if they ever reported anything."

"You make a convincing point." Masaki's navy eyes darkened a shade. "But either way, the director is not willing to take that risk. But don't worry, Zoe. If you beg enough, I'll make their deaths quick and painless-"

Before he could finish, he was viciously shoved into a wall. The male Diclonius slid to the floor, but slowly rose back to his feet.

"Hm, not bad. But how about this?" With that, he sent four of his own vectors pummeling into the blond at lightning speed.

Zoe grunted as she was hit in the chest, stomach, jaw, and shoulder. She furiously countered his hits with her own, managing to keeping his vectors at bay long enough to think of a plan.

"Zoe!" Nana ran over to her aid, only to be struck by Kanae.

"Where do you think you're going?" The pink-haired Diclonius taunted.

Nana scowled, wiping a bead of blood off her lip as she steadied herself. She then lunged at the girl, attacking Kanae with her own blows. Kanae managed to dodge the hits, countering Nana's with her own.

"Ugh, I can't watch," Tommy mumbled, though he was unable to look away.

"C'mon!" Kouji shouted. "Kick their asses!"

Takuya pulled at his chains, desperate to free himself. After several seconds of struggling, Kakuzawa snickered.

"Don't waste your energy, boy. It won't do you any good."

"Fuck you," Takuya growled.

Meanwhile, Zoe concentrated on blocking Masaki's hits with her two vectors, trying her best to ignore the fact that he was using twice as many with still six extra hidden ones to his advantage.

_Shit, I've gotta do something,_ Zoe thought to herself. After debating for a second, Zoe decided to cut her protection in half by using one of her vectors to slam into Masaki's stomach at full force. She had intended to slice through the blue-haired man, but at the last second, Masaki had used one of his own vectors to lessen the affect. The blow was enough to temporarily stun him, however. Unfortunately, since Zoe's guard had been weakened, she received a hit to her abdomen. She ignored the pain, immediately sending her vectors at the male Diclonius.

Masaki hissed in pain as one of them sliced across his cheek, sending a river of blood down his face. His slightly amused expression turned sour and he glared at the blond in rage.

"I'm done playing with you," he snarled, sending all ten of his vectors hurtling at her with bullet-like speed.

"Zoe!" Takuya cried out, seeing his girlfriend viciously slammed into one of the metal walls.

The vectors pummeled into the blond Diclonius, beating her into the wall so much that it began to dent. The attack made Zoe think of Mariko momentarily, Chief Kurama's deceased Diclonius daughter. She had beaten Zoe in a similar fashion only a few weeks previous. However, unlike Mariko, Masaki was using his vectors to not only beat Zoe, but to slice into her as well. Blood spurted in every direction, painting its surroundings in crimson splatter.

"Oh, no!" Nana noticed Zoe's dire situation and attempted to make her way over to the older girl.

Before she could take two steps, though, Kanae immediately grabbed her by the shoulders with her vectors. She repeatedly slammed Nana into the floor, picking her up at a rapid rate, only to plow her down onto the metal floor again. Nana cried out in pain, trying to free herself from the hold. Unfortunately, Kanae was attacking her too quickly for her to get a clear shot. Her right prostetic arm fell free and slightly bounced away, out of her reach.

"Oh, I forgot about your prostetics," Kanae said with a chuckle. "Kakuzawa told us that they pop right off."

She cruelly ripped away Nana's other artificial arm, followed by her legs. Nana whimpered, a mix of horror and shame written on her face. She was then dropped to the floor with a thud, and realized that her limbs were too far away for her vectors to reach.

"Nana! Leave her alone!" Tommy shouted at Kanae. "You knew that it was a cheap shot, you bitch!"

Kanae whirled around to face him, furious at the statement. "It's not a competition, you little brat. I can do whatever I please to the girl and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Maybe next I should just rip her in half..."

"You fucking bitch!" Kouichi yelled.

Kanae stiffened slightly, then turned away from his and Tommy's direction. She could feel tears burning around her eyes, threatening to drip down her face in waterfalls.

As Kouichi continued to glare at her, he was snapped back to reality as Takuya called to Zoe.

The blond was still pinned to the wall, too weak to fight back as Masaki continued to pound into her with his vectors. After about ten more seconds of the attack, Masaki sent one final blow to Zoe's temple. The blond crumpled to the ground and laid there facedown, unmoving.

"Zoe!" Takuya repeated, then furiously directed his attention to Masaki. "You fucking prick!"

Masaki slowly turned around and walked over to the brunette. "Excuse me. What was that?"

"I said that you were a fucking prick!" Takuya shouted at him.

"I thought so." With that, he took hold of Takuya's left arm with one of his vectors and sharply bent it.

The brunette cried out as he felt the bone break, sending jolts of pain up and down his arm.

"You bastard!" Kouji growled.

"Oh, shut up," Kakuzawa grumbled before directing his attention to Masaki. "Now that Zoe is unconscious, I will call down Itami and Silverman."

"And this one here is just plain pathetic," Kanae added, motioning to Nana.

The purple-haired Diclonius was feebly trying to somehow crawl over to her artificial limbs. Tears ran down her face as she shamefully attempted to complete the task. With Zoe out cold, she was the last hope. _I look so pathetic, though,_ she miserably thought to herself. _Squirming along like a stupid little worm...._

Her thoughts were cut short as Kanae delivered a swift kick to her abdomen. Nana squealed in pain, rolling onto her side.

"Stop it!" Takuya shouted.

A moment later, Professor Itami and Professor Silverman hurried into the room with Miki close behind. Itami was wheeling out a gurney while Silverman was holding a full body strait-jacket and metal helmet.

"Put them onto Zoe and lock her up," Kakuzawa commanded, nodding his head in the blond's direction.

Zoe was still unconscious, a small pool of blood beneath her from her wounds. Just as the pair of scientists made their way over to the girl, Masaki stepped forward. Suddenly, Itami's head was cleanly sliced from his body, a geiser of blood spurting from the stump. Silverman screamed, only for her to be viciously torn in half.

While Kakuzawa and Kanae gaped in horror, Miki let out a piercing scream. She attempted to run away from the male Diclonius, only to be hurled into a wall.

"What are you doing?!" Kakuzawa demanded, coming back to reality.

Takuya and the others stared at the bloody spectacle, their stomachs churning. Nana whimpered, too afraid to move.

"I decided that I don't like your future plans," Masaki stated simply.

"What do you mean by that?! You have nothing to do with my plans!" The director barked.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Masaki brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "You plan on destroying me the second Zoe is locked up."

Kakuzawa scowled at him. "That's absurd! I wasn't planning on doing anything to you!"

"Oh, but you did plan something," Masaki countered. "You know what I'm capable of, and you don't want me interfering with your mission. You want to start a new race with only Dicloniuses, with you and Zoe as the new Adam and Eve."

"I was planning on no such thing!" Kakuzawa pulled a remote control from his jacket. "And if you continue to harrass me, I'll blow you to pieces!"

Masaki took a step over to the older man. "You feel threatened by me. If you start a new race using yourself, you will only have watered-down half-breeds of Dicloniuses, such as yourself. However, with a full-blooded male like me around, you know that I am capable of producing much stronger offspring. And I don't even need to do it artificially with the whole vector infecting."

"Wait a minute," Kanae murmured. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Dicloniuses cannot reproduce sexually like a human can," Masaki explained. "The only way they can reproduce is to infect a human male with one of their vectors. The vector goes into the male's brain and infects him that way, though he will remain physically unharmed. The result is Diclonius children."

"But why would you talk about 'doing it naturally?' I thought you just said that Dicloniuses can't do it sexually like a human? Well, other than Zoe," Kanae said.

The male Diclonius chuckled. "I am one of the very rare exceptions. There may or may not be other full-blooded males like me who are capable of such a task. There are hardly any male Dicloniuses in existence to begin with. Zoe and I are something special."

"So you plan on starting a new race with you and Zoe?!" Takuya demanded. "You can't do that!"

"Oh, but I can. And easily for that matter," Masaki pointed out. "I am not in love with Zoe, but I do find her attractive and fascinating. Even if she is not a willing participant, I can easily overpower her and do as I please. And as time goes on, I will wipe out the human existence as you know it."

"You're not ruining my future!" Kakuzawa exclaimed. "And I'll stop you before you have the chance!"

He pressed a red button on the remote just as a small, metal object was hurled across the room. It promptly exploded, causing the room to fill with smoke and embers once the initial billow of flame died down. Kakuzawa stared at Masaki in horror, not sure what had just happened.

"Yeah, you know that little explosive you implanted in me?" Masaki's lip curled into a smirk. "Well, I found it. I dug it out and hid it in my pocket. When you went to detonate it, I hurled the thing across the room, which is why I'm still standing here."

"Why didn't I explode, though?" Kanae asked, her face pale.

"Apparently that remote was only for my explosive," the young man replied. "So aren't you lucky?"

Kakuzawa backed away from Masaki, using his walkie-talkie to call in the guards.

"I need immediate back-up! I need-"

Before he could finish, Masaki savagely ripped the man's arms off. Kakuzawa screamed, falling to the floor in a pool of blood. Crimson geisers shot out of the stumps that used to be where his arms were. He wailed and writhed on the floor helplessly, his clothes quickly stained red.

"Maybe next time you should think before you make someone your prisoner," Masaki mused, making his way over to the mutilated director. "Then again, you won't have to worry about a 'next time', will you?"

Before Kakuzawa could protest, one of Masaki's vectors sliced down through his torso, locking onto his backbone. Kakuzawa choked and gurgled as blood bubbled out around his gaping mouth, his eyes filled with panic.

"Your reign of terror ends here," Masaki said in a low voice. "And mine begins."

With that, he yanked the directors backbone upward so forcefully that it snapped in half, piercing into the man's vital organs. As Kakuzawa laid there, quickly succumbing to his wounds, Masaki began pounding the doors to the room so ferociously that they dented and would not open. The guards who had been called down were now locked out, unable to stop Masaki. _Not that they would've been able to anyway,_ Masaki thought.

Kanae looked at Kakuzawa with horror, her mouth twisted into a grimace. Kakuzawa choked out one last bloody bubble, which popped and splattered over him. He then turned his head to the side and his eyes became vacant and lifeless. Miki was sprawled on the floor, stirring slightly, while Nana was slowly attempting to crawl over to her prostetic limbs again. Takuya, Tommy, Kouji, and Kouichi all waited in anxiety, the pits of their stomachs dropping as Masaki approached them. Zoe was still unconscious, unable to help anyone.

"So, are you going to kill us next?" Takuya spat, gritting his teeth in pain from his broken arm.

"Yes, but I decided to let Kanae do the honors since I've already killed three people," the male Diclonius said.

Kanae's eyes widened, almost bulging out of her head. "Wha-what did you say?"

"You heard me," Masaki replied in a low voice. "I mean, it's only fair that you make the next kill. This whole building will be annihilated eventually, but you should get a chance before I slaughter everyone inside. Here, I'll even pick one for you."

Kouichi's chains were suddenly broken off and he was dragged over to Kanae by Masaki's vectors.

"No!" Takuya shouted.

"Let my brother go!" Kouji added. "I swear to god, I'll kill you if you lay a finger on him!"

Tommy's heart was pounding in his chest. "Kouichi!"

He looked over to see that Nana was still trying to reach her limbs, but she still had awhile to go.

"Okay," Masaki said, nodding to Kanae. "He's all yours."

Kanae and Kouichi stared at each other, frozen in their places. Kanae was trembling, her legs shaking slightly. Kouichi swallowed in fear, hoping that his death would be quick.

"Come on, Kanae. Kill him," the male Diclonius told her.

"No!" The others screamed in protest.

The pink-haired Diclonius did not move as she stared into Kouichi's sapphire eyes. She was unsure of what to do.

**Alright, this godforsaken chapter is finally fucking done. Let me know what you think and please proceed to the next one. ^_^**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, here is the next chapter. Once again, it's really long (the longest chapter of all), but hopefully you'll find it entertaining since it's full of actiony goodness! And I'll give you ice cream if you fall asleep from boredom....hell, I'll give everyone ice cream! And if you're lactose intolerant or don't like ice cream then...well...I'll bring you to the store and you can pick out whatever you want ^_^**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 32**

"Come on, Kanae," Masaki said in a calm voice. "What are you waiting for? You know you want to kill him..."

Kanae continued to stare at Kouichi, her heart pounding so hard in her chest that it felt like it would explode.

"I...I..." Kanae's amber eyes gazed into Kouichi's sapphire ones.

"Please don't do it," Kouichi said miserably. "Please, Kanae..."

The pink-haired Diclonius clenched her hands into fists, dropping her gaze to the floor as she debated it.

"Do the deed, Kanae." Masaki's lip curled into a smirk. "Or are you too weak to carry it out?"

"No! Leave him alone!" Kouji cried out.

Takuya glared at Masaki. "He has nothing to do with this! Just leave him alone already!"

"I'm sorry, but I did not ask for your input," Masaki replied dryly. "Let us see what Kanae chooses to do. It is, after all, in her hands."

"Just do it," Kouichi grumbled.

Kanae's eyes widened in shock and she immediately reverted her gaze back to him. "Wha...what did you just say?"

"Yeah, what the fuck did you just say?!" Kouji exclaimed.

"You heard me," Kouichi answered, though his attention was directed to Kanae. "Just fucking kill me already... You already betrayed me... Why not just finish what you started?"

Masaki chuckled. "You heard the kid. Finish him off. You can even do it quickly if you'd like."

Kanae whirled around, tears burning in her eyes. "No.... I-I can't do it....I won't...."

Kouichi and his friends all gasped in surprise while Masaki's expression remained indifferent. He merely raised an eyebrow.

"You're closer to him than I suspected," he said emotionlessly.

Tears finally began to course down the pink-haired Diclonius's face. "That's right. I'm not going to kill him and you can't make me. So don't even try!"

"Kanae...." Kouichi stared at the girl in awe, not sure if he was believing what he was seeing. "You...you're not going to kill me?"

Kanae shook her head vehemently. "No. Although I was only using you in the beginning, I started to develop feelings for you. I knew that it was wrong of me, but it was so important at the time to find out about Zoe that I just ignored those emotions. But now that we're here and it's all coming down to the wire...I realized that I can't hurt you. I care about you too much..."

"Damn....." Kouji's voice trailed off as the others remained speechless.

Masaki shrugged. "Very well, Kanae. You're just as expendable as the others."

With that, one of his vectors shot out before Kanae had a chance to protect herself. It sliced through her chest, and out her back, piercing through her pulsating heart.

"Kanae!" Kouichi screamed, rushing over to her.

Masaki yanked his vector back out, letting her collapse to the cold, metallic floor. He watched as Kouichi gathered the girl into his arms, holding her close.

"Pathetic," the male Diclonius muttered. "I knew that she was weak...."

"You bastard!" Kouichi shouted despairingly, then looked down at the pink-haired Diclonius. "K-Kanae?"

Kanae smiled up at him painfully, the spot of crimson on her shirt rapidly spreading. "Told you that I wouldn't do it...."

Tommy and Takuya exchanged shocked expressions, while Kouji and Nana simply gaped in surprise.

Kanae reached up to Kouichi's face, pulling his down to hers. She planted a soft kiss on his lips, which Kouichi immediately returned. The girl could feel hot tears sprinkle onto her face, then felt Kouichi's body shake as he attempted to hold back a sob. Seconds later, Kanae's hold on Kouichi loosened, causing the young man to pull away from the kiss. He cried out, seeing Kanae laying there in his arms, lifeless. Her amber eyes glazed over, vacantly staring at where Kouichi was crouching.

"Kanae?" He shook her, hoping to get a type of reaction. "Kanae!"

"I can't believe that just happened," Takuya murmured.

"Kanae!" Kouichi repeated.

Tommy remained silent as he watched Nana crawl close enough to get into range. She used her vectors to pull her artificial limbs over to her, putting them back into place.

"Seeing how Kanae was incapable of disposing any of you properly, it looks like I'll have to complete the task myself," Masaki said. "Now who should I begin with...?"

He was suddenly struck with an unseen force and slammed into a wall, momentarily stunning him. Nana, who had snuck up behind him for the attack, quickly rushed over to her friends. She easily sliced their chains with her vectors, jerking her head to the door.

"Guys, run!" She commanded them. "Go before it's too late! I'll help Zoe!"

However, before any of them could make a move, Masaki pummeled them each with one of his vectors, sending them sprawling to the floor.

"Foolish humans," he spat. "There's no way to escape me. Not even with Zoe's aid. And I'm afraid that she's still unable to help you."

Zoe had not moved a centimeter from her spot, facedown on the cold floor, barely indicating that she was alive by the rising and falling of her back as she breathed.

"Speaking of which, I better go check on her." Masaki walked over to the unconscious blond, his eyes filled with malice.

"Leave her alone!" Takuya leapt to punch the Diclonius, only to be tossed aside effortlessly.

"Don't worry, I'll get to you soon enough," Masaki told him apathetically. "But first, I want to check on Zoe."

He crouched down beside the blond, gently turning her over. Zoe's clothes were ripped and bloodied in places, and her skin was covered in an array of cuts and forming bruises. Masaki softly stroked her cheek with his index finger, running it over her smooth, creamy skin. After a moment he rose to his feet once again and turned around. Everyone was too paralyzed to move, knowing that no matter how fast they moved, Masaki would be much quicker. Kouichi, however, had not moved from his place on the floor. He continued to hold Kanae close, sobbing over her bloodied corpse.

"Now to destroy you all," Masaki said ominously, making his way to the group. "And Nana, I wouldn't recommend trying to fend me off. It'll only make your death more painful."

Tommy glared at him, protectively shoving Nana behind himself. Kouji pried Kouichi away from Kanae's body, dragging him away from the approaching Diclonius. Takuya glowered at Masaki, painfully holding his broken arm with his other hand.

"I think I'll kill you first, Takuya," Masaki told him nonchalantly. "But maybe if you beg enough, I won't span it out for too long..."

Just as he was about to strike at the brunette, he was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown into the high ceiling. He crashed into it, then fell back to the floor, only to break his fall by his vectors at the last second. Upon his landing, he whirled around to see Zoe standing behind him.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," he speculated.

Takuya stared at Zoe, relieved but anxious at the same time. The Diclonius's blond hair had crimson streaks throughout it and it hung in her face. A single emerald eye was visible through the stained strands, the orb filled with a cold malice.

"Zoe?" Takuya swallowed, memories flowing through his mind.

Zoe had had the same look in her eye only a few weeks back; just before she had ripped Nina Shirakawa in half. The blond Diclonius slowly walked closer to Masaki, the single green eye burning into him.

However, Masaki only smirked. "Ready for a round two? You don't look as though you'll quit without a fight."

Zoe did not respond vocally, but simply blinked. Masaki was then pummeled in the stomach and chest, momentarily stunning him. She struck him under the chin, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor.

Zoe glanced at Nana. "Go break the front exit open and leave. I'll handle him."

Takuya furiously shook his head. "No, we're not leaving without-"

"Go," she said in a low, monotone voice. "If I don't kill him now, he'll come after all of us again. I'm not running away this time."

Masaki chuckled, rising to a stand once again. "Smart logic, Zoe. Though I find it impossible for you to defeat me. You may be strong...but I'm stronger..."

"Nana, break the door open," Zoe snapped. "Now."

The purple-haired Diclonius nodded mutely, hurrying over to the door. One of the other doors that Masaki had dented beyond repair, was being pounded on from the other side. From the next room over, the guards that had been called down were attempting to break the door down, their mission to destroy both Masaki and Zoe. Now that Kakuzawa was dead, there was no reason to let Zoe live.

From the corner of the room, Miki moaned, slowly regaining her senses. While Nana used her vectors to begin the process of taking the door down, Kouji looked nervously at Takuya.

"What should we do about her?" He asked, motioning to Miki.

"Get her out of here," Takuya replied. "She was the one who helped me a few weeks ago. She told me that Zoe had been kidnapped by Yu Kakuzawa, remember?"

"Okay." Kouji and Tommy hurried over to Miki's side, pulling her up and supporting her.

Nana groaned to herself. "No matter how hard I hit this door, it just keeps bending. This might take me awhile...."

Miki hissed through her teeth painfully as the two helped her to the door, while Kouichi sadly lagged behind. He had debated on taking Kanae's body with him, but decided that it would've been pointless. She was gone now and there was nothing he could do to change it.

"So, are you ready, Zoe?" Masaki asked with an amused half-smile.

Zoe continued to glare at him. "The question is, are you?"

"No, leave her alone!" Takuya went out to punch Masaki, only to be tossed aside yet again.

"Takuya!" Zoe cried out as her boyfriend crashed and skidded to the floor.

"When are you going to learn?" Masaki sneered at the brunette. "There's no way you can even remotely hurt m-"

Before he could finish, Zoe stepped forward and shot her vectors out at him. To Masaki's amazement and shock, she had unleashed all four of them. He was stabbed through the shoulder by one of them and thrown into the wall by the other three punching him.

"Come on!" Nana's eyes teared in frustration as she continued to pummel the metal doors.

No matter which tactic she used, the doors only groaned and bent in protest with her hits. The hinges twisted when she tried to pry it from the walls.

"Calm down," Tommy said softly. "You can do it. Just concentrate."

Nana sighed, then nodded. "Okay..."

Zoe walked over to Takuya and grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him up. She looked up into his face, her expression firm.

"As soon as Nana gets the door open, get out and run. And whatever you do, don't come back for me," she said.

With that, she planted a quick kiss on his lips, then pushed him over to where the others were. The guards were now shooting through the door that was blocking their access into the room, while Masaki was already up and making his way over to Zoe.

"Impressive," he mumbled. "I guess all of that pent-up rage finally helped you release your other two vectors. But you're forgetting one thing; you have four, but I have ten. And I don't intend to lose to you."

Takuya watched helplessly off to the side, mentally fighting with himself. As much as he wanted to step in, he knew that he would only get in the way. If he went out to help, Masaki would surely attack him. Zoe would then probably push him out of the way, leaving an opening for Masaki to defeat her. No matter which way he planned it in his mind, Takuya knew that he would only b Zoe's downfall if he interjected.

"Relax," Kouji said, attempting to cheer his friend up slightly. "Zoe's strong. She'll be able to hold her own, right?"

"I don't know," Takuya replied through clenched teeth. "I honestly don't know how this will end...."

The guards finally fired enough bullets through the door to break it down, running into the room with their guns ready. At the same moment, Nana had succeeded in ripping off the front exit to the facility, motioning for the others to follow. While Kouji and Tommy assisted Miki out of the building, Kouichi pulled a reluctant Takuya along with him. The brunette cast one last wistful look at the girl he loved before being dragged out of the facility completely.

"Looks like we've got company," Masaki noted, raising an eyebrow at the guards.

"Seems that we do," Zoe replied monotonely.

One of the guards stepped forward, his gun aimed at Masaki. "Don't move! We'll shoot the two of you dead if you so much as flinch!"

"But I thought we were going to kill them anyway," a young, clueless guard wondered aloud.

"Shut up!" The first one snapped.

"You're wasting my time," Masaki scoffed, immediately decapitating the man.

The other guards angrily fired at the two Dicloniuses, their eyes filled with fury. Masaki and Zoe both put their vectors up to shield themselves of the silver lugs, letting the bullets fall and clink to the ground. Masaki used four of his vectors to protect himself while he used his other six to slice several of the guards into pieces. Zoe used two of hers to attack the guards as well, not in the mood for their stunt. A few stray propane tanks were shot, causing them to explode and spray their surroundings with the flammable liquid.

"I'm in no mood for this," Zoe growled, tearing one of the men in half viciously.

Masaki smirked, ripping one of the guards' heart out. "You and I could make an unbeatable team. Are you sure that you won't just join me willingly?"

"I won't join you willingly or unwillingly. You'll have to kill me," she shot back, attempting to slice his head off.

Masaki blocked the attack, countering with his own. Zoe ducked away from the blow, cutting the legs off of one of the guards as he attempted to shoot her. A stray bullet hit a nearby pipe, causing an explosion in the corner of the room. Everyone stopped momentarily, watching as the flame connected with the leaked propane. The flame grew immensely, running its way through the stream of the flammable liquid. It quickly spread to the middle of the room, making its way to the front door.

"Now look what you've done," Masaki said to the guards with a sigh. "What on earth am I going to do with you guys?"

While many of the panicked guards attempted to run to the exit, Masaki immediately sliced them in half with his vectors. Within seconds, all of the guards were dead. There had been nearly one hundred of them altogether, but they had all been annihilated with ease. The room was now filled with blood, bones, organs, and severed bodies.

Masaki's slightly amused face suddenly turned dark. "This is your last chance. Either admit defeat now or I will resort to other means to bring you down. I have no problem with ripping each of your limbs off. Nana survived that, and you can too. So, think hard, Zoe. Make your choice."

Zoe remained silent, her emerald eyes burning into his navy ones. She then scanned the room, which was quickly filling with the fire.

"We'll both die here if we don't get out soon enough," she observed. "Even with our abilities, we will have no chance if this building collapses with us inside of it."

"Precisely. We can only fend off the flames for so long," the male Diclonius added. "So you better make your choice soon, before it's too late."

The blond reverted her gaze back to him, looking at him through her crimson-streaked hair. "If I costs me my life to take you down, so be it."

With that, she sent her vectors flying at him at full speed. Masaki stopped the four ghostly arms with four of his own, sending his extra six at her in retaliation. Zoe jumped away from the attack, quickly striking him under the chin with one of hers. Masaki hissed as blood dribbled from his cut chin, dripping down his face and down the front of his black sweatshirt.

"You just made your death wish," he growled, sending all ten vectors slamming into her.

Zoe grimaced, feeling the sharp pain in her back as she was rammed into the wall. The room was now half-filled with smoke and flames, the beams hanging from the ceiling beginning to fall around them. One of them sank deep down into her stomach, a squirt of blood spraying out of the large hole. However, she quickly pried the vector out with one of her own, sending her other three at him. Masaki managed to stop two of them, but miscalculated the third one and missed it. He groaned as it sank through his already wounded shoulder, wetting his clothes with another squirt of warm blood.

"You're fast, Zoe. But not fast enough!" He lunged at her and whipped his ten vectors at her limbs, just barely missing her arms and legs as she jumped away.

Masaki glared at her, immediately attacking her second time. Zoe hissed in pain as one cut deeply into her left leg, about three inches above the knee. Blood ran down her leg and she limped slightly as she walked backwards away from him. She quickly slammed one of her vectors into a beam that had been plummeting to the floor just above her, hitting Masaki with the heavy metal object.

Masaki grunted as it hit him in the stomach, as he had not expected the hit. He could feel as the heat drew closer to them, now nearly blinding them with the smoke. Zoe coughed, her eyes tearing as the billowing smoke burned them.

"What's the matter, Zoe? The fire getting to you?" Masaki sneered, sending all of his vectors into her.

Zoe screamed, feeling them sink deep through her flesh. She had one in each shoulder, one in each forearm, two in her chest, two in her stomach, and one in each leg. The female Diclonius was pinned to the wall, feebly attempting to pry four of his vectors out with her own. However, each time she tried, he sank them into her even deeper. Blood spurted out of her limbs and body, spraying the wall and mixing in with the dangerously approaching flames.

"You could've had it all, you know." Masaki's face was only inches away from hers, though she could not see it clearly through the thick smoke. "But you decided that you'd rather die... Foolish choice, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," she hissed, before completely surpising him.

Although her legs had been virtually impaled by his vectors, Zoe had managed to find the strength to rip the one out of her right leg using one of her own vectors. She then used the other three vectors to help her propel her leg forward, slamming her knee directly into Masaki's groin.

Masaki screamed, the force of the blow twenty times that of a normal kick. He lost concentration and withdrew his vectors from Zoe's body, falling to his knees to the floor. Zoe used this opportunity to pummel the young man with her four ghostly arms, sending him flying across the room. The blond walked towards him, now almost completely blinded by the smoke. She coughed and hacked, feeling it fill and burn her lungs. She continued on though, making her way to him through the dark gray billowing. As she walked towards him, she accidentally kicked a hard, metallic object. Reaching down to pick it up, she discovered it to be the metal helmet that Kakuzawa had intended to use on her.

"You...can't...beat me," Masaki sneered, wiping ash off of his face as he slowly rose. "You could never beat me, and you know it."

Zoe did not respond, but used her vectors to shove him backwards. Masaki cursed, attempting to steady himself to keep from falling. At the same time, another beam from overhead fell from the ceiling. Just as Masaki regained his balance, Zoe lunged at him. She attempted to ram the helmet over his head, only for it to be knocked out of her hands by one of Masaki's vectors.

"Shit," she cursed, hearing the heavy object bang to the floor and roll out of her sight through the thick curtain of smoke.

The falling beam hurtled down towards the two Dicloniuses, only a few feet away from them. Zoe and Masaki barely jumped out of the way at the last moment, the beam missing them by mere centimeters. However, the heavy object landed directly on a nearby propane tank, which had already been in the process of being set ablaze. The fallen beam caused it to be crushed and spray its flammable liquid to burst into flame, a large explosion sending Masaki and Zoe flying backwards. Each of them slammed into the wall with a heavy thud, their clothes slightly charred.

Masaki was the first to rise back up, a low chuckle emerging from him. "You're putting up quite a fight, Zoe. Trying to use that helmet was a pretty intelligent idea. Too bad you weren't fast enough."

He walked over to where the blond was sprawled on her back, crouching by her side. Her body was now gushing blood from the injuries she had received earlier on in the fight, and more wounds were forming on her hot skin.

"Looks like we can die here together." He brushed the hair out of Zoe's face, marveling down at her. "But not before I kill you myself."

He released his ten vectors, all of them hovering menacingly above his head. Just as he went to ram them down in the girl, Zoe sent out hers in retaliation. She quickly stopped three of his by entangling them in hers, still letting seven of them free. However, just as Masaki went to pierce his down into her body, Zoe gave him one last frantic swipe at the top of his head, then promptly heard a gasp.

The female Diclonius cried out, looking down to see one buried in her stomach, just below her ribcage. The six other vectors Masaki had intended to impale her with had missed their target, burying themselves through the thick metallic floor. Zoe looked up to see Masaki staring down at her, his mouth open in surprise. She then saw his horns slide off his head and clatter to the floor in two small pools of blood. The male Diclonius's vectors vanished, including the one embedded into Zoe. His head continued to bleed and the stunning attack caused him to topple forward.

He landed on top of Zoe, pinning her beneath him. The blond let out a muffled groan, the flames growing closer with each passing second. She then attempted to push Masaki off of her, glancing into his vacant-looking eyes. After several seconds of struggling, she finally managed to free herself from under him, weakly pulling herself into a standing position. She began to walk away from him, when she heard the sound of his voice again.

"I don't believe it," he whispered, almost inaudible.

The fire was now directly next to where Masaki was laying. Zoe could feel the flames heating her skin and hair, now completely blinded by the thick curtain of smoke. Masaki chuckled one last time, as if the fire and heat was not affecting him.

"Zoe, do you remember what I told you from our first encounter?" Masaki asked "About the roses?"

"Y-yes..." Zoe coughed again, tears running down her face.

"One might assume that you would represent the red rose, as you have sacrificed yourself to save your friends," he continued. "However, since you are the cause of so much bloodshed, you are not worthy of being tied to the red rose. You are not innocent, and you have been the reason why so many innocent people have lost their lives. You are more accurately bound to the black rose, as you represent evil, no matter how hard you try to deny it. You will always be a monster, just like me. I am bound to the black rose, and I will die like the black rose since I have virtually murdered you...."

The blond fell to her knees, her head painfully spinning. "Yes...I suppose...."

"We will both perish in agonizing death." Masaki paused to cough, the smoke in his system burning his throat. "Then again...maybe you have more potential than I think....Maybe...you are the red rose...."

The fire was now beginning to eat away at his clothing, starting with his jeans. Zoe attempted to crawl towards him, blindly trying to make her way over to him. _I have to kill him once and for all,_ she thought to herself. _If I don't, then I'll regret it._ She could vaguely hear Masaki whisper one last sentence as she weakly moved her blood-soaked body.

"Maybe....you'll rise once again with a second chance..."

At the same moment, another nearby propane tank exploded, causing one last burst of flame right next to the pair of Dicloniuses. The intensity caused Zoe to be propelled far away from Masaki, who had now disappeared from behind the billowing flames. Zoe landed on her back, only a feet feet away from the front exit of the building. She attempted to roll over onto her stomach and crawl out, only to collapse back down. She felt extremely light-headed from her injuries, as well as smoke that had entered her system. She struggled to keep her burning, teary eyes open, yet could not find the strength.

Seconds later, the building that had once been Director Kakuzawa's cherished research facility, succumbed to the flames. Melted steel, shattered glass, and chunks of concrete fell from the building, plummeting down to the first floor. There was one last billow of fire, before the entire facility crumbled and collapsed completely.

**O.O What's gonna happen?! Read and find out! And review....please....**


	33. Chapter 33

**Alrighty, here is the next chapter, so enjoy ;)**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 33**

_**Five minutes previous**_

Takuya, Tommy, Kouichi, and Miki all waited anxiously outside the facility, as Takuya had refused to move from his spot. Kouji and Nana had left momentarily to retrieve the Mazda. While Tommy and Kouichi had remained unharmed, Takuya cradled his broken arm with his good one, trying his best to ignore the pain. It proved to be difficult, however, as the bone was nearly piercing its way through his flesh. Miki was sitting on the ground, rubbing her head from a slight concussion.

The front entrance of the building was slightly ajar, and Takuya could hear gunshots coming from inside. He was not worried about the shots, as he knew that Zoe would easily be able to hold her own against the guns. It was Masaki who was his main concern. Takuya had no idea how long it would take for Zoe to kill the male Diclonius; that is, if she succeeded in defeating him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick...." Takuya fell to his knees, worry clenching his stomach.

Tommy attempted to find comforting words for his friend, but found himself unable to think of anything. He couldn't know for sure whether or not Zoe would make it out alive and it wouldn't do him any good to fill Takuya with false hope. Kouichi glanced over to his worried friend, sighing in sympathy. As afraid as he was for Zoe's sake, he couldn't help but let his racing mind go back to Kanae. _You'll never find a girl like her again_, he thought sadly to himself.

Seconds later, Kouji and Nana pulled up in front of the facility, putting the car into park. They both emerged from the automobile, just as an explosion was heard from within the building.

"What was that?" Takuya wondered aloud, his eyes wide with fear as he quickly stood back up.

The bullets suddenly ceased, but were replaced by the sounds of screaming. Takuya exchanged horrified glances with his friends, before taking a step towards the building.

Before he could go any further, though, Kouji promptly tackled him to the ground.

"Are you stupid?!" Kouji shouted into his ear.

"Fuck, Kouji! Watch my arm!" Takuya shot back angrily. "It's broken, ya know!"

Kouji glared at him, before yanking him up by his shirt. "And that won't be the only thing broken by the time I'm done with you. If you so much as take one more fucking step towards the building, I'll kick your ass! There's nothing you can do for Zoe, so just knock it the hell off!"

"What am I supposed to do?!" Takuya practically yelled. "Just wait for her to die?!"

The raven-haired teen's expression softened and he sighed. "Takuya...I know that this is hard for you. But you need to let Zoe do this. Think about it; what can you possibly do to help her?"

Takuya scowled at his friend for another moment, before his face crumbled into a defeated expression. "I just wish I could help her.... I don't want to lose her."

"None of us want to lose her," Nana pointed. "I know that I'm not as strong as Zoe or Masaki, but I could always-"

"No," Tommy interrupted. "You're not going in there."

The purple-haired Diclonius groaned softly. "But I could help her. I might be able to distract Masaki long enough to leave an opening for Zoe to finish him off."

However, a billow of smoke blew out from the front door, causing everyone to gasp. After the initial billow, more smoke began to pour through the half-opened doors.

"Oh, god...." Nana's heart began to race.

"Shit, the explosion we heard must've caused a fire or something," Kouji observed.

"Zoe!" Takuya went to take another step forward, ignoring Kouji's previous threat.

Instead of tackling him this time, though, Kouji merely restrained the brunette. "No, it's too dangerous!"

"I should go in and help," Nana speculated.

"Nana, you're not going in there!" Tommy argued, holding her back as well. "It's too risky."

As much as both Takuya and Nana hated to admit it, they knew he was right. It would only put Nana in danger and possibly killed if anything went wrong.

Miki shakily pulled herself up into a standing position. "One of the pipes must've burst.... There were a few petroleum cans that had been delivered today that still had not been put away by the time Zoe showed up. The cans were most likely punctured and sprayed everywhere, then a stray bullet might've penetrated one of the pipes, causing an explosion. The fire could be spreading rapidly if that is the case."

"Shit! Now what?!" Takuya cried out, watching as more smoke emerged from the facility.

"We wait," Kouji told him in a depressed tone. "And wish for the best."

Seconds felt like hours, and minutes felt like days. Takuya nervously paced back and forth, his heart pounding in his chest. Smoke began to not only pour through the door, but through other parts of the building, too. It billowed out through windows, and he could see as the metal structure slowly caved in as it melted from the severe heat. Fire began to burst out the door, and they could vaguely see the flame-filled room through the thick, gray curtain of smoke.

"Fuck! Zoe!" Takuya shouted, wishing that the torment would end.

Over the roar of flames, he thought he could hear the sound of a girl scream. He fell to his knees, tears finally beginning to course down his face in twin rivers. As the seconds ticked by, the chances of Zoe's survival diminished. Nana was crying as well, her prostetic knees buckling. Tommy grabbed her to keep her from falling, holding the girl close as she sobbed into his chest.

Suddenly, there was a huge burst of flame emerging from the buiding, as well as another roar of buring smoke. The facility then began to crumble, shattered glass raining down onto everyone below. Nana used her vectors to knock away the ones that were dangerously large, though her eyes never left the building.

"Fuck, it's collapsing!" Kouji yelled, watching as the center of the facility finally caved in completely.

"Oh, god..." Miki's rubbed the ash off the lens of her glasses with her sleeve.

As the rest of the building collapsed, there was one final explosion. The force of it sent everyone flying backward several feet, causing them to cover themselves as bits of concrete and hot metal sprinkled down onto them They immediately brushed the debris away, hurrying back up into a standing position. The ruined building was burning to the ground, and the large amount of smoke made it difficult to see.

"D-does anyone see Zoe?" Takuya finally choked out, wiping tears from his burning eyes.

"No," Kouji replied gravely. "I can hardly see anything right now."

As the brunette's heart sank, he frantically looked around for any sign of the Diclonius. He scanned the area, hoping to see a glimpse of blond hair or the clothes that Zoe had been wearing.

"Zoe!" Kouichi called out, walking up to the destroyed ruins. "Zoe! Can you hear me?"

"She might be dead," Kouji speculated.

Takuya whirled around to punch him, only to restrain himself before he could. As devastated as that idea made him, he found it unlikely that Kouji was wrong.

"Fuck!" He angrily yelled out, punching a nearby tree with his good arm. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

While Nana continued to sob in Tommy's embrace, Kouichi leaned down to pick up a stray ribbon. It was slightly dusty and he recognized it to be one of the two ribbons that Zoe had been wearing earlier.

"Looks like neither one of them made it out," Kouji said in a low voice, referring to Zoe and Masaki.

"Yeah," Takuya replied bitterly. "She came back to me once...but looks like she couldn't do it a second time...."

Kouji sighed. "Well...now what do we do?"

"Go to the hospital I guess," Takuya mumbled. "My arm is broken and Miki needs to get her head checked out....so I gues....we just leave...."

As the others slowly made their way over to the car, the brunette remained behind for a moment longer. He miserably stared at the ruined building and the flames engulfing it. His eyes then scanned over the over the large piles of debris. Just as he was about to turn around to make his way to the car, he spotted something amongst one of the piles.

"What the....?" He hurriedly walked over to the pile, ignoring the calls behind him.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Kouji asked, jogging up behind him.

Takuya's eyes widened as he realized what he saw sticking out from beneath the pile; a human arm. Kouji noticed this and groaned.

"Takuya, there were a shitload of people killed today inside the damn building. That arm could belong to anyone," he pointed out.

The brunette continued on, however, and finally crouched down beside the debris. He began to feverishly move the pieces out of the way, his heart pounding. As he worked, he determined that the arm belonged to either a woman or a small-framed man. Takuya didn't know why, but something inside him made him quicken his pace. When he finally removed the last piece, he gasped surprise and relief. Zoe was the one who had been below the pile. Takuya's relief did not last, though, as the blond was unmoving and covered in blood.

"Shit! Zoe!" Takuya pulled her into his arms, ignoring the pain in his broken one.

Tommy and Nana rushed over, as Kouichi had remained behind with Miki.

"She's alive?" Tommy asked, his face overwhelmed with shock.

"I don't know," Takuya replied, desperately trying to wake the blond up. "Zoe! Can you hear me?"

"Come on, let's get her to the car," Kouji told him.

Takuya nodded, picking the limp girl up. The pain was agonizing in his arm, but he managed to hold onto her.

"Here, let me do it, dumbass," Kouji told him. "Your arm is fucking broken for cryin' out loud!"

"Just shut up and open the car door," Takuya growled as he carried Zoe back to the car.

"How are you even doing that?" Tommy asked, following him.

Takuya groaned, painfully shifting the blond in his arms. "I'm a wizard, that's how."

Just as they reached the car, Takuya sat down in the front seat with Zoe in his lap. Kouji had taken the liberty to appoint himself as the driver.

"How are the four of us going to fit in the back?" Kouich asked as he pointed to himself, Tommy, Nana, and Miki. "There are only three seats in the back."

"Easy," Kouji replied, starting the Mazda. "Nana can sit on Tommy's lap while you and Miki sit in the other seats. Problem solved, so get your asses in the car so we can get to the damn hospital."

The others nodded, Nana blushing slightly as she settled down onto Tommy's lap. While Kouji sped away from what was left of the research facility, Takuya held Zoe close to him. Tears poured down his face and dripped onto hers as her blood quickly stained his clothes.

_Please be okay,_ he thought to himself. _Please don't let me lose you again..._

_Three hours later_

Takuya waited in the lobby of the hospital, his arm now wrapped up in a cast and placed in a sling. Tears were pouring down his face as he waited for the doctor to tell him the news. As much as Zoe had refused in the past to ever go to the hospital, Takuya was unable to find an alternative. He would think of a solution later if it came to it. That is, _if _he needed a solution....

"What did you tell the doctors about Zoe's...you know..." Kouji's voice trailed off, not willing to say 'horns' out loud.

"I told them that she was going to a costume party and was wearing fake horns on her heads as part of her outfit. You know, they have those special costume horns that the person can use a glue-type stuff to help stick them to their hair," Takuya told him. "Courtney had a pair of those a few years ago when she dressed as the devil for Halloween."

While Takuya and Miki were the only ones with injuries other than Zoe, the doctors had insisted on checking up on the twins and Tommy. Nana had cleaned herself up in the bathroom and lied about being with them at the time of the incident. She couldn't risk letting them see her artificial limbs, as they not only were for more advanced than the average prostetics, but they looked like real limbs. Not to mention the fact that they were controlled by her vectors as oppose to machinery.

Miki had been admitted to a hospital room to get a CAT scan, but Takuya was allowed to leave once his arm was wrapped up properly.

"How long before we know anything?" Kouichi asked.

Takuya shrugged. "I don't know...but if it's taking them this long, at least we know that she's still alive and fighting...."

After several more painstaking minutes, a doctor finally walked over to the group of awaiting teens. He looked to be in his late thirties to early forties. His dark brown hair fell over his forehead and his blue eyes had flecks of green in them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jirou Kobayashi," he introduced himself. "I'm the doctor who's been working on Zoe."

"Hi," Takuya replied, standing up. "So how is she?"

The doctor sighed, but gave him a weak smile. "Well, we were able to stablize her. She lost quite a bit of blood and needed a transfusion. There were no broken bones miraculously, but the cuts in her torso and limbs are quite deep."

Takuya swallowed nervously. "W-will she be okay?"

Dr. Kobayashi hesitated for a moment, before gesturing to the corner of the lobby. "Is it okay if I actually speak with you in private?"

"Yeah, sure," Takuya said as his friends nodded in agreement.

The two of them walked over to the side of the lobby, out of earshot. The doctor looked at Takuya seriously for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"I uh...I told my fellow colleagues that the horns on Zoe's head were part of a costume and to just leave them," he told the brunette.

Takuya shifted uneasily, his gaze flickering elsewhere. "Yeah, well, her horns are fake."

Dr. Kobayashi chuckled. "Young man, I know that they are real."

The brunette stood speechless, his heart pounding as he frantically attempted to think of something. However, the doctor smiled at him, easing his fear.

"Don't worry, I won't be telling anyone about her," Dr. Kobayashi said. "Her secret is safe with me."

Takuya wasn't sure whether or not he could believe the man, but he figured that he didn't have much of a choice at this point. He nodded in response, before shifting a second time.

"What are her chances of survival?" He asked, dreading the answer.

The doctor's face became somber. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that just yet. I don't want to upset or alarm you, but she may or may not pull through. We can only wait."

"Is she in a coma?" Takuya inquired.

"No, but she is heavily subdued and we don't know if anything could go wrong. Her stomach and one of her lungs were punctured, and her heart had been grazed," Dr. Kobayashi replied. "She won't be awake for quite a bit, but you will be allowed to visit her soon enough. We just want to transfer her out of the ICU before then."

"So...I can't see her until then?" Takuya asked, his face dour.

Dr. Kobayashi smiled. "Well...I might be able to arrange one visit before then, as Zoe won't be out of the unit for another day or so if things go well. If you are willing to stay around for a bit, I'll be sure to come down and let you see her."

"I'm not leaving the hospital until she does," the brunette replied firmly.

The doctor chuckled. "Now that's what I call supportive. But don't overexert yourself, young man. She's going to need you, as this is going to be a tough and painful recovery. And you need to recover as well."

"I'll be fine," Takuya told him. "But thank you, and I appreciate you keeping things under wraps. It's hard to explain things to people and I-"

"No need to explain yourself," Dr. Kobayashi said. "But I need to get to some other patients and check Zoe's condition in a little while to see how she is. I'll be around within an hour or so to let you visit."

"Thank you." The brunette walked back over to his friends, taking a seat beside Kouji.

The doctor left the lobby and made his way down the hallway. As he made his way through the hospital wing, he glanced into Zoe's room before seeing his next patient. He looked at the two horns on the top of her head, sighing in despair as he remembered his painful past.

_Eight years ago_  
_  
"You want me to do what?!" The distraught father yelled._

_He stared at the two men before him, one of them holding a small briefcase. The man with the briefcase introduced himself as Daichi Kurama, and his colleague's name was Yu Kakuzawa. Seconds ago, they had approached him and told him the unthinkable._

_Kakuzawa sighed. "Sir, you must kill your daughter. We've been given orders to to eliminate any children born with horns."_

_The man violently shook his head. "No! I don't care if she has horns. She's my daughter and I refuse to do that to her."_

_"If you'd like, I can do it for you. I've already killed ten of them, so I might as well. There's no need for anyone else to get their hands dirty," Kurama said._

_The child's father fell to his knees, crying. "But she's my baby..... I-I c-can't to that to her! I-I won't!"_

_Kurama put his hand on the the man's shoulder. "I know that it is hard. But it has to be done now. Just think about the horrible childhood she will experience. People will stare at her and tease her. You don't want that, do you?"_

_"Well, no.....But-"_

_"She'll be shunned by society," Kakuzawa told him. "Teased horribly, subject to severe bullying. She will end up as suicidal or just snap and kill everyone in sight. That includes you and your wife."_

_The man was shaking, tears running down his face as he took everything in. "But...I can't k-kill her.... I can't imagine my life without my baby..."_

_"Sir, your life will only last a few more years if you let your daughter live. Do you want to come home one day and find your wife dead because she refused to let your daughter have ice cream for breakfast? Is that what you want your future to hold?" Kurama asked._

_"Well, no...but...." The father wiped his face. "I can't do it myself... I'll never be able to live with myself if I ever did that to my own daughter..."_

_Kurama gave him a slightly compassionate look. "As I said, I can do the deed myself. I realize how hard this is for you to do. But she will kill you, your wife and plenty more as she grows older. You'll be doing her a favor by sparing her of such a horrible life. Trust me, I've seen too many cases where the entire family is butchered by a small, seemingly helpless child."_

_The man sighed. "I-I suppose....but I can't do it myself..."_

_"I will take care of it for you," Kurama told him. "You just wait here."_

_The child's father nodded mutely, unable to find the strength to reply vocally._

_"It has to be done," Kakuzawa said. "I'm sorry, but it is for the best."_

_Kurama entered the nursery, then emerged about two minutes later._

_"It's been done." He looked at the grieving father. "I can assure you, she did not feel any pain. She was sleeping and I injected her with a chemical that killed her. She died peacefully."_

_They left the sobbing man and walked out of the hospital, ruining the future he would've had with his wife and daughter. _

Jirou Kobayashi stared at the twin horns one last time, before gently closing Zoe's bedroom door. Her condition had greatly affected him and he couldn't help but think about his own lost daughter. He chastised himself for the ten billionth time in his life, angry and devastated how he had given in so easily back then. If he could go through it again, he would've let his baby live in a heartbeat.

However, that was in the past, and there was no way he could change it. He continued his way down the corrider, the clipboard for his next patient in his hand.

_Zoe__ didn't seem like a killer to me_, he thought to himself as he remembered Kurama and Kakuzawa's words. Then again, despite what those two men had told them, killing innocent children didn't make them any less of a killer; and perhaps worse than what his daughter ever would've turned out.**  
****  
Okay, only one chapter left to go! Please review and let me know how you liked this chapter. Also, the doctor's flashback is actually in my story Bloodbath on Chapter 28. Of course, I edited it and made it sound more specific this time around, but I decided to put that scene in this story as a weird little twist. Hope you liked it :3**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, this is it! The final chapter! Can you believe it?!**

**Takuya: Um...the readers don't give a shit...**

**me: Eh, screw you, Kanbara....Anyway, you're probably right *mutters* For once... But yeah, here is the final chapter and I hope you enjoy it ^_^**

**Takuya: They won't....**

**me: Would you shut up already?! *shoves him into closet and locks the door* Pain in the ass.....**

**Red Rose**

**Chapter 34**

"Dammit, when are they gonna let me see her?" Takuya grumbled angrily, impatiently drumming his fingers against the arm of the chair.

"Relax," Kouichi told him. "They'll let you see her in a little while."

Kouji walked up to them, holding five bottles of soda. He handed one to Takuya, and another to his brother. He then took a long gulp from a third bottle, leaving the other two off to the side.

"You guys each owe me a dollar," he said.

Takuya raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Thanks a lot, Kouji."

"Just kidding," the long-haired twin mumbled, plopping down in his seat next to Kouichi. "Where did Tommy and Nana go? I got them each a drink, too."

"Tommy figured that he'd visit his mother while he's here," Takuya replied, taking a sip. "Nana went with him."

"His mother's doctor said that she finally woke up," Kouichi added. "So, he's seeing her for the first time since she's been awake...."

Kouji took another long gulp. "Well, at least he brought Nana to support him. How do you think it'll go?"

Takuya shrugged, putting the cap back onto his bottle. "Who knows? I'm hoping that it goes well, but we won't know until Tommy and Nana return."

Just then, Dr. Kobayashi walked into the visitor's lounge, making his way over to the three teenagers. Takuya immediately stood up, almost falling over from his anxiety.

"Doctor, can I see Zoe?" He blabbered out before Kobayashi had a chance to speak.

The doctor chuckled softly. "Yes, that's why I came to see you. Can you follow me?"

"Good luck, man," Kouichi called after him.

Takuya followed Dr. Kobayashi down the long corrider, his heart pounding in his chest. He nervously glanced at the man, fear written on his face.

"Is Zoe awake at all?"

Kobayashi sighed. "I'm sorry, but she is still under heavy sedation. She probably won't be awake until later on tonight or tomorrow morning."

"What did you give her?" Takuya asked. "Medication strong enough to knock out a horse?"

Kobayashi smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't go that far. But we wanted to make sure we stopped most of the heavy bleeding before she wakes up. Plus, she'd be in immense pain without the medication. There is an IV in her arm to help get nutrients in her body."

"How bad is she?" The brunette inquired. "Do you know whether or not she'll pull through?"

"I'm sorry, Takuya. But I still don't know yet," the doctor replied solemnly. "We managed to stop the heavy bleeding, but the nurses still need to change her bandages every few hours for clean ones. Since her heart was grazed, there's still a chance she could go into cardiac arrest."

The two of them stopped in front of a closed door, the number on it reading 224. There was a small window beside the door, but with the lights off inside the room, Takuya couldn't make anything out.

"As I said before," Kobayashi continued. "I'm not trying to scare you. I'm only trying to prepare you in case anything goes wrong. You have a right to know her condition since you told me she has no relatives that you know of."

"Her relatives are all dead," Takuya told him.

It was not exactly a lie, since no one, including Zoe herself, knew what had happened to her family.

The doctor gestured to the door. "You may stay there for about ten to fifteen minutes. A nurse will come along and retrieve you when your time is up."

Takuya nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Dr. Kobayashi."

He opened the door and was about to step into the room when Kobayashi stopped him briefly.

"Remember, although she's asleep, she may be able to still hear you," the doctor said with a smile before walking away.

Takuya entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him. The overhead lights were off, but there was a small lamp besides Zoe's bed, illuminating the room a bit. The brunette took a chair and pulled it up beside the blond's bed, his heart wrenching as he took a seat. Zoe was covered with a sheet from the waist down, covering up her legs and torso. However, Takuya could see the thick bandages on her arms, as well as a wrapping around her forehead. Her twin horns glistened slightly in the pale light.

Takuya gently took her hand and kissed it, letting his lips linger on her soft fingers. Dr. Kobayashi told him that if he spoke, Zoe might've been able to hear him. However, looking at Zoe in the condition she was in made him unable to speak. He choked back a sob, unaware that he was actually crying until he saw the teardrops sprinkling onto Zoe's hand. He scooted his seat up closer to her, gently stroking the blond's silky hair.

The heart moniter beeped periodically to indicate that Zoe's heart was still beating, and Takuya couldn't help but watch the squiggling lines go up an down on the screen. After a moment, he looked back down at his girlfriend, gazing down at her face. Zoe seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but that didn't ease his fears.

_She could go into cardiac arrest at any moment...._

Those words rang through is ears, teasing him that her life was still on the line. As grateful as he was that she was still alive, he wondered if it would only get his hopes and she would be viciously ripped out of his life.

_No, don't think about it like that, idiot. Don't act like she's already dead or that she will be soon. Just do what you can and make sure you let her know that you're there for her,_ he angrily thought to himself.

"Hey, Zoe...." He finally managed, brushing a strand of hair off the girl's forehead. "I know that you told me to leave and not come back for you... But as you can see, you can't get rid of me that easily..."

Takuya smiled weakly, then leaned over to kiss her lips. They were as warm and soft as he remembered. Groaning slightly from his sore arm, he got up from his seat and sat back down at her bedside. There was a possibility of him getting reprimended, but he didn't care at this point.

"Zoe," he whispered into her ear. "Please...don't leave me...I almost lost you twice already. First in the bridge accident, then in the research facility fire...I don't want to to throught that again. And if you want you can count the time that Kakuzawa's crazy son kidnapped you after lying about being your uncle, then we'll count it as three times."

He continued to ramble on, saying nonsensical things. That didn't matter though, because whether or not the things he said made sense, he was making an effort to let her hear him.

Before he knew it, a nurse knocked lightly at the door. Takuya looked up to see a young woman with her light brown hair pulled softly into a loose bun.

"I'm sorry, but your time is up," she told him a gentle voice. "But I'll give you another moment to say 'goodbye' for now."

"Thank you," Takuya replied, watching as she walked back out into the hallway.

He turned back around to look down at Zoe's face one last time. The brunette leaned down and gave her another kiss, gently stroking her cheek.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He kissed her forehead, then rose to his feet.

Just as he was about to turn around to leave, he felt something against his cheek. He gasped in surprised, feeling a ghostly finger caress his skin. Zoe had not woken up, but the invisible touch was enough to ease his fears. With a smile, Takuya happily walked out of the room, where the nurse was patiently waiting for him in the hallway.

"It went well, I see," she commented, seeing his smile.

"Yup," he replied cheerfully. "And when she wakes up, I'll still be here."

Just as the nurse began to lead him back to the visitor's lounge, there was a sudden noise coming from Zoe's room.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Oh, no," the nurse said breathlessly, rushing back into the room.

Takuya stood in the corrider, frozen in his spot as he watched other nurses and Dr. Kobayashi hurrying into the room as well.

"Wha-what's going on?" He asked, stopping one of the nurses.

"She just flat-lined," the nurse quickly responded, before running into Zoe's room, closing the door.

The brunette sank to his knees, not believing what was happening.

"Zoe....."

_Beep.....beep.......beep......beeeeeeep.......beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.............._

_One month later_

"Ha! I beat your ass!"

"Dude, you completely cheated that time! I saw you!"

"Kouji, how the fuck did I cheat? Hell, how _can_ I cheat? Explain that one to me, Einstein!"

"Kanbara, in one minute your ass is going to get kicked right through the wall!"

"Yeah?! I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh, will you two just stop it already before I throw the both of you into the wall?!"

The bickering friends looked over to see Zoe standing in the doorway, one of her eyebrows raised in contempt.

"We were only kidding around," Takuya said with a laugh.

"Yeah, just fucking with each other," Kouji added.

The blond stared at them, unconvinced. "Uh-huh...."

She walked over the couch and sat down beside Takuya, snuggling up to him. Takuya dropped the controller he was holding, pulling the blond into his arms. His cast had been removed three days ago, giving him the freedom to easily do as he pleased. He kissed Zoe, not noticing as J.P. silently snatched the controller.

Zoe had been released from the hospital only after one week, as her condition had improved enough for Dr. Kobayashi to discharge her. Miki had been discharged after two days, muttering to herself that she only wanted a quiet nine-to-five job. She had vowed never to speak of anything that she had known about the facility, and her files had all been destroyed in the fire. She was now living in a small, cozy apartment with a good friend, eager to start fresh.

Since the reasearch facility had been burnt down, the debris was still being cleared away. Several charred bodies and remains had been uncovered, though there were many more to be found. Everyone who had been afiliated with the facility had met their demise within the building, unable to escape in time. As sad as it made everyone for those lost lives, it would help keep Zoe and Nana's identities a secret.

_'Besides,' _Kouji had commented. _'Anyone who wanted to be a part of that research was a monster and deserved to die.'_

Everyone accepted his emo outlook, agreeing with him on that much. J.P. had reconnected with his cousins while visiting them and had gotten on good terms with them. One of them was specialized in making fake, yet believable identification papers. J.P. had arranged for him to make some for Zoe and Nana, helping them to fit in more and have a greater hope for a normal life.

"Ha ha! Finally! I can play this fucking game after watching the two of you play for three hours straight!" J.P. cried out triumphantly.

However, Kouji put his controller down, then switched off the Playstation 3. "Nah, I'm tired of playing video games for today."

J.P. gaped at him, his eyes almost bulging out of his head comically. "What?! Oh, hell no! You mean to tell me that the _one_ fucking game that I finally get to play, you aren't going to play?! I've been gone for like over a month, so the least you could do is play one damn game with me! Just one!"

Kouji sighed. "Fine...just one game...after that, I'm taking a damn nap...."

"Friggen emo," J.P. muttered, but was happy nonetheless. "Okay, let's get this show on the road!"

Zoe snuggled into Takuya's lap, resting her head against his chest. She shifted slightly to find a comfortable position, wincing at the wounds that were still in the process of healing. Takuya kissed her forehead, watching as the other two played their game.

"So, where the hell are Tommy and Nana?" J.P. asked a moment later. "Haven't seen them around very much... Hell yeah! Head shot!"

"Well, you just got back two days ago," Kouji replied dryly. "So obviously you haven't seen them around much...."

J.P. rolled his eyes. "Eh, you know what I mean...."

"They went to visit Tommy's mother," Takuya told him. "She was sent home two weeks ago and Tommy's been going to visit her almost every other day. They also took Wanta with them."

J.P., who had been filled in about the events that had recently taken place, nodded. "Oh, well that's good. Did he say anything about moving back in with her or anything? Not that I don't like him being here, of course."

"No, right now he wants to take things slow," Takuya replied. "He and his mother need some time to heal their relationship, but so far things have been going pretty well. She seems to like Nana very much."

"She doesn't know that Nana's a Diclonius, right?" J.P. asked. "I mean, Tommy wouldn't tell her that...Dammit, Kouji! Watch my back!"

"Watch your own fucking back," Kouji growled. "What do I look like, your babysitter?"

"Well, if you're my babysitter, then you have to go and order me some pizza," J.P. said with a chuckle.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Go fuck yourself....."

"Both of you shut up," Takuya grumbled. "You're so goddamn annoying. And no, Tommy didn't tell his mother that Nana's a Diclonius..."

"Yeah, whatever," Kouji replied with a sneer, still annoyed that he had been told to shut up. "But do you know where Kouichi ran off to? He left a few hours ago, but he hasn't returned yet."

"He said something about going for a walk to clear his head," Zoe told them. "By the looks of it, he's still not over Kanae...."

Kouji paused the game, ignoring J.P.'s groan of protest. "We really didn't know much about her...but from what Kouichi said, she was perfect."

"There's no such thing as perfect," J.P. pointed out.

"Okay, let me rephrase it then. She was the perfect girl for my lunatic brother," Kouji said.

"Oh, okay. She must've been crazy too, then." J.P. sighed. "I'm sure he'll find another girl. God knows that there are plenty of chicks out there that are tapped in the head....."

_Meanwhile_

Kouichi wandered aimlessly past the familiar shops, his eyes gazing down at the ground as he walked. He went by the same stores and restaurants he had gone to with Kanae. Kanae..... It had been a month since he had lost her, but the event remained fresh in his mind.

He could almost hear her soft laugh, see her sparkling amber eyes, feel her silky pink hair between his fingertips....

"Dammit," he muttered, his sapphire orbs duller than normal. "When will the pain go away?"

Kouji had told him continually that he would find another girl. But maybe he wouldn't.... Kanae was one of those strange girls that only came once in a great while. The same strangeness that came with having a wild and crazy time, but not with a line of psychiatrists in tote.

As the short-haired twin continued to walk down the street, he looked up just in time to see a girl right in front of him. He couldn't stop himself in time and found himself colliding into her. They both cried out in surprise, then toppled over to the ground.

"Ah....." The girl groaned, rubbing her head.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" Kouichi quickly apologized, pulling the girl up. "I was spaced out and didn't notice you standing there. I'm so sorry that I knocked you over."

The girl smiled. "Hey, shit happens. Not like either one of us got hurt or anything."

Kouichi stared at the girl, his eyes wide. She resembled Kanae in many ways, much to his surprise. Her eyes were a dark amber color with hints of red, and her pink hair was similar to Kanae's, but several shades darker. Her hair ended at her waist and her bangs blew lightly in the soft breeze. She was about an inch or so taller than Kanae had been, with a similar body type.

"You okay?" She asked, noticing the distant look on Kouichi's face.

The raven-haired teen immediately snapped out of it. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just, uh....remembering something."

"Well, I hope you don't forget about it," she replied, a tiny smirk on the corner of her lips. "I'm Miyo, by the way."

"Um, Kouichi," he told her. "And again, I'm sorry that I crashed into you."

Miyo chuckled softly. "I would've moved, but had my back turned to you so I didn't notice you coming. But I wouldn't worry about it. So quit apologizing."

Kouichi nodded, a light blush rising to his cheeks. "Well then...I better get going. See ya."

"Hey, wait a minute," Miyo said suddenly, a somewhat embarrassed look on her face. "Um, I was wondering..... I'm a bit new around here and don't really know my way around. Could you just point me into the direction of the video store? I heard that it was somewhere around here."

"Oh, sure. It's that way," Kouichi said, pointing to the right.

Miyo smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. It was nice meeting you, Kouichi."

Just as she was about to leave, Kouichi stopped her this time. She looked at him, her red eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Uh, it can get a bit confusing to find, though. Why don't I come along with you to help you find the store? Trust me, I've gotten lost plenty of times trying to find the damn place, and I've lived here for awhile," he told her.

"That would be great, actually," Miyo said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm horrible with directions, so you can be my own personal map today."

With that, the two of them set off in pursuit of the video store. Kouichi realized that he had to get over Kanae, no matter how long and how painful the ordeal would be. However, despite the fact that Miyo had a resemblance to his deceased girlfriend, he knew that she was her own person. And he liked that about her. It would be a new beginning for him.

_Later that night_

Takuya emerged from the bathroom, making his way to the bedroom that he shared with Zoe. The blond was already lying on the bed, wearing only a pair of panties and one of Takuya's shirts. Her external wounds had healed almost completely, showing only faint lines that would fade away completely within another week or so. Her internal injuries were still in the healing process, but had improved immensely over the past few weeks. She had to avoid sudden movements, and keep her pace leisurely.

"Hey," she said, watching him walk over to her.

Takuya, clad in a only a pair of black sweatpants, sat down on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Zoe shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Did you take your medicine?" Takuya asked her. "Your pain pills?"

"Takuya, after spending years of being injected with plenty of unknown chemicals, I really don't want anything else like that going into my system," she replied. "Besides, the pain isn't all that bad anymore."

The brunette was about to argue with her to take them, but decided against it. "Well, if you say so...."

Takuya pulled the covers over them and switched the light off. He then pulled the blond into his arms, hugging her body up against his. Zoe rested her head against his chest, making sure to keep her horns from digging into his skin. Takuya smirked, pulling her closer, as the horns did not bother him.

"So, how does it feel knowing that for once you're not being hunted?" Takuya asked.

"It feels like something that I've never felt before," Zoe replied. "If that makes sense...."

Takuya thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, it makes sense."

"I feel like I'm finally free," she told him. "But I still can't help but wonder....."

The brunette shifted his position, resting on his elbow as he looked down at her. "Wonder about what?"

"Masaki."

There was a moment of silence, before Takuya sighed. "Zoe, he's not going to bother you anymore."

"Takuya, I told you that the facility collapsed before I could finish him off. There is very little chance that he survived the fire, but still...I never had the satisfaction knowing that I killed him," Zoe told him.

"There's no way he could've gotten out. You barely made it out yourself," he pointed out.

Zoe snuggled closer to her boyfriend. "Yes, I suppose. But if he somehow did, maybe he'll have a new lease on life."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, to tell you the truth," she said in a low voice. "But if I ever do see him again, I'll be ready...."

"Ready for what?" Takuya asked with an amused smile.

Zoe smiled back at him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Well, we'll find out if it happens, won't we?"

With that, she pulled him down on top of her, ignoring the ache in her body from Takuya's weight. She ran her fingers through his soft, chestnut hair, and gazed into his chocolate-colored eyes. Takuya lowered his lips to hers, taking in her sweet taste. He moved his lips to her exposed neck, lightly kissing the tender skin. As he continued to kiss her, Zoe's eyes glanced over to a nearby desk.

On the desk was a bouquet of flowers that Takuya had bought for her, as he had insisted on buying her one each week. Within the bouquet was a single, red rose.

**Yeah! I'm finally done with this damn story! Took me friggen long enough! And yes, I decided to bring J.P. along since he's been gone since the beginning of the story. There was a happy ending for everyone ^_^**

**Takuya: *walks over* You're mean!**

**me: *sighs* What now?**

**Takuya: You made everyone think that Zoe died!**

**me: ....Uh...yeah...so?**

**Takuya: So?! You did that in Bloodbath after the bridge incident! And then you made them think she died when the facility collapsed. And then you did it when she flat-lined! You're so mean!**

**me: And you're just realizing this now? But the point is that I didn't kill her. So there! *flips him off* Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the story and the ending. Please review to let me know what you thought :3**


End file.
